Life in Buffyverse
by crimsonlove4evr
Summary: Michelle is just an ordinary girl who's a major fan of Buffy. She thought she was living a normal life, until her doll came to life and turned it upside down. Now she's living on the Hellmouth and is friends with the slayer. So much for normal.
1. A Weird Dream

This is my first story ever and would like lots of feedback. I hope you all enjoy it.

Usual Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING and no amount of wishing and or dreaming will change any of that. The characters belong to there rightful owners.

* * *

Truth be told I have always loved watching Buffy. It combines some of my favorite things; vampires, romance, and real life drama. What more can a girl ask for? Okay so maybe the real life drama isn't so real life, but it's as close as you can get when living in a demon infested world.

Lately I've been watching "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" for as long as I can get away with it. Not really healthy, I know, but I only watch it in between packing. You see my mom is a real estate agent, a good one at that, and she just got a job transfer; meaning it's time for us to move. My brother and I are sort of bummed out about it, but it's not the first time we've moved because of her job and it won't be the last.

My brother, Jake, he's been in a little prissy fit since he found out. See he just started middle school and he's gotten to be pretty top priority. Yes he's popular, athletic, and sort of stupid, but I still love the little pain. He's 12 right now and he's already at the party hard teenage stage. This really scares my mom, but I know secretly his idea of a party is hanging out at the arcade. He loves air hockey and Dance Dance Revolution. Plus he  
already has a girlfriend. I feel bad for him about that. Long distance relationships don't really work out.

I guess it makes sense that he would already be dating. I mean he has my mom's light brown hair and her hazel eyes He's the average height for a 12 year old and he's quite the looker too. I'm proud to have such a cute brother, but he'd kill me if he knew that.

I guess it's sort of sad to be jealous of your little brother, but I am. He's so much more athletic than I am. I'm the exact opposite of him. I trip and fall at least twice every day. He has amazing balance. I also couldn't stand all those training sessions he goes through. He can wake up at 6 am and run a mile if he was told to. How can I compare to that? Well actually I have one talent I'm proud of. I have very good reflexes. I think it's from always falling and I'm used to having to catch something to break my fall. I can catch or block just about anything that comes flying at me. It's a gift.

Unlike my brother and mom I have my dad's dark brown hair. I like it 'cause it is tinted red when under a bright light. Also like my dad, I have golden brown eyes. Mom says he was quite handsome. I miss my father a lot; he died when I was real little so I don't remember much about him. Mom says he died a hero, but she never told me exactly how. It always makes her sad so I tend to try and avoid the topic. He died the year after my brother was born. It makes me sad that he will never know our dad.

I remember that mom was really sad for a long time and I ended helping out around the house a lot. I sort of drew back from people then too. Instead I started to hang out at the graveyard near his grave or at the forest near our house. I never really liked being at the house all day. Well unless I was writing or listening to music. Not long after that we moved, but I still hung out at graveyards. They feel comfortable to me. Sort of creepy and morbid I know, but it doesn't frighten me like it does other people.

Eventually people at school found out that I hung out at graveyards and since we were still little kids around six or seven I was singled out as a vampire or the "freaky goth kid". Pathetic right? I didn't make that many friends at any of the schools I went to. The few that I did were the outcasts in school. Usually they were boys so I'm pretty much a tomboy. I also ended up with a sort of a perverted mind. SO NOT MY FAULT! Hanging around guys does that to you. Talking to people is easy though, that is when I actually have the chance to do so. It's just that roomers are big blockades that keep people away. One roomer that's really bad is that I carry a voodoo doll around; which is sadly kind of true. Well not the voodoo part mind you, but the doll part.

Its not that I carry it out in the open, but people do eventually find out certain things. I carry my doll around because it was given to me by my grandmother. She hand crafted it herself. The main design for it was from the ball jointed dolls from Tokyo. She handed it to me and said, "My little Shell, this is a special doll named Simon. I made him especially for you." I loved it instantly. I love my grandmother very much, but she disappeared two years ago and we have no idea where she went. I like having it close because it makes me feel like she's still close.

"Michelle have you finished packing all your stuff yet?" Mom called from down the hall.

"Packed and ready to go," I call as I tape the last box and mark it as books. "Hey mom can I watch Buffy? I want to finish the last season."

"Yes go ahead. Its late though so don't stay up too long."

"Promise", I say as I close my bedroom door. I pick up Simon and pop in season seven episode eighteen "Lies My Parents Told Me" And I have to say I can't wait to watch it. I sort of have a crush on Spike, but come on who doesn't? I fiddle with the picture of Spike that I put on a necklace a month ago and smile. I then turn off my lights and hop on my bed. "So Simon what do you think of Spike?" I ask as I turn on the TV and DVD player. Of course he just stares at me. "Yeah me too," I laugh as the main menu comes on. "Let the show begin," I then press play.

Awhile later I'm caught up in the show. As I watch I feel so bad for Spike. God he's been through some tough **. I close my eyes right after he stakes his mom, feeling so sad. As I do I feel something small and wet slide down my cheek. I open my eyes and reach up to find I'm crying. "Weird," I say. Now I'm not a heartless being but I don't cry often. I look at Simon "Guess I really feel bad for the big lug."

I turn back to the TV to finish my show, but as I watch it my eyes slowly drift shut.

XXXXXX

_I woke up to the strong smell of incense mixed with something else. Funny I didn't remember lighting any before going to bed and I'm really sure I don't own any that smell like that. I roll over still groggy with sleep and decide to ignore it. I wiggle around trying to get comfortable, which is nearly impossible because my bed seems to have become incredibly lumpy. The pillow also seems to be flat almost like it's nonexistent. I open my eyes to see what's wrong with my bed and sit up suddenly when I realize what the other scent is. It smells like smoke._

I'm about to go screaming to mom and Jack about the fire when I realize: I'm not in my bed. Hell, I'm not even in my room. I jump out of a makeshift cot and scoot over to one of the far corners of what seems to be a tent. "What the hell?" I whisper. The tent I'm in is full of lit candles and incense "Were am I?" I look down to see I'm still wearing what I was laying in earlier. "What happened last night?" I say trying to remember. Saying it aloud makes me fell less alone, "Let's see I was packing. Then I went and watched some  
more Buffy. I got really comfortable in bed. Oh, that's it I must of fallen asleep. Yes I'm asleep and I'm dreaming," some of the tension in my shoulders leaves and I realize then I must have been more scared than I thought. "If this is a dream then why do I feel like I'm wide awake?" I stood there for at least a good minute just trying to figure out what to do next. After a moment I decide to see what's hiding outside the tent walls.

_I slowly make my way over to the flap that leads outside. I stare at it for a second than reach out and pull it back. Outside I notice the ground is really cold. I look down to see that I'm barefooted. Brilliant. I then notice there's a fire right in front of me. Wait, no. Fires not the right word for it. It's more like a bon fire. It's so hot and I can hear the  
crackling of the flames. So I really did smell a fire, just not a house fire. I close my eyes to feel the warmth flowing from it. It reminds me of camping with my grandmother._

_When a thought of her passes through my mind I hear her voice calling my name. My eyes open to see someone standing on the other side of the fire. "Grandma?" I call as I start walking around the flames. "Grandma is that you?" As I get closer I can see more and more of the person standing on the other side and I would know that smile anywhere. "Grandma!" I say with my own smile spreading on my face._

_"Oh little one I'm so happy for you," she says as she gives me a big hug. "Oh I've missed you so much," I was starting to cry again. God I missed her._

_"Where are we?" I ask and slightly pull away to look at her. _

_"I can't tell you much right now, you're still not ready," her smile falters for a second, "you've gotten so big and you're so strong," she's staring at me, "you're full of so much love." she says kissing my forehead. " It's time you and Simon start your journey."_

_"What do you mean?" _

_"You're going to move somewhere very dangerous so you're going to have to look after your mom and brother," she explains while looking serious._

_"Okay…" I say still confused._

_"We've given you a gift. Something people have only dreamed about. You are the only one that has proved yourself worthy of it. Do you understand?" she whispers._

_"No not really, but its okay I'll still watch mom and Jake though," I respond with a nervous smile. _

_"Then I guess there's only one more thing to say," she says pulling me close again. I breathe in deep to get that familiar smell of her perfume that always clings to her. I stiffen a little when I do. Since when does Gran smell like leather, smokes and whiskey? _

_"What the-?" I gasp opening my eyes._

_"Welcome to Sunnydale," a voice says with a British accent. I pull away and come face to face with—Spike? I stumble back and stare at the grinning face in front of me. Then before I realize it I've burnt my hand on the fire directly behind me-_

"Ouch", I shout sitting up in my own bed. I look at my hand to see that two of my fingers are slightly red. "What the…" I say staring at the freshly made red burn marks.

"Well, that's what you get for not watching where you're going," a little voice calls out. I look down to see Simon standing up on his own. "Hi," he waves looking up at me before I start screaming and fall of my bed.

"What-what?"


	2. Good Riddance

Not much about Buffy in the first chapter, I know. I'm just trying to introduce my character. Oh, and just a heads up. I plan on this being very long. I also plan on showing everyone's relationship as they are in the show. With my own little twists of course hehe.

* * *

"Michelle are you okay?" I heard mom call through the door.

"Yeah," I answer trying to calm myself. "Just uh...had a bad dream," I lie as I stare at Simon. "Which I may still be having," I whisper the last part.

"Oh, okay. Well in that case," she says opening the door, "it's time to get up. I let you sleep in way too long. I just got off the phone, the house is ready a day early and since the living room and kitchen are all packed up we're going to make it a two day move." She smiles; only a real estate agent could actually like the thought of moving. "Meaning we're moving stuff today and tomorrow, so we have lots to do. Oh and your stuff is going today too," she pauses for a second, "Why are you on the floor?" She asks giving me a funny look.

"Just stretching," I tell her while moving my arms around, not very convincing I might add.

"Riiiight. Well you have an hour to get ready for the day so chop, chop," she orders before turning and walking out of my room.

"That was close," I sigh, "Wait, we're moving today!" Talk about being slow, right. I stand up in a flash and run out of my room and almost smack right into my brother.

"And so sleeping beauty awakes," Jake says while looking me over, "Scratch that, not much beauty there," he points to my hair. I reach up to feel that it's standing on end—stupid hair.

"Oh shut up," I grumble with a punch to his arm. "Hey are we really moving today?"

"Yeah the vans out front. Mom already has the movers putting stuff in it," Jake explains. I stare at him for a second.

"God moving, I hate moving," I say rubbing my face. "Oh well, let me get ready and I'll help out," I tell him before I turn around and walk back to my room.

"We leave at three so hurry it up!" Jake yells at me. "I don't want to be stuck with loading everything by myself," he adds when I close my door.

I stop for a moment to look at my watch, "It's 11 now. Wow I slept in late today."

"Yeah I thought you were going to sleep forever," I look down at my feet and Simon is standing there smiling. Oh yeah, he talked to me this morning—how the hell did that slip my mind? I jump back and slam into my bedroom door and try to huddle up as close as I can, "And could you give a guy a warning before screaming your head off like that?" he asks as he sticks his finger in his ear. "Nearly blew out my eardrum"

"Oh sorry," wait I'm apologizing to a doll. "Y-your moving a-and talking. Why?" my voice wavers slightly while I just stare at him. I brush my hair out of my face only to wince remembering my burnt fingers, "And why are my fingers burnt?" I slide to the floor and stare at him some more.

"Well to answer your first question. I'm no ordinary doll," he replies smiling again.

"I can see that." I may be slow, but I'm not that slow.

"Well the year I was made your grandmother stumbled onto a village. The people in this village are surrounded by magic," he explains sitting down next to me.

"She went to Africa that year," my response is a fact, not a question.

"Yes, the village I was born in made my spirit stronger when I was made into a doll. Now I have a body that can move," he stands and gives a little bow. "But in return for your grandmother giving me a body I have to watch over you. Sort of like a guardian angel," he smiles again. It's sort of funny watching him move. It's like watching some really good CGI playing out right in front of me, or like _The Nightmare Before Christmas_. All the characters look like little moving dolls. So weird…

"How come your moving now and not two years ago when I first got you?"

"That, I don't exactly remember, but I think you were supposed to do something or other to bring the body to life. Well that doesn't really matter. I'm moving and talking now so you must of already done it," Simon shrugs before jumping up and spinning. "That. Feels. So good," he spins again and lands on his feet. When Simon stops he starts to blush. Yes, the doll blushes, "Sorry, I'm just so happy that I can finally move!" he scratches the back of his head.

"I-its okay. I guess. I would be happy too if this was my first time moving," I stand up and go to the suit case, the one I finished packing the night before, and pick out an outfit before heading to the bathroom. "Look I have a lot to think about, so I'm going to take a shower and let this all settle in," I tell him opening the door then closing it behind me. I walk over and turn on the shower. _So grandma gave me an enchanted doll. Thanks Gran. _I silently think.

It had been awhile since I had dreamed of Gran. Though none of them had been as weird as the one I had last night. It made absolutely no sense well except Simon is alive now, but that's about it, and what the hell was Spike talking about? I sigh and undress before I step into the shower. I try to hurry and finish as fast as I can so I can help in the move, but I was too busy trying to tell myself that I was just crazy and Simon did not just start talking to me. Which sounded a lot better than all that being real, but the stinging on my left hand kept reminding me that I _had_ just hurt myself in a dream. Fed up with the pain I reluctantly step out of the shower and got dressed. It was a little harder trying to put my hair in a pony-tail with burnt fingers though. When I finally finish doing all my primping for the day, which isn't much, I open the door. I stand and watch Simon wiggle his fingers in front of his face.

He is sitting on the bed looking as harmless as any other doll. Still I was living in what is supposed to be a magic free world, "That was fast. You usually take longer," Simon comments snapping me out of my thoughts. He jumps off the bed and starts walking over to me.

"So much for the thinking this was all a dream," I mumble and walk over to grab my boots lying at my bedroom door. As I start to zip them up over my long socks I notice some of the boxes in my room are gone, "Did mom start moving my stuff to the van?" I ask as I zip my other boot and pull my pants over it.

"Yeah, they kept coming in and grabbing stuff. I think your mom's saved some of the stuff for you to move so you know where they are," Simon shrugs as he starts to mess with the suit case I left out earlier.

"Good," I say standing. "What are you doing?" Simon unzips the bag and starts to look through it.

"Well I saw you put it in here last night so it should be… ah ha! Here it is!" he exclaims as his small form starts to pull out a small red box—my first aid kit. "I thought we could fix your hand," Simon starts to drag it; which is awkward because it's almost twice his size. To make things easier I walk over and sit down on the floor right beside him.

"Thanks, but I think I can do it myself. I've hurt myself on accident more than enough times to know how to fix myself one handed," I chuckle. I grab the box from him and open it up. When I grab the dumb gauze I realize that the burn isn't stinging anymore; heck it's barely even red. "Okay enough with the weird," I groan.

"Hey chill, that's good right?" Simon says smiling up at me.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm still wrapping them at least," I insist as I pull out the smaller bandages. I start to slowly wrap them when I ask, "Simon how can I burn my fingers in a dream?" I look up to find him watching my hand movement.

"You're too good at that. That means you've done this too many times," he looks up and gives me a stern look. "You have to be more careful."

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard all that before from lots of different people. In the end it doesn't really help though," I tell him with a smile. "Now answer the question: what was up with my weird dream? I dreamt of a weird tent and a big bon fire with my grandma. She told me she missed me and that I had to watch mom and Jack because we we're moving somewhere dangerous. Then when I was hugging her she turned into...someone..." I didn't want him to know I dreamt of Spike. It didn't feel right telling anyone, even if it is my so called guardian.

"That was the awakening dream. It's the one you have when you've done the thing that's supposed to unlock the rest of my spirit," the little doll explains with a smile, "The part that allows me to finally move. It's sort of a prophecy dream, like in Buffy."

"You actually watched Buffy with me?" I ask as I finish wrapping my last finger.

"Yeah. All I could do was watch and listen to things. So I watched it. I liked it a lot."

"This is so weird. So the dreams going to come true?" I look at him

"Well I'm not really good at deciphering dreams so I can't tell you for sure," Simon looks down at his hands and starts to flex them. I decide I should probably go downstairs and help so I stand up.

"Do you want to stay up here while I help move things around downstairs?"

"Yeah I sort of feel like walking around in circles," Simon says smiling up at me

"Okay then I'll be up later to come grab the last of my stuff," I tell him while I walk over and open my bedroom door. "Be good and don't break anything." I whisper before I walk out and close the door behind me, "Hey mom what can I help with?" I call out while walking down the hallway.

"Well we finished most of the small stuff, so just start helping with the furniture. Okay?" she says from the dining room. "Here, sorry but we're on a tight schedule so eat this," Mom hands me a granola bar then looks at the movers with a worried expression on her face. It seems like they're having trouble with the dining room table.

"What about Jake's and your stuff? Do you want me to start loading those in the van?" I ask with my mouth stuffed with my "breakfast".

"Oh, don't worry about that. We're moving that stuff tomorrow. Hey! Please be careful with the table!" She exclaims chasing after the movers.

_Then where am I going to sleep tonight? _I think as I walk over to one of the counter bar stools. They're really pretty and nice but they're also really heavy. I place my hands underneath it and set my feet apart so I'm steady when I lift it. "Okay you stupid stool here... we… go," I lift with my legs and prepare for the weight, but it lifts up without much problem. Almost as if I was carrying one of those cheap plastic patio chairs. I look to my left and I see Jake carrying one outside and he seems to be having trouble trying to keep it off the floor.

"Wow look at this little thing go. She's tougher than she looks," says one of the movers coming back into the house.

"Thanks," I smile as I walk the stool out with ease. When I come back my mom's just staring at me.

"How did you do that?" she asks as I pick up the last stool and head for the door again. She knows I'm not the strong type.

"Don't really know and I don't really care. This is just too cool," I grin to myself. The rest of the moving continues to go smoothly. Well except Jake who doesn't seem to like the fact that somehow I'm stronger than him now. The stools aren't the only things I help move either. I barely need help with the desk in my room or the pieces of my bed. Plus I even help out with the big couch in the living room. It's sort of funny; when we move in we need three really big guys just to move it. Now it was only me and one of the big mover guys.

When we're finally done and the living room, kitchen and my room are bare I sit down on the porch steps and drink a root beer (Only the ones in glass bottles seem to taste the best). I was feeling pretty good about myself. I kept getting complements from the three movers we had helping us. They kept saying stuff like "You're tougher than you look" and "Bet you could hold your end in a fight" I like being complemented, but how did I become so strong? I head back to my room to find Simon to ask him a few questions. I pause in the doorway when I see that he is indeed walking around in circles. He stops when he notices me and smiles.

"Simon I know you know why I'm strong. Tell me please? I feel like I could do 100 push-ups, run a mile, and still have energy to fight of an army," I sigh sitting down next to him.

"Well that's probably what your grandmother meant about being strong, huh… Plus when 'I wake up' some of your deepest wishes are granted. Like I guess you're strong and maybe a few other things," Simon mumbles the last part but I still heard him. I was about to ask him what he meant 0when mom yells at me to get my butt in the car.

"Come on lets go," I pick him up and put him in a bag that's made just for him. Usually I would zip it all the way up, but I don't think he would like that plus, "Hey Simon do you breathe?" I ask letting curiosity get the better of me.

"I don't really have to, but yeah," Simon answers

"Cool. You know this whole day feels like an episode of Buffy," I joke as we head outside to the car.

"Yeah, Buffy," Simon nervously chuckles. When we walk out the door mom locks up the house and ushers me into the car. I'm a little late so Jake's already called shotgun. I climb in the back seat and put Simon in the pocket behind the driver's seat facing me. I buckle up and get comfy. It's a two hour drive to the new house. The cool thing is its closer to LA and the beach. That's about as much as I know about the place. I usually zone out when mom started talking about it.

I rest my head on the car door as the engine starts up. Long car rides tire me out. As we pull away I look at my old house and whisper, "Good riddance," finally I can start over at a new school and maybe not end up as an outcast. Maybe I could get some decent friends to call my own. As the car got further and further away my eyes get heavier and heavier, "At least this day can't get any crazier," I mumble.

The last thing I remember before falling asleep is Simon watching me with eyes that seem to be saying, "I'm sorry."

* * *

So, she finally moved. What will happen to Michelle when she reaches her new home? Does she even know why her mom and brother's stuff wasn't packed at all? Probably not. Well she will soon.


	3. A New Home

Okay, this is the last chapter were there is no Buffy. So sit back and enjoy XD

* * *

"Michelle wake up! We're almost there," Jake calls. I open and rub my eyes. Still a little out of it I look at my watch. Let's see, we left around 3 'o clock and its now 5:34. It took us two hours and thirty minutes. I smile. That's a good enough distance from everything. I look at Simon. His eyes are closed, he's asleep and I'm pretty sure he's drooling.

I slowly sit up and look out the window. The sun is still out, but it won't be long before it gets dark. All of the houses we pass are all pretty normal, nothing special, "This will be the perfect thing for all of us," my mom insists. "Jake will have a new sports team to play on, Michelle will hopefully make friends, and I will have tons of houses to sell. Sunnydale is the perfect town for us," she has a smile on her face. Wait, did I hear her right?

"We're actually living in a town named Sunnydale?" I must have heard wrong, too much Buffy, that has to be it.

"Yep good old Sunnydale," Jake groans from the passenger seat. "Mom told us this last week, remember? This place is so small it has like, one Starbucks," I would think that it was just a funny coincidence, but this day has just been to weird. Jake turns to look at me, "Hey you're not car sick again are you?" I shake my head no, "Are you sure? You look a little green."

"No I'm fine," I say with a weak smile. "I just want to get out of this car," he gives me a shrug as mom starts to slow the car down. I look at Simon and he's awake and trying to avoid my eyes. When we pull up into one of the driveways I look up to look at are new house, "Hey it's two stories," I comment and step out of the car with Simon in tow. I look down the street both ways. I have a feeling that sooner or later I'm going to see or hear something to confirm my suspicion, but 'til then…

"Okay you two go look at the house before the van finds its way here," Mom orders climbing out of the car with a McDonald's bag in her hand, "Michelle you were asleep earlier, but we bought you something from a drive through," she hands me the bag and she goes to the front door to. "Home, sweet home," Mom hums unlocking the door. The house is very nice, also very big—well bigger than our old house.

I slowly walk in behind her and am greeted by the stairs and the entrance to the living and dining room. On my right is the living room. It's big and I think our couch would look nice against the window. The dining room is surprisingly about the same size. Mom could finally host one of those big dinner parties she always wanted. As I walk through into the kitchen I pass a bathroom—so far one bathroom downstairs. When I walked into the kitchen there's a center island surrounded by counter space. I can finally cook with enough room to actually be able to move around. I have always loved cooking, but our old kitchen was never big enough to make big dinners comfortably. I could almost smell the big soup of gumbo I've been dying to try and cook.

I'm about to walk back to the stairs when I notice a broom closet, well I think it's a closet. It's in the corner close to the back door. (Woo-Who! a back yard maybe I can talk mom into finally letting us get a dog!) I walk over and open the door to find stairs leading down, "Cool a basement!" Jake shouts from behind me scaring me enough to make me jump. Damn I didn't even hear him. I glare at him and close the door.

"Yep a basement and an attic," Mom says as we both turn around. "Every house has them in this town," she heads to the stairs. "Come on you two. I'll show you your new rooms," we follow her up the stairs. At the top of the landing on the left is a room, "That one is my room", she explains pointing to it. "Those two are yours," Jake and I turn to see three doors. "The door in the middle is the bathroom. My room has one so that one is all yours," I groan. That means I have to share it with Jake. As we pass the first room mom stops, "Jake, this is your room," she opens the door and we walk on as he slipped in to inspect his room. We walk and stop in front of the last room at the end of the hallway, "This one is yours," Mom finishes as she opens the door.

The room is at least twice as big as my last one. I walk in and look around. It seems to have two closets and a very unusually large window. I walk to one of the two closets first and open the door. It's a walk in closet. Well sort of, I mean I could walk and stand in it. The three sides have poles so I can hang my clothes on them. Above each poll is a shelf to store stuff on, "Nice," I grin closing the door and walk to the other door, "Then what's behind door number two?" I open it to find my own bathroom. Complete with a shower and tub. I look at my mom who's leaning on the door frame with a big grin on her face.

"Oh, do you really think I'd force you to share a bathroom with your brother?" she laughs.

"I was sort of hoping you wouldn't," I shrug before turning to smile at her. "This room is perfect. It's big and it has it's own bathroom. What more could a sixteen year old girl ask for?" Then I look at the window, "But what's up with the freakishly large window?"

"That's another gift," Mom walks over and opens the sliding door. "Didn't you always say you wanted a patio to rest at?" I walk over and step outside and look at the area that is big enough for two chairs and a night stand.

"It's beautiful," I gasp and turn around. I reach over and hug her, "Oh thank you. Thank you."

"Okay, now come on, go eat then come down and help unload the van," she says as we part and heads to the door. "I want to finish most of it before it gets dark," Mom walks out of my room. _My new room_. I smile. I can already see what I'm going to do with it.

"This room is nice," Simon says from his bag. I forgot he was here. "I call the floor in the closet," I set him down and unzip the zipper. I take a seat on the floor as he runs over to the closet. I guess the closet floor is big enough for him to call it as his bedroom, so much for not sharing the room with anyone. I pull the hamburger from the bag mom gave me earlier and start to eat. It's small so it's gone when Simon comes out of the closet, "I want a bed and a small lamp in there," Simon insists when he reaches me.

"Your magical. Can't you just poof it up?" I ask with a little hand gesture to emphasize on poof.

"No, I can't just poof…" Simon copies my hand movement "…it up. It doesn't work like that. I mean I can poof place to place and a few other things, but I can't poof things up, at least not without the okay of the PTB."

"PTB?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah you know. The Powers That Be."

"Yeah I know who you're talking about. What I want to know is how they exist?" I give him a stern look.

"Well remember when I said wishes would be granted and a few other things?" he says stiffening a little.

"Yes," I clench my teeth, "please don't say what I think you're going to say." I can feel my palms start to sweat.

"Well one of your wishes that you kept locked away in your heart… was granted."

"I have lots of wishes. Which one are you talking about?" I say looking at him just as my brother comes running into my room.

"Hey Michelle. Mom says come downstairs. She wants us to meet the new neighbors across the street," Jake starts then stops and gives me a puzzled look. I glance down at Simon who seems to have frozen in place, "Were you just talking to your doll?"

"Yeah," I say with a straight face, " he says he wants my closet for a room," I stand up with Simon in one hand and his bag in the other.

"You know there is something seriously wrong with you," Jake points out.

"Yeah, I have you for a brother", I laugh pushing passed him and out my door. I can hear him stuttering trying to come up with a comeback. When I think I'm far enough I whisper to Simon, "We'll finish talking about this later," I then stuff him in his bag and head down the stairs.

"Oh, here comes my daughter," I hear my mom say. She's standing in front of the doorway, but I can't see who she's talking to, "Come say hello," Mom insists and opens the door all the way. There standing in our doorway is Buffy and her mom, "Say hello to the Summers."

Ah crap...

* * *

Bum, bum, bum XD Well I for sure can't wait to see what happens next. Don't forget to review. They make me very happy.


	4. Look It's Buffy

UD: I own none of the brilliant characters created by Joss Whedon. Would of liked to though. Oh well, at least Michelle and her family are mine.

* * *

I just sort of stood there for a second completely dumbfounded. Then all of a sudden I remember my dream _" Welcome to Sunnydale" _Spike had said. I start giggling. You now, the hysterical little giggles you hear from someone insane. " Oh, this is just bloody brilliant."I laugh and continue to giggle as the people in front of me give me a strange look. I'm in Sunnydale, on top of the Hellmouth. Living across from Buffy. I look up the stairs to see that Jack is starring at me too.

"Is she okay?" he asks

" Where not really sure." Buffy says. This makes me giggle even harder. _Okay, Michelle need to stop giggling. _I take a deep breath and look at everyone in the room.

"Michelle are you okay." my mom asks while walking over to me. I had slowly stoped my giggling and was now trying to breath again. Buffy was looking at me like I was insane. Hell, I probably was for all I knew.

" Sorry. This is bad first impression " I say with a little giggle. " I seem to have the giggles." I walk over to my mom and Jack follows. Still looking at me funny.

"Well as I was saying before you started into a giggle fit. This is Joyce and Buffy Summers. They live across the street." Jack and I waved are hellos. " The boy is Jack my youngest and miss giggle fit is Michelle. My oldest." She says with a grin.

" Its nice to meet you" Joyce says. " your moms told me a lot about you two"

" She has?" I ask I know they haven't been talking that long.

" Oh yes. Your moms the one that sold us are house. See, we also just moved here recently." then that would mean that this is still season one. I came here at the very beginning. I look past them and notice our moving van pulling up.

"When I was selling their house I noticed the house across the street was for sell to. Actually a lot of the houses are for sell. This town seems to always have people moving away."mom says shrugging.

" I wonder why." I say sarcastic. Buffy turns and gives a strange look

" Well I asked my boss about it and he agreed with me that it was a great job opportunity. So here we are." she says with a smile.

" Um, mom. Sorry to interrupt, but the movers are here and it's starting to get late." I say pointing behind Joyce.

" Oh. We shouldn't keep you from unpacking. We just wanted to say Hi and welcome to the neighborhood." Joyce says as she starts to recede from the door. " Buffy why don't you help. It will make there unpacking go faster." Buffy looks like she's going to start to complain when her mom gives her a stern look. She closes her mouth and turns back to us.

" I'd love to help." she says though clenched teeth and a false smile.

" Well the more the marry-er" mom says as she walks out the door, "Michelle hurry up! We need you to lift all the heavy stuff again."

" Coming." I say as I follow. " Sorry you got forced into this." I say when I pass Buffy.

" It's okay. When Xander and Willow get here I'll tell them we can go to the Bronze tomorrow."

" Are those your friend?"

" Yeah."

" I'll tell you what." I stop in front of her " We can try to move the stuff extra fast that way when your friends get here we'll be done." I smile.

" Sound like a plan" she gives me a wink. " By the way, what was with the giggle fit a second ago?"

" Would you believe me if I told you, I have no idea." I shrug.

" Michelle the movers are asking for there little muscle girl." mom called. " We also need to finish so we can get back at the house at a sort of decent time."

" Sorry." I shout as we make are way to the truck. As we get closer I see that one of the movers are having trouble moving one of the dressers. " Oh" ,I say and clime in the truck " let me help" , I then steady it and take most of the weight.

"Thanks." he says as we slowly walk out of the truck.

" Michelle please be careful." Mom calls as we move the couch of the truck. "Buffy help me with the boxes in my car. All that stuff is really heavy." I hear her call to Buffy.

" It's okay. I think I can help here." I look over the dresser and notice as she picks up the kitchen chair I had carried earlier. Good old slayer strength.

" What are you girls eating that makes you so strong and where can I get some?" one of the movers called from a truck. I start to giggle again then stopped remembering the giggle fit from earlier.

XXXXXXX

I had kept my promise to Buffy and we were practically done with unloading the truck when Xander and Willow showed up. I had to hide my smile when I saw them walking up the street. She was passing the boxes that were left in the truck to me when they walked up to us.

" Hey guys I'll be done in a sec. Then we can get going." Buffy called as she walked to the back of the truck to grab another box.

" Hi I'm Michelle, and as you can see I'm Buffy's new neighbor." I say putting the box down. " and you two must be... Xander and Willow?" I ask trying to act as if we had never met before. Which is technically true.

" Yep. Its nice to meet you." Willow said shyly.

" So the Buff-stir talked about us." Xander asked.

" Actually, I just sort of mentioned you two and about going to the Bronze. I'm actually surprised that she remembered your names." Buffy chimed in as she unloaded the last box. I blushed.

" Well I figured that since you were my neighbor and that we'll be going to the same school, that learning your friends names would be a smart idea. Usually I'm really bad with names." I just shrugged.

" So Buffy are we still up for dancing tonight?" Xander asked

" Yeah." she said as she jumped out of the truck. " We're just about done here."

" Are you coming with us?" Willow turned to me.

" No, I-I have to finish taking in these boxes. Then I have to back to my old house and load the rest of the stuff for tomorrow." I say sadly

" Then how about next time?" Xander smiled.

" Okay maybe next time. You guys go now, have fun. Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow." I smile as they wave goodbye. So it looks like I've made friends with the Scooby gang. I smile as I start to take the last of my boxes to my room. Maybe moving here wont be such a bad thing after all.

" Mom all the boxes are unloaded. I'm just taking the last of it up to my room." I called as I walked up the stars to my room. I was almost to my door when I heard Jack yell "awesome" from in his room.

_What the hell is he all happy about. _I think as I walk into my room. I set the boxes down and am about to walk back out when I notice that there's a laptop on my writing desk. I sequel and run over to it. Its a beautiful midnight blue color. " Thanks mom" I call from the door.

" It's just a house warming gift for you both. Thought it would be good that you have one." I turn to see mom leaning on the door frame. I gently put the computer down and rush over to give her a hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou."

" Okay. Okay ." she laughs and pulls out of the hug. " So your brother and I are leaving now so we'll see you tomorrow." I stop and stare at her.

" Wait, what? I'm staying here?"

" well yeah. Your going to house sit tonight. That's why we moved all *your* stuff today. Your brother and I are moving our stuff tomorrow."she smiled. " I already told you this don't you remember?"

" No."

" You don't mind do you?" she asked I nodded my head and smiled. Alone my first night in Sunnydale. Not really what I had in mind, but i think i may be able to handle it.

" Yeah, its okay. Just hurry up and get going you have a long drive ahead of you." I started to push her out the door.

" Jack come on its time to go." mom says with a smile. She turns back to me as Jacks groans and walks out of his room and heads downstairs. " This is the house key" she says as she pulls a key out of her pocket. " Its the only copy so don't lose it okay?" I nod as I take it from her. I then slowly follow her down the stairs. " keep your phone on." she says sternly as we reach the bottom of the stairs.

" I wont turn it off even for a second promise." I smile.

" I'm sorry to say that the cable wont be on till tomorrow so you wont be able to watch TV or use the laptop" she says as she starts to walk out the open door.

" It's okay I'll probably just go to bed early anyway." I say as she walks out the door with Jack in tow. I walk and stand in the doorway. " see ya mom." I wave as she climes into the car.

" See you tomorrow Michelle." she waves, I watch as the car starts and then drive away. When the car was finally out of view I slowly walked back into the house making sure to lock the door behind me. I was in sort of a daze as I climbed the stairs. I was in Sunnydale, living next to Buffy. I was having extremely conflicting emotions. Happy that I was here, freaked that I _WAS_ here, and a few other feelings that I couldn't quite place. I waked into my room and noticed that Simon was indeed walking around in circles.

" Why are we living in Sunnydale Simon?" I collapsed onto my bed. To much for one day. My brain wasn't working rite.

" Well this was the thing you were wishing for the most. So when I woke up I automatically granted it." he said stopping. " I didn't really think about it. I just thought it would make you happy." I sat up and looked at him. I was happy about being here. I also figured I had probably finally lost my mind. I smiled at him.

" I am happy. Lots of people would pay a lot of money to trade places with me. The thing is, stuff like this isn't supposed to happen in real life. heck you lock people up when they start talking about monsters. I've gone insane, that has to be it."

" You aren't insane. Even in your world stuff like monsters did exist. Maybe not as much as they do in this world, but they did exist." Simon crawled next to me on the bed. " Look I know this probably is a lot to take in. So I'll answer any questions you can think of." Questions? Wow there were so many, But what's a good first question?

" Why do I have slayer strength?" I turned my head and looked at him.

" It was a gift from the PTB for bringing them into existence and its not just strength. You sort of are a slayer."

" How am I a slayer?" I bolt into a sitting position. " That's harder to believe than me living next to one."

" Well your not exactly a slayer. Your a toned down version of one. Buffy will still be the main slayer you'll just be like her sidekick."

" I am not a side kick. I'll help her out, but i will not be called a sidekick." I yelled and jumped off the bed." What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to tell all this to Buffy? Just walk up to her and go 'Hey Buffy even though we just met yesterday I know all about you. Oh, and by the way I'm also a slayer.' Ha fat chance that's going to end well." I stood up and walked over to one of the boxes that was piled into the room. " What am I supposed to do with all my vampire stuff?", I opened the box and pulled out my Nosferatu shirt, " I don't think that it would be safe to ware this anymore." I laughed.

" I could always get rid of them for you." Simon walked over to the box and pulled out my "Queen of the Damned" poster. " I've always liked this movie." he said smiling. I took a deep breath and cleared my mind. " I don't think I could just get rid of them, I like them all to much. I'll just put them on the shelves in the closet.", I would have to be hide my love for vampires. Sorting through my stuff would be a good distraction. I would have to hide all my Buffy stuff first, wait a second... " Simon all my Buffy stuff is gone!" I whispered. As if anyone would here me.

" Well yeah. Your now living in a world were Buffy's not some TV show, but an actual person. Your familys memories have all been swiped clean of you watching it."

" So if Icalled my mom right now and started to talk about the show..."

" She would think there was something wrong with you."

I stopped and thought about it. " I guess it's a good thing they don't remember ." This sort of sucked. I never got to finish the last season. Not to mention I never started the Angel series. I sighed. the things I would miss most would have to be the pictures of James Marster's I had printed out. _Wait! _My hand shot up to my necklace. the chain was still hanging there, but what was hanging from it. I undid the clasp and looked at the trinket that had taken the place of Spikes picture " That was my gift. I now you like Spike a lot, but you walking around with his picture would be bad. I figured this would be a good substitute" Simon walked over to me. I looked at the silver hart with the black silver stake in the middle.

" This is so pretty. I've been dying to buy it and I was even saving up for it, but was so expensive." I turnedand picked him up and hugged him. "Thank you so much." I set him down and put the necklace back on. This could definitely replace all my Buffy stuff. I stopped as another thought popped into my head. "What about all the songs I had downloaded of the computer? Like the ones from ' Once More With Feeling'?"

" I left those for you to decide if you wanted them of not. I would delete them if I were you though."

He gave me a stern look. I nodded. I would have to remember that too. I stood up from the open box in front of me. " Come on lets start sorting through these boxes. Simon nods and we star to empty every box in sight.

About an hour and a half later we've sorted through all of my belongings. All of my vampire themed items, except my books, have been neatly stored on the shelves in my closet. Sadly the rest of my room looks like it was hit by a tornado. All of it is laying in a big pile in the senter of my once clean room. " Why don't we finish this tomorrow." I say as I stand up and stretch. ,"Today's been long and we could both use the sleep." I went over to a bag I had put my bed sheets and pillows in. " I'll make my bed and we'll hit the hay." I open the bag and start to pull out the sheets and bed stuff. Then I take one of my extra pillows and set it on the side. " You can sleep on that tonight for your bed. You don't mind do you?"

" No, that will work fine." he walks over and jumps on it. I smile to myself _. He acts just like a little kid. _I think as I go back to making the bed. It only takes a few minutes to finish and get changed for bed. I sigh as I turn of all the lights in the house and lock all the doors. I almost tripped twice as I walked into a few boxes laying in the dark. So much for hopping that maybe I would lose my clumsiness to the slayer powers. I sighed as I made my way back to my room and into bed. It wasn't really that late but I felt so existed. This day seemed to last forever. Maybe tomorrow wont be as crazy.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update, I've been spending time with my family. I hope everyone had a happy new years eve. Oh, and the necklace I mentioned earlier. Icame across it one day on the Internet. it is in no way my design, Ionly thought it would fit in my story :)


	5. A Call From Home

I am so sorry I haven't written in such a long time, so without waisting anymore time. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to someone poking my face. My eyes slowly opened and I came face to face with the small porcelain doll. "Simon what are you doing?" I mumbled.

"Waking you up of course." he said with a smile. I groaned and gave him a dirty look as I rolled over to go back to sleep. " Oh no you don't. We have stuff to do like buying me a bed, exploring Sunnydale, and buying me a bed."

"You said Buying you a bed twice." I opened one eye to look at him.

"I really want a bed." he smiled.

"So not a good enough reasons to get my butt out of bed", I groan and cover my eyes with my arm.

" Oh come on. Wake up! Were in Sunnydale, we have landmarks that have to be seen." he whines as he starts to jump repeatedly on me. I growl as I sit up in bed throwing Simon off balance.

" Last time I checked you weren't a dog so stop jumping on me!", I look at my watch and notice the time. It was eleven-thirty . I groan and shoot Simon another dirty look.

"I let you sleep in." he says through the covers as I toss the sheets aside and climb out of the warmth of my bed.

I walked over to the pile of clothes that had been left in the middle of the room the night before. Grabbing a clean shirt and a black pare of jeans. " First let me take a shower then we have to clean all this up." I gesture to the room. "If we still have time before my mom gets here we can go look for a bed for you and explore Sunnydale."

"But cleaning up is gonna take forever" he huffed.

" Yeah, well it always does." I say as I closed the bathroom door behind me chuckling to myself. He whines so much. I shed my clothes and stepped under the nozzle. I was washing my hair when I heard things moving and rustling on the other side of the door. "what the hell?", I finished washing my hair and was out within a few minutes all cleaned and ready for the day. "Okay, what was that..." I say as I put my hair in my usual pony tail, but stop as I look at my room.

It was clean. Nothing was out of place. Not even a pencil. Simon had cleaned my room. I looked around at his work and smiled to myself. My eyes ended up stopping on the dolls form which was engulfed in a bean bag. "you really didn't want to wait to go out did you?" He smiled and shrugged.

"I figured this would speed things up. I don't want to sit cooped up in this house all day." he jumped out of the been bag and stood in the center of the room. "So, what do you think."

He had layed my blood red carpet , which matched my blood red bed covers that now layed on my bed, on the floor. I walked over and opened the closet door and smiled. He had hung my full length mirror in my closet and all my clothes were put away in there proper place. I turned around and noticed my computer desk had candles and trinkets on it. He had kept out a few my choice vampire memorabilia on the desk next to my bed. My stuffed bat that my mom had given me for x-mas and little coffin that I used as a jewelry box.

My once empty book case was filled with all my books from William Shakespeare and Jane Austen to R.L. Stain's goosebumps. I walked over and pulled one of the books down and noticed that one of my vampire books was hidden. " All your vampire books I put in the back," Simon laughed.

"Thanks." I put the book back. There was only one box left. Close to the door was the one I had separated from the rest the night before. I walked over to the box and carried it to my bed. "Scissors?" I asked and turned to Simon.

"The night stand drawer." he pointed.

I opened the drawer to the night stand next to my bed and pulled out the pair of scissors. I smiled as I carefully cut opened the tape around the box. " There your are" I said happily as the box opened and I pulled out a masquerade ball mask. I had seven in all, two of which I had made myself. The first one I got was when I was around six or seven. It was a little hobby of mine that I had gotten into after I had watched Labyrinth for the first time. One of my life long goals was to go to a authentic masquerade ball. Not one of those sorry excuse for ones that they put on for school dances, which I have been to one, but a good one.

I pulled out some nails and a hammer that I had packed with it and started hanging them on the wall. When I was done I backed up from the wall and smiled. Now my room was finally decorated the way I wanted. My little victory was interrupted shortly by my stomach growling.

"Simon do you eat?" I asked to the doll that was now lounging on my bed.

" yeah." he sat up and thought for a moment. " I've always wanted to try doughnuts." he said jumping down off my bed. I smiled and gathered up all the empty boxes lying around my room.

" Why don't we see what we have in the kitchen before we decide to go out for breakfast." I laughed and walked out of my room and down the stairs. I set the boxes down in front of the front door so I could take it out later. I was about to go into the kitchen when my cell rang.

" hello." I answered

" Good morning sleepy head" it was my mom.

" Hey mom. Hows the packing going over there?" I said with a smile. I walked to the living room and sat down an the couch.

" Well that's actually why I'm calling. My boss wants me to finish some paper work before I leave town. It looks like its going to take me all day to finish it. Your brother and I are going to be there tomorrow and not today like we planed. Your going to have to house sit for one more day ."

"That's okay, duty calls. But tomorrow is Monday. I can stay home from school right?"

" I think you can miss one day. Your smart enough to catch up on everything." I heard her sigh. " Do you still have that money you were saving stashed away?" she asked.

" Yeah. Why?"

"Use some of it to buy food for the house. I'll give you another Thirty dollars when I get there. Just buy the things you need for today. Sound good to you." I squealed " I take that as a yes. Okay we'll try to leave early tomorrow so we get there before five. Well that's about it,"

" Bye mom. Oh and thanks."

" Your welcome honey. I'll see you tomorrow. bye bye." with that she hung up. Looks like Simon would be getting those donuts after all.

* * *

Again, I am so sorry I haven't posted for such a long time. I don't plan on ever doing that ever again. I even have a few chapters all ready to go so there's no excuse. Please review so I know I still a few people who actually have read my story.


	6. Exploring The Town

Thank you all who have read the last chapter. I hope all of you had a good Easter!

UD: I do not own any of Joss Whedon's wonderful creation. Of course I wish I did though. I'm just twisting the story around a bit ;)

* * *

After a day of exploring Sunnydale I can already see how boring this place could be. Not much to do in such a small town, but then again how boring could it get with all the demons roaming around. I looked up at the sky and noticed it was already starting to get dark, It had taken us forever to find the bed Simon was happy with. He kept complaining that they were all uncomfortable. I had to keep reminding him that they were made for nonliving things. Therefore they weren't supposed to be comfortable.

Eventually we did find something. It was a doll bed but for like those fancy glass dolls so it actually had a comforter. It had cost me an arm and a leg to get it, but Simon was happy, so I guess it was okay. He even convinced me to buy a mini fridge for the closet, don't ask me why but I bought it, and since I had no way of getting it home I had to buy a wagon too. Know I only have forty dollars to my name. Now as we made are way down the street home I thought of all the places we had seen that day. Places I had only ever dreamed of seeing in real life.

I had to stop myself more than once not to scream in glee and start jumping up and down. Walking next to Simon kept me in check. Having him next to me kept reminding me that this was now the _real_ world. No one but the two of us new the universe had changed. This was really going to take some time to get used to. But I did enjoy seeing everything the town has to offer.

We had found the school and even walked around the campus a little. Well it was more of a walk _around_ the place than on it. It was very small and it wasn't really that far from the house. We had also passed the famous business district with the magic shop, theaters and coffee shop. We actually ate there this morning. Simon got to try doughnuts and of course he loved them. Hell, he loved it so much had started sampling all of my food I ended up eating today. Maybe that's why he wanted the fridge,so he could horde food. I had to hand him food through his bag so people didn't see him eating though. It was sort of weird having Simon with me all day, not that I hadn't carried him around before. It's just, now he moves and talks . I was sure that a few people had noticed me talking to a doll considering the weird looks that they were giving me. I looked at Simon who was sitting in the wagon. Not that a talking doll is a first in Sunnydale I mean.

Okay, so I still haven't figured out what episode were in or almost, in? Wow confusing much. But when I do figure out whats going on how do I help or should I even interfere. I could ruin things or I maybe could make things better or, wait no. I'm not thinking about this now. We've only been here two days no need to stress out. I'll just take it a day at a time. I stopped walking and looked up at the street sign. "Revello Drive"

"What?"

I looked at Simon, "Oh, I was just... I'm still a little freaked about all this. You know, you being alive, me living in Sunnydale and across from Buffy of all people. It's just a lot to take in I guess", I laughed as I continued walking.

"You're not going to have a mental break down are you 'cause I heard those are not good."

"No, no for the time being I think I'm okay." I smiled as we came up to our front porch. "I just need to take it easy for awhile." I took my key out and was about to unlock the door when a wonderful thought crossed my mined. " Actually. We still have one more place that I've always wanted to go to."

"Huh, wheres that?" ,I smiled even bigger as I unlocked and opened the door.

"Tonight were going to the Bronze!", I ran into the house and left the wagon by the door, "Come on it's only 6:30. We can leave around 7 or 7:30. I'll put that stuff away later." I called as I ran up the stairs. I couldn't help but notice the smile on Simon's face. "Oh and Simon try and figure out a way I can take you with out looking like a weirdo talking to a doll. Don't want to draw unwanted attention."

"The Bronze, the Bronze, I'm going to the Bronze." I sang as I ran to my room. I ran over to my closet and opened the doors and looked at my clothes. I stopped and stared. "but what do I ware?" I whined and sat down on the floor. "Of all the times to worry about how I look." I stood back up and grabbed a hooded sweater from the back of the safe than sorry in a place like this.

I walked over to the bed and threw the sweater on it then walked over to my desk and started looking through the drawers. "There you are." I pulled out a bottle of black nail polish. I figured if we were going out to a club I could at least do a little touch up to my nails. I sat down on the floor and leaned up against my bed.

Maybe while I'm out I can figure out what episode were in or at least close to. It would make things a little easier. Maybe we're near the end of the season. Wait no, the school years not nearly over, so that's not it. I wonder what I'll get to see who I'll get to meet. I did a little fan girl giggle. Maybe I'll meet Spike. Oh come on what girl doesn't dream of meeting him. Plus he's my favorite character. Even if he is a little annoying.

Oh, I guess that means I'll meet Angel too. I smile a little as I finish my first hand. Angel may not be as hot as Spike, but he is easy on the eyes. And since I think this is the first season I should expect to see him soon. I wonder if they already know that he's a vamp. I shrug, oh well. Not like I'm going to meet him anytime soon. I finish my nails and start to blow on them.

"Simon hurry up and get ready. I'm almost done with my nails." I yell out my door as I stand up to put the nail polish away.

"Okay Michelle" I turn to see a man standing in my doorway. " now don't freak out." I scream.

* * *

Just who is in Michelle's room, and what will happen when Michelle and Simon finally get to the Bronze? Find out in the next chapter.


	7. Spicy Buffalo Wings

Sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while. I was trying to to finish all my credits in school. which I did, so I can finally write in peace. So without any more delay, here you go ;)

usual disclamers: Now if I really owned anything do you think I'd be writing here? Of course not!

* * *

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house." I stand up and back up against my sliding glass door. I raise my fists up in a fighting stance.

"Did you hear me the first time. You should warn a guy before you start screaming like that." he then sticks his finger in his ear and does a goofy smile.

"Simon?" I drop my fists and stare. "Is that really you?" I still stand a good distance away.

"In the temporary flesh." he smiles and does a little spin and stops with his foot behind the other and his arms out wide. "What do you think?"

"You look-wow." I say as I walk up and look him over. Hes quit the looker, his brown hair is a little shaggy. His blue eyes stand out against nicely tan skin. He has a bright blinding smile that still has a sense of mischief hidden behind it. I stop and suddenly realize hes also in different clothes. A white over shirt is covering, but not hiding, his nicely shaped chest and arms. He's also waring tight black pants that give shape to his nice-oh, ah. I"m gonna stop there. "Wait, how temporary?"

"I don't really know how long this will last. Maybe an hour, could be all night. I'm sort off testing out a spell overheard once when I was still at the village. I may have to tweak it a little if it doesn't last as long as I want." he then looks down and I could see the blush creeping up his neck. "so do I look funny?"

"No of course not. Your hot. Did you purposely make yourself look like that?"

"No. this is how I would look if I was human." I raise my eyebrow in question. "Okay so I buffed myself up a little but that's all." I continue to stare. "I swear"

"Fine I believe you." I laugh. "Okay since were a little tight on your human time. Lets hit the Bronze" I smile and grab my sweatshirt as I head out the door.

"Wait." I stop and turn to see what he wants only to catch a stake aimed at my head. "Where not in Kansas any more Toto. Just to be safe." I nod and tuck the stake in my right boot.

"Smart thinking." I smile. "Now lets go. I've been waiting for this for a long time"

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"This place is very dark." Simon said as we walked through the doors.

"Yeah, I know. I love it." I watched as a couple pushed buy. The music was nice and loud and I watched the stage as we made our way through the crowd. Most Buffy fans dreamed of coming here and I wasn't an exception. The place was full of teens. Some where dancing, some were playing pool, and some were just hanging out.

"So, what do you want to do?" Simon looked at me. I could tell he was eying the dance floor, but I could feel my stomach grumbling.

"I think I'm going to grab a batch of spicy buffalo wings and find a seat. Why don't you go dance I'll watch." I watch as he beams and heads for the dance floor. I know for a fact that he wont have a hard time finding a dance partner.

Even as I'm buying my wings I can see a group of girls walk up to him. I grab my food and head to a table by the stairs. I find a nice table overlooking the dance floor. Many people are dancing and moving with the beat of the music the bands playing.

I notice Simon dancing his heart away with his, wow, hot dance partner. The little devil. I smile and notice Buffy and her friends are here too. I wonder if I'll become friends with them. It would be nice to have friends for a change. Mom might not worry about me so much if I had people to hang out with. I turn my attention back to my food. No wonder Spike liked this stuff so much, it's so good.

I wipe my mouth after I finish the last peace. I then dig in my cup with a spoon and pull out an ice cube to wash my hands with. After I'm satisfied that my hands and mouth are clean enough I turn back to the dance floor only to find my view is blocked. A man is standing right in front of me.

I squirm around in my chair and try to sneak a peek at his face and try to disguise it by taking a gulp of my root beer. I almost choke when I see who it is. Angel.

I look out at the dance floor to see who he's staring at to find, big surprise, Buffy. I laugh a little. He's still in the award, always stalking Buffy stage. Oh wait, he never really grows out off that does he. "Talking to the girl is better than staring. Staring usually means stalker, and stalker usually means creep."

"What" he says and turns his attention to me.

"Oops. I said that out loud didn't I." I say blushing. "I do that some times. Bad habit. Look your a good looking guy and she's pretty so, make with the talky." I say looking down at my food. Please walk away.

"I'm not stalking her." he says shifting on his feet.

"You could of fooled me." god why does my mouth keep moving. I look up at him. " Look, my names Michelle. I'm a girl and I know that girls don't like to be stared at by a hot guy unless he plans on talking to her." I say sipping on my drink. I'm so freaking nervous. For some reason my mouth keeps moving and I can't stop it. I'm just glad that I'm sort of making a little sense. I think.

"I'm not a stalker" he states again as he walks off. I laugh a little as I watch him head off in the direction of Buffy. Wow, I can feel my heart slow as I start to calm down. My first contact with an actual vampire. And I was lucky enough he was a non-killing one. Well at least for the moment. I'm more than a little proud of myself that I actually started talking. Even if it wasn't on purpose. Maybe moving here was a major good thing.

"Hey Michelle, hows it going." I look over to see Simon walking over with a big smile on his face.

"Doing fine actually. Food was awesome, oh and I even called a guy hot." I smiled as he sat down.

"I noticed. Was that who I think it was?" he eyed me.

"Yep. I mad first vamp contact and it made me feel energetic." I look at my watch " look its getting late and we, well, I have more moving to do tomorrow. Why don't we call it a night." I start to stand.

"That's not far. I wanted to dance with you. That's why I came up here, so that I could drag onto the floor and show you off." I smiled and pat his hand.

"Maybe next time. We can always sneak out and come back again. Now come on, time for some well deserved rest." I say pulling on his hand to get him off his chair "Not to mention I don't want to risk having you change back on the dance floor. We dot need that kind of trouble when we just got here." he looks at me and nods as he droopingly stands up and fallows me. Before we leave I turn back to Buffy and her friends. Hopefully we can all become friends.

"So, how was it dancing with that cute blonde?" I asked as we left the Bronze. His grin got real big as he pulled out a peace of paper from his pocket.

"I got her number." I grabbed the paper and gave him a playful swat on the arm.

"You sly dog." I smiled as I looked at the number and then gave it back. "so you going to call her?"

"I don't know yet. Maybe after I get the spell to work perfectly. Till then I'll wait."

"Smart move." I smile. It's weird that a doll is even considering dating, but then again, Sunnydale is the type of place that many people end up in weird relationships. Who knows who he'll end up with. Oh, well.

It's quiet on the walk home. It seems that not many people walk around at night. That's good, that means the people in this town at least are smart enough not to go out at night. I stop as we passed a cemetery. There were twelve in Sunnydale, at least I think there are? That's a lot for such a little town. If I'm gonna live in a town with such a high death rate I should at least know how to defend myself.

"Simon?" I turn towards when he's seen that I've stopped walking.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could help me learn to fight better. I want to know how to protect someone if I have to. Not to mention considering that I'm a... well you know."

"I think that sounds good. I don't want you getting hurt anymore." I smiled and continued walking. He follows scratching his neck in thought. "We can start tomorrow if you want. When your mom goes to bed we can sneak out and start your training." that's when it suddenly clicks.

"Your sort of like my watcher aren't you?" I smile.

"Yeah. The PTB figured that if you where going to be a slayer it only made sense that you would need a watcher. And who better than me to do it." I laughed.

"Sounds good. Hey why don't you head home first. I want a little alone time."

"I don't know. I don't like the idea of leaving you alone." he looked around and whispered. "It's not safe."

"I know that. Probably a little more than most people. Look I'll be okay, where only a few blocks away. Not to mention the extra strength and stuff remember. I'll be careful kay."

"Fine, but you better be home in ten minutes." and with that he was gone. Poof, just like that.

"Great now I have two mom's," I kept walking and smiled. Maybe my life wont be so boring anymore. Not like it ever was normal to begin with. I kept walking for a few minutes when I noticed a little tingle run down my back. I I stopped and just concentrated on the odd feeling. It was like someone was running there fingers up and down my spine. It made me extremely uncomfortable. I know I'm not alone.

I have a feeling its Angel and I want to call him out, but that would only make him more suspicious. I wonder if vampires can sense slayers like we can sense them. If so then he already knows somethings wrong with me. So instead I lean down to retie my boot. I know this is a huge risk especially if it's not Angel, but thankfully I'm not charged or attacked and I know my stalker is not deadly. Or at least not at this moment.

I start walking again and boy am I happy that I'm only a few houses away from my place. I'll talk to Simon about it when I get there. Shit, I hope they didn't see him vanish. Damn, we should really be more careful.

As I get closer to my house I see that a few lights are on. I wonder if my cable is up and working yet. I walk a little faster just hoping that the weird tingle goes away. I let out a little sigh as I walk in and lock the door behind me, glad to be inside.

"Simon I'm home safe and sound. No big bad got me." I yell as I notice the mini fridge is still by the door. "Did you take your bed upstairs?" I ask as I grab the fridge by the door and head up stairs.

"Yeah."

"Did you get it set up." I ask as I walk into my room. I notice Simon is sitting on my bed in doll form.

"Sort of. I changed back as soon as I got it up here." he growled. "I am so going to have to tweak the spell. It's not nearly long enough." I smile and put the fridge next to my closet.

"Hey how did you poof over here anyway?"

"Yeah that's easy, but its only certain places like your home or near you. It's so I can watch over you better."

"Weird." I walk over to Simon's bed that's still in the box and open it up. It takes me a few minutes to set it up, but when its finished I take it and place it in the closet. "There. This can be like a makeshift room for you." I smile.

"Thanks."

"Hey Simon. Someone was following me home. I think it was Angel."

"Not good. We should take it easy. You don't want to tell them who you are yet do you?" I shake my head. "Then staying away from Angel is are best option."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm going to take a shower. Be out in a bit." I turn and grab some pj's and head to the bathroom. After a quick shower I walk out and notice Simon's closed the closet door. I yawn and turn off the lights. I'm so tired. Tomorrows another day.

* * *

OKay not the best ending, but its still just the first few chapters. More soon.


	8. Late Night Training

I know it's been awhile, but I'm going to have a lot more time on my hands. So expect more chapters soon.

A/N: Dont own it, I wish I did, but yeah.

* * *

"So tired." I collapsed onto my bed and sighed. In the distance I could hear the familiar sound of my mother doing dishes, and Jack playing games. It that they were finally here. I just wish mom hadn't made me move all those boxes when they first arrived. My arms were all sore. I rolled over on my back and looked at Simon who was sitting at the edge of my bed, watching TV. "She is so over using my strength." I whined sitting up,"I mean, did she really need me to rearrange the furniture that many times? The guy who invented feng shui needs to be punished."

"You need the workout." I groaned and covered my head with one of my pillows.

"That was not a workout, that was torture." I sighed. I said it before and I'll say it again, I hate moving. "I didn't even get to enjoy the rain today. Not cool." it had started to rain around noon, but as soon as mom arrived all I've been doing is running around the place unpacking and moving stuff around. At least mom had brought groceries with her when she came. I was so hungry by the time she got here I could of eaten a whole horse. Then on top of it all, she had told Jack and I that she had called our schools and that we would start school next Monday. Thank the powers that be for that.

I was so not looking forward to a new school year. Not to mention my new school happens to be Sunnydale high. Now instead of just keeping my grades up I'll also be fighting to stay alive. I mean the master, Spike, Dru, Angelus, and then the mayor. God the next three years were going to be difficult. I had always had trouble with school but this was going to be a challenge.

I've never fit in at school. I've always been too different, too weird. People never got along with me. But I guess it was my own fault. I would mention something about monsters or things that go bump in the night and they would give me a weird look and walk away. And that was only in grade school. I was a total loner in middle school except for the few people I hung out with. They were cool, well to me they were. They were also the loners of middle school. They understood me, hell sometimes they were even weirder than me.

My worst year of school would have to be freshman year though. After the first semester I met a senior that I thought really liked me. We went out a few times to the movies and I had went to a few parties with him. Since I had no friend I had no one to tell me that he was a low down dirty asshole. When I found out he was only trying to get into my pants I broke it off with him. Lets say there's more to the story but I don't like to think about the sorry excuse for a man.

So looking back on my past school history and all I know about Buffy, well lets just say school life was defiantly going to be a little more interesting. Thank god I have Simon with me now. I smiled and turned towards the doll. Since he was now alive, sort of, I wouldn't be alone anymore. Still this year was going to be tough. "Hey Simon? Your still gonna train me, right?"

"Yeah. We can get some training in tonight when everyone's asleep. That is if you're not to tired." he walked over to me and sat down.

"I'm not. Just a little whinny." I smiled

"Good. We'll practice kicks and punches, you know the basics." I smiled and sat up.

"sounds like a plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was ten at night. Mom and Jack had finally fallen asleep. We were supposed to be sneaking out but I was trying to get over my fear of jumping off my balcony. Yep the balcony. "and you're sure I'm not going to break anything?" I asked Simon who was staring up at me from the ground in human form. Next to him was a gym bag packed with, well, whatever he packed it with.

"Yes. Now hurry up and jump down before someone sees you!" he whispered harshly at me. This was crazy. I took two deep breaths, closed my eye's, and jumped. I landed with a thud on my feet. I let out the breath I was holding and opened my eye's as I felt a rush of joy spread through me. From the shock that I didn't break anything or the joy of sneaking out of the house. I don't know, but I was happy. "Told you you'd be fine, know come on." I followed as he started walking. I wonder where he's taking me.

About fifteen minutes later we came to a nice park. We walked a little further and deeper in the park until we came across a clearing surrounded by thick trees. "How did you know about this little place?" I asked as he set the bag down and knelt to look through it.

"I was bored while you were busy helping your mom out. I left and looked for a place that was close by that you could train at. No magic if that's what your wondering."

"Okay sounds plausible. Know can I find out what you have in that bag of yours?" I tried peeking over his shoulder.

"Just the basics really." He stood up with a few things in his hands. "First things first. We're living in a vampire infested town. From this moment on you will always have two things on you; a stake, and a cross." he handed me a small silver cross first and I slipped it into one of my pants pockets. Then he handed me the stake and I smiled. It felt wright in my hands. "Second I want you to start carrying this around too." he handed me a small knife. "You wont always be fighting vampires and since demons have a tendency to just pop up unannounced, well better safe than sorry." I nodded and slipped it into my right boot.

"Where did you get all of this anyway? Please tell me you didn't get any five finger discounts?"

"No I didn't steel anything today. I made the stake today, found the cross in one of your moms boxes, and the knife well lets say I got it another day. Know come on lets get started. Show me your fighting stance."

"Wait how are you going to teach me how to fight when you've only been pliable for three days?"

"PTB." when he didn't say anything I did what I was told. I crouched down and put my fists up, "Good, not that bad." he circled around. "Okay spread your legs further apart, yes like that. Know make sure your hands are leveled with your chin." he gently took my elbows and moved my arms in what I amused was the correct position. "Okay now punch." I took a jab at the air. "That's good, but try not to bend your arm. Just a solid strait punch." he demonstrated and I punched again.

We kept at it for what seemed like forever. Punch after punch. One arm after the other. When he was satisfied with my punches he moved on to my kicking. I practiced regular kicks, side kicks, roundhouse kicks, one that sounded like ass kick, and a few others I don't even remember the names to. Then he smiled and had me start to work on dodging. I'm happy to say I did pretty good, but I did have a few bruises here and there at my failed attempts. Not to mention the few grass stains from when he had knocked me to the floor. "oh my poor body." I groaned as I collapsed on the ground after I was sure two hour had passed buy.

"Your doing fine. Your a natural born fighter!" he tossed me a water bottle. I was sweating like a pig and my legs and arms were beginning to feel like jello. "I have one more thing I want to try." I stood up and took my fighting stance. Lazily I might add. "know I'm going to come at you and I want you to fight me. No holding anything back okay."

"Kay." I smiled as he rushed at me. I was ready so when I saw his right arm come at me, I rushed to block it and returned with a jab of my own. It landed hitting him in the face. He took a step pack and kicked, landing a strong blow to my gut. I tumbled back from the force a little, but I didn't fall. I came back with a few more punches. One to the face and one to the side, both hitting there mark. Then I did something almost on instinct. I had an opening, just for an instant and I took it. After he took another swing I quickly kicked his feet out from underneath him and he went down, hard. I smiled when his body hit the floor with a very loud thud. I had seen Buffy do it a few times and figured hey if she could do it I could at least give it a try.

After laying there for a few seconds he rose up on his elbows and looked up at me. "Good. I think we're done for tonight." I leaned down and offered him a hand up. "I don't think I'll have to worry about you fighting. Your slayer instincts seem to have already kicked in, your forms need a little work but other than that you'll do fine."

"Good cause I really need a shower. I've never felt this gross before in my life." he picked up the bag and we started to make our way home. "You know this little place is nice. I think I could come here and just rest instead of just using it as a working out area."

"I guess." he walked on and I passed time looking at the houses we passed by. Then I stopped. I felt like I was being watched. No that's not the right word for it. More like stalked. I looked around but nothing seem to be in sight. I new it wasn't a vampire since I didn't feel any tingles, but then what was it. What could have my senses on high alert. I watched as Simon continued to walk down the sidewalk. He seemed completely oblivious. Maybe I was just being overly cautious.

"Simon." I called just as I heard a dog growl. He turned just as a man leaped out of the shadows and knocked him to the ground. "Simon!" I yelled, only now to his unconscious body. Three more people walked out of the dark, another man and two girls, laughing and growling like dogs, wait no. not dogs, hyenas. "The Pack" I whispered. I watched as they slowly circled me. If this was the Pack episode then where was.. "Xander?" I watched as he slowly came into view laughing and growling like the others. Shit this was not going to end well.

* * *

I'll be good, I promise. The next chapter will be up on monday.


	9. Mufasa, ooh Say It Again

Last time in the Buffyverse

"_Simon." I called just as I heard a dog growl. He turned just as a man leaped out of the shadows and knocked him to the ground. "Simon!" I yelled, only now to his unconscious body. Three more people walked out of the dark, another man and two girls, laughing and growling like dogs, wait no. not dogs, hyenas. "The Pack" I whispered. I watched as they slowly circled me. If this was the Pack episode then where was.. "Xander?" I watched as he slowly came into view laughing and growling like the others. Shit this was not going to end well._

* * *

" Xander, hey we met yesterday remember." I backed away slowly "I'm Michelle, Buffy's new neighbor?" I knew talking to them wasn't going to stop them but there were to many to fight alone. I looked at Simone's body, which was now back in doll form, yep there would be no help from him. Further down the street I saw a family get into there car. Thank god. "Okay' so you don't remember. Fine." I took my fighting stance. A girl to my right came at me first, running blindly. I easily dodged her and she ran smack into one of the other boys. Next a guy grabbed me from behind and I was barley able to flip him off of me when Xander tackled me to the ground.

"Hey!" someone screamed and the next thing I know Xander's being thrown across the lawn. "You okay?" I look up to see Buffy standing over me. Right on time.

"Yeah" I stoodd up and watch as Xander did the same. "Whats wrong with him?" I ask wondering what she'll tell me.

"Long story." we watch as the pack started to form again all staring at us. "Follow me." she whispered as she turns to run. It took me a second to realize she was talking to me and I raced to catch up. I really wanted to find out if Simon was okay, but seeing how I was being chased, well that would just have to wait. "Buffy? Do you mind telling me where we're running to?" I ask as I finally caught up to her.

"The zoo. I have friends waiting there that can help us." well at least I know where in the season we're at. Now how do I help her out. It didn't take long before we were running into the zoo with the pack following close behind. I could here them laughing and growling. It was really unsettling.

Then in the distance I hear Willow shout "They're almost here!" good I wont have to run much further. A little further and I recognize the hyena entrance from the episode. "They're right...behind me!" Buffy yells as we enter into the hallway. When we rush in I see Willow being held by the zoo keeper with a knife to her throat. His face covered with tribal paint.

"Buffy! its a trap!" she yells as we stop and the hyena people lunge at us, knocking us to the ground. I try to cover my neck as I feel there hands scratch at my skin piercing the skin.

All of a sudden a thunderous voice yelled "NYUMBA YA SANAA!" and the hands suddenly stop.

"WILLOW!" Xander shouts and I feel him get off of me. I look up in time to see him tackle the zookeeper to the ground. Buffy stands and rushes towards the now possessed man. I push the remaining people off of me I watch as they tumble to get out of the exhibit. I rush over to untie Willows hands and give her a shaky smile. While I'm busy with that I can hear Buffy fighting in the background. I flinch a little when I realize Xander's behind me. I mean even if he was just possessed, he did just try to eat me. I stop for a second when I catch a glimpse of Buffy throwing the man over her head and into the pit.

I watch as he tried to crawl out of the pit. Buffy reached out to help him but she was to late. He was yanked below by the hungry hyenas before she even took a step forward. We all listen to the ripping, crunching, and laughing coming from down below. I even flinched a little when I heard a door open up behind me. "Did I miss anything." Giles asked as he stumbles out of a room rubbing his head.

"Well this was interesting." I mumbled as I finished freeing Willow's hands. and drop the belt. It was a lot different being in the middle of the action instead of watching it on TV. "So this is what life will be life from now on" I whisper. I could still feel the adrenalin running through my veins.

"And who is this I might add." I look up at Giles who's walking over.

"I'm Michelle. Buffy and I sort of...ran into each other on her way over here." I laughed a little.

"She was fighting off the hyena people on her own when I found her," Buffy walked over to us. "Well maybe not on her own, I could of sworn I saw someone else get tackled to the ground."

"Simon! God how could I forget." I turned and started to run out the door. "I hope they didn't..." then all of a sudden there was a puff of smoke and what do you know, I was staring right at Simon.

A look of relief flashed over his face before "God I was so worried. I get knocked out for a second, one second and you disappear. As your watcher I command that next time you tell me if you sense anyone following us. I know you did!" wow did he have to start yelling wright when he sees me. But he did look a little worse for ware. His hair was all messed up his clothes looked horrible and he had a nasty gash on his left cheek.

"Okay, first of all I was gonna tell you, but you were sort of on the floor and passed out. Second I really had no choice but to run from hungry teens that were chasing me. Lastly I was about to go back and check on you When **YOU** poofed up out of nowhere. You know, you shouldn't always do that. What if someone saw you?" I yelled back

"Okay, please tell me I wasn't the only one who saw that gut poof out of nowhere." I heard Xander and turned around. Shit! How could I forget they where behind us. I could feel the blood rush out of my face. I did not want them to find out this way.

"You weren't. And I for one would like to hear more about his whole watcher business." Giles took of his glasses and cleaned them.

"I guess I have a lot to explain huh?"

"Much." Buffy crossed her arms and stared at me. Oh what fun this was going to be.

* * *

HeHe looks like Michelle is in trouble. So will she tell them everything or will she hide the truth from them.


	10. interrogation

Sorry I was late in uploading. I ended up spending time at my dads as last minute thing and forgot to take my laptop. So here it is!I hope you guys like :)

UD: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I'm going to go huddle in a corner and cry know.

* * *

This, was, uncomfortable. We had had to leave the zoo as soon as Simon had popped up. We didn't need to get caught for trespassing. So here we are sitting in the library. Well Simon and I were sitting, the others were standing across from us. On our way back Simon's spell had worn off, so he was now back in doll form. I had told them about everything that had happened since I had moved here. Minus a few things of course.

Giles was cleaning his glasses, Xander and willow were staring at us, and Buffy was sitting down on the table.

"Let me get this strait. You were coming out in the park from_ training_ when they attacked you?" she asked

"Yes." I nodded

"And he's a doll?" Simon nodded. "okay explain this to me one more time."

"Okay, I'll start from the beginning.." Simon sighed and looked up at me. "I came from a village in Africa, now I can't tell you the actual name though. It is a very secretive village. They don't like outsiders to know to much about it. You see my village is surrounded by magic and everyone living in the village are sort of magical in a way. Watching over everyone are guardians. One to each person. Sort of like a failure for a witch. To make things easy for them they inhabit the body of a doll. The thing is, each Guardian gets one body and they're usually made by a relative of who they are assigned to."

"How did Michelle get you as a guardian if you came from Africa then?" Xander asked

"One day an old lady came across a pregnant women giving birth alone. She helped the woman deliver the baby over the course of two days. If she hadn't been there the women would have died. She waited till the women was strong enough and then helped her and the baby back to her village. That old lady was Michelle's grandmother. She had been a traveler and her current mission was to explore Africa. What she didn't know was that the women she had helped deliver was the chiefs daughter. Happy that his daughter and grandson were safe he decided to give her a gift.

The shaman of the village performed a ritual to decide the gift she would be given. That was when they learned about Michelle." he smiled at me and I smiled back. "They decided to give her a guardian for her grandaughter. That's me." he smiled. Wow grandma had saved a women and a baby. I felt a tear slip down my cheek.

"Michelle whats wrong?"." I looked up a Giles.

"My grandma has been missing for two years. It was nice to hear what a wonderful person she is." I wiped the tear away. "I knew the basics of the story but not all of it. There is something he's holding back though. I got him two years ago and he was just an ordinary doll. It wasn't until we moved here did he wake up and start moving around."

"Really and why is that," he looked at the doll.

"There is one flaw for us guardians. We are unable to actually help until they" he pointed to me, "complete a curtain task."

"You mentioned that before." I looked over at Simon "So spill the beans now." I sat him on the table facing me. "What exactly does a person do to wake there guardian up?"

"It could be a variety of different things, it really depends on the person. It could be the first time they talk, or first act of kindness, when they have there first child, first act of courage, the list goes on and on. They're separated into categories. The lower people have the really easy tasks and the future elders of the village get the harder ones."

"Like what?" by this time the others were all sitting in close and listening, but I was barley aware that they were still here.

"Like first act of courage, first warrior act, first time shooting an arrow. The most respected one though, is the first time someone experiences love."

"Why is that the most respected." Willow asked

"Its special for a few reasons. One, it shows that that person wont get into black magic when there older. Second is that that type of task happens once in a hundred years. Lastly it shows that they are worthy of being a leader."

"Well we know it wasn't that that woke you up. I've never been in love." it was true. Even my past boyfriends I've never actually loved them. I'm careful. I don't want to get hurt, so I've never let myself love. "Do you know what it was I did that woke you up?"

"I uh, wasn't really paying attention I was watching Bu- TV when it happened. Then you fell asleep. Maybe it was dream oriented?"

"Some guardian you are." I scoffed

"So what happens after you 'wake up'?" asked Giles

"Well we automatic grant there first wish. You know for finally completing there task. The wish is something they have hidden deep within there heart at that moment." _I was thinking about the Buffy universe at the time. I never thought I wanted to be in it that badly_. "She wished she was stronger. So I gave her almost all the powers of a slayer. The PTB made it clear there is to be only one slayer at a time, but making her part of a slayer wouldn't mess with any balances of any kind." Okay, he was so holding back on the story. Thank god, but I had to remember later to ask him about it later.

"So she has powers like a slayer?" I looked at Buffy who was eyeballing me.

"I've noticed I'm stronger and a lot more flexible." I smiled. "I haven't actually injured myself so I don't know about the healing." I shrugged then I remembered the scratches. I pulled up the arm of my jacket and saw that they were now only angry red lines. "Scratch that. I also have healing."

"I'm her watcher since, you know that's what a guardians supposed to do anyway." Simon said proudly.

"How do you even know about slayers anyway?" I looked at Xander.

"I've read I few books. I went through a vampire stage when I was little and I stumbled upon books all about demons and stuff like that. A lot of them mention the slayer and I surfed on the on the internet. I just never new they actually existed." at least I knew how to lie when I needed to.

"I'm still a little confused, so Buffy's not a lone slayer anymore?" Willow looked at Giles

"Yep and I'm offering my help whenever needed. Like lets say you want a rest day or week, I could take over. Then whenever there's a big bad in town you need help with, then I'm your girl. That is, if you want it?" I smiled sheepishly,

"Buffy could use the extra set of hands." Giles nodded

"with her and Simon helping out we would have more people when researching." Yay put Willow down as a yes

"More people means a better chance of not dieing." I smiled at Xander it was a good reason. I only needed one more person.

"I could use a night of once in a while" yes! Everyone was welcoming. This looked like the beginning of a beautiful partnership.

"Um, Michelle I hate to um, bring this up but it's getting late." I looked at Simon and nodded

"Sorry I've got to go. I sort of left without telling anyone and I really don't need to end up grounded." I smiled and started to get up.

"Um when do you start school?" Giles asked

"Monday, I still have to help my mom and brother unpack."

"Well when you do start I want you and Buffy to train together."

"No problem. Well if you need me you know where to find me." I grabbed Simon and the bag. "See ya." So they let me join there group. That was a big step. I had to prove that I was willing to help with anything. Not to mention this could be the first time I actually have real friends. I've just got to take it easy, but hey, at least the gang is giving me a chance.

* * *

Now that she's in the group let the fun begin!


	11. Not the Fan Fiction

I am so sorry! I've been trying to upload this chapter for the last two days, but my computer was acting up. Thank goodness it finally let me. Okay enough of me heres the story enjoy.

* * *

It's been days since I met the gang and they've been keeping there distance from me. I should of known that I wouldn't get welcomed in all willy nilly. There probably doing research parties and trying to dig up everything they can up about me. Willow was probably surfing the net and looking at my school records and Giles probably had probably contacted the watchers council. God just thinking about it gets me all nervous.

What would they find out. I mean I don't have a criminal record and all but, I'm sure my school file will say something like "problem child" oh god what if they mention something about me ditching school to visit the cemetery. So I ditched! It was only like, once every two to three weeks and I was only caught twice. Way to go Michelle, now they'll think I'm a freak.

"Argh." I growled and sat up in bed. Thinking about it was not helpful.

Stupid over active imagination. I looked over at the TV and laptop. The guy was finally installing our cable today and I was dying to use my laptop. Anything to get away from wondering if they'll ever talk to me.

"Michelle?" I looked over at Simon. "What are you so antsy about."

"This is all driving me crazy. I'm having like a mental breakdown." I sighed. " what if they don't trust me."

"It's going to take some time for them to feel comfortable to be around us."

"Yeah I know I'm just... I don't know. Well at least I have a few things I'm happy about."

"like what."

"Well just a few things.." I walked over to a calender I placed on the was

ll, "Like it seems that the year hasn't changed, so the laptop and the phones are all high tech. Which means Willow should be able to find out anything she wants about me and its freaking me out." I looked back over at him. "What if the stupid councilor I had wrote something that makes me look like I'm a weirdo. Argh. Stupid teachers!"

"Don't spaz out about it. Things will be fine. So you act a little weird sometimes, so what? Everyone's a little weird"

"Okay then what do we do if Giles calls the council. I Know they wouldn't like the idea about me. They're jerks and I will have nothing to do with them. What if they try to get rid of me?"

"Okay, they could be trouble, but you have me. And as your guardian I wont let them hurt you." I smiled and nodded

"Yeah. Look I'm just a little twitchy. It just sort of sucks that the one place I used to just hang out is now a death trap. I miss the cemetery." I humphed and sat back down on my bed.

"Well your not ready to patrol yet. We haven't really gone through all the weapons."

"What else do we need to go through? We've done stakes, swords, poles, crosses with stakes in them, and we've even done some practice shots with the crossbow. Not to mention all the workout routines you have me doing all day in the backyard. I'm tired and its a Friday night, I want to go out. Howl at the moon for goodness sake."

"What do you suggest?"

"well can we at least look at some of the graveyards. Just an hour or two checking out the working grounds." I begged.

"No." he said firmly. Stupid over protective doll!

"Michelle the cable guy is done hooking stuff up. Your computer should work now." I heard mom call. I run over to my desk and turn on the computer. After the whole introduction to your computer I was finally able to surf the net. The thing was the first place I went was one of my addictions. It wasn't until I reached the site that I remembered where I was.

"Damn! I forgot." I banged my head on the desk. Buffy was know off the net. "goodbye all you wonderful stories. Goodbye Spander, Spuffy, Spawn, Spillow, and all the other pairings." I mumbled into the desk. Guess Iwould have to go back to reading old fashion books. Not that I mind, it's just i really like vampire novels. Reading them out in the open now would just feel weird and it also could complicate things.

"whats got you down in the dumps?" I looked over at the doll.

"All the fan fiction I've ever read on Buffy have now been erased like the rest of the stuff. There were some really cute ones too." I whined. "Not to mention there were a few that I hadn't even finished . Now i"ll never know what happened with Spike and Buffy." I sat up and turned my attention back to the screen. With a few words typed I was at youtube, but found the same thing.

"All those cute videos. Gone." I sighed. I went back to home page and logged off. I didn't feel like the computer anymore. I would miss so many of my favorite videos. Like a few made to go with a Ghost of the Robot song. I stood up and grabbed my phone. "I think I'll keep the songs on my phone for awhile."

"Where you going?"

"Just going to sit on my balcony listen to some music and sulk Or maybe draw in sort of sulk. Can we skip training tonight?"

"Yeah sure, but no slacking off tomorrow." I nodded as I grabbed my pencils and sketch pad and headed out the door. It was nice and quite outside. I looked up at the night sky and noticed it was a beautiful dark blue color. I sat down on the chair I had convinced my mom to buy and placed my stuff on the small table she also bought. I plugged my headphones into my phone and put the music to shuffle. I looked around and decided to try and draw Buffy's house. If everything else disappeared then I would have to start from scratch. Drawing the house would be sort of hard, but I had two years in art and was at least sort of decent.

I sat in the dark and drew for a hour, just listening to music and chilling. I was happy the house at least looked like what I was drawing. I held the drawing up next the house and inspected my work. I was looking back and forth from the house and the drawing when I noticed someone walking to the front door.

I looked up and watched as a girl dressed in a schoolgirl outfit knocked on the door. Joyce answered the door and smiled. Well I think she did. I was sort of hiding from there view. Something didn't seem right about that girl. Joyce invited her in and closed the door. "What are you looking at?" I turned and watched Simon trying to look over the railing in doll form.

"Hey. It's nothing, well at least I'm hoping it is."

"Well what do you think you saw?"

"The girl that just went in, it wasn't Cordelia or Willow. The thing is I know I know her. I'm just having a major brain fart." C_ome on Michelle think. What happens after the pack episode. Angels the next episode so that means. _There was a loud scream from across the street. _Darla. _

"Lets go help." Simon stood and started to run into the house, but I grabbed him. "Hey come on lets.."

"Watch." I interrupted him and pointed to Buffy walking up to her house. "This is important for her." We stare at the house for a few minutes before Angel comes crashing through the front window. In the window is Buffy.

"Ouch." Simon whispers. I turn my attention back to Angel and watched him run off. I wait for a few minutes before I stand up and turn to Simon.

"Now we can go." I walk back into my room throwing may art supplies on my bed. I grabbed my shoes and put them on.

"Why are you putting your boots on? Your slip on's are faster." Simon stares at me looking anxious. "What if they need our help?"

"Don't worry." I stood up and grabbed my jacket from next to my door. "They'll be fine" as soon as I opened the door I heard the faint noise of an ambulance. "now come on." I grabbed him and ran down the steps and found my mom at the door watching the car stop in front of Buffy's house.

"Do you think they're okay?" mom turned to me. I watched as Buffy opened the door and let the people through. Standing next to her were Xander and Willow.

"Do you want me to find out?" I was already walking out the door.

"Yes please."she looked worried. I patted her on the arm and walked down the steps. I watched as they loaded Joyce in the car and Buffy hopping in the back with them. She stopped for a second to say something to the guys. They nodded and she left with sirens on.

"Hey, is Joyce all right? My mom and I were worried." I called as I reached them. Xander was on his phone probably talking to Giles so Willow was the one who answered me.

"She was missing a lot of blood."

"Was it a vamp." Simon spoke up

"Yeah and we know the bastard that did it too." Xander was off the phone and very mad. "Giles is on his way over."

"I saw Buffy throw someone out the window, who was he?" I played it cool trying to ask the right questions.

"His name is Angel and well we just sort of found out about his fangs." Willow said sheepishly.

"Is there anything I can help with?" I offered.

"we should wait to see what Giles says." I nodded to willow. I turned and looked back at my house.

"I'll be back." I ran back over to my mom.

"What did they tell you?"

"They said that they think Joyce had an accident in the kitchen. She probably slipped and fell on something." I told her. She nodded. I turned and watched as Giles pulled up in a car. "Give me a second." I ran back over to the car. Xander and Willow were climbing into the car.

"Is everything alright? Do you need my help?" I ran up to his window.

"Uh I don't know at the moment. Buffy called and said they were giving her blood though."

"Please tell Miss. Summer's that Michelle and her mother wish her the best" he nods and drove off. I walked back over to mom. "There going to the hospital now." I pushed past her into the house.

"I hope she's okay."I gave her a comforting smile and headed back to my room. This would be the norm from now on. I closed the door behind me and placed Simon on my desk.

"Why didn't we help her with the vamp?"

"I thought you watched Buffy with me?" I stared at him.

"Only the last few ones" he mumbled.

"Well this night is important for them. Me cutting in could screw something up. Angel and Buffy need to work this out on there own, with no intervention. This is the start of a very sad love story. A slayer in love with a vampire, love is a strange emotion" I walked over and grabbed the picture I was drawing earlier and hung it on the wall. "It sucks too be loves bitch."

* * *

Once again sorry for the late update. Oh, and I would love some more reviews. Pretty please?


	12. First Day to a New School

**Okay I owe you all a big apology. * getting down on knees and begging* My computer caught a virus and that's why I haven't uploaded in such a long time. My aunt just barely fixed it. It was called like blue shield or something and it was so not cool. Not that that's a good excuse but I plan not to catch anymore viruses. So no more waiting here you go.**

**A/n: Thank you so much DCA, DragonyPhoenix, and Wild Cat 94 for each leaving more than one review! They all made me happy.**

* * *

Sweaty palms, butterfly's in my stomach, and an increasing nervousness that won't stop. It must be the first day of a new school. New teachers, classes, and people. I stood in front of the large building for a second and looked at the people walking past me, chatting as they went through there morning routines. It was the same school atmosphere you find anywhere.

I walked up the steps and made my way into the school. Looking around at everyone I could see I already didn't fit in. All around me where bright shirts, pants, and jackets. Me on the other hand, I was wearing my favorite jet black pants, and my gray shirt that had a little witch on it. Over that I had my big black jacket that was zipped up almost all the way. Not to mention I was the only one with a blood red backpack. It was old and worn, but that only added to its character. Not to mention it had a pocket in it that I added to hold Simon. Speaking of Simon, I couldn't find him this morning.

I woke up early so I wouldn't be late. Nothing better than walking in late to a new class room with everyone just staring at you. That was something I planned to avoid. After rushing around the place getting ready I tried to find Simon. I just wanted to find out what he would be doing today while I was gone, but he wasn't in his bed or anywhere else in my room for that matter. I even asked mom and Jack if they had seen him. They of course had no idea where he was. It was almost like he just vanished into thin air, which he could do so.. I ended up spending a good portion of my morning looking for him. Finally my mom got tired of me running around the house like a mad women and ended up yelling at me to finish getting ready. So I gave up for the time being and waited for her to take me to school.

So here I was making my way to the front office. Once I got there I just stood in front of the main desk until the secretary noticed me. "Oh you must be the other new student." she smiled finally looking up

"Yeah my names Michelle, Michelle Thomson." I said handing her the note from my mother. "There's another person starting today?"

"Yep. He just transferred today." she looked back up at me. "We were expecting **you** a few days ago." she handed me a class schedule.

"We had some trouble with unpacking." I lied.

"Well that's okay. Go take a seat over there, and wait for the principle. He's with another student at the moment, but they should almost be done" Oh yeah the meeting with the principle. Those where never fun. I nodded to her and smiled. I walked over to the principals office and sat in the seat just outside his door. I waited for about five minutes before the door opened.

"...and don't let me catch you causing trouble in my school!" Snyder practically yelled at the guy backing up out of the office.

"No promises" the guy shrugged and turned towards me. Holy shit.

"Simon?" I asked as he walked over to me. There he was just like last time in his human form. His hair was longer though, sort of shaggy. He had a backpack slung over his shoulder and a smirk on his face.

"Morning Michelle." he smiled and walked off. What the hell was he doing here. I watched as he walked past a group of giggling girls giving them a smile and winking. Oh god, my doll is a player. How many people can say that?

"Michelle " I looked up at Snyder and had to stop myself from laughing. He looked funnier in person. "Office, now, " I stood up and walked over and sat in one of the chairs facing the principals desk. "Well I've looked over your files. You seem to be a somewhat decent student. Then again your councilor has said some, interesting things about you. Now don't go causing any trouble in my school and we'll get along just fine." the bell for morning class to start went off. "now go." I nodded and walked out of the room. Wow, could he be any ruder.

I pulled my schedule out and started looking around for my first class of the day. Which just happened to be math. Not the best class to start the day off for someone who was not a morning person. Thankfully I found the class just before the last bell rang. I walked up to the teacher and handed her my paper. He smiled and pointed to a seat in the back. As I turned to my seat I noticed Simon sitting in the back waving and smiling. I just stood there for a second stunned before making my way over to him.

"So how was your meeting with the Snyder?" Simon smiled and leaning over onto my desk.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I whispered harshly as I set my bag down.

"What, do you really think I was going to hide in your room all day while you get to have all the fun and plus, I think I finally got the spell to last long enough." he smiled and turned his attention back towards the teacher. "I'm not confined in my body anymore and I'm going to enjoy it."

"You _think_ you have the spell down. Come on Simon, it's my first day at a new school. Like I needed anything more to worry about." I sighed as I looked back at him, he just smiled. Out of all the things he could be doing at this moment, he decides to go to school. There was clearly something wrong with his brain if he thought this is what he considers fun. "What classes do you have then." he placed a piece of paper on my desk as I pulled out mine. "Why do we have all the same classes?" he just smiled and leaned back into his chair.

"Well I figured I can keep an eye on you while I'm at it."

"You know that's just stalkerish" I laughed.

"Do I need to separate you two or can I continue." shouted our teacheer and we both mumbled an apology and sat quietly through the rest of class.

The next few classes seemed to blend into each other. Each teacher coming up to both me and Simon explaining what they were working on at the moment and asking if we needed any help. So far I already had a book report to write in my language arts class. Not fun, but not a real problem. Most of the time after the teacher was done talking to us I just ended up doodling in my notebook. Finally break rolled along and Simon and I

wandered over to the library.

I stood outside a minute before Simon had to push me in the double doors. I know we had already talked to them, but that didn't make me any less nervous. Not so surprising the group was already there.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would make an appearance." Giles greeted us as we walked in. I smiled but mostly stood close to Simon who was still pushing me into the room.

"Sorry. I got here a little late and then had to talk to principle Snyder. Not fun." I leaned up against the front desk.

"Not the best way to start school." Simon agreed.

"Wait you both started school today?" Willow asked and walked over to us.

"Yeah the doll thought that it be a good idea if he attended school. He even messed with the school system to get us the same classes." I handed her our schedules.

"Hey we all have science together." She smiled "Wait how did you get into the system if you don't even have papers?" she looked up at Simon.

"Magic." he told her and started walking over to the books. "Hey Michelle' I'm gonna go find a book for language arts. Want me to grab you something?."

"No. I'll probably just do it on one of the books I have at home." I called out after him. "So um, yeah." I looked back at the others suddenly feeling a

little uncomfortable. "Um what sort of training do you two have planned for me?" I looked at Buffy and Giles.

"I train after school for awhile before heading home. Giles said you should start joining in"

"I'd like to see your skills and how good your reflexes are before you start patrolling with Buffy." I nodded. "Do you have any training?"

"I've been training a little with Simon, but other than that, no." he nodded.

"Then you must start as soon as possible."

"Don't worry. She's not the best fighter, but she's a fast learner." Simon came back over with a book in his hands.

"Then be here after school and we'll start." Giles smiled as the bell rang. "Now off to class before you all get into trouble." with that we left.

Like Willow said we had Science together, but we also had P.E. with Xander. You know P.E.'s not so bad anymore. I can actually run the mile within the appointed time. Lucky me! I even ended up eating lunch with group. It was really nice talking with them. They told me all the fun things that there is to do in town, asked what I did for fun, why we moved to this town and all sorts of different things. We laughed and just had fun. I think they were slowly warming up to me.

Of course by the time school was over I was already getting nervous again. I had spent most of the day thinking about training. I mean training with Buffy would be cool, but on the other hand I wasn't really looking forward to getting beat up by her. Thanks to all my backyard training I knew how to handle a stake, but other than that and some basic instructions to punching and blocking, I was clueless.

I walked into the library with Simon trailing behind complaining about the book report. "I don't get why we have to write a paper on a book, were new students shouldn't we get some sort of special treatment."

"That's school for you. Plus you joined in on the tenth grade, a book report should be a piece of cake for us. You do know how to read don't you?"

"I'm not incompetent you know. Just a little ruff around the edges. You'll help me though right?" he huffed.

I smiled as Buffy walked over to us. "Right on time." Giles says as he walks out of his office wearing a full sparing outfit. "Buffy and I were just going through the basics. Would you mind doing a few punches and kick for me so I can see your form?"

"Sure." I placed my bag on the counter and shrugged out of my jacket. I watched as Buffy jumped up to sit on the counter next to my bag. " just a heads up. I'm no where near perfect or anything when it comes to form and I have a slight case of clumsiness." I warned him as I took my fighting stance across from him.

"Slight case?" Simon snickered, I shot him a glare before focusing all my attention on Giles.

"Just give it your best." I nodded and started in on some punches and kicks. Before long Giles started in on some jabs and punches and I responded by blocking and dodging. "Good, good. Okay Buffy why don't you two have a quick spar."

"Okay." she walked over and got into position. "Just a fair warning, I'm not going to hold back. Lets see how long you can keep up." I smiled at the challenge. With that she came at me with a running kick. I dogged just in time and gave her a swift jab to her back with my elbow. Not hard but enough to get the point across. She turned back to me with a punch to the face. This time I was just barely able to get out of the way as her fist grazed my check. Though as I was focusing on her fist she followed up with a swift kick to the ribs. I was pushed back just by the shear force of it. That, was definitely going to bruise.

I looked back up and was totally focused in on her movements. I could feel the adrenalin flowing through me. God, I never knew fighting could give you such a rush, but then it could just be the side effect of being a slayer. It was the perfect way to ensure that a slayer would fight, especially if it felt this good. Why wouldn't I not want to fight.

We circled each other for a few seconds before I started in with a punch with my right hand, which she managed to block with a swift hand movement. I watched as her fist came at me again. Okay lets get this strait getting punched in the mouth hurts. I fell flat on my butt and watched as Buffy ran over to me with her hand over her mouth.

"Oh, god. I'm so sorry. Are you okay!" I touched my lip with my hand and looked at the blood on my hand.

"Don't sweat it. How bad is it?" I watched as Simon crouched down next to me.

"Your lip's split open and it's already starting to swell. That look like it hurt" Simon tilted my head.

"Well if you have slayer healing then it should be healed in two to three days. Believe me, I'm speaking from experience." Buffy helped me off the floor. "Again I am REALLY sorry."

"It's fine really." I assured her.

"Here." Giles handed me a napkin "You are very good. Your reflexes are fast and your punches and kicks are solid. As long as you keep up your training you two will make a good team." I smiled and then stopped as I felt the cut stretch. "Why don't we call it a day, Buffy you will be patrolling tonight." Giles said while taking of his protective hat.

"Oh goody." she huffed.

"I'm gonna get going. I think I should ice this." I grabbed my jacket and backpack.

"Yes that should help with the swelling." Giles smiled. I waved goodbye and tried not to smile. On the way home Simon kept telling me little tips on my fighting skills. I mostly nodded, but ugh, wasn't really paying attention. I was to busy thinking about my ribs and lip. Living as a slayer was not going to be a walk in the park. As soon as we were close to my house Simon sighed.

"Have you heard a single word I said."

"Uh, no" I sighed

"You need to know what you need to fix. " he grumbled "look I'll meet you back at the house. Then We'll talk" and with that he disappeared. I walked up my steps alone and into the kitchen were my mom was cooking.

"Michelle what happened to your lip!" mom screamed when she noticed my lip and rushed over and started tilting my head this way and that looking at it.

"I wasn't watching where I was going and walked into an open door." I lied.

"Again? How many times is that now?" she said going to the freezer and pulling out a bag of pea's and tossing it to me.

"I lost count after fifteen" I sat down at the counter and placed the bag on my lip.

"You know most parents worry about there kids getting hurt from playing sports or roughhousing. You on the other hand, I have to worry about you just walking on your own two feet." she laughed and went back to cooking.

"I cant help that I'm clumsy." I placed the bag of pea's on the counter. "Call me when dinners ready. I'm gonna go start my homework." I walked up my stairs and said hi as I passed Jack's room

"What happened?" he called as I continued walking to my room.

"Door!" I yelled as I walked into my room.

"Again?" I heard him laughing as I closed the door behind me. I sighed as I collapsed on my bed but hissed as pain shot through my side. "Stupid bruise." I mumbled as I rolled out of bed and walked over to my closet to look at myself in the mirror. The first thing I noticed was my lip. It wasn't swollen anymore, but it still had a nasty looking scab on it. The next thing I did was lift up my shirt slowly so I could look at the multicolored bruise. It was a good sized one too. It covered at least half of my side.

"That's why you need to be more careful." I jumped and let go of my shirt as I looked at Simon

"God damn it! Don't do that!" I nearly screamed at him. "Do you wan't me to die of a heart attack?"

"Sorry." he smiled and backed up . I watched as a cloud of smock swam around him. When it had cleared I noticed he had changed back into his doll form and sat on the floor. "It's been a ruff day. I just had to have a little fun" I sighed and sat next to him on the floor.

"If this is what I end up with after just a sparing session, imagine

how bad I'll do when it actually counts."

"Don't worry. After you practice more you'll get better." his small hand patted my knee.

"let's just hope for the sake of my body that your right."

* * *

I am so happy I finally get to upload a new chapter and that my computer is finally working again.


	13. Night After Fighting A Robot

Hehe I finished another chapter. Enjoy!

Usual disclaimers: I do not own any of Joss's characters. I am just playing with them for our own amusement.

* * *

**Few Weeks Later:**

It was late bye the time I got home. My backpack was hung lazily on my shoulder, my head hurt, and I had a few scratches and bruises. I nodded to mom and Jack as I passed the living room. They were sitting and watching T.V.

"You're home late." called mom.

"Stayed after school again. I was helping Willow out with her computer problem." I sighed as I climbed the stairs lazily.

"Really what was wrong with it?"

"A demon it took over and tried to kill us."

"What?" she chuckled

"Just a computer virus." I laughed.

"There's dinner in the fridge if your hungry?"

"Thanks mom." I called as I reached the top of the stairs. My whole body ached. Fighting a giant robot was definitely something I was putting on my 'to never do again' list. Moloch was some pain in the ass. I let my backpack slide off my shoulder with a thud as I entered my room. Simon was already here sitting at my computer desk in human form. Next to come off were my jacket, then shoes. Finally, I collapsed in bed and groaned as my muscles relaxed.

"I take it that everything at CRD turned out okay" Simon asked

"Yeah. Of course it did. You know, punching metal really does a number on your knuckles." I brought my hands up and looked at the torn and bruised

skin.

"You guys did well though." Simon walked over and knelt under the bed. When he sat up he had my first aid kit in his hands.

"So how did it go with Giles and Ms. Calender?" I asked as he started bandaging up my hand.

"Interestingly well." he chuckled. "There were a few shaky moments with the spell, but since your alive and well, I can honestly say it worked out perfectly." I smiled as he finished patching up my hand. Everything had been going perfectly.

Training with Buffy after school had really been helping me out. I still had a ways to go before I'm as good as her, but I am doing a lot better. After each training session Simon would critique my fighting skills. If we had time once we got home he would make me go through everything I needed to work on. It was annoying and tiring, but I knew he meant well.

I've even started patrolling with Buffy. At first we worked with each other covering the same ground together. Most of the time we talked since vamps don't always show up. After Giles and Simon where sure I was making progress they started to encourage us to patrol different area's. We decided to split the area in half. Buffy at one end me on the other. We would work our way around and meet each other in the middle, finish up there, then walk home together. Thanks to the new arrangement we covered more ground faster and we would always get done earlier. Thanks to my training I had even staked a few vamps all by myself. I even took on a group of three last night and came out with only a few scrapes and bruises. Of course, I sort of wished that tonight had been as easy.

Demon robots, not fun. I sighed and stared the bandages on my hands.

"Hey Michelle, I'm going out." I sat up and watched as he stood up and put my kit away.

"Were are you going?" nothing was open at this hour at least I didn't think so.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he says and vanishes. That doll was so secretive these day's. I bet you he had another date. Stupid player doll had had at least three dates since school started up. I decided to just ignore his disappearance and walked over to my speakers. After flicking through my songs I picked "Fuck You" by Lily Allen. As the lyrics started I began to sing along.

**Look inside,**

**look inside your tiny mind **

**now look a bit harder**

**'Cause your so uninspired **

**so sick and tired of all**

**the hatred you harbor**

**So you say,**

**it's not okay to be gay**

**Well I think your just evil**

**You're just some racist who**

**cant tie my laces**

**your point of view is medieval**

**Fuck you (fuck you)**

**Fuck you very, very much**

**'cause we hate what you do **

**and we hate your whole crew**

**so please don't stay in touch**

I started to dance around as the chorus continued. This song always made me hyper and happy. It had been a while since I just sang out loud and let the world slip away.

**Fuck you (Fuck you)**

**Fuck you very, very much**

**'cause your words don't translate**

**and it's getting quite late**

**so please don't stay in touch**

**Do you get,**

**Do you get a little kick out of**

**being slow minded?**

**You want to be like your father**

**it's approval your after**

**well that's not how you find it**

**Do you,**

**do you really enjoy living a **

**life that's so hateful?**

**'cause there's a whole where**

**your soul should be**

**your loosing control of it all **

**It's really distasteful**

**Fuck you (fuck you)**

**Fuck you very, very much**

**'cause we hate what you do **

**and we hate your whole crew**

**so please don't stay in touch**

**Fuck you (Fuck you)**

**Fuck you very, very much**

**'cause your words don't translate**

**and it's getting quite late**

**so please don't stay in touch **

I turned as I heard someone clear there throat. I let out a little 'meep' when I saw my mom standing in the doorway. "Hi mom" I waved and felt my face heat up with embarrassment.

"It's nice to hear you singing again. Even if you are cursing up a storm." I walked over and turned the music off.

"Sorry I got a little carried away." I sat on my bed.

"Don't worry. I miss hearing you sing. Since you haven't been in choir for years. I was beginning to thing you hated singing."

"I don't hate it, I just. People wont leave me alone when I sing. It's always the same when I sing in class. It's sing this, sing that. Its so annoying." I shrugged and started fiddling with my fingers.

"That's because you have a beautiful voice. It still amazes me when I hear you sing." she sat down next to me and started to run her fingers through my hair.

"Your my mom, your supposed to say nice things like that." I smiled and leaned into her hands. It was something she did that I loved.

"Promise me your doing okay here?" she said as she stopped.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't think I haven't noticed you coming home late covered in cuts and bruises. You haven't been getting into fights have you?"

"Mom! No I'm fine" she looks at me and then my hands giving me her 'oh, really' face. "I mean it. Schools great. I've made some awesome friends. I've even been out a couple nights to hang out with them. For the first time in a long time I-I feel like I'm not the odd one out." I smiled "I'm happy here."

"That's good honey. I'm happy that you've finally come out of that shell of yours. Just please don't do anything that I have to worry about." she said standing. I nodded.

"I'll be careful I promise." she wouldn't have to worry about me. Things would only start getting really bad after I graduate from high school. That's when the really deadly things would start to come out to play. That didn't mean that the next two in a half years would be easy of course, just easier to live through... hopefully.

* * *

"Fuck you" really is an amassing song. One of my favorites. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, I'll give you a cookie shaped like a stake *holds up plate of cookie's* good for any hunger or vampire emergency. Okay so maybe they wont work on vampires, but they still taste good.


	14. Talent Shows Suck: Part 1

A/N I was planning on uploading this yesterday, but I tend to be bad and ended up posting it a day late. He he. Forgive me. Oh just a heads up, there are two parts and I will have the second part up sometime soon.

A/N 2:This story now has a beta reader yay. Thank you so much Scorpian for fixing my mistakes.

* * *

Talent shows. Every school has them, not everyone loves them. I was looking up at the flier that was hanging on the wall. Giles had been complaining about it for days know, but he had calmed down a bit after the auditions were over, "Come on Michelle, let's go bug Giles." Xander said as the rest of the group pushed me towards the auditorium. I knew how this would end up. I was not going to be in this show.

"I don't know guys. Isn't he suffering enough as it is?" I tried to get away but they kept dragging me.

"Oh, but teasing is so much fun!" Xander placed his hands on my shoulder and leaned his head near mine, "Now come join us in the mocking." I chuckled and reluctantly followed. Cordelia was just finishing up her "_Performance"_ when we walked over to Giles. Maybe if I didn't say anything mean I won't be forced into performing.

"If it isn't the great producer," Buffy called out to Giles as they all took seats around him.

"Had to see this to believe it," Xander smiled

"Oh. You four," Giles looked up and looked up at all of us.

"The school talent show. How did ever did you finagle such a primo assignment?" Buffy asked.

"Our new Fuhrer Mr. Snyder."

"I think they're called 'principles' now," Willow offered.

"Mm-hm. He though it would behoove me to have more contact with the students. I tried to explain that my vocational choice of librarian was a deliberate attempt to minimize said contact, but he would have none of it," Giles complained.

"Giles," Buffy said seriously, "into every generation is born one who must run the annual talentless show. You cannot escape your destiny." I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"If you had a shred of decency you would have participated. Or at least helped," the man points out.

"Hey, I've done my time with school talent shows," I held up my hands. "I learned my lesson"

"I thought I'd take on your traditional role and just watch," Buffy smiled.

"And mock," Xander added

"And laugh." Willow said and I couldn't help but laugh along. It was true.

"I think we should leave our Mr. Giles to this business he calls show," Buffy jokes as they stand up to leave so I turn to leave only to come face to face with Snyder. I felt my stomach do a weird flop. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Principal Snyder," I heard Buffy call.

"So, we think school events are stupid. And we think authority figures are to be made fun of," I started shaking my head and Buffy started babbling. "And we think that afternoon classes are optional. All four of you left campus yesterday." Shit!

"Yes, but we were fighting a demon…" I turned around a gave Buffy a: what-are-you-saying' look

"Fighting?" I tensed and turn back to Snyder.

"Not fighting," Buffy tried to cover.

"We left to avoid fighting," Xander tried to help. I couldn't help but face-palm from embarrassment.

"Real ant-social types," he looked over all of us. "You need to integrate yourself into this school, people. I think I've just found four eager new participants for the talent show," I felt my mouth drop open.

"What!" Buffy and I said in unison.

"No!" Xander cried.

"Please." Willow begged.

"I've been watching you four. Watching and learning; always getting into one scrape or another."

"We're really, really, really sorry, but about the talent show…" Buffy tried.

"My predecessor, Mr. Flutie, may have gone in for all that touchy feely relating nonsense. But he was eaten. You're in my world now. Sunnydale High has touched and felt for the last time," Principal informs us.

"If I can just mention: detention is a time-honored form of punishment-" Xander tried to weasel out.

"I know you three will come up with a wonderful act for the school to watch. And mock. And laugh. at." he then pointed to me. "And you can perform whatever it was you performed in your last talent show." he then smiles, turns and walks away.

I turned and looked at the others and I'm sure my face mirrors the look of horror the others were giving. Oh, I should have tried harder to get away. I didn't want to perform my old routine. I was trying to avoid singing in a public place.

"Nooooo..." Xander lets out. I can hear Buffy making weird whining noises of protest. I look over and notice Giles hiding a smirk. I look back on stage and watch as a guy walks on stage with a dummy.

"Eeeuuh. Dummy," Buffy shakes.

"I think dummies are cute. You don't?"

"They give me the wig. Ever since I was little," Buffy replies.

"It's real Night of the Living Dummy ish," I snort. They look at me. "You know, the murdering dummy?" they still stare. I just sigh. "The goosebumps books." this time I get a little _oh_ from them. I just rolled my eyes and laugh.

"Hi, I'm Morgan," The boy on the stage pauses and then changes his voice. "And I'm Sid." as Sid 'speaks' we can see Morgan's mouth moving. It's as if he isn't even trying to not move his lips. It's sort of sad to watch. It's then I felt a tap on my shoulder I looked over and saw Simon smiling.

"And were have you been?" I hissed as he sat next to me.

"I remember this episode" he whispered " I didn't want to be in the talent show," ha answers and watches Morgan's act.

"So you ditched us so you wouldn't be roped in with the talent show?" I whispered harshly. He nodded and shrugged. "Jerk" I mumbled and turned away from him. "Your helping me pick out a song to sing," I sort of already have an idea, but I was so going to force him to help me one way or another.

"I can do that," then I hear the gang start to chuckle. I turn my attention back to Sid and Morgan.

"And you call those jokes? My jockey shorts are made of better Material. And I _They're_ edible." more people laughed. Oh, yeah the horny demon hunter.

"See? Some of the Kids are doing quite well. I'm sure you three will come up with something equally exciting," Giles told the others. They look at each other with a nervous glances. "And Michelle I would like to hear what you are planning to do." I hunched in my seat.

"I'll tell you later," I mumble getting up and starting to leave.

"Where are you going?" I turned to Willow.

"First I'm going to get over the initial shock of being in a talent show yet again. Then work on my act. See you guys tomorrow. Come on Simon," we wave goodbye and left. Man I hate talent shows.

"I can't do this," Xander says looking at the girls. They have decided to perform a dramatic piece from some play. I hadn't really paid attention when they were talking about it. They must have decided it sometime during the school day.

"Xander, come on!" Buffy huffs. They didn't seem to be having any fun with this either. I had told my mom about it yesterday when I god home. She smiled and gave me a big hug saying stuff like: "Yay, I get to see you perform again" and "when's the show?" and my favorite. "Will you be wearing a costume?" Ha, like I would embarrass myself anymore than I had to.

"I can't!" Xander complains, "I have my pride. Okay, I don't have a lot of my pride, but… I have enough so that I can't do this." he rolls up the script and walks over to sit on the stage steps where I was sitting.

"A dramatic scene is the easiest way to get through the talent show because it doesn't require an actual talent," Willow and Buffy followed him as he sat down.

"We have talents! We're good at stuff! Buffy..."

"What am I going to do? Slay vampires on stage?" Buffy interrupts him.

I sat and listen to their conversation. It was only the four of us again. Simon had run off saying he had an errand to do.

"Maybe in a funny way," Willow smiles.

"Willow. You do stuff. The piano?" Xander points out.

"You play?" Buffy asks.

"A little…"

"Well, that's cool. You could accompany us and we could attempt to sing"

"Oh! In front of people? Then, no, I don't play," she backs out.

"And I don't think we'll be featuring Xander's special gift..." Buffy smiles

"Okay, some people are jealous that they can't burp the alphabet," he defends.

"...so we're back to drama," she held up the playbook. "We'll just do it. Quickly, get in, get out, nobody gets hurt."

"What are you doing anyway Michelle?" Xander turns to me.

"Uh… singing. I talked to Giles and asked if I could go last. And don't tell anyone okay. Everyone thinks only you three are in the show," I mutter without looking at them.

"What do you mean?" Willow asked.

"You guys, Giles and my family are the only ones that know I'm in the show. I also plan on wearing a mask during the show, so I can avoid most of the embarrassment," I shrug. "It worked last time too until the string from the mask broke."

"Why didn't we think of that!" Xander asks the others.

"Mmmm, look at the goodies," we turned and looked at Morgan and Sid.

"Wow, Morgan, you're really getting good. Where'd you come up with the voice?" Willow asks.

"We'll it's kind of an imitation of my dad," he replies.

"It's almost as if he really is alive," I pipe up and look at Sid.

"I am real. I'm the one with the talent here. The kid's dead weight," answered Sid.

"Oh, really?" I smile.

"What you say you and me do a little rehearsing of our own? And bring your friends. I'd feel right at home on the blond ones lap," Honestly, that's just creepy.

"Hey watch your mouth!" Xander shouts and then ads "I mean... Watch his mouth."

"You know what they say: once they go wood, nothing's as good," I scrunch up my nose at his creepiness.

"Okay, Morgan. We get the joke. Horny dummy…ha ha. But you might think about getting some new schtick. Unless you want your prop ending up as a Duraflame log," Buffy warns. I couldn't help but laugh. "Come on you two we need to practice." she stands up. Xander and Willow look at each other then sighed as they join her. It was nice to watch them act, even if it was horrible. That's when a scream echoed through the auditorium.

After the initial shock and craziness calmed down we waited for Giles to tell us what happened. We were waiting outside of the girl's locker room when Giles came over to us, "It was Emily." he tells us calmly.

"Emily Dancer Emily?" Willow asks as he nods. With all the commotion I had forgotten all about the demon hiding in the talent show. God, how could I be so forgetful?

"Oh, man. I hate this school," Xander says sounding like he means it.

"It must have been right after rehearsal. There was a cross country meet at Melville she never showed up for." Giles said

"Vampire?" Buffy asks.

"I think not," Giles seems disturbed as he looks back at the crime scene.

"Giles, share. What happened?" Buffy noticed as well.

"Her heart was removed," eww

"Yikes," I look over at Willow and nod.

"Does that mean anything to you?" Buffy asks Giles

"Well, there are various demons that feed on human hearts, but…" he trails off.

"But…" I make the universal sign of continue with my hand. He looks back at the crime scene and we follow his gaze.

The forensic people dropped a kitchen knife in an evidence bag, "But demons have claws and teeth," Buffy sighs.

"They got no use for a big old knife," Xander points out the obvious.

"Which more than likely makes our murderer…" Giles starts.

"Human," Buffy finishes for him.

"Did I mention that I hate this school?" Xander repeats, louder this time.

"So for once it's not a nasty creature of the night?" I asked

"Evidence points that way," Giles nods

"No, I'm not buying. Remember the Hellmouth, guys? Mystical activity is totally rife here. This to me says demon," Buffy says.

"I agree with Buffy. Call it slayer sense," I shrug.

"I'd like to think your both right. A demon is a creature of evil; pure and very simple. But a person driven to kill is... it's more complex," Giles states.

"The creep factor is also heightened," Willow adds. "It could be anyone. It could be me," we all look at her. "It's not, though…"

"Demon or no, we've some investigating to do. We'd best start with your talent show compatriots. One of them might have been the last to see her alive," Giles points out.

After splitting up the contestants we went our separate ways. I only had two people to talk to so I went and asked a few questions. It wasn't hard. They both said the same thing. Morgan is weird.

"Okay, next time we split up someone else is taking Cordy detail. Five more minutes with her and we would have had another organ donor," Xander complains as we all walk into the library.

"I think I had a bit more luck, everyone I talked to pointed to the same guy," Willow starts

"Morgan," Willow, Buffy, and I chime in together as we walk into Giles' office.

"We have a winner," Xander adds.

"I fear I was led to the same conclusion," Giles looks up from the rolls of papers he was holding.

"So what do we do? We don't slay the guy, right? We want to bring him to justice," Xander says.

"We should set up a complex sting operation where we get him to confess," Willow begins to get excited.

"I should wear a wire," Xander joins in.

"Hey, slow and steady wins the race, guys. All we know is that Morgan is a grade-a large weirdo, that doesn't lead to 'murderer'," Buffy stops their excited chatter.

"The guy talks to his puppet," Xander points out as if it confirmed something

"And for his puppet," Willow adds.

"Hey I talk to a doll to" I pointed out

"Yeah but he's actually alive." Buffy pointed out "but… what about the whole 'it's a demon' theory?" Buffy looks at Giles.

"I am looking into that. But my investigations are somewhat curtailed by a life in the theater," I gave him a deadpan stare.

"Since when does the theater trump death?" I ask.

"Yeah! We can't possibly do the talent show! It's unthinkable! I'm not able to think about it," I roll my eyes at Xander.

"Principle Snyder is watching us all very closely. If he chooses to, he can make our lives extremely difficult. A slayer can't afford that," Giles looks at Buffy and me. "We will stop this killer, but meanwhile the show must go on."

"It's so unfair," Buffy grumbles as we all follow Giles out of his office to the library counter.

"Buffy, you should watch Morgan, check his locker, see if there's anything there," he turns to her.

"Like a heart?" Willow asks.

"Or something," was his reply.

"All right," she sighs.

"I'll pull up his locker number," Willow tells us as she is already making her way to the computer.

"I'm gonna get going. Mom's probably wondering where I'm at. You guys will call me if anything comes up wont you?" I grab my backpack which I had left there earlier.

"Yeah. See ya." they all say their goodbyes as I left. Stupid talent show mess.

I was tired by the time I got home. I made it just in time to catch mom setting the table for dinner. The meal went by nicely. Jack and I talked about school while mom told us how work was going. It was nice. Eventually they started asking about the show. I told them I would be the last performance of the night.

"You aren't going to freeze on stage are you?" Jack jokes when we finish eating.

"No." I laugh as I went to my room. I was getting comfy on my bed when Simon pops out of nowhere, "Damn it, don't do that!" I cry sitting up in bed, "Where have you been? You missed out on all the fun." I add sarcastically.

"I told you I was out on an errand," he says simply as he sits down on the bed next to me.

"What were you getting?"

"This," his smile got wider as he pulled out a big white box from behind his back. "I thought that you could use something for your performance," I grabbed the box and gently open it. Inside is a beautiful red and black dress.

"Oh wow," I gasp as I lift it up to look at it. It was a little short for my taste, but other than that it was wonderful.

"I figured it would go nicely with one of your masks," he shrugs. I smile and hug him.

"Thank you," I pull away. "Do you think I'll do okay?"

"Of course you will. And even if you do mess up, no one will know it was you," I roll my eyes and stand up . After I set the dress down I stretch.

"Okay Mr., disappear I need to get some sleep. I've got to deal with a living doll tomorrow," I sigh.

"Sounds like fun."

"Yep. What could be better than a perverted doll?" I flop down on the bed. Then look at Simon. "Oh, yeah. Living with one," I joke and laugh when he hits me in the head with one of my pillows.

* * *

Yay another chapter finished. Please review, they make me happy.


	15. Talent Shows Suck: Part 2

A/N: ahhh It's been way to long since I last posted. I am so sorry! I promise to be better when it comes to posting new chapters. So here is the second part to the talent show. I hope you like XD

Usual disclaimers: the song and all the characters belong to there rightful owners.

Beta: Thank you Scorpian for still sticking with me, even though I was gone for awhile. I feel better knowing that your still helping me out. Your awesome!

* * *

"So how goes the magician?" I ask sitting down next to Xander and Willow who just broke out in giggles. I look at the stage to see Marc arguing with his assistant.

"He still has a long way to go," Willow giggles some more. "Why are you late?" she turns and watched as Simon takes a seat next to me.

"I was just making sure my costume looked good all together," I explain while I lift the bag I was holding.

"Costume, oh can I see it?" Willow squeals when I give her the bag "It's so pretty," she insists holding up the dress.

"Thanks," I smile turning to watch Giles make his way over to Buffy. "You look a little worse for... what are you the worse for?" She looks like she hasn't slept all night.

"Where's Morgan?" Buffy asks while she sits behind us.

"I haven't seen him," Giles looks around.

"Did he do something to you?" Xander asks.

"No. His... Sid. The Dummy," she explains looking at everyone. "All right just look at me like I'm in a bunny suit. Because that's how stupid I feel saying this. But... I think Sid was in my room last night."

"With Morgan?" Willow looks startled.

"No. He was alone. And alive."

"Did you see him?" Xander checks.

"Well I saw something. It ran across my floor, under my bed. And then it attacked me." she pauses as it settles in on everyone.

"Attacked you how?" Giles sank down in one of the chairs.

"It was like it pounced on my face."

"Like a cat?" Xander adds.

"Yeah. Exactly. Then when I turned the light on it was gone. I think it went out the window."

"Like a cat." Xander nods like it's a fact.

"Yes—no. It was Sid. The dummy."

"See I told you Night of The Living Dummy," I shrug when Buffy glares at me.

"Or possibly the nightmare of someone with dummies on her mind?" Giles says gently.

"You did say they creep you out..." Willow points out to Buffy.

"Excuse me? Can I have a little support here? I'm not some crazy person. I'm the slayer."

"The dummy slayer?" Xander asks, "There was nothing funny about that." he quickly adds when she gives him a deadly glare.

"Hey living doll here," Simon pipes up looking a little offended. "It could be possible we have another, nonhuman looking, living doll here."

"At least someone believes me," Buffy smiles.

"Hey look Morgan and his evil dummy," I point out as he walks over to his dummy case. He looks a little worse for wear.

"I'd like to see him without his better half for a few minutes. I bet he could tell me something," Buffy says as she stares at him.

"If it's any consolation, I have found a possible demon culprit. There's a possible reference here to a brotherhood of seven demons who take the form of young humans," Giles pulls out a book. I choose that moment to sort of zone out and stare at Morgan. If it was possible I swear he seems paler than before. I watch as he tries to put a shoe back on Sid. I'm brought out of my thoughts when the school bell rings.

"You okay Michelle?" Simon asks when he sees me jump.

"Yeah come on," we all get up and head to our classes.

"Remember keep an eye on Morgan," Buffy whispers when we part ways.

I didn't actually have any classes with him, but Simon and I ended bumping into him on my way to the library after school. Literally. "Morgan," I speak up as he rushes passed me without Sid for once. "Are you okay?"

"No… I-I gotta go," he insists before he takes off.

"He doesn't have Sid with him," Simon says as we continue walking. "I thought they were attached at the arm."

"Oh, hardy. Har. Har," I roll eyes. I do giggle a little though at his joke.

"So you ready for the talent show?" he asks as he starts walking backwards looking at me.

"Yep, songs memorized. And the music is on a disk. I just got to calm my stage fright it seems to be getting worse as the show gets closer," I sigh as I push the Library doors open. I giggle a little when he almost trips when he turns around.

"He's—not—real!" I turn to watch as Xander bangs Sid's head on the desk.

"Xander stop hitting his head against the desk!" I rush over and grab the doll.

"Wow, touchy much," I turn to everyone who's looking at me crazy.

"Sorry. Look the doll is…" I pause trying to cover up my freak out. "You know a hostage and we treat hostages with respect," I sit him on the table. "Not to mention if Morgan's, you know, not evil, he won't like it if you ruined his dummy."

"Okay. Okay. Just wanted to point out _this huge hole in his back_," he grabs the doll again and turns him to us. "I think our demonstration proves that Sid is wood. Now go find Morgan and prove he's...whatever _he_ is."

"Morgan will be looking for his puppet," Giles looks at the doll

"I'll go find Morgan. You watch the dummy," Buffy adds as she turns and leaves.

"Bye bye now! I 'm completely inanimate!" Xander calls out after her in his own Sid voice. "Red rum, red ruuuuuum," I giggle as he messes with the doll.

"What do we do with him?" Willow points to Sid.

"I'll keep him company," Xander smiles as he sets the doll down in a chair. I roll my eyes as Simon pulls me off to the side.

"So I was thinking about adding some magic to your performance," he says excitedly.

"I don't know Simon. You already got me a costume. I'll tell you what, you just keep my mom and brother from shouting my name while I'm on stage and I'll be happy," I tell him.

"Sounds like a worthy challenge. I accept," Simon straightens and I smile as he gets serious. We were talking about my act when Willow walks over to us with an armload full of books.

"Look what I found," she holds up a small book as Giles walks over. "In the section of toy's and magic," she starts to read. "On rare occasions inanimate objects of human quality such as dolls and mannequins, already mystically possessed of consciousness, have acted upon their desire to become human by harvesting organs," they both looked up at Simon who held up his hand.

"Hey, I come from a village who perfected a simple spell for us dolls. Not to mention I have enough magic in this form I don't need the extra oomph from organs. I technically have some already," he said as he poked at his stomach "And I haven't killed anyone to get them. At the moment I am completely human."

"WHAA," Xander calls and we all rush over to him. I notice Xander on the table looking around the floor.

"What is it?" Giles asks, but it's easy to tell whats wrong.

"He's gone. Sid's gone," we all look at the floor and have a little freak out of our own.

"Where do you think he went?" I ask looking around.

"I don't know I just want him far away from me," Xander looks around the room before he climbs back down.

"I don't think he's here anymore," Willow walks down the steps over to Xander.

"How did he just disappear?" I walk over to sit in one of the chairs around the table. "Weren't you watching him?"

"I was researching," we all look at him. "No really I was. I got up to get another book the next thing I know, he's gone."

"He couldn't have gone far with his tiny legs. Believe me I know," Simon said sitting next to me.

"Okay this just went up a whole 'nother notch in the crazy scale," Buffy says walking in. "I just found Morgan. His brain was gone."

"Sid's missing," Willow tells her walking over.

"And I found him," right then the doors opened behind her. I look down to see Sid walking over.

"ahhh!" I turn and watch Xander hop back on the table.

"Don't worry he's not our demon," Buffy assures him.

"How do you know? You just trust the talking doll?" Xander exclaims pointing at said doll.

"Hey! Not all talking dolls are bad!" Simon yells offended.

"Sorry," Xander starts climbing down from the table.

"After I found Morgan, Sid and I started fighting. Turns out he thought I was the demon," Buffy tells us.

"What do you expect me to think then you can punch a dent like that into a locker?" Sid points out.

"Why don't we go into my office? We can continue this conversation in there," Giles ushers us all in and closes the door. We all sit down and wait for the Dummy to explain himself.

"This is what I do. I hunt demons," Sid starts. I look at the disbelief on everyone's faces. You think they would be used to talking dolls by now. "Yeah you wouldn't know it by looking at me. Let's just say there was me, there was a really mean demon, there was a curse, and the next thing I know I'm not me anymore. I'm sitting on some guy's knee with his hand up the back of my shirt."

"And since then you've been a living Dummy." Willow added.

The kid here was right about me all along," he turns to Buffy. "I should've picked you to team up with. But I didn't because-"

"Because you thought I was the demon," Buffy finishes.

"Who can blame me for thinking? Look at you. You're strong. Athletic," his eyelids start to lower as he goes on. "Limber. Nubile..." can you say creeper? "I'm back." he snaps out of his little daydream. "In any case, now that demon's got the heart and brain, he gets to keep the human form he's in for another seven years."

"I must say, it is a welcome change to have someone else around who can explain these matters," Giles stands and goes to fix some tea.

"There were seven of these guys. I've killed six. If I can off the last one the curse will be lifted and I'll be free. I'm sure it's someone in that stupid talent show," Sid explains.

"But now he's done. And he'll he moving on," Buffy adds

"So once we know who's missing from the show-" Sid starts

"We'll know who the demon is," Buffy catches on to what he's saying

"The show!" Giles says as he turns back to us. Almost like he just remembered it was on tonight. Like I did; aww the show.

"What?" Buffy looks up at him.

"It's going to start," he looks around franticly. "I'm supposed to be there," and with that he heads to the door.

Buffy rolls her eyes and turns to us, "Start pulling addresses on everyone in the show. If they're not there maybe we can grab them at home," we nod.

"And you," Sid tops Giles as he opens the door to leave. "Get them all on stage. Form a power circle. Then we can see who's a no-show."

"The what?" he asks completely clueless for once on a subject.

"The power circle . You get everyone together, you get them revved up," Sid clarifies.

"Right," Giles frowns thinking about it before he leaves.

"How'd he ever get that gig?"

"He didn't ask for it. It was assigned to him. Look I'll go help him with the show. I'll keep an eye out for anything suspicious," I explain before standing up to leave. "Is that okay Buffy?"

"Yeah you help Giles."

I turn back to Simon, "They won't let you back stage if you're not in the show."

"Oh," he says and I watch as the light surrounds him and he turns into his doll form. "Can I help now," he smiles. I look at everyone who is staring at him with wide eyes.

"Holy mole," The Dummy murmurs. I smile at Sid.

"What he's just another talking doll," I laugh and grab Simon and turn to the others. "Give me a call if you find anything out," with that we head towards the auditorium.

When we get back stage everyone is running around trying to get ready. I was happy that I didn't go all out with stage props like everyone else; just my dress and mask. All I had to worry about was my hair and makeup. Too bad that would have to wait. Well the hair part anyway. I look around and find a nice corner and start putting on my makeup, "Keep a look out Simon." I sit him facing everyone.

"No prob," Simon says quietly. Since I never put on makeup I stare at the pallets for awhile before I start. The first thing I do is put black eye shadow all around my eyes so they pop when I'm wearing my mask. Then I put on the mask and put red and black glitter on to frame my cheeks.

The mask I picked out is has lots of red and black lace and looks awesome with my makeup. It also has small white gems that frame the top of the eye holes. Not to mention a few red ones in choice places on the rest of it.

"All right," I turn to Giles who is calling out to everyone. "We'll assemble on stage in five minutes for the... power thing," I put everything away and look at Simon.

"I really don't want to do this stupid talent show."

"Don't worry about it. You'll do fine. Not to mention you look hot," Simon insists as he looks up at me.

"You leer. My makeup is average. Not to mention my hair is all over the place," I had put hair in a bun to keep it out of the way, so it really was all over the place.

"Yeah but with the makeup and mask it looks good."

"Whatever," I murmur while standing up and looking down at him. "Watch my dress while I do the power circle?"

"No prob," I smile and walk towards the stage.

"Is everybody here?" Giles asks as we all walk out and start to form a circle. "Quickly, everyone, power circle." I take a spot right next to the librarian.

"Do you want me to do the power circle speech while you look around?" I whisper as he nods "Okay everyone. We've been practicing our parts for what seems like forever," I start and look at everyone as I do my own head count. "Well it's finally here. The night where we each get a chance to shine and be a star." I hear a few yeahs and cheers, "So let's get out there and show everyone that we have talent and deserve our spotlight. Now come on!" everyone cheers and runs off to finish getting ready. I look at Giles and we look up at Sid and Buffy who are up in the cat walk above the stage. Everyone was here. Damn I couldn't remember who the demon was.

I watch as Buffy jumps down from the cat walk, "No one's missing." Giles looks around.

"Then the demon isn't in the show."

"It looks like it" I say.

"Nice mask," Buffy compliments. I smile a little. I still think I look funny though.

"I've got a show to run," Giles heads off.

"Come on Michelle lets go find Sid," I follow as we head further back stage. I feel a tug on my leg I jump a little only to see Simon looking up at me laughing. "Not funny," I bend over and pick him up. I look over at Buffy who's reaching up and shuffling stuff around on a shelf. "Buffy?" I walk over just as a brain falls and she catches it only to let it fall again.

"Eww," she whines as she looks at her hands. "I'm going to... go to the bathroom... I'll meet you in the library... I just need to wash my hands," I watch her leave with her hand out in front of her.

I shake my head and make my way to library. When I get there Willow is typing away on the computer with Xander standing looking over her shoulder.

"Wow," Xander smiles when I walk in.

"Yeah I know I look weird," I say while I set Simon down on the main counter.

"No you look pretty," I smile at Willow. "So was anyone missing?"

"Nope everyone was there, but that's not the worst thing at the moment. Buffy uh, found a brain backstage. And Sid's missing," I explain to them.

"I'm never going to stop washing my hands," Buffy walks in still staring at her hands.

"So the dummy tells us he's a demon hunter, and we're like, fine la la la, and he takes off and now there's a brain. Does anybody else feel like We've been Keyser Soze'd?" Xander really doesn't like Sid does he?

"Sid's on the level. I'm sure of it. But why would the demon have rejected that brain? I thought Morgan was the Smartest kid in school," Buffy says

"He was. Look at his grades… all A's. He was even taking college classes," Willow pauses. "Wait a second."

"What?" I walk over so I can see the screen.

"All these sick days," she scrolls down the screen.

"He's been out, like, half of the year." Xander points out

"Check the school nurse's file," Buffy offers and Willow types away. In a few seconds a window pops up with his information.

"Look at this. Medicine, physical therapy. In case of emergency, contact Dr. Dale Leggett, California Institute of Neuro Surgery—Cancer ward," she finishes reading.

"Brain cancer?" Xander states.

"That's why he had the headaches," Willow says.

"So that means his brain wasn't healthy right," I offer "The demon still needs an intelligent brain"

"In other words, I'm safe," Xander smiles.

"It's going to be looking for the smartest person around," Buffy says as we all look at Willow.

"What?" she looks at all of us. "What could a demon possibly want from me?"

"What's the square root of 841?" Xander asks her as he casually scratches his neck.

"Twenty-nine," she says quickly. "Oh, yeah" she says as she remembers the fact that yes, Willow is in fact rather intelligent.

"Don't worry, as long as you're with us there's absolutely no way that demon is going to get what he wants," Buffy reassures her, but even as she finishes she starts to pace. "This is ridiculous," she says after a minute passes. "We can't just sit here and wait for him to come to us. We have to figure out who we're dealing with."

"I still vote dummy," Xander throws out.

"No. So we ruled out people in the talent show," Buffy says still pacing and now thinking out loud.

"Because they were all there. But that was before we found the brain," Willow points out.

"Right," Buffy agrees. "So it probably is one of them, and Giles doesn't know! He's with them all right now!"

"Well, Giles can handle himself. I mean, he is really...smart" Xander eyes widen. We all look at each other before we all break out in a run.

"Simon go find my mom and sit with her. You know say your my friend. Meet up with you later!" I yell as I follow Buffy and the others

"Giles!" Buffy calls out as she bursts through the door. We run backstage and see Marc the Magician cutting a rope to a guillotine. Giles is tied down and right when Marc goes to chop again Buffy tackles him from the side and his hatchet flies out of his hand. As Buffy and Marc struggle Buffy kicks him in the face. He looks back over some of his cheek and neck have scales showing through torn skin. "Ew.." Buffy grimaces Before Marc tackles her.

I then look back at Giles "Xander you get the rope, I'll try and get Giles out," Xander runs over and grabs the rope right as it breaks. Stopping it before it even starts to fall. "Giles where's the key?" I stand over him and start unstrapping him.

"Marc has it!" He yells out just as Willow walks over with the hatchet.

"Watch out Michelle," she calls just as she starts to chop away at the lock.

"How do you lock this thing?" I turn to Buffy and the large magic box right when a monstrous arm punches through. Buffy backs up just as Marc smashes through the box. Only it doesn't look like Marc any more. He's completely transformed into a demon. He roars and charges at Buffy slamming her into a wall. I rush over and yank him off her.

"You okay?" she nods as we both turn and look at the Demon who now has Sid on its back, stabbing it with a knife. Behind them Willow finally gets the lock open and Giles starts opening the straps holding his legs.

Buffy runs over to help Sid and starts kicking the demon. With a few punches and kicks she manages to get it to fall on the guillotine. Once Sid hops off she yells to Xander, "Let go!" he lets the rope go and we all watch as the blade falls and decapitates the demon Marc. Even though it's really nasty, I have to admit I never thought I would get to see one work. Everyone else cringes and looks away.

When I look at Giles he's touching his scalp and looking at all of us, "I must say to all of you, your timing is impeccable."

"And now for the big finish," Sid climbs up and places the knife at the demon's chest right where its heart should be.

"What are you doing?" Buffy walks over to him.

"It's not enough. He'll come back. You gotta stop the heart. Then this will all be over."

"Let me," she holds out her hand

"I got it," he looks at her. "Thanks," he says before Sid stabs the heart. Then he pulls the knife out and there's this weird whooshing noise. When it stops Sid collapses on top of the body. Buffy then walks over and picks up Sid's now lifeless body.

"It's over," she says quietly to no one really. Then the curtain rises and the lights go on. The next thing I know we're standing in all our glory with Willow holding a hatchet, Buffy holding Sid, and a decapitated demon in the center of the stage. I can hear the crowd murmuring.

"The curtain! Close the curtain!" Giles calls to someone back stage. We all smile nervously at the audience as the curtains slowly closes. The next thing I know were all rushing around cleaning the stage up. "Buffy dispose of the demon's body and hurry back before you're on." Giles calls as he steps out of the curtain to address the audience.

I run around and help clean up and watch as the first act starts setting there things up. Finally when the curtains rise again the show is on the way. After a few acts were finished I sat down next to Willow and Xander. "So when do you guys go on again?" I whisper as we watch Lisa and her tuba performance.

"We go on before Brett and his band," Xander say's looking out on stage. "Which should be in ten minutes," I look at Willow who is wringing her hands in her uh… sheet?

"You okay Will's?" Willow looks up at me and nods, but then goes back to staring at the stage.

"She's just nervous, hey is Buffy back yet?" Xander looks around behind me.

"I don't know. Hopefully she'll be back soon. I better get dressed now though if I'm going to see your three person scene," I stand up to leave. "I hope I get back before you go on, but if not then, break a leg." I give them a thumbs up before running off to find my dress.

I grab my bag and head to the dressing room. After I'm finish getting dressed, I walk over to the mirror and look at myself. The dress fits perfectly. It was red with black running down the sides. The front was laced up the front with black leather, and strapless. Even though it was short and ended just above my knee it, sort of fluffed out a little. With my knee high boots it looked fine. When I was sure I looked okay I headed back backstage.

I stood next to the curtain and look out at the stage. I smile when I see my friends on stage.

"O ruler of my country, Oedipus, you see our company around the alter; and I the priest of Zues," Willow says with a monotone voice. I face palm myself when Xander speaks next.

"Ha! Ha!" he speaks also in monotone. "They prophesied that I should kill my father! But he's dead, and hidden deep in earth," he kneels and touches the ground "But surely I must fear my mother's bed?" did he just say bed?

"O Oedipus, unhappy Oedipus! That is all I can call you," Buffy calls as she walks over and places her hand on his head, "and the last thing that I ever shall call you." she then walks back to her spot facing away from the audience. God they suck and poor Willow looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Darkness! Horror of darkness enfolding, restless, unspeakable visitant sped by an ill wind in haste!" Xander calls out as he stands back up. I look out at the crowd and at Giles. They all look a little uncomfortable with their performance. "Madness and, madness and stabbing pain and, and, and uh, oh, oh, memory of evil deeds I have done!" Xander finishes stumbling over his words. Then it's silent. Buffy nudges Willow, but all she does is run off stage. Leaving Buffy and Xander on stage.

I cant help it and start laughing. "Close the curtains!" I call out as Willow walks over to me with her head down.

"I just froze," she says quietly. "I froze and I forgot the words," Xander and Buffy walk over dragging their feet.

"Well that was embarrassing," Buffy mumbles as she takes off the sheet.

"They were laughing, you were laughing," Xander points at me.

"I'm sorry it was just so embarrassing that I was embarrassed for you. I just had to start laughing," I explain sheepishly.

"So when do you go on?"

"After Cordelia," I say right as Brett and his band start up.

"Aren't you nervous?" Willow asks me suddenly. "I mean all I had to do was say a few lines and I couldn't even do that. I can't even imagine having to sing. I mean that would be horrible. Just freezing up and forgetting the lines as the music kept going on without-"

"Willow, breath," I gently touch her arm and smile. How can she say all that in a single breath? "I'm a little nervous, but I was in a choir once. So I'm used to being on stage, but your babbling is starting to make me lose my cool," I laugh

"Sorry," she offers a small smile. They finish taking off their sheets and look at the stage.

"They're good," Buffy says as the band finishes their song.

"Yep now everyone prepare for their ears to bleed," I wince when I see Cordelia walk on stage.

"She can't be that-" Willow gets cut off when Cordy starts singing. We all cover our ears for the entire song. "Never mind, she's that bad." we watch as she walks off stage with a smile on her face. At least she thought she did good.

"Guess that means I'm up," I walk on stage and wait for the curtain to open again. As it open I look off stage and smile as the gang givings me thumbs up. As the music starts up I take a deep breath and wait for my cue.

"_Trippin' out  
spinning around  
I'm underground  
I fell down  
yeah I fell down_

_I'm freaking out, where am I now  
upside down and I can stop it now  
I cant stop it now oh, oh_

_I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
when the worlds crashing down  
when I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
don't you try to stop me  
I, I wont cry_

_I found myself in wonder land  
get back on my feet again  
is this real?  
Is this pretend?  
I'll take a stand until the end_

_I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
when the worlds crashing down  
when I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
don't you try and stop me  
I, I wont cry_

_I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
when the world is crashing down  
when I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
don't you try to stop me  
I, and I wont cry_

I finish and look at the crowd as they start applauding and clapping. I run off stage and over to the others with a big smile on my face, "God does that feel good. I forgot the rush you can get with being on stage."

"You did great!" Willow smiles and gives me a hug.

"It helped that I didn't forget any of the lyrics," I shrug. I feel a tap on my back and turn to face Brett. He's tall with dark hair and hazel eye's, very good eye candy material.

"You did real good out there," he compliments making me blush little and smile.

"Thanks, you too."

"Yeah well me and the guys were talking and we all think our band could use someone like you," he shrugs and points to the rest of the band.

"Really?"

"Yeah, a female singer is just what we need to make our band sound better. So think about it and give us a call," he hands me a piece of paper and walks off. I mentally squeal and look back at Buffy and the others.

"So what do you think? Should I be in a band?" I ask them.

"Yeah you should be in a band. You being in a band would be so cool," Willow starts to smile. Huh, maybe this talent show thing wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

A/N: so the song I used was Underground by Avril Lavigne. It's one one of my favorite songs and I thought it would fit the story. Please review.


	16. Ahh I Had A Nightmare

A/N: Yay another chapter posted! I hope you like this one. I had fun writing this chapter so I hope you have fun reading it.

* * *

"_You know too much. We have to take it away. We can't have you changing things."_

"Michelle wake up!" I sit up in bed with a start as I look over at Jake shaking me.

"What?" I mumble still sort of sleepy. I look up to see him sitting on my bed.

"Mom sent me to wake you up. You're going to be late," he explains while he stands and starts to leave. "You know if you stopped sneaking out at night you wouldn't be so tired in the morning."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't get your bribe money if I stopped," I sit up and stretch. The little twerp was having me pay him fifteen bucks a week so he could be my watch dog; the clever little boy.

"Where do you go at night anyway? You're not sneaking off with boys are you?" he makes a face when he thinks about it.

"Eh no," I toss a pillow at him. He laughs as it hits him in the stomach. "Get your mind out of the gutter. I just have stuff I need to do."

"Fine don't tell me, but be warned I will find out one day," my brother states dramatically before walking out of my room.

"Yeah and then you'll wish you hadn't," I mumble climbing out of bed. After going through my morning routine I ran down the stairs to the kitchen, "Morning mother!" I call. She's setting a plate of eggs and bacon on the table.

"Good you're finally up," Mom smiles. I dig into my eggs. "Please remember to chew your food this time. You're not that late," she tells me while turning back to the stove. "So how have you been sleeping?"

"Good, why?" I look up from my food.

"Well you've been, well uh, you see..." Mom starts, but she seems to be having trouble saying what she means.

"You've been crying in your sleep," Jake finishes for her as he plops down in the seat next to me. "You don't remember? You've been doing it for the past couple nights"

"No. I-I don't," I sit back in my chair and try to remember what I dreamt about last night. I just remembered the strong feeling of losing something. Just the thought of what I might be dreaming sends a shiver down my spine.

"Well no use trying to remember it. I'm just a little worried is all," Mom explains. I offer up a little smile when she places a hand on my shoulder. "Are you having trouble in school or problem with boys?"

"No mom I'm fine," I take one more bite of egg before I hop up and grab my backpack. "Look it's probably nothing important if I can't remember," I insist while grabbing the last off my bacon and head towards the door. "Have a good day you guys!" I yell as I run out the door. What could be stranger than night terrors?

^O.o

"Spiders crawled out of his book?" I look at Buffy and the others as we ate our lunch.

"Yep, they like appeared out of nowhere," Buffy says holding up her sandwich.

"The whole class was freaking out so bad and then we were excused so they could take care of the spiders in the room," Willow cringes.

"Not fair. Why do you guys get to have all the fun?" I whine as I slump down in my chair.

"Spiders aren't fun they're gross," Willow says.

"Yeah well it beats sitting in a boring class," Xander smiles as he continues eating. I groan when the bell rings.

"Off to another boring class," I stand and grab my backpack. "See you guys later," We go our separate ways and go through our normal daily lives. For the most part the spiders were the only thing to happen the rest of the day, but I knew it was going to get worse. The nightmare episode was right around the corner.

^O.o

"How was school honey?" mom calls out when I walk into the living room and plop down on the couch.

"Tiring with a side of boring," I mumble and put my feet on the coffee table.

"Good to know. Feet off," she pushes my feet off and sits next to me. "So how is school treating you?"

"Good. It even gave me the gift of homework," I tap my backpack. "Jake home yet? It will be dark in an hour," I sit up and look at my watch

"No, I think he was going to buy some new game. Since when do you care what time he's home at?"

"I worry like any other big sister would. You know why don't I give him a call?" I insist grabbing my bag to head upstairs.

"Tell him that dinner will be done soon and his butt better be home when I set the table," she orders as she heads towards the kitchen. I nod and head towards my room. I pull out my cell and dial Jake's number.

"Hey sis what's up?" he answers after the third ring. I let out a little sigh when I hear his voice.

"How far are you from home? It's getting dark out," I fall down on my bed and smile when Simon walks out of his "room".

"Don't worry. I'm on my way home right now, I was busy spending your money," I can practically hear the smile in his voice.

"Good just get home soon you shouldn't be out when it's dark," I look out my window and watch the darkness slowly take over the sky.

"Oh, but you can sneak out at all hours of the night?"

"Whatever, look dinners going to be done soon and mom says if you're not home when she sets the table you're in big trouble," with that I hang up the phone and start my homework. Soon I hear Jake come through the front door and Mom call up that dinner's ready.

o.O

"_You know too much. We can't let you walk around with that much knowledge. We have to take it away."_

The next morning I'm woken up again with Jake shaking me, "Was I crying again?"

"No, you were mumbling something about needing to know something. Needing to remember so you can change things. What were you dreaming about anyway?"

"Must be some nightmare, but I don't remember anything," I explain as I sit up and rub my face.

"Well you better remember something, you're starting to freak out mom," he walks out of my room and I stare at the ceiling. I only remember a voice, but I couldn't remember what it was saying though. "Stupid cryptic dreams," I mumble as I climb out of bed.

When I get to school I run into Buffy as she climbs out of her mother's car, "Morning Buffy."

"Hey Michelle. Where's Simon?"

"Oh, he has this bad habit of leaving for school before I even wake up. He should be around here somewhere," I tell her as we walk into school.

"Buffy, Michelle. We've been looking for you," we turn to see Willow and Xander walking over to us.

"We have?" Xander asks.

"About the spiders. Have you talked to Giles about—?" Willow starts up

"Oh, the spiders. Willow's been kinda... what's the word I'm looking for..." Xander looks like he's thinking real hard, "insane about what happened yesterday," Xander glances at Willow.

"I don't like spiders, okay? Their furry bodies, their sticky webs—what do they need all those legs for anyway? I'll tell you: for crawling across your face in the middle of the night," she shudders.

"Oh, that reminds me. Did you ever hear the story about the girl who had a spider lay its eggs in her cheek while she was sleeping. She thought it was a pimple, but then it burst open and tiny spiders came out. It's a classic Urban Legend," I grin at the story then they all look at me like I've grown a second head. "Okay, so I'm a little morbid, sue me. Spiders are a little freaky though," I finish with a mumble.

"Thank you," Willow gives me a little smile.

"Hellmouth, center of mystical convergence, supernatural monster. Been there," Xander says casually.

"A little bias there, aren't you?" Buffy gives him a smile.

"I'm not worried. If there's something bad out there, we'll find, you'll slay, we'll party," Xander finishes with a smile.

"Thanks for having the confidence in us," Buffy says as we walk into the library.

"Well you two are da man," Xander jokes, or he could serious either one.

"Okay, but we're still caring about the spiders here. Let's not forget the spiders," Willow reminds us.

"Well Giles said he was going to look it up. Giles!" Buffy calls out, but it didn't look like he was in here.

"Maybe he's in the faculty room," Willow offers just then Giles stumbles out of the stacks with a bewildered expression on his face, almost like he's confused.

"Hey Giles. Wakey wakey,"Buffy calls out

"I was in the stacks," he looks behind him. "I got lost," he adds quietly.

"Well, did you find any theories on spiders coming out of books?" Xander and pauses and looks at Willow. "Big crawly hairy..." he lets his hand crawl up her shoulder and smiles when she jumps and slaps it away. "It was funny if you're me."

"I didn't find anything particularly illuminating. I think perhaps you'd best have a talk with Wendell himself," Giles informs us.

"Okay if he can still talk," Buffy sighs.

We found Wendell in the lunch area sitting on top of one of the tables looking like he's thinking really hard.

"Hey Wendell, how're you doing?" Buffy asks when we all walk up to him.

"Huh?" he snaps out of his thoughts and looks up at us.

"You okay?" I ask and frown when all he does is shrug.

"Good talken' to ya', man," Xander pats him on the back then turns to walk away but Buffy just grabs him and stops him from leaving.

"Did you guys want something?" Wendell asks.

"We just thought you might want to talk about what happened," Buffy's voice almost sounds soothing.

"You know yesterday with the spiders," Willow clarifies.

"I don't know what to say about that..." he shrugs.

"There's nothing to say. You saw two hundred insects, you Gonzoed. Anybody would have," Xander offers

"They're not insects. They're arachnids," Wendell corrects him looking a little annoyed.

"They're from the middle east?" Xander asks and I can't help but roll my eyes.

"Spiders are arachnids, they have eight legs, and insects have six. Why does everyone make that mistake?" Wendell says a little intense.

"An honest mistake. Has that ever happen before?" I ask after his little freak out. He looks up at me and nods. "When?"

"Lot's of times..."

"Eeeee. You must hate spiders more than I do," Willow shivers.

"I don't hate spiders," Wendell laughs slightly deranged and smiles "I love them, they hate me," he finishes as the smile leaves his face. We all look at each other and Xander sits down on a neighboring table.

"Hope you studied for the history test," I hear Cordelia call out to Buffy as she walks by behind Wendell.

"What history test?" She asks a little worriedly

"The one we're having right now in fourth period."

"There's a test? Nobody told me about a... I better, I gotta," she starts freaking out "...I'll catch up with you guys later." I watch as she runs off. That gotta sucked. I turned back to Wendell

"What do you mean you love spiders?" Willow sat down on the seat of the table Wendell was sitting on.

"It is platonic, right?" Xander gets to his feet to stand in front of him.

"I had the best collection in the tri-county area," Wendell states proudly. "Browns, tarantulas, black widows... then my parents shipped me off to wilderness camp. All my brother had to do was maintain the habitats. Instead he left the heat lamps on for a week! When I came home they were all dead—that's when the nightmares started."

"The nightmares," Willow repeats.

"It's always the same. I'm sitting in class, the teacher asks me to read something, I open the book and... there they are, coming after me. God...can you blame them, after what I did?"

"That's how it happens. Every time?" Xander asks seriously.

"Yesterday in class I thought I had just nodded off again. But then everyone else started screaming too."

"I'm going to head off to class you guys. Thanks for sharing Wendell," I wave goodbye and head towards class. I was starting to get a little worried about the nightmares. I don't even remember what I had been dreaming about recently. How was I supposed to handle that?

I was even having trouble remembering parts of this episode; I mean yeah I know a boy named Billy is behind all this but other than that I couldn't remember anything. I walk to class in deep thought and was a little worried when Simon wasn't there.

I was a little late getting to class, but I sat way in back so the teacher couldn't give me dirty looks the entire class. About half way through class I got bored and started to zone out. My concentration was on what would happen the rest of the day. I just still couldn't remember and I was starting to get a little frustrated.

I mean this may not be like my favorite episode, but... wait what was my favorite episode? I-I can't remember. It's just a blank space. I can't even remember the next monster we would face. Or, god, how many seasons there were of Buffy. I was starting to panic by the time the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and headed to the library was quick as I could. "Simon where are you?" I whisper while I walk through the halls. It's not like I could tell Giles and the others about my new found memory loss.

"Giles are you in here?" I call when I walk in, but no one answered. "Giles!" I call out again

"He's not here," I hear Simon's voice from Giles' office. "He left with Buffy to go to the hospital." I put my bag on the floor and head towards the office.

"Is she okay, did something happen?" I ask rushing over and see Simon in doll form sitting on Giles' desk.

"No she's fine. There was a beating on campus remember? She was attacked in the basement."

"I don't remember," I whisper sitting down in Giles' chair. "What's up with not showing to class anyway?"

"I can't change into my human form. It's really annoying. Wait, what do you mean you don't remember?" Simon practically snaps.

"I can't remember anything about the show," I explain a little louder.

"What do you mean?" he sat up straighter.

"It's like all a blank," I sigh, "I don't remember anything. I can remember sitting in front of the TV, but all I was doing was staring at a blank screen for hours."

"How many seasons are there?" he asks quickly.

"What?" I just stare at him.

"Just answer," I start thinking hard but nothing came up.

"Six?" I guess with a shrug.

"Close, seven. Um, who is Adam?" he dishes out another question.

"A cute guy Buffy knows?" I rub my forehead. This was going to give me a headache.

"No," he sighs. "Okay this one's important. What's your favorite Spike episode?"

"Who?" I wince a little as I say it. That was definitely not the right answer. I mean it even felt wrong to say the word. Unconsciously my hand went up to my necklace and I started to mess with it.

"Now I know something's wrong. I mean if you can't even remember him... look don't worry about it too much. It's just the episode that's doing this, like it's keeping me in doll form. Don't worry about it," he tries to assure me. I rest my head on the desk. I groan when the bell rings "Look go to class, we'll talk later."

"Fine," I stand up and head out the door. "I'll take some notes for you if I can actually concentrate!" I call out.

"Thank you!" I hear him shout. Too bad I wasn't able to listen to the teacher though. Who was Spike, and why would he be the most important question he asked? Again I start fiddling with my necklaces. Maybe it had something to do with the mystery guy? I sit there my thoughts wandering the entire class and a sigh escapes me when the bell rings. Back to the library.

I ran into Buffy at the front of the library. "How was the test?" I ask as we walk in.

"Uh, don't remind me," she groans

"So I take it you didn't do well," I look over at Giles who's leaning over the table looking at a bunch of newspapers.

"Majorly bombed it. So Giles what's the word?"

"I've got back issues of the newspapers... trying to do some research..." he holds up a paper and stares hard at it.

"Did you find anything?" she asks.

"I don't know."

"You don't know if you didn't find anything?" she raises an eyebrow and I look at Giles. He looks a little agitated.

"I'm having a problem," he explains hesitantly.

"Well, what is it?" I ask as he looks at us.

"I... I can't read," Giles stutters. I just look at him.

"That's horrible," I whisper sympathetically.

"What do you mean? You can read, like, three languages," Buffy insists not believing him.

"Five, actually, on a normal day," he says proudly, "but the words here aren't making any sense. It's gibberish." he throws the paper on the table and turns away from the table. This is clearly agitating him.

"That's him," Buffy points as she looks at the paper he threw down.

"Who?" Giles he turns back to us.

"That's the boy I've been seeing around school."

"You've been seeing a boy around campus?" I look at the paper over her shoulder.

"Yeah. Listen to this: 'Twelve year old Billy Palmer was found beaten and unconscious after his Kiddie League game Saturday. Doctors describe his condition as critical'. When was this published?" she looks at the newspaper banner, "Last week," she looks back at Giles. "He's in a coma, in intensive care... this is the boy from the hospital!" she finishes excitedly.

"Poor kid." I say looking at the picture a little longer. He looked happy.

"The first victim. You've been seeing him around school?" Giles asks.

"Yes," Buffy nods. "When the spiders got Wendell, when I didn't know a thing on the history test... It seemed weird, him being around, but with all the trouble I forgot about it."

"The boy's in a coma for a week. How is this possible?" he asks confused.

"Well he could be astral projecting," I offer

"What?" Buffy looks at me.

"The theory that while one sleeps they have another body, an astral body, that can travel through time and space. How do you know about something like that?" I cross my arms over my chest.

"I know a thing or two on ghosts and stuff. I find them fascinating—as you would say. Just a little hobby. Not to mention I had a few encounters with one myself," I shrug. Well there are ghosts in my world they're probably easier to spot now that I'm on the Hellmouth though.

"He's in a coma. That's like sleeping, right?" Buffy asks.

"Coma's are supposed to be like a deep sleep. That's why it's hard for some people to wake up. Sometimes they just, don't," I add with a sad look.

"So, could I have been seeing Billy's asteroid body?"

"Astral projected body," Giles corrects her and she rolls her eyes. "And I don't know. We don't have much information to work with, as usual."

"Lucky nineteen," Buffy murmurs when she looks back at the picture. Just then the doors open behind us. We all turn I see a man I've never seen before walking through.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere," he walks towards Buffy who now has a smile on her face. Oh, he must be her dad. I can't believe I couldn't remember him. "Why aren't you in class?"

"Dad what are you—you're not supposed to pick me up till after school. Is something wrong?" Buffy asks as she walks over to him.

"Well, I need to talk to you."

"Something is wrong. Is it mom?" she looks like she's getting worried. I look over to Giles and then back at them.

"No, it's not your mother, she's fine," Buffy's dad assures her.

"Phew. You really had me…"

"Could I speak to you in private?"

"Sure yeah," then she looks back over at us. "Oh, this is Mr. Giles, the librarian, and one of my friends Michelle. This is my father, Hank Summers," she introduces us.

"Pleasure," Giles offers his hand.

"Nice to meat you," I give him a little wave.

"Likewise," Mr. Summers says to both of us when he shakes Giles' hand.

"I'll be back," Buffy insists with a smile as she grabs her jacket . Then they both head towards the door.

"Giles, where's Simon?"

"Oh, he fell asleep in my office when he said he 'was bored'," I smile and sit down in one of the chairs. "So tell me what do you know about astral projection?"

"I don't know too much about it. I only read up about them when one of the books about ghosts mentioned something about it," I shrug easily. Giles takes the seat just across form me. "There are tons of stories about people and astral projecting. There are people who can only do it when they're sleeping, and then there are some who can do it when they meditate. There are also people who don't know they can do it. I think Billy is probably someone who doesn't know that he can do it. His spirit must have been restless enough to where it eventually just stood up and started walking around."

"Yes, that sounds reasonable, but how exactly is he causing all these weird occurrences?" right then the doors burst open and Willow and Xander come charging in.

"Red alert. Where's Buffy?" Xander asks while pulling a gym shirt over his head, wait what happened to his regular clothes?

"She just stepped out, her father came by, he needed to speak with her," Giles stands up and looks at Xander questioningly. "What happened, where are your other clothes?"

"Oh don't I wish I had an answer to that question," he says angrily.

"Xander kinda found himself in front of our class not wearing much of anything," Willow explains with a slight blush to her cheek. I smile a little at the thought of seeing Xander without a shirt. So I thought he was a little cute. Too bad Willow already has dibs.

"Except my underwear," Xander feels the need to add.

"Yeah it was really…"Willow starts to smile and laugh, but catches Xander's glare and stops. "…bad. It was a bad thing."

"Bad thing? I was nude! Bad thing doesn't cover it," he says frustrated.

"Everybody starring... I would hate to have everybody paying attention to me like that," Willow nods.

"With nudity!" Xander snaps sarcastically while throwing his hands up. "It was a total nightmare."

"Why are you guys so loud? I was sleeping," I look down to find Simon walking out of the office with bed hair.

"Well, yeah, Xander... It's your nightmare," Willow points out.

"Except for the part with me waking up going 'it was a dream…' It happened," Xander grumbles.

"Like it happened to Wendell," Willow turns to Giles. "The thing with spiders—Wendell had a recurring dream about that"

"And I've dreamt of getting lost in the stacks, of not being able to-," he pauses and then shouts as if he's mad at himself for not figuring it out sooner. "Of course!"

"So that's why I can't turn into a human," Simon walks over to me.

"Our dreams are coming true?" Xander asks.

"Dreams? That would be the musical comedy version of this. Nightmares, our nightmares are coming true," Giles says seriously.

"So why was this happening?" Willow asks.

"Billy," Giles states.

"Well, that explanation was shorter than usual," Xander turns to Willow. "It's Billy," he then turns back to us. "Who's Billy?"

"He's a boy in a coma at the hospital that's accidentally brought nightmares into our world," I explain standing up. "He must of let them out in our world when he started astral projecting," I look to Giles who nods to me.

"How could he do that?" Willow asks.

"Things like that are easier when you live on the Hellmouth," Giles sighs.

"Well," Xander looked down at his shirt. "We've got to stop it."

"Soon. Or everyone in Sunnydale will be facing their own worst nightmare," Giles agrees seriously.

"I won't be much help," Simon sates while he climbs up on a chair.

"Then wait here," I order.

"Buffy doesn't know this is happening. And given the sort of things she tends to dream about, it's imperative we find her," Giles states before we all head towards the door.

"Probably be faster if we split up to look for her," Xander offers.

"Good idea," Giles says and we all head off in different directions. I head towards the cafeteria.

On my way over I see Cordelia getting dragged by some major class A nerds. Her hair looks like a rats nest and she's dressed in the ugliest, clashiest outfit I have ever seen. "No what are you doing? Nooo... you don't understand...I don't want to go! I'm not even ON the chest team! I swear I'm not! No!" she screams as she gets dragged into a room. I can't help but start laughing. It was just too funny. I round a corner and walk through one of the doors and stop laughing immediately.

I'm standing right in front of an open fire. Back in my dream. I didn't think it was a nightmare when I had it, but then again. "Hello?" I call walking around the fire. I look around a little more and find I'm no longer in the school but in a village. Maybe this was where Simon was made? "Is anyone here?" I try again. It was practicably pitch dark though with only a full moon and the fire lighting everything.

"So you're Michelle," I turn around to see a man leaning up against one of the tents. His hair is platinum blond and he had a scar on his left eyebrow. Who was he? He's wearing a long leather duster and black clothing. I couldn't help but feel like I knew him.

"What am I doing here? Who are you?" I take a step back keeping a good distance between us.

"Me? Oh I'm just the form the Powers That Be chose for you. Someone you knew to tell you something," he explains with a slight cockney accent and crooked smirk.

"But, I don't know you. Why didn't they choose my grandma?" I frown what did they want to tell me?

"You don't remember me," he pushes off the tent and walks closer. "Wow that hurts," he gives me a mock frown. "Good that means it's working."

"What's working?" I say freezing, something's not right.

"The spell The PTB decided to perform on you. You see they decided you knew to much. They figured you would be able to change anything you want whenever you want. The thing is, they can't have that," he walks over and leans closer to me. "You have too much knowledge in that pretty little head of yours. So they took it away," I feel a weird shiver dance on the back of my neck.

"Is that why I can't remember anything Buffy related?" I look up at him and freeze. His eyes, they're so blue. His smirk seems to grow wider.

"Yep, now you won't be able to help anyone. You won't know if your friends die or who will die for that matter. If they die now it will be your fault," his voice ends at a low whisper.

"No," the different ways my friends could die start to flash through my head. I can't let that happen. "This isn't real, this is all Billy. When this is over I'll remember everything!" I yell backing away from him.

"Are you sure about that?" I watch as his face changes and it gains the features of a vampire. I turn and run. "You won't be able to help anyone now!" I hear him yell, but I keep running. The next thing I know I'm running into Giles and I'm back on school grounds.

"Are you alright?" he asks as I look behind me to see the long halls of school. Funny I never thought I would find them comforting.

"Yeah I'm fine. Did you find Buffy?" I ask but he just shakes his head.

"Come let's look in here," he ushered me through a door. When all of a sudden Willow and Xander are running toward us. "No sign of Buffy?" Giles asks, but all they do is grab us both and start pulling us.

"Come on," Xander shouts. I look behind him to see a clown with a knife.

"Oh, clown!" I shout while turning to follow them. Now I may not be scared of clowns, but when I see one with a knife, well that's when I run. We got all the way to the end of the hall when Xander turns and faces the clown. We all stop and watch as he punches it in the jaw knocking it out cold.

"You were a lousy clown! And your balloon animals were crap! Anyone can make a giraffe," Xander shouts at it. He then turns back to us with a relived look on his face and we head out the doors only to see that everyone is running around scared and screaming. "I feel good, I feel liberated," Xander insists. I look down the street and see some sort of animal running in the distance and... is that Chucky?

"You seem to be the only one," Giles remarks looking at Xander who notices how crappy the worlds getting. "This is getting worse. In a few hours reality will fold completely into nightmares."

"What do we do?" Xander asks.

"The only thing I can think is to try and wake Billy," Giles looks at me and I nod.

"But we can't leave without Buffy," Xander points out. Wait was Willow wearing a kimono? No, not important.

"Well then where should we look? We don't know where she is and her cell is off," I angrily look at my phone.

"Excuse me, when did they put a cemetery in across the street?" Willow asks pointing. I look over and there just across the street is like a big RIP in space. It was completely night in there which is weird since everywhere else was still sunny.

"And when did they make it night over there?" Xander adds. We all look at each other and make our way over. We were walking a few minutes when Xander asks. "Okay, whose nightmare is this?" Giles walks over to one of the headstones and stares at it. I look down to see Buffy's name written on it. my blood instantly goes cold.

"It's mine," Giles tell us as he walks over and sits down next to the headstone. He shakes his head sadly. "I failed in my duty to protect you... I should have been more cautious, taking more time with your training... but you were so gifted and the evil was too great," he lays his hand on the ground. "I'm sorry," the man starts to get up and a hand shoots out of the ground. The hand grabs Giles' hand. He pulls away and we all stare as Buffy crawls out. Her face is completely vamped out. "Buffy?"

"I thought I was dead," she says wiping the dirt off of her.

"Buffy your face..." Willow sounds scared. I watch as the slayer reaches up and feels her new found lumpies.

"Oh, god, no...no.."

"Buffy," Xander takes a step towards her.

"Don't look at me!" she shouts turning her face away.

"You never told me you dreamt of becoming a vampire," Giles insists while walking over to her

"This isn't a dream."

"No it's not. But there is a chance that we can make it go away. This is all coming from Billy. If we can wake him, I believe the nightmares will stop. Reality will shift back to the way it was. But we must do it now. I need you to you hold together long enough to help us. Can you do that?" Giles looks on at her, as if searching for the Buffy we all now and love.

"Yeah, I think I can," the young woman nods.

"Thank you," they look back over at us.

"But we'd better hurry. Cause I'm getting hungry," she walks off and Xander eyes her warily.

"That was a joke right?" I follow them and soon we're walking into the hospital up to Billy's room. The hospital was a mess. There were even Zombies walking around in some of the hallways. Giles runs over to one of the doctors looking at one of the patients rooms.

"Doctor! Is the boy Billy still…" he stops as the doctor turns around cradling his hands.

"My hands," he holds them up. They're now twisted with claws, inhuman and useless. We run passed him and follow Giles into the room. There on the bed was Billy still asleep.

"What now?" Xander asks Giles. The librarian leans over Billy.

"Um…Billy," he calls. "Billy!"

"That won't work," next to the bed stood Billy's astral projection.

"Billy! Billy you have to wake up," Giles tries.

"No. I told her. I have to hide," the boy sounds frightened.

"Why? From what?" Giles asks.

"From him," Buffy says. She's looking down the hall at something. I can hear some kind of monstrous breathing coming from the hallway. We rush over and look out the patent window. At the far end of the hallway is a big man with a scarred face and a big bat for his right hand.

"Oh man what do we do?" asks Xander.

"I think I know," Buffy comments taking off her jacket. In the distance I hear a loud buzzing noise.

"Whatever you do you better be soon," Willow tells us looking out the window the other window. I look out too and see tons of giant bugs hovering over the town.

"Why giant bugs?" I mumble.

"Because there scary," Willow shrugs. The sound of fight behind me reaches my ears and I turn to see Buffy kicking ass. The next thing I know the ugly guy is knocked out on the floor.

"Is he dead?" Billy asks Buffy cautiously.

"Come here Billy," she holds out her hand to him.

"But I don't…" Billy takes a step back.

"You have to do the rest," Buffy insists. Billy pauses for only a second before walking around the bed over to her. She is going to make him face her fears. It was the only way to get rid of them.

"What are they doing?" Willow asks, but Giles holds up his hand.

"I get it," Xander says quietly as Billy takes Buffy's hand. He takes a few more steps closer and then looks up at Buffy.

"No more hiding," she tells him gently. Billy looks back at the Ugly man and lets go of her hand. He leans in the rest of the way, grabs the chin of the things face, pauses a second and then begins to pull. Just when the face comes all the way off there is a blinding flash.

After my vision clears I look around the room. It looks normal. In the background there's the familiar commotion of a hospital. Xander and Willow are dressed back in what they were wearing earlier today, and Buffy, her face was back to normal. We all look at each other and smile then at the bed when Billy's machine starts to beat just a little faster.

"He's waking up," I smile when I walk closer to his bed. His eyes slowly open and he looks around the room.

"I had the strangest dream…" Billy looks at all of us. "And you were in it, and you, and you," he points at each of us. "Who are you people?"

"Best get a doctor," Giles heads toward the door with Xander in toe. I watch as a man blocks their path in the doorway.

"Oh Billy's got company. I'm his Kiddie League coach. I come by every day, just hoping against hope he might wake up soon... he's my lucky nineteen…" when I hear those words I get this strong uncomfortable feeling. I turn to Buffy who's looking at the coach with a deadly glare. "How is he?"

"Awake," she says as she moves aside so he can see for himself.

"What?" he looks at the bed where Billy is just staring at him.

"You blamed him, for losing the game. So you caught up with him afterwards didn't you?" Buffy hisses

"What are you talking about?" The coach scoffs.

"He said it was my fault that we lost," Billy says sitting up in bed. The coach tries to turn to leave but Giles and Xander grab him preventing him. "It wasn't my fault, there's eight other players on the team. You know that."

"Nice going," Buffy smiles at him and Billy smiles back. Looks like one baddies done with. After that we have to deal with the police, but it went by pretty fast. By the time we get back to school there are only a few minutes left in class. I was a little surprised when we just grab our stuff and head out as the bell rings, "Hard to believe a Kiddie League coach would do something like that," Buffy states while we walk out the school door.

"Well you obviously never played Kiddie League. I'm surprised it wasn't one of the parents," Xander points out.

"I'm just glad he's behind bars where he belongs," Willow nods.

"Just goes to show you, even humans can do something nasty," I point out and turn my head at the sight of Simon walking over. Thank goodness he was back to normal.

"But that was kinda heroic, Xander, grabbing him and all," Buffy gives him a grin.

"Hey, I just did what anybody would have... If people want to label it heroic…" he shrugs with a smile as a car horn sounds. I look down at the street to see Buffy's dad getting out of his car.

"Hey I'm going to get going you guys. See ya Monday Buffy, have fun with your dad," I wave and head over to Simon. "So feel better now that you can change at will again?" I ask when I reach him.

"Yeah, the spell works fine now. I just wish I could have slept longer," Simon whines. The two of us start home. "So time to quiz you."

"What, why?" I ask.

"Your memories, remember?" he looks at me with raised eyebrows

"Oh," I stop and thought of what the Billy Idol wanna be had said. "_You have too much knowledge in that pretty little head of yours. So they took it away."_

"Yeah, go ahead," my gut churned and tightened at my words.

"I'm just going to ask one thing, who… is… Spike?" Simon turns to me. I try to think of watching Buffy, but all I get is a blank space. A whole lot of nothing. I walk over to a tree that was close to hold on so I wouldn't fall, since my legs seemed to be shaking.

"I-I don't know. Why- why can't I remember? I should have my memory back!" I almost yell at him.

"Did anything happen today? While you were looking for Buffy?" he asks concern etched in his face. Quietly he grabs my arm and helps steady me. So I tell him. I tell him about standing in front of the fire and the strange man. Simon swears under his breath when I describe they guy, but he won't tell me who he is. When I was finished Simone became creepily quiet.

"What's wrong Simon? Tell me what's going on. Please?" I practically beg snapping him out of his thoughts.

"You're not going to like it," he warns me. We start to walk again.

"So? I still want to know," I tell him.

"The Powers That Be are all about balance. They like things to go down exactly like they planned or at least close to it."

"So what does that have to do with my memory?"

"With you knowing almost every little thing that happens for the next seven years, you could change anything you want. You could choose who lives, who dies. You would even have power over the PTB. I guess they didn't want that," he says sadly with a tiny shrug. "You wished them into existence and gave them power. And I guess they want to keep it."

"So the bastards fucked with my brain to keep me in check! Shit!" I shout as we stop just a block from my house. "Now what?" I ask after a few minutes of starring at the ground.

"I can try to find out if there's anyway to get your memories back?" he offers. "We can also see how much you still remember."

"Fine. Go home, I'll be up in a little," I watch as he smiles and disappears. I walk the rest of the way dragging my feet. For a moment I pause outside my door and pull out my keys. "_You wont be able to help anyone. You won't know if your friends die or who will die for that matter. If they die now it will be __your fault." _his voice repeats in my head.

"No. I won't let that happen." I whisper before I walk inside and I swear I can hear him laughing somewhere in the distance.

* * *

Those PTB are tricky little bastards. Making it so Michelle lost her memory. Will she get any of it back, well who knows? Well I do, but I guss you'll just have to wait to find out.


	17. The Memory Blues

A/N: Well hello dear readers. I have another chapter all ready for reading. I hope you like it!

U/D: I dont own nothing. So, stop reminding me '~'

Beta: Special thanks to my Beta Scorpian. Your awesome in more ways than one. Keep up the good work!

* * *

"So you still haven't remembered anything?" Simon asks as we walk through the Sunnydale mall. For the past few days I had been sulking in my room about my memory loss. Simon was sick of watching me brood so he decided to get me out of the house. I had been reluctant at first but I eventually gave in and now I was actually happy I had left my room. The mall was definitely a good distraction.

"No," I sigh. "I still don't see why they had to take my memories. I mean I was good with all the other past episodes. I stayed out of the way when Darla went to Buffy's house. The thing with the hyenas was an accident. How was I supposed to know they would attack me? Then at the talent show, the only thing I remembered was that Sid was a living doll!" I plop down on one of the benches.

"How should I know?" Simone asks sitting next to me. I cross my arms and sulk. I know I was acting a little immature, but I was mad.

"I was being good. I know I can't change every little thing that I don't like about the show. You know how much chaos that would cause?" I insist looking around the mall. It was a pretty big mall with lots of people.

"But you would save your friends if you knew they were going to die," he points out.

"Well yeah," I reluctantly concede.

"That's probably why they took it away," he leans over and pats my hand.

"Yeah well I want them back," I stand and am about to stomp away when something in the nearby store window catches my eye inside of Spencer's. It was the bleached blond the PTB were using as their speaking conduit. I froze at first, but relax when I realize it was only a poster of Billy Idol. Walking into the store with Simon following me, obviously confused, I approached the poster.

"So, what do you have against Billy Idol?" Simon finally asks. I turn to him and laugh quietly.

"I have nothing against him it's just..." I turn back to the poster. "The guy that the PTB used to talk to me looked a lot like him," I stare at the poster. Billy was wearing lots of black leather and leering at the camera. I could picture the other guy wearing something like that. "You still won't tell me who he is?" I check.

"Nope," Simon was so stubborn.

"Fine then I'm calling him Billy," I insist before I grab one of the posters and go to pay for it.

"What are you up to?" he asks looking at the bag I'm now carrying.

"Me? Nothing," I shrug innocently and walk out the door. We walk around the mall the rest of the day talking about anything and everything, but carefully avoiding anything about my memories.

"So, are you going to tell me why you bought the poster now?" Simon asks once we were in my house.

"Just a little project I thought of," I tell him simply.

"Hey Simon!" Jake shouts from the living room. They had become pretty good friends since the talent show. Simon even came over to "hang out" after school in his human form before "leaving" and going back to my room in doll form, "You staying for dinner again?"

"Only if your mom lets me." he calls to him.

"Oh Simon of course you can stay," Mom smiles as she walks out of the kitchen. "Now hurry up you two are just in time. I just set the table."

"Thanks Miss. Thomson!" Simon calls. We all ate in peace then Simon went "home".

"He seems nice," Mom comments when I helped her with the dishes.

"Yeah he's cool. So is everyone else I hang out with at school," I smile a little thinking of my new friends.

"Yes, but do you like him?" she asks casually putting some of the dishes away.

"What, no!" I look at her with wide eyes, "He's a good friend, but I don't like him like that," my head turns away from the sink and look at her.

"So there's no one you like at school? What about That boy Xander?"

"I think he's cute yeah, but Willow has a crush on him and I wouldn't do something like that to her."

"Well you're a good friend then. I just wish you could meet a decent boy your age," she finishes.

"Mom, I'm fine. Plus I have a lot to focus on this year. I don't have time for boys," I insist before heading up to my room. A smile comes to my lips when I see Simon sitting on my bed.

"So what project do you have for the poster?" he asks leaning up against my pillow.

"Well you'll just have to wait and see wont you?" I chuckling pulling the poster out of the bag and proceed to unroll it. Then I go to my desk and pull out my art book, a pair of scissor, and tape.

"What are you doing?" he asks while moving over to me when I take a seat on the edge of the bed. First I flipped through the drawings in my art book. I had drawn pictures of Willow, Xander, and Buffy. Not to mention some of Giles and some of the monsters I've seen since being here. I flipped to the last few sketches.

"You're getting better at drawing," Simon complements looking over my shoulder. His eyes focus on one of the last ones. "Is that who you saw?"

"Yeah," It's an okay drawing of Mr. Bleached Blond and I pick up the scissors and to cut his face out. When I'm done I tape it over Billy's head. It's a little funny, considering when I drew the picture I wasn't drawing it for this, but it gave me a better image of the man.

"Are you going to hang it up?"

"No, not yet," I roll it up and put it in the back of my closet. "I saw the poster earlier and I just had to do it. I don't think I want to hang it up yet though. It seems to stalkerish and I'm no Angel," I chuckle and shut the closet door.

"Do you like him?" Simone asks looking at another drawing of the man. His face was lumpy, vamped out, and at a distance looked like the man could be snarling.

"No. Every time I see his face the only thing I can think of is him telling me about my memories. Just seeing him makes me angry and I want nothing more than to punch that stupid grin off his face," I throw the art book back in the drawer I got it from. "But I can't help but feel like I know him." After turning off the light I crawl back in bed. "Sometimes I feel like I get little flashes of something, but before I can tell what it is, it disappears."

"You'll get it back," Simon reassures me as he slides off the bed.

"I hope so. Sometimes thinking about it scares me. It makes me wonder what horrible things I've forgotten and how I won't be able to stop them from happening," I whisper when I hear his door close. With a sigh I roll over and close my eyes to try to fall asleep.

_I was awoken by a familiar smell; campfire and incense. I sat up on my elbows and look at the incense burning on a small table across from me. It was so quiet except for the roar of the fire on the other side of the tent walls. I pull the covers off me and look down at the lumpy cot I was laying on. Hmm everything was the same as last time._

_Was I dreaming again? I threw my legs over the side and sat on the cot and just looked at everything. Were the PTB going to do something to me? I already lost part of my memory what else would they take from me? Hold that thought, I so did not want to know. What was the point when they would make me forget it? Standing to my feet I walk over to the flap that leads outside, but hesitate when I reach it._

_Did I really want to go outside? What if he was out there? It wasn't like I was scared of him or anything. I just—I don't know—I was uncomfortable near him. "How long are you going to linger in there Little Shell?" I hear someone call from outside. Recognition brings a grin to my lips._

"_Grandma!" I call quickly pulling back the flap. _

"_Ah, there you are," she smiles up from the log she's sitting on. She was drinking something and reading a book. "Come, sit with me by the fire," she pats the log beside her looking back down to her book. I smiled and sit next to her. If this was a dream then I was going to enjoy it. We just sat there in companionable silence; Grandma reading and me looking at the fire. Eventually I closed my eyes and just listened to the flames. "Brings back memories doesn't it?" I open my eyes and turn to her. The book was sitting in her lap and she was looking at me._

"_Yeah," I smile when I watch the glow of the fire make her long silver hair look like it was shining. Just like when we used to go camping. I always liked it because it made her look magical, "It's been too long since we went camping."_

"_Yes it has," she looks down. _

"_Am I dreaming again?" I finally got up the nerve to ask._

"_No you're not" she murmurs looking back up. _

"_Am I really sitting here with you?"_

"_No," she said sadly._

"_Then how..."I tilt my head in question._

"_Your astral projecting."_

"_So this is real." I smile and feel a tear slide down my cheek._

"_Why are you crying little one?"_

"_I was so worried about you. I'm just glad your okay," I laugh and wipe my eyes with the back of my hand. "How am I doing this though? I've never done anything like this before," I look down at my hands. They look solid, like Billy did when he was walking around._

"_Honey, you live on the Hellmouth. Astral projecting isn't as hard as it normally is when you're there. Not to mention I wanted to talk to you. A grandmother knows when something is bothering her grandchildren," she explains._

"_You're not going to take anything from me are you?" I sit back expecting things to turn sour._

"_Heavens no! Why would I do something like that?" she exclaims._

_So I told her. I told her how the PTB took my memory and how scared I was now that I couldn't change things. _"_Simon's trying to find a way to get my memory back, but I don't know if I want him messing with my memories," I point to my head._

"_It is good that he's trying to help you, but you're right. He shouldn't play with your head. If anyone's going to get your memory back, it has to be you," she sends me a reassuring smile._

"_How do I do that?" _

"_Little Shell you are so much stronger than you think. Not to mention you're so darn stubborn. Always have been," she looks at me, that familiar twinkle in her eyes. "You'll get them back."_

"_I hope so," I sigh and look up at the stars. They were so bright here and there were so many._

"_It may hurt though when they come back. You'll be taking something back from higher beings. It will hurt when they make their way back to your brain. Not to mention you may not even get them all back at the same time. Nothing comes without a price. Magic has it rules," she warns me._

"_How do you know about all this?" I turn back to her._

"_The chief of the village and it's many wonderful villagers have been teaching me lots of things. The Powers That Be are studied here by many of its people," I look around at the tents scattered all around. Grandma was really happy here. I had never seen her so happy. At least not since father had passed away._

"_You're really happy here aren't you?" I lean into the fire and looked at the embers burning red._

"_Oh yes. And even with the Powers That Be messing with you, you're happy too aren't you?" she smiles her knowing smile._

"_Yeah I guess I am. I've never felt so strong and for once in my life I have really good friends I can count on. It might be scary at some times, but we always seem to come out of it with only a few cuts and bruises." I stand up and stretch. _

"_That's good to hear," she sets her cup down and gets to her feet as well. "It's time for you to go Shell," she says sadly. "Just remember what I told you."_

"_Will I see you again?" I was a little worried. _

"_Soon I promise. You be good at school now. Do your homework and keep your friend and family safe," Grandma reminds me._

"_I promise," I laugh._

"_Goodbye," I hear her say, but things were already starting to fade in the background. I was waking up. _

"_See you soon," I whisper as everything became covered in darkness._

"Michelle time to get up," Jake calls through my open door. I was back in my room, back in my body. I sit up and smile. "You know, you really need to get an alarm clock," Jake points out leaning against the door.

"I could get one that sounds like a rooster," I offer climbing out of bed.

"God no! Those things are so loud and annoying," he cries before he turns and walks out of sight.

"I thought that was the point," I murmur to myself preparing myself for the day. I felt great. I had a dream of gran. Or maybe I had really talked to her. Who knew? No matter, with a good night sleep I felt like I could handle anything. "Bring it on."


	18. Marcie who?

A/N:I had fun writting this chapter. I hope you like it. Oh and the song in this chapter is called "Sounds Like A Personal Problem" by Ghost of the Robot.

Beta: As usual a big thanks to Scorpian for helping me out with each chapter. You are awsome!

* * *

"Vote Cordelia for May Queen," I read out loud off of a poster. Cordelia's name was in big sparkling letters. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"You actually going to vote for her?" Simon asks from right next to me.

"No. It doesn't matter though. She's queen bee of the school, there's no way she'll lose," I sigh and grab my stuff from my locker. "I just wish she hadn't hung that up right next to my locker. The colors are just way too bright," I whine before slamming my locker shut.

"Come on, class is going to start," he tugs on my jacket and pulls me away from my sulking. I was surprised for once that the class was actually interesting for once. Maybe it was because we just watched a movie. And no homework. When the class ended I in a much better mood.

"What does the fox and the hound have to do with science?" Simon asks me.

"I don't know. I think the teacher was just being lazy," I laugh as we head over to Buffy's locker. "Hey Buffy!" I call when she comes into view. Just then Cordy came over with a small box of chocolates. She was about to hand one to Buffy, when she stops and just hands one to Simon.

"Vote for me for May Queen!" she says sweetly then walks off ignoring Buffy and me. I look at Simon who's holding up the chocolate coin with a sheepish grin.

"I don't even like chocolate," Buffy calls after the girl. "Well, that was the lamest comeback of our time..." I give her a small smile and glare at Simon when he starts eating the chocolate.

"What? I like chocolate," the guy gives a simple shrug. Just because girls thought he was cute he got candy. The bastard. I turn and smile at Willow and Xander when they walk over to us.

"Hey, what's Cordelia up to?" Xander asks.

"Bribery. She's desperate to be May queen," Buffy points to the candy Simon finished eating. He just shrugs again.

"Candy's candy," he insists throwing the foil away.

"Cordelia, man... she does love titles," Xander sighs.

"Oh, god," Willow starts cracking up, "remember in sixth grade...the field trip? When Cordelia—."

"Right, right," Xander nods starting to laugh too, "the guy with the antlers on his belt—."

"Be my deputy," Willow imitates a male voice. Okay know I'm lost.

"And remember the, the hat..." Xander adds.

"The hat!" Willows eyes widen as she remembers, laughing even harder. I look over at the Buffy and Simon who are just starring at them. Good I'm not the only one confused. Inside jokes are only funny if you're included.

"Oh man..." Xander slowly stops laughing.

"Okay, it's fun that we're speaking in tongues..." Buffy looks at me and I nod.

"I'm sorry..." Willow says starting to come down from her laughing fit.

"It was, we had this...you had to be there," Xander adds

"It's not even funny," Willow starts shakes her head. Yes, that's why you had a giggle fit. Over nothing.

"Really," Xander agrees with her.

"Cordelia just has a history of trying too hard," Willow explains.

"What kind of moron would be May Queen anyway?" Xander asks as Buffy turns back to her locker.

"I was," the slayer comments quietly.

"You what?" Xander flinches dumb founded.

"At my old school," Buffy clarifies still with her head in her locker.

"So, the good kind of moron would do that. Well the—uh—the non-moron, I mean," Xander tries saving himself. I just shake my head.

"I mean, we didn't call it May Queen, but we had the dance, and the coronation, all that stuff. It was nice," I wonder what it's like going from big girl on campus to suddenly being one of the "losers". It must be kind of hard. I had never been popular, nor did I ever want to be, but it must have been nice for her. She must miss it.

"Well, you don't need that stuff now. You've got us," Xander says with a smile.

"Be my deputy!" Willow repeats with a chuckle.

"They're weird," Simon whispers in my ear and I just smile. Weird is good. A guy comes running down the hallway in a rush pulling our attention from the conversation at hand.

"Guys! Come on! Somebody wailed on Mitch! I think he's dead!" we all look at each other and then follow the guy.

"-Dead? Of course not, dead! What are you, ghouls? There are no dead students here! This week," I hear Snider tell a few of the students. We reach him just as Mitch is getting wheeled out of the boy's locker room. A bunch of people rush over to his side. He was sweating and his face was already starting to swell.

"What happened?" Buffy is the first to ask.

"I don't know... I-I heard something, I tried grabbing a bat...that hit me," Mitch tries to answer

"What hit you?" I ask.

"The bat. By itself. Thing was floating! Knocked me out..."

"I better check the scene. Michelle come on," Buffy starts walking over to the room, I follow her.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Snyder calls out and Buffy and I both stop walking abruptly.

"Uh... Mitch wanted to get... his comb. He likes his comb," Buffy tells the principal. I look at Buffy and raise my eyebrows. Is that really the best she could come up with?

"I don't think Mitch needs his comb right now. I think Mitch needs medical attention and you need to stay away from the crime scene. You're always sticking your nose in-." the short squatty man looks at both of us.

"Sue? What did you say? Mitch is gonna sue the school?"Willow asks in a really loud voice. Good old Willow.

"Sue? Who?" Snyder turns from us and I mouth thank you to Willow, Simon, and Xander.

Buffy and I sneak passed him and into the boy's locker room. The locker room is of course empty. I follow Buffy into the locker room keeping my eyes and ears open. On the floor is the wooden bat covered in blood. The lockers right next to the bat were all dented. I walk over to one and see red on it I turn to Buffy who has also noticed the red on the lockers. We close the four lockers and they spell out Look.

O.o

"Look? That's all it said?" Willow asks Buffy and I nod. We were sitting in the lunch room.

"Look at what? Look at Mitch?" Xander somehow speaks with a mouthful of food.

"Did you find anything else?" Simon asks.

"Just a bloody bat and the message," I shrug. "Nothing really solid."

"Ah here you are," Giles voice carries over walking over to us.

"The thing is monsters usually don't send messages. It's pretty much, "Kill, crush, destroy." this is different," Buffy points out.

"I'd say your right," Giles agrees with her.

"I love it when you say that. Any theories?" Buffy smiles as he sits down at our table.

"It is a bit of a puzzle. I haven't actually ever heard of someone being attacked with a lone baseball bat," Giles explains.

"Maybe it's a vampire bat," Xander offers, everyone just looks at him. "I'm alone with that one."

"Well, assuming the bat itself is not possessed, there are a few possibilities that bear investigating. Someone with telekinesis, the power to move objects at will... some invisible creature...or possibly a poltergeist," Giles looks at me when he says the last part.

"A ghost?" Willow asked.

"Yes. An angry one," Giles nods.

"Angry one is right. It was a real scene in that locker room," Buffy agrees.

"So if we're talking ghost, then we're talking about dead kids…" Willow frowns at this.

"Ghosts, my expertise," I say with a smile.

"Willow, why don't you compile a list of dead or missing kids. It's probably a good place to start?" Buffy asks the red head.

"I'll research all the possibilities, ghosts included. Xander, Simon if you're not doing anything. Would you like to help me?"Giles stands up from the table.

"What there's homework now? How does that happen?" Xander complains looking up from his soda.

"It's all part of the glamorous world of vampire slaying," Buffy shrugs.

"Well what are you and Michelle going to be doing?" Xander looks at both of us.

"Finding out what we can about Mitch. This attack wasn't random," she looks at Giles who nods.

"Well I think I should do that part," Xander insists.

"Fine. Ask around. Talk to his friends. Talk to Cordelia," I'm pretty sure Buffy adds the last part just to scare him off.

"Talk to Cordelia?"He looks at her than back at Giles. "So, research, huh?" I laugh as we all go our separate ways.

"Help them out Simon," I tell him just before Buffy and I start searching for Cordy. We look around and finally find her upstairs, "Look there she is," I point where Cordelia stands in front of the stairs with Harmony. All of a sudden I double over in pain when my head suddenly began to throb and a vision of Harmony falling down the stairs flashes in front of me. "What?" I whisper—the pain subsided as fast as it hit me.

"Cordelia. Can I talk to you?" Buffy calls out oblivious to what just happened to me. I watch Cordelia and Harmony stop and look at us.

"Oh, great." Cordelia says as she see's us.

"Why is she always—." But Harmony doesn't finish what she's saying. The next thing I know the young woman is launched backwards down the stairs. Harmony moans in pain when she finally reaches the bottom. We run down the stairs to her.

"For heaven sake!" Snyder rushes over to her. "Clear back, everyone! Give her some air! You!" he points to a girl next to me. "School nurse. Now!" she runs off.

"My ankle—I think it's broken," Harmony reaches for her ankle. I stand up and back away. Did I really get a part of my memory back? It may have been a little late, but I got it back; even if it really hurt.

"What happened?" Buffy asks.

"Hey! Who's the principle here?" Snyder asks Buffy then turns to Cordelia, "What happened?" Ignorant man.

"She just fell! We were coming down the stairs and she just fell. All by herself!" Cordelia cries, but I knew she saw it too.

"No, I was pushed!" Harmony argues. Then I swear I hear a girl watching giggle at her, but when I look around no one was smiling or laughing.

I turn to Buffy, "I'm going to go find Giles and the others and tell them what happened," we ran up the stairs but Buffy catches my attention when she nods. A door across from us just closed… all by itself.

"I'm going to check that out," Buffy informs me.

"See ya later," I tell her before I make my way toward the library. Simon is leaning over a book along with Giles and Xander, "Harmony was pushed down the stairs," I tell them.

"What? Is she okay?" Giles asks.

"Yeah, but she might have broken her ankle," I take a seat next to Simon. "Buffy's following some leads right now. I offered to tell you the news," they bob their heads a little bit and turn back to researching. I wait until Giles has left to the stacks and Xander gets up to grab some different books, for me to talk to Simon, "Uh Simon, there is one more thing I have to mention."

"Yeah, what's up?" Simon doesn't look up from his book.

"I saw her fall down the stairs before it happened," I whisper in his ear.

"What?" he turns and looks up at me.

"Right before Harmony fell, my head started to hurt really bad and then an image of her falling down the stairs flashed though my head. When it was over I looked up right as she fell down the stairs," I explain.

"You remembered something?"

"Only something small and a second too late," I sigh and sink into my chair.

"That's good," Simon offers me a small smile.

"I guess. I just wish it would all come back," I lay my head on the table and just stare at a dust speck in front of me. Buffy walks into the library just as the final bell rings. We all grab are things and leave.

"Giles, have you ever touched a ghost?" Buffy asks as we walk out of the school building.

"No I haven't. From what I've read, having a ghost pass through you is a singular experience. It's a cold, amorphous feeling makes your hair stand up," the man answers her.

"I've always wanted to feel that," I say smiling and they give me a strange look.

"Okay, this is my problem. I touched the thing. It didn't go through me, it bumped into me. And it wasn't cold," the slayer explains.

"I don't think this thing is a ghost then," I point out.

"So what are we talking about? An invisible person?" Xander asks.

"A girl she laughed." She told him

"A girl on campus with the power to turn invisible," Giles thinks out loud.

"That is so cool!" Xander smiles.

"Cool?" Willow scrunches up her nose.

"Well, yeah. I'd give anything to be Invisible," then he looks at everyone "Well I wouldn't be beating people up. I'd use my power to protect the girl's locker room." Perv.

"It probably is an awfully heady experience, having the ability," Giles sits down on a ledge.

"So how'd she get it? Is she a witch? 'Cause we can fight a witch," A witch, really. I look at Willow, "I'll tell you about it later," she insists and I give her a small smile.

"Greek myths talk about cloaks of invisibility, but they're usually just for the god's," Wait, Xander actually has useful information for once? "Research boy comes through with the knowledge."

"This girl is sort of petty, for a god," Buffy tells us.

"She's got a grudge. But why Harmony?" Willow asks

"Harmony and Mitch. And the common denominator there—," Xander starts to add things up.

"Cordelia," I say and it starts making sense. You want to hurt someone, hurt the people around them first.

"So what now?" Xander asks.

"First thing tomorrow, pull up that missing kids list. Maybe this girl's made herself invisible long enough for someone to notice she's gone," Buffy goes into command mode.

"Got it. I'll see you then," Willow waves to us when she turns to walk away with Xander following.

"See ya," he calls.

"I guess we'll get going too. That is unless you need my help for anything?" I offer.

"Can you handle patrolling tonight?" Buffy asks "I need to keep an eye on Cordelia."

"Sure, I don't mind," I start to pull Simon away. "See you guys tomorrow then," Great! My first full patrol. I Guess Buffy was really starting to trust me.

"Hey I've got date tomorrow after school so I won't be able to help you guys out," Simon finally says as we almost reach home.

"You are such a playboy," I give him a playful shove. He gives me a small smile and poofs away. "Lucy, I'm home! "I call loudly walking through my front door.

"You're weird," Jake calls from the couch with the game controller in his hand.

"Yes, yes I am. Someone in this family has to be," I climb up the stairs and fall onto my bed. I had a few hours to kill before it was patrol time so I did my usual. I went to my stereo and phone. I hadn't listened to music since the whole memory thing and I was starting to miss it.

I put it on shuffle and started to pull out my home work. I had just finished it when I noticed a Failure voice singing. I think it was Buffy. I ran over and pulled my phone off the jack.

"I told you, you should get rid of those songs," Simon calls from his room.

"I'll take care of it," I call messing with my phone's music list. I created a play-list without any of the songs from once more with feeling soundtrack. Huh, what a funny name for an episode. I listen to each song, but I didn't really understand much since I couldn't remember anything. Then there was that one song, rest in peace. The voice sounded familiar.

After I finished fixing my play-list I hooked the phone back to the stereo. I had just hit the play button when another song started playing. It started out with just instrumental. It was so pretty. Then the lyrics started to come in. A man's soft voice.

_What is this crap, I'm going through  
where am I at and who are you  
to make me feel  
like I'm so scared  
caught me off guard,  
was not prepared for you  
so smart, so cool  
to me, life seems  
it shouldn't be this way_

_so here I am, and there you are  
sitting so close , feeling so far  
for me and I  
can't figure out  
what I should say  
what's this about to you  
to smart, to cool  
for me, life seems  
life shouldn't feel this way_

The music starts up again. It was such a pretty song. When it was over I press the pause button and looked at the name of the singer. James Marsters, Ghost of the Robot. It turns out I had a lot of songs from the guy. I spent the rest of the time listening to him sing. This time with my headphones on. I had only listened to a few songs before Jake hit my leg. "Hey, what was that for?" I cry as I took of my headphones.

"Moms been calling you. Time for dinner," he tells me. I groan and sit up.

"Fine, but next time, don't hit me," I say slapping the back of his head as I walk by. Mom made chicken hamburgers for dinner and boy were they good.

"Hey are you sneaking out again?" Jake asks after dinner.

"Yeah," I say pulling out his weekly bribe money.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asks counting the money.

"Probably kill a few vamps," I say plopping down on my bed.

"Ha, ha, real funny.. Come on tell me what you're doing, can I come with?" he asks I laugh and he whines. I had told him the truth and he didn't believe me.

"No you can't come. I need you to keep watch. That's why I pay you," I grab my phone and sigh as he sits down in my computer chair.

"Come on I'm old enough to sneak out," he whines quietly.

"Look, you can't sneak out with me. And if I catch you following me tonight or another night for that matter. You won't get paid anymore," I watch him sink in the chair than stand.

"Fine. Just get home before mom wakes up in the morning like usual," he mutters walking out of my room. I love my brother, but there are a few things I didn't want him to find out about. I wait for everyone to get to sleep before sneaking out.

It was an easy sweep. Only two vamps dusted. I was a little more tired than usual though. I mean it _was_ my first full sweep alone. I got home around 3 in the morning and god was I tired. I took a quick shower and went to bed.

_There was a girl looking in a mirror in the girl's bathroom. She was real mousy looking. All of a sudden Cordelia walks in with her group of friends. _

"_God, I am never sitting through one of those alumni lectures again. Two hours of 'My Trek Through __Nepal'. Hello! There's nobody caring." Cordy complains as she fixes herself in the mirror._

"_Did you see his toupee? It looked like a cabbage," the mousy girl says but the group completely __ignores her._

"_And Those slides. 'That's a mountain. Yes, that's a mountain too. No let's look at some mountains," Cordelia mimics the teacher. _

"_I swear he only had three slides and he just used them over and over," Harmony adds._

"_Did you guys see his toupee I mean it was like the worst," Mousy girl repeats, trying to add to the conversation. This time they notice her._

"_We're talking, okay?" Harmony huffs at her. It was almost better for her not to get noticed, than be told off like that._

"_Oh and did you guys check out the extreme toupee? Yeah, That's realistic. Looked like a cabbage." Cordelia chuckles and everyone else laughs. Almost like it was the first time someone said it. Mousy girl joins in on the laugh and watches as they walk out. Her smile slowly disappears and she just stood there. A rush of emotion washes over me; Sadness, loneliness, like no one ever notices me. I didn't like it at all._

"Michelle, rise and shine," Mom calls waking me up. I look around the room and was a little thrown off, hadn't I just closed my eyes? I felt emotionally drained. I sit up and rub my eyes as the memory of my dream comes rushing back. What a poor girl. Wait, had I remembered something? But, I don't think it would help now. Instead I went through my morning routine in complete zombie mode. What was wrong with me? Last night wasn't that tiring. Maybe having the dream had tired me out. Hey, at least I hadn't had a headache.

School was horrible, boring, and annoying. I was so happy when the lunch bell rang except they were having Cordelia's pre coronation thingy in the courtyard. I saw Xander, Buffy and Willow though and headed over. Simon was off flirting with some girl. I think she was his date for later.

"Hey guys," I yawn.

"Did patrolling tire you out that much?" Buffy asks.

"What, no. Just had trouble getting to sleep last night."

"Willow got the missing person's list," she holds up the papers she was looking through.

"Go Willow," I smile.

"Has Cordelia hired a body guard or something?" Xander asks pointing to two guys standing in the distance. They sort of remind me of the men in black.

"I don't think so?"

"Whoa! Check it out. The most recent one. Marcie Ross... disappeared almost six months ago," Buffy looks at one page.

"I don't know her," Xander shrugs.

"Me neither," Willow looks at the name on the paper.

"Well, her only activity was band. She played the flute," Buffy says if that made a difference.

"So?" I look at her.

"I heard a flute last night, when I was hunting. I couldn't find out where it was coming from," Buffy explains. Oh, so I guess it did make a difference.

"What did it sound like?" Xander asks.

"Sad. Real sad. But it was the band room where I lost Ms. Invisible yesterday... This tracks. I've got a free now, I'll check it out," Buffy tells us.

"We'll I guess I'll see you guy's later," I shrug and head off to class. I watch Simon wave goodbye to his date and run over to me, "How is it you can still get a date when you hang out with 'the weirdos' in school?"

"I'd like to think it's because of my insanely good looks," Simon runs his hand threw his hair and I can't help but laugh at his cheesiness.

"What ever," I shake my head and head to class. I decide not to tell him about my dream. I think what I saw has already happened. I mean she wasn't even invisible in it. After school I said see ya later to Simon and made my way to the library.

"Check it out," Buffy says pulling out a book and placing it on the table. The others are already here.

"Did you find it in the music room?" I sit down next to Buffy

"Yeah look," she points to the words written in the year book.

"Oh my god," Willow leans over to look at it better. "Have a nice summer. Have a nice summer." she reads, "This girl had no friends at all."

"Once again I teeter at precipice of the generation gap," Giles sighs looking totally confused.

"Have a nice summer is what you write when you nothing to say," Buffy informs him.

"It's the kiss of death." Xander adds.

"And you guys didn't know Marcie Ross?" Buffy asks Willow and Xander.

"Never met her, why?" Xander shrugs.

"Cause you both wrote it too," Buffy flips through a few pages and slides the book over to them.

"Have a nice… yeeesh," Xander looks at his signature.

"Where am I? oh. Have a _great _summer. See, I cared," Willow says with a sheepish smile.

"You guys don't remember her?" I ask. Willow reaches for Marcie's missing person's paper.

"We'll, we probably didn't see her except to sign the book, and this is a big school..." Xander insists.

"Xander," Willow interrupts his babble. "We each had four classes with her last year."

"Ouch," I wince. Talk about odd one out.

"And you never noticed her. And now she's invisible..." Buffy speaks slowly.

"What she turned invisible because no one noticed her?" Xander tries to get on board. I was startled when Giles slammed his hand on the table.

"Of course!" he shouts standing and walks over to a bookshelf. "I have been investigating mystical causes of invisibility when I should have looked to the quantum mechanical."

"English please?" I ask totally confused.

"Physics. Reality is shaped, even created by our perception of it," Giles clarifies.

"And with the Hellmouth below us sending mystical energy—," Buffy starts.

"People perceived Marcie as invisible, and-and-and she became so," Giles finishes.

"How horrible," I murmur sadly.

"It isn't this great power she can control, it's something that was done to her. That we did," I think Buffy realizes that Marcie was just another victim of the Hellmouth.

"No wonder she's miffed. But what does she want?" Willow asks. Buffy flips through the book and stops at specific page.

"Just what we thought," Buffy turns the book back to us. My eyes widen a little when I see who's picture is all messed with, "Cordelia," her picture is all scratched out and with a big red crown above her head.

"What?" we all turn to see Cordelia sort of running into the library. Her eye's land on Buffy. "I knew I'd find you here," she seems a little freaked out.

"A-and you would be wanting what?" Xander asks.

"Buffy," she starts—ignoring Xander, "I, uh, you know we've had our differences, you being so weird and all, and hanging out with these, ugh, total losers, and.." I roll my eyes. She was the weird one. "Well anyway, despite all that, I know you share this feeling we have for each other, deep down..."

"Nausea?" Willow offers. I give her a small smile.

"Somebody is after me! Someone just tried to kill Ms. Miller! She was helping me with my homework! And... Mitch and Harmony..! this is all about me! Me! Me! Me!" she shouts.

"Wow. For once she's right," Xander states sarcastically.

"So your coming to me for help?" Buffy asks.

"I don't know...your always around when stuff happens. I know your strong and you got those weapons... I was kind of hoping you're in a gang," I giggle a little as Buffy rolls her eyes "Please... I don't know who else to turn to," her bottom lip begins to quiver. We all exchange looks. Giles stands and grabs his chair.

"Please… sit down." he walks over to Cordelia and offers her the chair.

"Thanks," she says sitting down.

"You know... I don't recall ever seeing you here before," Giles looks at her.

"Oh no. I have a life." she answers. I slam my head on the desk.

"Cordelia, the attacker is an invisible girl," Buffy informs her.

"Who is really, really angry at you. Which I can't possibly imagine personally, but it takes all kinds, you know," Xander also tells her. I lift my head back up and look at her.

"I don't care what it is, just get rid of it," she orders.

"It's not that simple. It's a person. This person actually," Buffy flips to a page to show her. It's the exact girl I saw in my dream. "Do you have any idea why she would be so…?"

"God, is she wearing Laura Ashley?" Cordelia interrupts her. _Really! _Her big concern is what she's wearing?

"So Homicidal?" Xander finishes.

"I have no idea. I've never seen this girl before in my life."

"Okay fine. You don't remember her, well she obviously knows you. What happened with Ms. Miller?" I ask.

"I walked into her class and she had a bag over her head. I ran over and pulled it off. She's okay now. Then behind us someone wrote listen on the board." Cordelia tells us all.

"According to what you told us about the attack on Ms. Miller, we now have two messages: Look and Listen," Giles comments while wiping his glasses.

"Messages we don't understand," Willow points out.

"I'm not sure we're supposed to, yet. Marcie's not quite ready," Buffy's thinking out loud. "From what she did to Cordelia's picture, I'd say she's wigged on the whole May Queen thing. Maybe she's going to do something about it."

"Stop the coronation tonight, maybe. Keep you guy's away from the Bronze," Willow offers.

"Nothing is keeping me from the Bronze tonight," Cordelia states.

"Can we revel in your fabulous lack of priorities?" Xander snarks.

"If I'm not crowned tonight, then… then Marcie's won! And that is bad! She's evil, okay? Way eviler than me," for once I agree with Cordelia.

"She has a point," Buffy agrees.

"I was thinking the same thing," I add

"Buffy and Michelle are with me."

"Anyway, continuing the normal May Queen activities is probably the best way to draw Marcie out," Buffy sighs. "Cordelia is our bait."

"Great! What?" Cordelia's brain catches up with the rest of us and laugh.

"Buffy do you need me with you or are you okay on your own?" I ask. "Research will go faster if more of us are looking around."

"I think I can handle it." she says standing up. "Come on." she turns to Cordy.

"I need to try on my dress. Am I really bait?" Cordy asks as she follows her out the door. The rest of us stand and head to Giles' office.

"We need to find a way to Cure Marcie's invisibility," Giles picks up a few books and hands us each one. I sigh and head back to the library. I sit back in the chair and start going through the book. We had all been reading our books in peace for about an hour, when Giles walks out of his office rubbing the bridge of his nose. Thank god. All this math was starting to give me a headache. I didn't understand any of it.

"So what's the answer, Mr. Wizard? Potion, ritual, really silly spell requiring you to shout things?" Xander asks.

"Can we fix her?" I say stating the important question.

"We don't," he finally answers.

"You mean... it's permanent?" Willow pipes up.

"I mean apparently my gift as a researcher is limited to supernatural rather than quantum phenomena. All these state functions, observables...mathematics was never my strength," Giles explains

"Shhh, listen," Willow hushes and we all stop moving. In the distance I hear I flute playing. We walk out into the hallway and the music gets slightly louder.

"Perhaps we can talk to her, reason with her," Giles suggests, but I don't think she'll listen. "Or possibly grab her." Now that sounds like a plan.

"Well if she puts up a fight I can take her." I smile.

"Let's go!" Xander orders and we start heading towards the music. We keep walking down the hall till we reach the stairs and then down into the basement. We fan out and try to figure out where the music is coming from. Xander has his ear pressed to a metal door when he shouts. "Over here!" it's the door to the boiler room.

We walk in and the music is even louder than before, "Marcie. We know what has happen to you. Please talk to us," Giles calls out. Okay this is starting to feel a little funny.

"We're sorry we ignored you," Willow tells the empty room. I'm starting to get really uncomfortable. I'm about to open my mouth to tell them we should leave when Xander stops in front of a shelf with a boombox that is playing flute music.

"Can you say "gulp"?" Xander asks starring at it. We all turn to the door right when it slams shut.

"Damn it!" I shout slamming my shoulder into the door to try and get it to budge. Sadly it's not moving.

"What's that sound?" Giles asks and I stop my pounding. There's a loud hissing noise. We cross the room and I'm hit with a strong smell. "Gas!"I watch as he walks closer covering his mouth with his glasses gleaner. I cover my mouth with my shirt. "She's snuffed out the pilot light! The gas is up on full!" he looks around the boiler. "I can't find the shutoff."

We all start looking around the pipes when Xander holds up a Wheel-like mettle knob he picked up from the floor. "Is this it?"

"Okay that's bad," Willow looks at it with wide eyes "How about the door?"

Xander picks up a pipe off the floor and is about to ram it-

"No! One spark and you'll take the whole building with us!" Giles yells at him. Xander then gently places the pipe back on the floor. Oh, this is so not good. I can already start to feel my eye's sting from the gas. I walk over to the valve and look at it.

"Do you think I can turn it off?" I ask then start into a coughing fit. It was starting to get hard to breath.

"With your strength you might be able to," he tells me. I nod and grab what's left of the knob. I try to get a good grip on it then I start to turn it. I'm able to turn it a good amount and the gas starts to turn off before my hand slips. I cry out as my palms sliced open. I cradle my hand Giles is next to me.

"You cut it pretty deep. You might need stitches," Giles grabs a rag off the shelf and wraps it around my hand. He then walks over to the valve. "That should give us a few minutes, but we've, if we don't get out of this room..." my head is already starting to feel light. This is so not how I planned on dying.

"Why is Marcie doing this?" Willow asks.

"The loneliness, the constant exile she's endured... she has gone mad," Giles answers.

"Ya think?" Xander asks in mock shock. "I'm thinking we ram the door and take our chances." Xander says. That plan sounds good, but the sparks.

"Oh," I sway just a little. "my head feels funny."

"What're a few sparks among friends?" Willow asks. I think the lack of Oxygen is really starting to mess with our heads. Willow slides to the floor unable to hold herself up anymore.

"Sparks...Sparks are caused by metal on metal…"Giles then removes his jacket and Xander holds out the pipe he's picked up again.

"Willow stay awake," I tell her as Giles wraps his jacket around one end of the pipe. The three of us stagger a little and we grab part of our battering ram.

"One, two, three!" Giles calls then we rush the door. We hit it with a loud bang but it doesn't budge. I don't know how much longer I can stand. My vision was already starting to blur. "Again!" nothing. "Again." nothing. They both start to sink to the floor, but I stay standing by leaning up against the door.

"You guys are blacken out on me," I hear Xander say. We won't last much longer.

"No." I whisper. "Come on. Don't fall asleep," I tell them as I raise my hand to hit the door, but cry out in frustration when I can barely hold it up. "I'm sorry." I say as I start to slide to the floor. I couldn't save my friends. Then all of a sudden the door moves and I fall into someone's arms. "Angel," I look up and try to clear my vision.

"Come on." he sets me on my feet. I wobble a little, but feel a sense of relief when I feel air flowing into my lungs. Giles shakes Willow and Xander stumbles out looking slightly dazed. Must be what I look like. Were all pulling air into our lungs.

"What happened?" He asks while Giles shuts the door behind Angel who's caring Willow out.

"You tell me," Angel turns to Giles.

"I'm up mom," Willow says quietly.

"Hi what do you want?" Xander asks Angel. Rude much. Oh, wow. Black jacket and wife beater defiantly look good on him. No, wait, bad brain.

"I brought you the codex," Angel reaches behind him and hands Giles a small book. "I came through the basement, smelled the gas."

"We've still got to turn it off, or it could blow the building," Giles tells him.

"I'll do it, it's not like I need the oxygen," Angel assures us. Willow, Giles and Xander start to leave.

"Thanks Angel," I tell him before he disappears into the gas filled room. We all make our way back to the library coughing and breathing heavily the whole way. Once we're all seated Giles walks over to me with the first aid kit.

"The bleeding's stopped, but it is still a rather deep wound," Giles tells me after he unwraps the cloth. From my hand. "With your healing abilities though it should heal in a matter of days," he cleans it up and places a few butterfly stitches in it. Man, that hurt. After he wraps it up in some clean bandages.

After sitting there for a awhile I decide to go home. I was so tired. A near death experience will do that to you. "Are you guy's going to the Bronze later?" I ask before leaving.

"Nah, I just want to go home and read comics," Xander smiles and Willow shakes her head.

"Just wondering. Then I guess I'll see you guy's tomorrow," I wave and leave.

When I get home, I was able to hide my hand from my mom and found that Simon had already gone out. Whatever, let him party while I almost die. Man am I going to wring his neck when he gets home.

O.o

"I just can't believe how twisted Marcie got," Buffy says after she finishes telling us what had happened with her and Cordelia. Marcie really had gone off her rocker. I can't believe she was going to cut Cordelia up like that, "by the way, how did you did you guys get out of the boiler room?" she asks as we walked down the hall.

"Janitor," Giles says quickly and shoots us all a look. "Found us and shut off the valve." he lies.

"We were lucky," Willow adds sheepishly.

"I'll say," Buffy looks at all of us. We're about to walk into the library when we're approached by Cordelia, who is now sporting a bandage on her left cheek.

"Hey," Buffy gives her a small smile.

"Hi. Look, I didn't get a chance to say anything yesterday, with the coronation and everything, but... I guess I want to thank you. All of you," wow for once she sounded sincere.

"It's funny cause it looks like Cordelia," Xander sounds shocked. Buffy gives his chest a jab with her elbow. So I guess I wasn't the only one who was thrown off with her being nice.

"You really helped me out, and you didn't have to. So thanks," she says again.

"That's okay."

"Listen we're just going to grab some lunch if you wanted-," Willow starts to offer when Cordelia's entourage walks by.

"Whoa, you're not hanging out with theses losers are you?" Mitch says throwing his arm over her shoulder. The jerk.

"Are you kidding? I just was just being charitable, trying to help them with their fashion problems," Cordy covers for herself. "You really think I felt like joining that social leper colony? Please!" I hear her say as she walks off with them.

"And she's back to her evil self," I say as I turn to walk into the library.

"Hey where's Simon?" Buffy asks as following me.

"He's bringing me food off campus since he didn't come help us yesterday. He said he didn't think we needed the help. The little bastard," not entirely a lie. He had told me when he got home that he knew I was going to be okay. That's why his punishment was only getting me lunch.

What can I say. Even with my hand all bandaged up I felt okay. At least yesterday ended well. And I even had flashes of some of my memory the past few days. I was starting to get used to life on the Hellmouth.

* * *

Oh and did anyone see the last Supernatural? James marsters and Charisma Carpenter where guest stars. It was a good episode. And if you want to have an idea about how Michelle looks you can just type in crimsonlove4evr at devianart.


	19. The Master's a Loser

Hey readers. Remember when I told you that I planed on never getting another computer virus? Well that didn't work out so well. So after finding my files and fixing my compter I can finally post this new chapter. Hope you like!

"Okay that's it. I've been quiet and followed you when you asked me for back up tonight, but come on. Why are we looking at crypts when we could be at the Bronze with Willow and Xander?" Simon complains while we walk through one of Sunnydale's many cemeteries. We had been out for a while and I was actually surprised he had waited this long to ask me what I was up to.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately," I explain while I walk over to a crypt. "I need a place I can think away from home. You know like a secret hide away, a home away from home."

"A hidey hole?" he asks. I nod pushing open the door to the crypt.

"I found Jake snooping around my room a few days ago. Thank god I caught him before he started going through my closet or under my bed. He's been real persistent on finding out where I sneak off to at night," I had found him digging through my desk one night when I came back from patrolling. I chased him out and locked the door when he left. The problem is I don't think I could come up with a good reason for having weapons hidden in my room. Not to mention I really, really didn't want to have to start forking over more money so he keeps his mouth shut about the weapons too.

"That little pain in the butt. He promised he wouldn't do it again, but come on. I was smart enough to know that that was a lie, but just to make sure he doesn't try again anytime soon I threatened to shorten his bribe money if I caught him again," I finish while looking around the crypt.

"Okay I get that, but why does your home away from home have to be in a cemetery?" Simon asks following me in.

"Well it's not like it would be the first time I made a little hide out in a cemetery. And where else would I make it?" I push the lid off of the coffin and groan at the sight of the corpse in it. "You would think that one of these would have an empty casket," Well I didn't plan on just throwing a body in a dump or something. That would be disrespectful, and maybe anger its spirit. I was looking for one that was free of dead bodies. You know maybe one that was turned into a vamp and left, or eaten by a corpse eating demon. Sadly this was the fourth cemetery and I was still wasn't having any luck. I place the lid back on and walk out.

"Okay, I think I see where you're coming from. The thing that worries me is that, _now_ hiding out in a place like this is dangerous," Simon stops and grabs my arm and makes me look at him.

"Yeah I know," I brush his hand off, but don't start walking just yet. "That's why I'm going to go to the magic store in town and see if I can find a book that can make this a place safe—you know safe as houses. See if I can find some kind of warding spell that works like an invite for vampires. That way people and other things can't get in without me inviting them in," I smile. "There's bound to be a book on protection spells right? And if I can't find anything there I'll go digging in Giles' books. I told you, I've been thinking about it," I start to walk again. It was on to another cemetery. "I need this Simon. Just a place that I can call my own. A place I can go when things get too hard or hell, a place I can go to get away from Jake's constant prying," I tell him.

"Fine. I'll let you have your secret place," Simon concedes. I smile and give him a little side hug.

"Good. Now go run off and have some fun. I'm going to check out one more cemetery before heading home. I want to make sure Jake doesn't get curious again," I insist. Simon smiles and nods. When we walk out of the cemetery we go separate ways.

I was determined to find a crypt to call my own and god was I weird. I mean a safe haven in a cemetery? Yes it was a little morbid, but it was a better idea over squatting in an abandoned building or house. A crypt was a lot safer than a building that was falling apart. Not to mention I walked through cemetery's enough it would be easy to slip in and out of the crypt without anyone noticing.

I shook my head and focus on heading to the next cemetery. I had high hopes for this one. Compared to the other cemeteries this one had more crypts. The first two I came across were way too big. They were more like a small house than just a room. You know—family crypts. Finally in the very back and surrounded by bushes, was the perfect crypt. It was a good size and had vines draped all around it.

"Perfect," I whisper pushing open the door. Unlike all the others it had a steel door. Easy to open, but had dents in it. After a few moments of opening the slightly old door I walk in. A single stone coffin sits in the center without a lid. The floor was littered with chunks of stone. I could only assume it was what was left of the lid. When I walk over to the coffin my smile grew when I peered at the inside of the lidless coffin.

"No body." I did a little dance when I found the casket free of any body parts. The lining of the coffin was a little worse for wear, but that didn't upset me. I had found my secret fort. All of a sudden the ground started to shake and rumble. I felt my heart speed up and my hands reached for the casket to steady myself. "Oh, not cool!" I may not scare easily, but there was one thing that always unsettled me—earthquakes. Just the idea of the floor underneath your feet not being stable, made me uncomfortable. It was like walking on an unsteady platform and no matter where you moved there was no control of the unsteadiness beneath your feet. Finally after what seemed like forever the earth stopped moving.

"Michelle are you okay?" Simon asks as he poofs out of thin air.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lean up against the wall of the crypt and wait for my heart to slow down. "Gotta love those California earthquakes," I give him a shaky smile.

"You're sure your okay?" He asked again as I push off the wall.

"Yeah I'm fine. Come on let's get home," I insist before I start to make my way out of the cemetery.

O.o

"Wow," I exclaim out loud at the sight of the school library the next morning. "That earthquake sure did a number in here," I look at Buffy who smiles at me. I walked up to the crack in the floor and kneel to touch it. "Is it even safe in here?"

"Giles said it was," I glance up to see Giles, in the exact clothes he was wearing the day before. That was odd. "Hey did you dust any vampires last night?" Buffy asks when I stand back up.

"Yeah I got two last night in the same cemetery," I nod.

"See I staked three last night. One of them was practically on school grounds," she tells the both Giles and me.

"Their numbers are increasing," Giles comments absently.

"I don't like the idea that there are more out there than usual. D'you want to start patrolling together again, you know as a precaution?" I offer and Buffy nods.

"Yeah, they're getting cockier. I'm not loving it ether. Last night was a pretty close call," Buffy sighs looking slightly perturbed.

"Yes…"Giles adds, but I don't think he was actually paying attention.

"Giles CARE," Buffy obviously noticed his lack of attention too. "We're putting our life on the line, battling the undead!" then she turns to me and holds up her hand. "I broke a nail, okay? I'm wearing a press-on. The least you could do Giles is exhibit some casual interest," she turns back to him. "You could go, Hmmmm…"

"Hmmm?" he looks up finally realizing we're talking to him

"Giles," I roll my eyes. Where the heck is his head at?

"I'm sorry. I'm glad you both all right, but I need to verify... I just can't talk right now," Giles insists obviously still only half here.

"That's okay. I can't put it off any longer. I have to meet my terrible fate," Buffy sighs.

"What!" Giles looks up alarmed.

"Biology. Come on Michelle," Buffy turns to leave, but Giles has made me all antsy.

"Give me a sec," I call when she starts leaving. I walk over to Giles and look him over. "Giles is something wrong?" I ask hoping he'll tell me something.

"What! No just, no. Why don't you go to class? I'll see you all later," I frown before turning to leave. What is he hiding?

O.o

I was not able to concentrate at all in science. I was too busy thinking about what had Giles in such a distracted mood. I was also thinking about the things I would need to make my crypt livable. I would need to find the right protection spells first before I could do anything. The last thing I needed was to get it all fix up and then not be able to find a good protection spell.

Before I knew it the bell was ringing and class was over. "Wow, that was... boring," Willow states as we walk out of class.

"I don't think boring covers it," Xander adds.

"No, _**boring**_ falls short," Buffy looks at me expecting me to add to the conversation.

"Sorry guys. I was so zoned out that I didn't even realize it was boring," I shrug.

"You okay?" Simon asks and I just nod.

"Well even I was bored. And I'm a science nerd," Willow tells me.

"Don't say that," Buffy scolds her.

"I'm not ashamed. It's the computer age; nerds are in," Then she gets a little nervous. "They're still in, right?"

"Hey don't you three have a thing?" Xander asks all of a sudden.

"A thing?" Willow asks and I shrug, "Oh the thing! Remember that thing I was going to help you out with." Willow looks at me and I look back to Xander who is looking at me then back to Buffy. _**OH! **_Oh.

"Yeah that thing I needed you too look up for me," I told Willow as we walk off quickly and when we're far enough I stop walking and give her a little smile. "You okay with that Will?"

"Yeah I-I'll be fine. It sort of sucks, but I can deal." she tells me.

"Boy's will be boys," I shrug.

"Hey!" Simon looks at me.

"Uh uh uh Simon. You hit on anything with two X chromosomes. You have a right to expect some bashing from your female friends. I for one am sort of creeped out by it," I smile a little when Willow chuckles a little. "Look you two I've got some books I need to check out in the library. If you need me I'll be in there." I wave to them and wander off. When I get to the library Giles is working hard looking at several different books.

I didn't really want to interrupt him so I sort of snuck into the stacks without him noticing. Simon should be getting ready for the dance tomorrow so I had some time to myself. I went straight to the book shelf that held all the spells on protection. It took me a while to find a couple that were translated into English. It took me even longer to find some on protecting places.

Then after what felt like forever I found two that fit my problem perfectly. The first one was a spell that would hide the place from unwanted visitors. Than the second one worked as an invitation spell. The same way a house keeps out vampires except for any species. Only people, or other things, I invite in could enter or even find the place.

I was so happy. I cleaned up the books that I had scattered around the floor and place the two books with my spells in my backpack. Now all I would have to do was buy all the ingredients and wait for the full moon which sadly was next month. The spells needed the power of the full moon to work. Oh well. At least I would have time to buy all the ingredients. Hopefully the Magic store would have everything. I was about to walk out of the stacks when I saw Buffy walk in. Not wanting her to see me I hid out of view.

While I watch her stop at Giles' door I look at my watch. I was kind of surprised by how long I had spent staring at these musty old books. I raise an eyebrow when Buffy starts laughing, and not the good kind either. Buffy walks away from the door, still laughing, to the center of the room. Hey when did Angel get here?

"So that's it, huh?" Buffy states suddenly. What did she hear that upset her so much? "My time is up." _**No **_"I remember the drill. One slayer dies the next one gets called. I wonder who she is," she stops. "Are you gonna train her? Or will they send someone else?" I huddle close to the bookcases. This can't be right. This can't be happening.

"Buffy, I..." Giles starts, but he seems to be at a loss for words.

"Does it say how he's gonna kill me? Will it hurt?" her voice quivers and I feel a tear slide down my cheek. "Don't touch me!" she shouts. I lean over to see that Angel took a step closer to her. Probably to comfort her. "Were you even gonna tell me?" She asks them I can hear the anger in her voice.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to. With the help of Michelle that maybe there was some way around it," Giles tells her gently.

"Oh, I've got a way around it. I quit!" she tells them.

"It's not that simple," Angel tries to explain.

"Well I'm making it that simple. I quit! I resign! I'm fired! Michelle can stop the Master from taking over," Buffy's face is hard. Wait me? I might be able to do something, but I was only a partial slayer.

"I don't know if she can on her own. The signs all indicate..." Giles starts.

"Signs. Read me the signs!" she yells grabbing some books and throws them at him. "Tell me my fortune!" Buffy starts throwing more. "You're so useful. Sitting around with your books. You're really a lot of help."

"I don't suppose I am," Giles says deflated. He doesn't want anything to happen to her just like the rest of us.

"I know this is hard..."Angel tries again to comfort her.

"What do you know about it? You're never gonna die," she snaps at him.

"You think I want anything to happen to you? Do you think I could stand it? We just have to figure out a way-," Angel looks completely defeated.

"I already have. I quite, remember? Pay attention," Buffy growls.

"Buffy if the Master rises-" Giles starts

"_**I don't care**_!" Buffy's voice becomes very quiet. "I don't care. Giles, I'm sixteen years old. I don't want to die," her voice cracks as she starts to cry. She reaches up and grabs her necklace, yanks on the chain and throws the cross to the floor. We all watch as she leaves the library without saying another word.

After debating for a few seconds I decide to come out of my hiding spot. Giles and Angel are completely frozen in place from shock. "Is it really true? Is Buffy going to die?" I watch them both jump and turn to me.

"Well, uh, yes," Giles looks down rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing here Michelle?"

"I wanted to see if I could find any more stuff on Simon and the whole wish granting thing. I couldn't really find anything," I finish walking closer to them. "I was about to leave when I overheard everything."

"Would you be able to take the place of Buffy?" Angel asks.

"Since I'm not the actual slayer I don't think the master would end up killing me. But at the same time since I'm not the slayer I don't think I could kill him," I tell him the truth.

"I agree," Giles nods.

"Look, I've got to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow," I turn going home. The whole way thinking about what I had overheard. When I finally got home I went straight to my room.

The next day I went through the day not really paying attention to anything. Xander was sour that Buffy turned him down. Willow was all sad that Xander actually asked Buffy out. Then to top it of the prophecy about Buffy dying. My god—talk about high school drama.

It wasn't until later that day that I finally snap out of my stupor. I was in the middle of talking with Simon when all of a sudden my head exploded with pain.

"Michelle!" I hear Simon as he rushes over.

_I was somewhere else. From the looks of it the school grounds. I was watching Cordelia and Willow, "Kevin said he'd bring everything to the bronze last night. He promised! We'll never get everything ready in time."_

"_He probably forgot. It's not that big a deal," Willow reassures her. _

"_You don't understand. I'm not mad," she turns and smiles. "He actually flaked on me—on me—and I don't even mind. God help me, I think it's cute," they stop out outside a door. Through the window into the room you could see the TV was on. "There they are. They're watching cartoons. That's so-" she looks at Willow then forces a scowl. "It's not cute. It's annoyed."_

"_Right. I'm furious," Willow agrees while hiding a smile. _

"_Men. I don't know why we put up with them." _

"_I hear you." _

"_Well Kevin has underestimated the power of the icy stare," she opens the door only to scream when Kevin falls out into the hallway. The place was a massacre. The guys and girls that happened to be in the room at the time were all drained of blood. The vampires that had drained the teens had definitely had fun doing so. Everything was a mess and there was a bloody hand print on the wall. The feeling of __utter horror washes over me._

"Michelle!" My vision clears and I'm face to face with Simon. "Michelle can you hear me?" I blink a few times and nod when the last of the pain leaves. "Thank god. You scared the crap out of me. One moment you were talking to me the next your eyes went this weird misty color and you were holding your head in pain."

"I remembered something," I say standing. I guess through the whole thing I had ended up crouching on the floor. "It was horrible. Willow and Cordelia found a room full of body's in one of the rooms in school. Oh god, Willow," before I can say anything else I hear Mom calling from downstairs.

"Honey you friend is on the news," I rush down the stairs to see willow on the TV on the news cast. The phone rings and Mom answers it. "Hello?"

I take the phone from Mom, my eyes still on the T.V., "Michelle its Buffy. Did you see the news cast?" she asks sounding a little winded.

"Yeah."

"I'm already on my way to Willow's."

"I'll be over in a bit," I hang up and look up at my mom. She nods to me. The next ten minutes I ran rushed to get ready and head out the door.

"She's upstairs," Mrs. Rosenberg tells me when she opens the door.

"Is she okay?" I ask.

"A little shaken, but yes," I give the woman a little smile and run up the stairs two at a time. When I reach the top of the steps I run into Buffy.

"Where are you going?" I ask as she walks past me.

"I have something I've got to do," Buffy stops after a beat and turns back to me once she reaches the bottom of the stairs. "Bye Michelle," she murmurs with a small smile then continues on her way. I stay looking at her for a few second before I turn and make my way to Willows room.

"Hey Willow," I walk over and giver a big hug. "I was so worried when I heard."

"Hey," Willow sniffs. I could tell she'd been crying. "It was horrible."

"I can't imagine what you saw in that room. As long as you're safe," I insist while sitting next to her on the bed.

"I didn't think anything could faze me anymore, but..." Willow's voice fades.

"I understand. The real thing different compared to what you see on TV," I say quietly remembering Willows face. The horror she felt. I was sitting safely in my room as all this crap happened.

"Did it seem like Buffy was acting different to you?" Willow asks all of a sudden breaking me out of my train of thought.

"A little," she couldn't be planning anything could she? We stay talking for a while. I was trying to comfort Willow when her phone goes off. After a few words over the phone she's up and grabbing her jacket and heading out her room.

"Who was it?" I ask following her down the stairs.

"Miss Calendar. Buffy punched Giles and left to take on the Master. We need to get Xander and head over to the library," Willow explains. I follow and pull out my phone. I text Simon to meet us at the library and follow Willow's lead. Soon everyone's in the library and Giles is telling them what I already know.

"She what?" Xander shouts when Giles finishes explaining.

"I knew it. I told you something was going on with her," Willow turns to Xander and me.

"And she knew about this prophecy of yours? Oh, MAN! What do we do?" Xander asks looking at the rest of us.

"We stay calm, first thing," Giles orders.

"Calm?" Xander was angry.

"I think he's right," I tell him softly.

"I'm sorry—staying calm may work fine for Locutus of the borg here but I'm freaked out and I plan to stay that way," Xander crosses his arms over his chest.

"Xander-," Willow tries to calm him down.

"How could you let her go?" Xander looks at Giles.

"As the soon-to-be-purple area on my jaw will indicate, I did not let her go," Giles frowns. "Buffy does as she will."

"Well, how can we help her?" Willow asks.

"I'm sorry to bring this up but we've also got an apocalypse to worry about," Miss. Calendar points out. I glare at her. Can she not see that Buffy is the most important thing at this moment?

"Do you mind?" Xander also shoots a glare her way.

"How come she's in the club?" Willow adds.

"Hey once the Master gets free, the Hellmouth opens. The demons come to party and everybody dies. We have to prepare. Rupert, you know I'm right," Miss Calendar says defending why she's here.

"I don't care. I'm sorry, I don't. I gotta help Buffy," Xander seems to be getting more worked up.

"But we don't even know where she's gone," Giles sighs.

"No' but I can find out," Xander then turns and heads out the doors.

"Xander…" Willow tries, but he's all ready gone.

"Miss. Calender it seems to me that you've failed to see the whole picture," I glare at her. "If we save Buffy the Master will never rise and the Hellmouth won't open. Not to mention I would rather not lose a friend tonight thank you very much," I turn to Simon when I feel him gently pat my shoulder.

"The master is as old as any vampire on record. There's no way to tell how powerful he will be if he reaches the surface," Giles says after a few minutes passed. They all have a book open in front of them, me, well I was sharpening the weapons. It was very stress relieving.

"Okay here's a question," We all turn our attention to Miss. Calendar. "The Hellmouth opens…"

"Yes?" Giles looks over at her.

"Where? If he's underground, and it's right where he is, where's it gonna open at?"

"Good point. Check through the black chronicles, and, uh, Willow—Willow," Giles calls and Willow looks away from staring at the doors.

"Huh?"

"Can you look through the town histories please? Search for any common denominators," Giles commands her. "Location of incidents and such."

"Right okay," she got up and heads to the computer.

"What about Simon and I?"

"You can keep polishing the weapons and Simon can help Miss Calendar with researching the Master and the Hellmouth," he responds. We all go to our respected rolls trying to figure thing out.

"How big is the Hellmouth, anyway?" Miss Calendar asks.

"I don't know. Hellmouth-sized," he answers her. I smile a little and went back to sharpening.

We're all quiet for a while when Miss Calendar speaks up again, "I've got nothing specific in here," she closes her book and looks at the rest of us.

"Nor I," Giles sighs thinking. "The vampires have been gathering. They know he's coming. They will be his army."

"You think they'll gather at the Hellmouth?" Calendar asks

"We'll the last time the Master tried to rise was the Harvest. He sent a bunch of vampires to get him fresh blood. Maybe this is the same," Giles explains.

"But what if it's something else? I mean If I was trapped for that long I would want my first meal out to be one I found myself. Not to mention that that would mean there were more vampires down there with Buffy than just the Master," the others stop and look at me.

"Then let's hope that's not the case. None the less someone should check on the people at the Bronze," Giles insists.

"My cars in the lot," Miss Calendar offers.

"I'll go with her," Willow stands up from the computer.

"Me too," Simon closes his book.

"Should I go with them Giles?" I ask. I didn't think that I should leave the library.

"No I need help researching," Giles answers. I nod and sit back down, this time opening a book.

"Be safe you guys!" I call out as they left. It wasn't even that long after they left when we hear a big crashing noise. I look over to Giles and we both look at the door. I hear tires screeching and a loud crash. I jump just in time to see what was happening. Cordelia and the others jump out of a car that was now parked in the hallway.

They run through the doors and I help them slam it closed just as a group of vampires charge the door. Giles is up to help us barricade the door. "What's going on?" Giles asks.

"Guess!" Miss Calendar shouts at him. Willow screams when a vamp's arm smashed through the round window. The red head lets go of the door and grabs a sign before she starts hitting the arm with it.

"But why are they coming here?" Giles calls.

"Just a guess, but maybe the Hellmouth is closer than we thought!" I shout just as a loud crash came from behind us.

"They're coming through the stacks!" Giles shouts. Willow, Calendar, and Simon run to the back and shut the door. Okay talk about freaking out. There were so many vampires. Another crash sounds out.

"My office!" Giles runs off and Cordelia and I are the only ones manning the front door.

"Oww. Michelle help!" I look over to see a hand grabbing at Cordelia. I grab a knife off of the table and stab the arm with it. With a growl it lets go and I pull Cordy away from the door.

"You okay?" I ask and she nods. Willow screams. I turn around and notice the big tentacle that now has a hold of Willow coming out of the cracks in the floor, "So, not good," I sigh. Miss Calendar is holding Willow and Simon was still holding on to the bookcase.

"Giles, Giles!" Miss Calendar yells. He comes rushing out of his office just as the floor splits open even more. I watch as a big Demon, with lots of slimy tentacles, makes it way out of the cracks.

"The Hellmouth..." Giles states as he sees the creature.

"Gape later people!" Miss Calender yells. I shake myself and look at the small knife I was carrying. I would need something bigger. I watch Giles run to the weapons cabinet and pull out an axe. I drop the knife the moment he hands the weapon over to me.

I run over to the tentacle that's wrapped itself around Willows leg and chop it off. My nose scrunches up in disgust when I see black blood coming from the wound. The creature opens its mouth and lets out a horrible cry. It then swings one of its other tentacles at me and throws me over the balcony onto to the table, breaking it. Giles runs over to the girls. I look back at the monster and roll away as it swings at me again. I'm about to swing at it again when I hear glass shattering. I look up just as the Master falls and impales himself on the table I had broken.

Everything seems to stop as we all watch as his mouth opens to scream, but nothing comes out, and slowly turns to ashes leaving only his bones behind. I look behind his corps and watch the creature start to slip back into the cracks it had come from. I look up through the broken sky light and see Buffy staring down at what's left of the Master.

After what seems like forever were all gathered around the body and just looking at each other. We stopped the apocalypse. "Vampires?" Giles asks finally breaking the silence.

"Gone," Cordelia tells him.

"The Master?" Angel asks

"Dead. And the Hellmouth closed. Buffy...Buffy?" Giles looks over at Buffy who's staring at what's left off the Master.

"Oh, sorry. It's been a really weird day," Buffy tells him snapping out of her little stare.

"Yeah, Buffy died and everything," Xander tells the rest of us.

"Wow. Harsh," Willow looks at her.

"I should of known that wouldn't stop you," Giles proclaims proudly and Buffy smiles at him.

"Well, what do we do now?" Miss Calendar asks.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'd like to get out of this place. I don't like the library very much anymore," Giles tells the rest of us. Not to mention the place was a wreck.

"I hear there's a dance over at the Bronze. Could be fun..." Xander smiles.

"Yeah!" Cordelia enthusiastically beams.

"Buffy?" Willow gives her a questioning look.

"Sure. We saved the world. I say we party." she looks down at her dress. "I mean, I got all pretty."

"What about him?" Calendar asks.

"He's not going anywhere. Loser," Buffy tells her.

"Come on. The Bronze is calling," I say with a smile as we all head out the door. Everyone starts talking and I can't help but smile. A dance did sound like something we can all enjoy after such a weird day. There should be a rule: save the world and you get to party.


	20. When Your Evil

**Look** **another chapter!** **Hopefully I'll get better at uploading like once a week. Hope you like. Oh and don't forget to review.**

"Nothing better than a school dance right?" Simon asks as he walks over to me. He and the others had been dancing for awhile now. Me on the other hand, I've just been watching them from the side of the dance floor.

"I don't really dance. I'm more of hang out by the wall and watch type of girl," I tell him flatly. He just gives me a smile

"Oh come on," he starts pulling on my arm. "You are not allowed to be a wall flower tonight. Just have some fun with the rest of us," he pulls me over to the others and they all smile when I joined them. I stand there for a few seconds and watch them dance, eventually giving in and start swaying. I had to admit I never pictured myself at a school dance hanging out with friends. It was nice. Since moving here my whole life had been turned upside down.

I was enjoying every moment of it. I was stronger, I had friends, and I had helped save the world. I had never thought that I would get to do anything great. Now I was in a world where the possibilities were endless. So I enjoyed the rest of the night dancing.

O.o

Buffy left for LA with her dad a few days later. I told her that while she was gone I would take over all the slayer responsibilities—which is why I find myself in the cemetery the next night. It was really quiet and nothing seems to be out. I got bored really fast. So I started to sing.

_When the devil is too busy  
and deaths a bit too much  
they call on me by name you see,  
for my special touch  
to the gentlemen I'm misfortune  
to the ladies I'm surprise  
but call me by any name _

_anyway its all the same_

I figure that any vamp that could hear me would come see who would be stupid enough to be singing at night, alone, in a cemetery. Make them think I was a helpless little girl.

_I'm the fly in your soup  
I'm the pebble in your shoe  
I'm pea beneath your bed  
I'm the bump on every head  
I'm the peel on which you slip  
I'm the pin in every hip  
I'm the thorn in your side  
makes you wiggle and writhe_

_and it's so easy when you're evil  
this is the life you see  
the devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
and I do it all for free_

_your tears are the pay I'll ever need_

There was still no sign of life, or unlife, so I kept singing only this time a little louder.

_While there's children to make sad  
while there's candy to be had  
while there's pockets left to pick  
while there's grannies left to trip down the stairs  
I'll be there, I'll be waiting 'round the corner  
it's a game, I'm glad I'm in it  
'cause there's one born every minute_

_and it's so easy when your evil  
this is the life you see  
the devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
and I do it all for free_

_your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_

I laugh a little and do a little spin only to stop face to face with Angel. "Wholly crow!" I shout as I jump back away from him and reached for my stake. "Don't sneak up on people in cemetery's. It's not nice," I let my hand with the stake drop to my side and place my left hand over my heart to stop it from jumping out of my chest. I had expected a few things to find me while I was singing and he was not one of them.

"What are you doing out here alone? Does Buffy know about this?" he asks looking around as if saying her name would make her materialize out of thin air.

"Yes, she does. I told her I would patrol while she was in LA," I tell him while I put the stake in the back of my pants. "I was the best choice to take over while she's with her dad," I continue. "By the way didn't I tell you when we first met that girls don't like it when you stalk them?"

"I wasn't stalking you," Angel insists shifting his feet. "I heard someone singing and came to see who would be stupid enough to hang out in a cemetery alone. I didn't expect it to be you."

"Surprisingly a lot of people in this town have a habit of walking around at night. You would think they would have caught on to at least some of the late night activities that go on in this town," I sigh before turning to walk. "Look you may not like the idea of me out patrolling, but I would feel better if I still made my rounds. You're welcome to hang out with me if you want," I say the last part over my shoulder. I was actually surprised to see him following when I glance back.

We walk in silence for the next few minutes. I try starting a conversation once or twice, but stop both times before opening my mouth. I just had no idea what to talk about with him. I mean I had only talked to him once since I moved here, though Buffy had talked about him on numerous occasions.

"Buffy's told me how your doll gave you the powers of the slayer," Angel says finally breaking the silence. I looked at him before talking. He really just jumps into it doesn't he?

"Not full power. Simon told me that if I was a complete slayer, the balance of only one slayer at a time would be messed up," I shrug. "But I can still hold my end in a fight."

"That explains why you felt like a slayer when we first met," Angel comments.

"Is that why you were following me when I left?"

"You knew?"

"Well you can feel me and I can feel you and—wow that sounds perverted," I shake my head. "Compared to the other vampires I've fought, you have a distinctive feel. It's like this feeling at the base of my spine," Standing next to him it was actually stronger. It was this odd tingling sensation. It was sort of uncomfortable. Lesser Vamps sort of make me hyper, like I was ready to fight. I guess the older the vamp the stranger the tingle felt.

"I don't think I've ever met anyone like you. You're very strange," he gives me half smile.

"I try to be," I return the smile. "Being normal is over rated. Not to mention I don't think you can know Buffy and not be a little off. Willow's a computer wiz. Giles' is a watcher. Xander... is well, Xander," I shrug. Xander is his own man. Not much more there. "You know you're pretty interesting yourself. I mean a vampire with a soul. And those good looks. You know you're very attractive."

"You know I like Buffy right?" he says flat out—a little blunt and harsh for my taste.

"What?" I think back a moment on what I just said and my eyes widen. "Oh, no!" I stop walking and hold my hands up in front of me. "I mean I can see why she likes you. I don't like you, I mean I do like you, just not in that way..." I sighed "Your cool and all, but so not my type."

"So when will Buffy be back?" he asks changing the subject.

"By the end of summer. So not for a while."

"Oh."

"Well that's it for my rounds," I tell him just as we walk out of the cemetery. "Thanks for hanging out with me. You're all right for a vamp."

"Thanks," I give him a smile and a wave goodbye. It may have been more than a little awkward talking to him, but he is an okay guy. Buffy and him would make such a cute couple.

Since there wasn't anything in the cemeteries I was able to get home a lot earlier than usual. It was only going on twelve, which is really early for me. After sneaking back into my house I got comfy and took a shower. I may not have been thrown around in the dirt tonight, but it was now a habit.

"Where there any vampires out tonight?" Simon asks when I walk out of the bathroom.

"Nope. Again with the nothing," I tell him flopping on my bed. "I have a feeling when it comes to slayage this summer there's not going to be much. Maybe I should take up a hobby?" I look over at him. Simon was sitting on the floor Indian style and playing solitaire.

"There's always that band that wanted you to sing for them," he offers without looking up.

"Oh yeah," I stand up and walk over to my computer desk. "That could be fun huh." I move a few things and manage to find Brett's phone number. "Do you really think I should do it?"

"Why not," he finally looks up. "They need a singer, you can sing. It's too good to pass up. And if on an off chance it doesn't work, you can at least say you tried."

"Fine. I'll call him tomorrow," I tell him with a smile. Who knows maybe being in a band is just the icing I need to top off my cake.

**Oh and the song is When Your Evil by Voltaire. There's a cool video on youtube with this song all about Angel.**


	21. All Tied Up

**So I added some new characters and I hope you like them. **

**Betta Reader: Thank you Scorpian for the band name idea. Your the best coffee babble and all. **

**Usual Disclaimers: I only own my OC's, but at times I wish I owned more XD**

* * *

"So tired," I cry as I collapse on my coffin bed. My secret crypt was now finally finished. It took the whole summer, but it was worth it. I had to wait a few weeks after school got out to do the protection spells and stuff, but after that was finished I was able to start cleaning. It took a whole two weeks to get rid of all the bugs and spiderwebs, not to mention all the dirt and dust that had caked on over everything over the years.

Once it was clean I started moving my stuff in little by little. The first things I moved in were all my big weapons, the ones I didn't want Jake to find. The next was my mini fridge, much to Simon's dismay. If I was going to hang out in my crypt I was going to have cold drinks dammit!

The last things I moved were my vampire posters, which now hung on the wall with the meshed up Billy Idol poster, and all my other vampire stuff I didn't want in my room. I bought some sheets and a comforter and put them in the coffin and made it a makeshift bed; which I was now lying in. I was proud of my second room. A perfect secret fort. I even found a table and battery powered lamp. So the place was well lit.

Of course I did all this in between nights out with Willow, Xander and Simon or in between band rehearsal. It was nice having people to hang out with. It sort of sucked that Buffy was in LA, but she was due back today since school starts tomorrow. Oh boo, school. All in all I felt I spent my summer well. It was rather uneventful since the vamp activity seemed to have disappeared completely; though I did stake one at least once a week. Still it was pretty quite.

There were also those few nights walking with Angel. It's safe to say we can finally talk like normal friends without too much awkwardness. It was only once a week, but I was sort of like getting to know him better. Most Vampires are the kill you dead sort, Angel was the get to know you sort. Yeah, a little weird but at least I could approve of the guy that Buffy likes.

I sit up and stretch. I should probably get home. Since school was starting tomorrow I needed all my strength.

After turning off the lamp I headed home. All in all I would say a summer well spent. Hung out with friends, rehearsed with band, got to know a vampire a little more, and staked a few vamps. Beats all the other summers that I spent at home.

"Ready for school tomorrow?" I ask Simon when I got home.

"Yeah," he sat down on my bed."I think I'm gonna start to take it slow with dating though."

"Why did something happen tonight with Julie?"

"Yeah, Julie was nice and cool, but then we decided to go to the Bronze. Turns out a few of my older dates were there too. Let's just say that I've learned how bad cat fights can get," Simone explains. I start to laugh so hard I was holding my stomach

"Didn't I tell you that sooner or later your dating habits would come to bite you in the butt?" I place a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm done dating for awhile," He sits up "I can wait for the right girl. No more flirting with just any girl. What about you?"

"What do you mean?" I gasp, my laughing fit finally done.

"Oh come on, when was the last time you dated a guy?" Simon points out.

"No, we are so, not going there," I insist wandering over to my computer. "Me and dating don't really work. I plan on just getting through high school alive. When it's over than I'll start thinking about dating."

"Oh, you're no fun. You know when you end up being the only person in our group without a boyfriend your friends will gang up on you. They'll start setting you up with guy's faster than you can say blind-date," Simon tells me.

"Whatever. Come on I'm tired and I want to see Buffy tomorrow," I turn off the light and climb into bed. Tomorrow I would be a junior, and I only had two more years left of high school. I could deal.

O.o

"Another school year on beautiful Sunnyhell," I tell Simon when get to the school campus.

"I don't know why you don't like school," Simon says pointedly.

"You like it only 'cause you don't actually have to do homework, Mr. I-can-just-magic-it-done," I give his shoulder a playful shove. "Do we have the same classes this year?"

"Nope, only three. Figured you could use some classes without me breathing down your back," he shrugs at me. "Hey look. It's the gang," Simon points to the others who are standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Hello people," I smile walking over to the others. "Hey Buffy," I give her a quick hug, "missed you."

"Missed you guys too. Hey Simon," Buffy responds and sends Simon a small wave. Simon returns it and smiles.

"Giles!" Willow suddenly calls and we all turn to see the librarian and Miss Calendar.

"Hey G-man, what's up?" Xander smiles up at him.

"Nice to see you too and don't ever call me that," Giles practically scolds him in his British scolding way.

"Hey kids," Miss Calendar greets us.

"How are you?" Giles turns to Buffy.

"Alive and Kicking," she shrugs.

"Buffy killed a vampire last night!" Willow practically shouts. I watch as a few people walking by turn to give us strange looks.

"Uh, I think you can get a little more volume if you speak from your diaphragm," Buffy placates the red head.

"Sorry," Willows cheeks turn red. I give her a smile and pat her shoulder.

"We got vampires? I thought we closed the Hellmouth?" Miss Calendar asks in a quieter tone than Willow so she wouldn't draw any more attention.

"Closed but not gone. The mystical energy it emits is still concentrated in this area," Giles informs her.

"Which means we're still the undead's favorite party town," Xander adds sarcastically.

"This vampire—could you tell where he might be from?"Giles asks Buffy. I usually informed Giles whenever I had staked a vamp over the summer. It keeps him in the loop.

"Local talent. Fresh. He was still wearing his funeral ensemble," Buffy informs him.

"Which means there are other vampires about, and they're already killing. I should have been on top of that. I wonder if they're here for some particular purpose…"Giles is going into watcher mode.

"You're the watcher I just work here," The slayer insists with a shrug.

"Don't worry Giles. Buffy's here now so I won't be patrolling alone anymore. Double trouble for the pests of Sunnydale," I grin at the librarian.

"Well none the less, I have to consult my books," the British man murmurs.

"Eight minutes and thirty three second," Xander comments looking at his watch. He turns to Willow. "Pay up." I watch with a smile on my face as Willow pulls out some money and hands it to him. "I called ten minutes before you had to consult your books about something," Xander explains to Giles. That was it I couldn't hold it anymore, I start giggling.

"We better get to class," Willow sighs and I start to follow.

"Buffy, Michelle," I turn back to the Watcher. "Buffy I realize you've only just returned, but when you're ready, I think we should start your pair training again."

"I'm ready. I'll see you after school," Buffy shrugs.

"Well, I understand if you need a few days to-."

"I'm ready," she interjects forcibly cutting him off. Buffy proceeds to walk off. I turn back to Giles and shrug before following her. She's acting a little off… hope she's okay.

O.o

Wow. Buffy was, well she was scary. Throughout the whole training session she seemed to be in a trance. I sat most of it out because Giles wanted to see how well she had kept in shape in LA. Let's just say I was happy I wasn't fighting her. Her fighting style seemed... different. Almost like she was fighting blindly. Not really the smartest way to fight.

The last thing she was training on was a wooden post. I had my go so now it was her turn. She started off normal but as time went on her punches became faster and more frantic. Soon she was punching it at high speed.

"Buffy... I think that's enough... Buffy!" Giles calls out to her. She finally breaks out of her trance with a kick breaking the wooden post in half. "It's safe to say you've stayed in shape."

"I'm ready for anything those vampires want to throw at me," she tells us sharply. I just shake my head and stand up from where I'm sitting on the floor.

"There's no doubt about that," I told them.

We finish training and clean up. I would honestly hate to be on the receiving end of any of those punches.

"Well I think that's enough training for today. Why don't you both go home and take the night off of patrolling?" Giles offers us and I smile. I hadn't taken a full night off since the beginning of summer.

"Thanks, Giles. See you later Buffy," I called after I gather my stuff and head out into the night. I had band practice tomorrow, so I needed to get a goodnight sleep. Not to mention they were starting to talk about different places they wanted to play at and I had to figure how to work my all ready hectic schedule around that.

O.o

Classes seemed to fly by the next day. Most of the teachers were still in the welcoming stage so it wasn't like I needed to pay attention to them. I still got homework though. Which I thought was cruel. Couldn't they wait at least until after the first week to give us homework?

I was still silently sulking when I met up with everyone in the hallway. "Angel came by? Wow. Was there, I mean, was it having to do with kissing?" Willow was asking when I finally walked up to them. A few seconds late Simon joined us too.

"Hey Guy's," I wave.

"Hey Michelle," Buffy looks at me then back at Willow. "Willow, grow up. Not everything is about kissing."

"Yeah!" Xander chimes in. "Some stuff is about groping," then he looks slightly worried, "It wasn't about groping...?"

"You're as bad as Simon," I tease him.

"Hey," Simon objects.

"Hello, hormones on parade..." Buffy gives us all her what-the-heck-is-wrong-with-you look. "It was pure shop talk. You know, vampires? Ring a bell? Pointy teeth, they walk by night..."

"Then what did he tell you?" I ask.

"Something's up," she shrugs. "Nothing I can't handle," Which wasn't really telling us anything I might add.

"Oh! Hey! Did you know? Cibo Matto is gonna play at the Bronze tonight," Xander blurts abruptly.

"Cibo Matto? They're playing?" Willow looks at him.

"No Willow, they'll be clog-dancing," Xander rolls his eyes.

"Cibo Matto can clog-dance?" She asks excitedly not catching his sarcastic tone at all. "Oh. Sarcasm. Right," she lowers her gaze after Xander gives her a look.

"We should attend, no? If you're not busy with fighting or anything," Xander asks Buffy and me. I knew Cibo Matto were really good, but...

"Sorry guy's. Normally I would be all for hanging with you at the Bronze, but I got band practice tonight," I shrug.

"Band practice?" Buffy tilts her head confused.

"Yeah, I ended up calling Brett up and told them I would love to be their singer. We still haven't had any gigs yet though. Was waiting for you to get back before that happened. I want all my friends to be there when we do our first public performance," I explain. Then I turn to see Cordelia walking over to us.

"So did you guy's fight demons all summer?" she asks flat out.

"Yes our own personal demons," says my red headed friend trying to make the conversation sound normal.

"Such as lust... and, uh...thrift," Xander tries and fails at attempting to add on to Willow's cover.

"What are you guy's talking about? I'm talking about big squiggly demons that come from the ground. Remember prom night, with all the vampires?" Cordelia looks at them like they lost their minds. Wow not subtle at all.

"Cordelia. Your mouth is open. Sound is coming out from it. This is never good," Buffy tells her as she draws her away from the center of the hallway.

"You see, we can't mention that stuff in front of other people. Buffy being the slayer and all," Xander insists.

"It tends to make people think you're crazy," Simon finishes.

"You haven't been talking about our little adventure all summer, have you?" Willow squeaks.

"Are you nuts? You think I would tell anyone that I spent the evening with you guys?" Cordelia scoffs. Of course, the thing that bugs her the most was that she had hung out with us. "Besides, it was all so creepy. That Master guy, screaming…" she looks a little wigged. Also I might have imagined it, but I think Buffy flinched when Cordy mentioned the Master. "I don't even like to think about it. Your secrets safe with me."

"That works out great. You don't tell anyone I'm the slayer, and I won't tell anyone you're a moron," Buffy snaps before walking away. Ouch that was... ouch.

"That was a good insult," Xander grins.

"A little TOO good..." Willow agrees. I may not like Cordelia that much, but that was definitely a little catty.

"What's up with her?" Cordy looking at us.

"Don't know," I sight before walking off too, with Simon following behind. He was looking a little pail. "Hey are you...okay?" I ask him. Can he even get sick?

"I don't, I don't know. I feel nauseous. It just hit me out of nowhere," he starts turning a little green. "This is not fun."

"Why don't you go home? Sleep it off. Maybe if you change it will go away," I suggest patting his back.

"Yeah. I-I'll see you at home," with that he walks over to a closet and disappears within. Probably to poof home so he didn't have to walk. I hope he's okay.

The rest of the school day all I could do was worry about him. The moment school's over I rush home to make sure he's okay. I was the only one home when I rush up the stairs like a maniac. "Simon?" I call when I get to my room. I push his door open and see him in doll form lying on his bed. "How you feeling?"

"A little better now that I'm back to normal. Now I'm just physically drained. I'll be fine after I sleep for awhile," Simon insists.

"Okay then, I hope you feel better soon," I murmur shutting the door to let him get some sleep. After a moment of deciding what to do before band practice I grab my red mask and a change of clothes before heading out to my crypt.

O.o

I spent the next two hours reading and writing. Just passing time. When it was almost time to leave I change into my "performer" clothes, or the cloths I would usually think would be to revealing and were stashed in the back of my closet. The clothes "Michelle" would never wear. When I was behind my mask I was "Shell" the British singer. My alternate persona. When I was comfortable with how I look, hidden behind my mask, I headed for Brett's place.

I had no idea where the British accent came from when I started talking to them for the first time. It just flowed out. I blame my mother's love for period moves, not that I hate them mind you. We had a bad habit that made us both talk with accents during the entire movie then a good hour after. I guess all the practice paid off. I wasn't too bad at it.

The band liked the mask and accent idea. Said it would add more mystery to the band. It took me a few rehearsals for me to actually take my mask off around them though. I told them all that if anyone told who I was I wouldn't sing in the band anymore. They were surprised it was me, but they didn't care. By then we were already getting to be good friends.

Brett the leader of the band plaid base. He sings too and was also the lead singer before I joined, He has short spiky black hair, and piercing blue-gray eyes. He was at least 6 feet tall, which was tall for me since I was only 5 feet and three inches tall. He usually stuck with blue jeans and whatever shirt he found that morning. He was a senior this year and he had just turned eighteen.

James was Brett's older brother by two years and he played the drums. He had shoulder length dirty blond hair and also sported a little facial fuzz. He has the whole smart, cool, and college going brother thing going for him. Not to mention he also liked to joke a lot. He usually wore tan cargo shorts and a gray or green shirt. I sometimes wonder if he even changes his clothes at all, though he doesn't stink so I assume he does. Hopefully.

Last but not least was Nick our guitar player. He used to be a groupie for a band called "Dingo's Ate My Baby" and idolized there bass player, Oz. I haven't met the guy yet, but I heard that's where Nick got his idea of constantly changing his hair color. When I first met Nick his hair was red, now it was purple. At least he was the type of person who can pull it off. He's also the type of person to get easily excited about anything, even going to the doctors. He is a very strange person indeed. He's usually wearing some kind of band shirt along with black pants. He's a blast to hang around with.

"Hey you guys. I'm here," I say when I enter Brett and James' garage. As soon as I close the door behind me I took off the mask.

"What did I tell you Missy?" I smile when I see Nick scowling with his arms crossed. Did I mention he was sort of bi?

"To keep up my British accent around you guys so I have constant practice," I recite. He was the first person to jump at the chance to help me with my band persona. Actually he was the one that kept the band running smoothly. Brett may be the leader, but Nick was the puppeteer. I think I was the only one who knew Nick's dirty little secret.

"That's right Missy. So have you gone over my Brit vocab list?" he asks excitedly when I sit down on the beat up couch they kept off to the side.

"Most of it," I shrug at him then smile at the others. Brett was messing with his bass and James was twiddling his drum sticks. They both return the smile and go back to their instruments. This was sort of a regular thing with me and Nick. We were all used to it. I hand him the list of words he wrote out the last time we hung out. I actually had to look up the words to find out what they meant since he hadn't written that useful bit of information down.

"Okay then what does 'ta' mean?" he started quizzing me reading off the paper.

"Thank you," I told him with a smile.

"Okay how about, sod off?"

"Go away."

"Tosser?" he asks

"Someone who masturbates," I sigh, waiting for him to read the next word.

"Arse-bandit?" he looks up at me. He hadn't written that word down, I had.

"You," I smile. He looks at me confused, "A homosexual male," I explain and smile even bigger when he gets it. James and Brett both break out into fits with laughter.

"Ha ha very funny," he grumbles, but I could see the smile he was trying to hide. He was one after all and we all loved him just the way he was.

"Nice one Shell!" James calls from his drum set. I like that you can be totally crude around guys and they wouldn't even bat an eyelash. In fact that's one reason they like hanging around me so much. I didn't get all girly on them when they were being there gross selves. Like I said I hung out with a lot of guys growing up. I was used to it.

"Come on you two. Let's get some practice done," Brett orders when he stops laughing. Nick smiles and stands up. He loves rehearsing as much as he likes messing with our band's persona.

We spent the next hour or so going through a bunch of songs. Lots of cover songs and a few original ones. By the time we were done we were all tired and sweaty. "Nothing like a good band rehearsal," James smirks while he hands out water and snacks. This was the time we would all talk and hang out as we rested.

"Hear, hear!" We all cheer. I collapsed on the couch next to Brett and Nick, while James sprawled out on the floor, flat on his back, in front of us.

"So anyone think about band names like I told you?" Brett asks after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"I thought of one," Nick smiled as he took a sip of his coke. "How about Red Mask?" he points at my mask lying across the room.

"I don't know," Brett says. "Sounds a little too plain. Uh, Red Velvet?" he winces a little when he says it. He probably just said the first thing that came to his head.

"That makes me want to eat cake," James starts rubbing his stomach.

"Scarlet Amor?" I offer. "You know a fancyish way of saying red love." I told them. Why does thinking of a band name have to be so difficult?

"Maybe. We can keep the Scarlet part but maybe we should have something a little manlier for the second part," Brett rubs his face. "What about Scarlet Armor?"

"I like it." Nick says holding up his bottle of water. "strong and feminine."

"Bot to mention catchy." James offered "Every band need's a catchy name."

"You guy's finally agreeing on something," I smile. "I like it." we could finally have a name. We continue to talk for what seems like forever. Once in awhile tossing food at each other and just having a good time.

"I gotta go guys. I got a test to take soon and I need to study," Nick says standing up and stretching.

"Guess that means I should get going too, huh," I sigh when I too stand up.

"Same time next week?" Brett asks us when Nick and I head towards the door.

"Yeah, see ya next week," I tell them when I slip on my mask. Nick and I say are goodbyes before we split off in our own directions. I walk back to my crypt and change out of my clothes. When I was done I grab my bag of clothes and head out, leaving my mask on my bed.

When I make my way out of the cemetery I start feeling the familiar tingle of vamps. I was able to pull out my stake just as a group of them appear out of nowhere. I was able to take three out before I felt a small pinch in my neck. I lift my hand up to touch my neck and pulled out a red dart. "Not good," I murmur and start to sway. "Why is the world getting fuzzy?" Then I fell with a soft thud, my world now completely covered in black.

O.o

I woke up some time later with a massive headache. I try to reach up and touch my head, but my hands were tied behind my back, "Michelle you're awake thank goddess," I looked up to see Miss Calendar. "They threw you in here and before we could catch you, you hit your head pretty hard on the floor."

"We?" I ask as she helps me up. Cordelia is sitting next to her.

"Hey," she says with a weak smile.

"I'd untie your hands but I don't have a key for those wrist cuffs," Miss Calendar tells me as I start to stand a little shaky.

"Then it's a good thing I know how to kick huh," I tell them trying to get rid of the after effects of whatever they knocked me out with. I can feel the vampires in the next room. None of them old enough to have their own feel, but maybe one that felt a little...different I guess. "Back away from the door," I order when I feel some walking closer. The two women move the far wall just as a vamp opens the door.

I was able to catch him by complete surprise and kick him square in the jaw. He lands flat on his back as two others walk in. They were a little harder to take down. I do not recommend fighting with your hands tied behind your back. It's uncomfortable and I'm pretty sure they were bruised and bleeding. Once the second one was down we made a run for it but didn't get far before we ran into a group of vamps. Way too many for me to fight. "At least we tried," I mutter to Cordelia and Miss Calendar as we were all grabbed.

"Take those two back to the cell," I hear a kid's voice say. My eyes dash to a young boy sitting on some stairs. Even though I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings as we ran out. It was safe to say this place looked like an abandoned factory. Cordy and Calendar struggle as they were pulled away. I hope they would be okay, but I guess I should be more worried about myself at the moment.

I watch as the boy walks over to me. I struggle and kick only to get my hair pulled harshly by the vamp holding me. Wasn't the kid the anointed one? "Funny, you feel like a slayer, yet you're not her," the kid says as the vampire holding me kicks my feet out from under me so I was kneeling at his level. "Who are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I smile at him only to get back handed by the tall guy standing next to him.

"Answer him girl," he growls. I look back up at him. The bastard split my lip open. Not to mention it certainly didn't help with my headache.

"A friend of the slayer who can handle herself in a fight," I told them spitting some of my blood onto the floor. I could already feel my cheek swelling up. It was also going to be a very colorful bruise when this was over.

"Soon you'll just be a dead friend of the slayer," The kid's tone is cold, and absolutely lifeless. He reaches up and touches my lip. I watch in disgust as he pulls away and licks his fingers. "You taste good," he grins before turning around. "Tie her legs up this time then throw her back in with the others," then I felt pain explode in the back of my head. _Great now I'm going to have an even bigger_ _headache_, was my last coherent thought.

O.o

The next time I awoke everything was upside down. I blink a few times and notice Vampires standing all around. _Hee-hee they're upside down._ I think then stop. _Oh, wait. No, __I'm__ upside down. _I groan when a wave of nausea hits me. Getting hit in the back of the head was painful, not to mention I had a headache and all the blood in my body was now rushing towards my head. Oh, these vamps were so dead when backup gets here. Which is hopefully soon.

I then feel my feet getting pulled and then something hits my left shoulder. I look over to see… Willow? I look passed her and see Giles, Cordelia, and Miss Calendar are all hanging too. Passed them a vampire is pulling a chain that's moving us. I look at my feet and see the rope tying me to a meat-hook. I look up, or down, at my hands to see them dangling close to a skeleton. I pull up my arms even though I don't think I'm tall enough to touch it. I'm pretty sure it belongs to the recently deceased Master.

I look back over to Willow and reach up to her neck. I smile when I feel a pulse—or least try to. Turns out they also put duct tape over my mouth. The bastards. How come I was the only on in complete lock down? They were really starting to piss me off. I start patting Willow to wake her up when one of the vampire starts to talk. The one that back handed me.

"For the Old Ones," he was holding up a knife—not good. "For his pain. For the dark," he finishes and the other vamps in the room repeat the last words.

"For the—GYAAAAAA," one vamp screams as he turns to ash leaving Buffy to stand in his place. It's quiet for a beat before the vampire holding the knife screams in anger and the vamps that were standing take action and start attacking Buffy.

I start pulling at the tape at my mouth and give it a few good tugs before it comes off completely with my groan in pain. Pulling tape off your mouth is not fun. It's even worse when you have a cut on said lip. The stupid tape also reopened it. To top it off I see Mr. Back-hand walking over to me with the knife raising it a little too close to my neck for comfort. Right as I bring up my hand to catch the knife, which would of hurt, the chain holding me and my friends' legs start to move.

I look up and smile when I see Angel and Xander hauling the chain pulling us closer to them. "The sacrifices! Stop them!" Mr. Back-hand shouts. One by one Angel and Xander pull us off the hooks and set us gently down. By the time they get to me I'm starting to not feel good. As soon as Angel sets me down I roll into a ball, my stomach and head do not feeling good. "How is everyone?" I ask shakily.

"We're fine," Giles is the one that answers seeing as Angels fighting off a vampire. "But how are you?" he asks as he tilts my head probably to look at my lip.

"All good here," I lie with a smile. "God I hate vampires," I roll and sit up when the queasiness stops. He nods and heads over to Miss Calendar. I work on the ropes on my feet and sigh when I notice my arms still have the wrist cuffs on. They must of taken them off at one point though, since my hands are now in front of me rather than behind.

"Where's Buffy?" I hear Giles ask.

"Working out her issues," Xander answers him. I stand up with a little sway but Angel catches me. I give him a smile and walk over to the balcony and watch as Buffy impales a vampire and lights another on fire. I turn to see Xander helping Willow over to stand next to me.

"Is it over?" she asks still a little out of it.

"No, it's not," Xander tells her. We all watch as Buffy picks up a sledgehammer and walks over to the Master's bones. She stares at it for a moment before she raises the hammer and brings it smashing down on the bones. She grunts and swings again and again, grinding his remains into dust.

Then I notice Angel walking over to her. When his hand touches her shoulder she stops and drops the hammer. Her hand comes up to her mouth and just as she starts to cry he pulls her into his arms. "It's okay... it's okay.." he tells her gently.

After a few moments I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look over to see Cordelia holding out some keys. "Found these," she says with a smile. I hold up my hand and after trying a few keys she unlocks the cuffs from my wrists.

"Thanks," I murmur as I rub the sore skin.

"You don't look so good," she points out.

"Thanks Cordelia," I say dryly.

"No, that's not what I meant. You have blood all over your mouth and a little on your neck and clothes. Plus your hairs down," she explains.

"A split lip 'ill do that to ya. And my hair tie must have fallen out one of the times I was hit in the head," I tell her with a small smile, trying not to move my lip that much. After Buffy composes herself we all leave the factory. It's only when we walk out that Miss Calendar, Cordelia and I find out we were gone a whole day. Great. As we all make our way home I'm worried about how bad mom's freaking out. I say goodbye to Buffy and walk across the street to my house.

Figuring that mom would appreciate it more if I wasn't all bloody looking I sneak into my room first. Right when I turn on the light Jake opens my door, "Where the hell have you been and what the hell happened?" He asks when he sees me.

"Can't tell you anything except it was not fun," I tell him while taking my shoes off. "Is mom okay?"

"She doesn't know," he insists sitting at my desk. "I was able to cover for you. We thought you were pulling a long study night at school when you didn't come home last night. Mom left early this morning before I came upstairs to find you gone. I figured if you didn't come home tonight I would tell mom tomorrow you were missing. What happened? Your jaw is all bruised and your lip?" he touches my cheek.

"Look all I can say is that some things that happen after dark is not for the faint of heart," I tell him now taking off my jacket and walking over to my dresser for a change of clothes. A shower sounded real nice about now.

"Are you in a gang?" he asks bluntly.

"I promise you I am not in a gang."

"Then what the hell happened?" Jake exclaims urgently.

"I can't tell you!" I snap and rub my hand gently over my face. "Look if it makes you feel better the people that did this to me paid for it and no, I didn't kill them," I add the last part before he can ask. It was true. Buffy was the one that took care of them.

"Fine, but one of these days you're going to have to tell me or else I'm just going to tell mom. I can't keep covering for you when you come home looking like you've just been in a fight. It's starting to worry me," I barely heard his last words as he walks out of my room.

"Shit," I cry flopping onto my bed. My eye's start to sting from unshed tears. I couldn't keep lying to my brother for much longer.

"What happened?" Simon asks walking out of the closet—wait a second.

"Where were you? All of this could have been avoided if you had just shown up and helped us get away," I growl more than a little pissed off.

"They wouldn't let me," he says looking down at the floor.

"What?" I asked a little taken back.

"The PTB, they wouldn't let me help you," Simon repeats now looking up at me.

"Why?" I was confused. Didn't they want him to help me when I was in trouble? He is my guardian/watcher after all.

"It's the same reason they took your memories away. So thing's wouldn't be changed that much. Someone else was supposed to save you, not me. It's not like I like the idea of you in trouble. They wouldn't let me help my friend," he murmurs the last part quietly. The PTB were becoming a major pain in my ass.

"It's okay Simon. It's not your fault. They at least knew that I was going to be saved since they didn't let you help," I kneel to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Are you feeling you better?" I ask as I lean back.

"Yeah. Go get cleaned up and go to sleep. You look like you need the rest," Simone orders with a small smile before he turns walks back into his room. I sigh and go into the bathroom. I was a little taken back when I first saw myself in the mirror. I did look like crap.

Sighing I undress and climb under the warm water. As the shower washes away all traces of blood and dirt I think to myself, if all this happened the first two days of school. What would the whole year hold for us?

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	22. Grave Robber

Another chapter for your entertainment. Hope you enjoy. Oh the song is from Pink Raise your glass.

* * *

School was boring. Teachers talk and I pretend to listen. Math was never really fun. A few days had passed since the whole kidnapping fiasco and Jack had finally backed off of on his constant watching. I freaked him out so bad last time that he wouldn't even accept my bribe money. I wasn't able to sneak out at all now because Jake said he would just end up telling mom. Buffy had, had to take over patrolling so I didn't have to leave the house at night.

Last night I was finally able to convince him I would be more careful; which was the truth. No more getting Vamp-napped for me. I would have gone on patrol with Buffy last night after my talk with Jake, but she told me to enjoy my last night off.

"Finally," I sigh when the bell rings. Math was never fun early in the morning. Now off to the library. Xander and Buffy are further down the hallway when I walk out of the classroom, "Hey guys," I call catching up with them. Like usual they were heading towards the library.

"Hey Michelle. How was math?" Buffy asks.

"Okay... lots of numbers," I tell them matter of fact tone before we walk into the place of books. There we were faced with something most bizarre. Giles was sitting down with his back towards us. He was facing a chair, and he was talking to it.

"W-w-w-what I'm proposing is, um... and I-I don't mean to appear indecorous, is, is, um a-a-a-a social engagement, a-a-a date, if your amenable... you idiot!" he shouts, probably scolding himself. I would be too. That sounded horrible.

"Boy," Buffy starts scaring Giles. He stands abruptly and turns to face us, "I guess we never realized how much you liked that chair."

"I-I-I was just working on-" he accidentally knocks over a few books off the table.

"Your pick up lines?" Buffy asks.

"In a matter of speaking, yes," the librarian says deflated at being caught then bending over to pick the books he had spilt.

"Then, if you don't mind a little Gene and Roger, I would leave off the "idiot" part. Being called an idiot tends to take people out of the dating mood," Buffy points out.

"Hmm, it actually kinda turns me on," Xander turns to Buffy. I raise my Eyebrow in question. There is something seriously wrong with that boy.

"I fear you," Buffy tells him than turns to Giles. "I'd also avoid words like amenable and indecorous, y'know. Speak English, not whatever they speak in..."

"England?" Giles fills in for her.

"I think she means try sounding a little less proper," I explain with a smile.

"Yeah," Buffy gives me a smile. "Just say, hey I got a thing, you maybe have a thing, maybe we could have a thing," she is trying to help him out, but Giles doesn't seem to be buying it.

"Oh, thank you, Cyrano," Giles says sarcastically

"That may be down siding a little too much," I point out.

"I'm not finished," she insists. "Then you say, 'How do you feel about Mexican?"

"About Mexicans?" Giles asks confused.

"Mexican. Food. You take her for food, for which you then pay," Buffy takes a seat at the table. I do my usual and sit up on the library's checkout counter.

"Oh, right," The librarian nods.

"So this chair-woman. We are talking Ms. Calendar, right?" Xander speaks up.

"W-what makes you think that?" Giles turns to him. Xander sits at the table next to Buffy.

"Simple deduction. Miss. Calendar is reasonably dollsome, especially for someone in your age bracket. She already knows that you're a school librarian, so you don't have to worry about how to break that embarrassing news to her," Xander shrugs at Giles

"And she's the only woman we've actually ever seen speak to you. Add it all up and it spells 'duh'," Buffy informs him.

"Now, is it time to have the talk about the facts of life?" Xander teases Giles playfully.

"You know, I'm suddenly deciding this is none of your business," Giles states as he heads up the stairs.

"Y'know, because that whole stork thing is a smoke screen," Xander tells us. Buffy and I laugh as Giles stops and turns to look at Xander.

"So, um, how did things go last night? Did Mr. Korkshak show up on schedule?" Giles turns his attention back to Buffy.

"More or less. Angel and I took care of him," Buffy shrugs. Oh, so she met up with Angel last night.

"Angel," Xander frowns. Of course, Xander was jealous of Angel. Not to mention I had heard all about Buffy's naughty dance with Xander. Willow had told me in great detail what happened that night at the Bronze.

"There's something else, though. We found an empty grave," she continues.

"Another Vampire?" I ask.

No. no, this one was dug up and the body was taken out," Buffy informs us. So a missing corpse.

"Grave robbing? That's new. Interesting?" Giles comments walking back over to the table.

"I _know _you meant to say gross and disturbing," Buffy scolds her watcher.

"Yes, yes, yes of course. Uh, terrible thing. Must put a stop to it. Damn it," he adds. I just smile.

"So. Why does someone want to dig up graves?" Xander asks.

"Well, I'll, uh, collect some theories. Uh, it would help if we knew who the body belonged to." Giles tells him.

"Meredith Todd. Ring a bell" Buffy asks.

"No," Xander answers her and I shake my head.

"She died recently. She was our age," Buffy continues.

"Nope doesn't sound familiar," I tell her.

"Why don't we ask Willow to, uh fire this thing up and, uh, track Meredith down," Giles suggests pointing to one of the computers sitting on the table.

"She was going to sign up for the science fair last time I saw her," Xander tells Buffy when she stands up.

"Thanks. Be right back," with that she heads out the door.

"Hey, have you thought of a science project yet?" I ask Xander after Buffy has vacated the room. Giles already disappeared into his office.

"Nah, you?"

"I thought maybe doing something on silly puddy or something about the stages of frog development," I sigh.

"The frog one sounds a little smarter," Xander comments.

"Yeah but the silly Puddy project would be easy," I insist and turn when the doors to the Library open and Buffy walks in, with Willow and Simon following behind.

"Hey Simon," I smile when Simon walks over to sit next to me.

"Hey Michelle. Did you sign up for the science fair yet?" Simon asks.

"Nope haven't decided what to do mine on yet," I grumble I look back to Willow and the others. Not to mention if I go up against Willow there's no way I'll place first.

"This shouldn't take long. I'm probably the only girl in school who has the coroner's office bookmarked as a favorite place," Willow tells us as she starts typing away.

"Hi," I turn to see Cordelia walking in. "Sorry to interrupt your little undead playgroup, but I need to ask Willow if she'll help me with my science fair project?"

"It's a fruit," Willow tells her without looking up from the computer. 'Fruit?' I mouth to Simon.

"Tomato," Simon explains. Okay, still a little confused, oh well. Not like I care.

"I would've asked Chris to help me, but then that would've brought back too many memories of Daryl," Cordelia sighs dramatically, but I don't think she's paying attention.

"I found it!" Willow says happily. "Meredith Todd died in a car accident last week."

"How was her neck?" Buffy asks.

"Fine, except for being broken," Willow answers. So not dealing with any type of vampire attack. Giles walks out of his office with a book open in his hands.

"Hello! Can we deal with my pain, please?" Cordelia asks when she sees no one's really paying attention to her.

"There, there," Giles pats her back without looking up from the book he has in his hand and continues on his way to the stacks.

"It says that Meredith and two other girls in the car were killed instantly. They were all on the Fondren High Pep Squad, on the way to a game," Willow reads. At least their death was fast.

"You know what this means?" Buffy asks.

"That Fondren might actually beat Sunnydale in the cross-town body count competition this year?" Xander jokes.

"Very morbid Xander," I mutter.

"She wasn't killed by vampires. Somebody did dig up her corpse," Buffy informs us.

"Eww! Why is it that every conversation you people have has the word 'corpse' in it?" Cordelia exclaims clearly a little disgusted.

"Because it's a polite way to say dead body," Simon rolls his eyes.

"Okay, so we got a body snatcher. What does that mean?" Xander looks around at the rest of us.

"Uh, here's what I've come up with," Giles says walking out of the stacks. "Demons who eat the flesh of the dead to absorb their souls. Or, it could obviously be a, a voodoo practitioner."

"You mean like a zombie?" Willow asks.

"Uh, zombies, more likely. For most traditional purposes a voodoo priest would require more than one," Giles comments.

"So, we should see if the other girls from the accident are AWOL, too. Maybe we can figure out what this creep has in mind, if we know whether or not he's dealing in volume," Buffy nods.

"So, we have to dig the others up huh?" I say catching on to tonight's agenda.

"Oh, boy! A field trip! Are you gonna call Angel?" Willow asks Buffy.

"I don't think so," Buffy shakes her head at the red head.

"Yeah, why bother him, huh?" Xander insists. I agree. Having to spend time with Xander and Angel together would be unpleasant.

"Angel and I have been, um... Never mind. As far as Angel's concerned, I'm taking the night off, okay," Buffy crosses her arms over her chest.

"So, we're set then. Say, nineish? BYO shovel?" Xander asks.

"And I'll pack some food. Who else likes those little powdered doughnuts?" Willow offers.

"Can you get some chocolate too?" Simon asks and Willow nods.

"Cordelia?" Willow turns to the brunette. Funny I thought she had left.

"Darn, I have cheerleader practice tonight. Boy, I wish I knew we were gonna be digging up dead people sooner. I would've canceled," Cordelia huffs in mock disappointment.

"Alright, but if you come across the army of zombies, can you page us before they eat your flesh?" Xander tells her and smiles when Cordy makes some kind of squeaky noise from her throat and leaves the library.

"Xander?" Giles calls him

"Huh?" Xander looks over to him.

"Zombies don't eat the flesh of the living," Giles informs him.

"Yeah, I knew that. But did you see the look on her face," Xander chuckles. I can't help but smile. The look on her face was priceless.

O.o

We had been in the cemetery for a while now. Giles and Xander were digging in one grave while Simon and I are digging in another. Buffy and Willow are sitting and watching us. Me being the weird girl I am didn't mind digging. I actually like the smell of over turned dirt it reminds me of digging for worms before going on a fishing trip with Gran. I had been digging with Simon since we got here, but I had gotten tired and thirsty. So I climb out of the whole we're making and head over to Buffy and Willow.

"I couldn't believe Angel. He was acting all jealous, and he wouldn't even admit it," Buffy complains when I flop down next to her.

"Jealous of what?" I ask taking a sip of water.

"Of Xander," she tells us. I look over at the hole Xander's digging in and figure he probably couldn't hear anyway.

"Because you did that sexy dance with him?" Willow asks.

"Am I ever going to live that down?"

"No," Willow and I answer in unison.

"Anyway, he was being totally irrational," Buffy huffs.

"Love makes you do the wacky," Willow states.

"That's the truth," Buffy agreed. I wouldn't know. I've never been in love, or in a relationship for that matter.

"Y'know, this might go a lot faster if you femmes actually picked up a shovel, too," Xander calls breathlessly from inside his hole.

"Here, here," Giles jeers.

"Sorry, but I'm an old fashioned gal. I was raised to believe that men dig up the corpses and the women have the babies," Buffy insists when I stand up.

"Hey, I was helping. I just got thirsty," I complain before I pick up my discarded shovel and extra water bottle. I go back over to the grave I had been desecrating and hop in beside Simon. "Here you go," I say tossing him the water.

"Thanks," he stops and drinks and I started digging again. I really hope we were getting close. It seems like we've been at this forever. Finally my shovel collides with something with a distinctive "thump".

"I think we're there," I hear Giles call.

"We hit gold over here too," I yell back as I use the shovel to move the dirt off the coffins lid. Simon helps and soon we were standing over the dark wood of a coffin. We climb out and head over to the others first.

"By the way, are we hoping to find a body, or no body?" Willow asks as she eyes the casket.

"Call me an optimist, but I'm hoping to find a fortune in gold doubloons," Xander smiles.

"Uh, body would mean flesh- eating demon, no body would point towards the, uh, army of zombies thing. Take your pick, really, right then," Giles turns to Xander. "Go on," he indicates the casket.

"I really don't want a body to be in there," Simon whispers in my ear.

"Why not?" I whisper back.

"Cause then I'll feel bad for digging up her grave," Simon explains to me. I agreed.

"You're closer," Xander whines.

"Pathetic much?" Buffy hops in the hole. "Move over," she leans down and opens it to reveal. "Nothing, she's gone," Buffy looks back up at me. "What about the other one?"

"Give me a sec," I turn and walk over to the other grave. I jump in and after hesitating only a second I open it up this one's empty too, "She's been corpse napped," I call closing the lid and climbing out.

"So, zombies?" Xander looks over at Giles who nods as he takes of his glasses to clean them.

"Come on we should fill these graves up before we leave," Buffy says as she hops out. I sigh and pick up my shovel again. Back to shoveling dirt.

O.o

"So, both coffins are empty. That makes three girls signed up for the army of zombies," Xander states while the group of us walk through the library door.

"Is it an army if you just have three?" Willow asks.

"Zombie Drill team then," Buffy suggests. I just sigh and look down at my feet. My poor knee-high docks are caked in dirt. I was going to have to scrub them tonight if I was going to wear them tomorrow.

"You're back," my head snaps up to see Angel standing in front of us with Cordelia attached to his arm.

"Angel!" Buffy sounds surprised.

"Xander," Angel states dryly when he notices him standing close to Buffy.

"Angel," Xander nods with as much enthusiasm, got to love testosterone.

"Michelle," I grin making everyone turn to me. Oops, I had said that out loud. "What, I was feeling left out," I shrug. Simon snickers. When a small blush comes to my cheeks I walk over to the library counter and sit on it.

"I thought you were taking the night off," Angel turns back to Buffy

"I-I was, um, but something came up." Buffy stutters.

"Cordelia told me the truth," states the vampire.

"That's gotta be a first," Xander chuckles.

"We were investigating. Somebody's been digging up the bodies of dead girls," Buffy tells Angel.

"I know we found them," Angel dead pans.

"You mean, like, two of the three?" Buffy questions him

"I mean, like, some of them. Like parts," Angel explains. Ewww. Well at least we know they're not walking around as zombies.

"It was horrible," Cordelia finally speaks up. "Angel saved me from an arm. God, there were so many parts, they were everywhere," that explains why she sort of looks a little pail. She was the one that probably found them. "Why are these terrible things always happening to me?" She asked.

"Karma!" Xander coughs into his arm. I roll my eyes.

"So much for our zombie theory," Willow mumbles and looks over at Giles.

"So much for all our theories," the man grumbles.

"I don't get it. Why go to all the trouble to dig up three girls only to chop them up and throw them away? It doesn't make sense. Especially from a time management standpoint," Buffy sounds frustrated, not to mention confused. Heck I was confused.

"Well, what I saw didn't add up to three whole girls. I think they kept some parts," Angel informs us.

"Sounds Frankensteinish if you ask me," I tell everyone,

"Why dispose of the remains five miles from the cemetery at a school, of all places?" Giles frowns.

"Maybe because whoever did it had some business in the neighborhood. Like, say, classes?" Buffy points.

"Oh, ah," realization crosses Giles' eyes. The people who are doing this would have to very smart.

"This was no hatchet job. Whoever made those incisions really knew what they were doing," Angel comments.

"Yes, really. What student here is gonna be that well versed in physiology?" Giles asks in a disbelieving tone. I, on the other hand, deemed anything possible on the Hellmouth.

"Well, I can think of five or six guys in the science club. And me," Willow says.

"So, Will, come clean. Promise to never do it again, and we'll call it a night," Xander smiles and looks at everyone. "He joked!" he says when no one responds.

"Willow, why don't you get these guys locker numbers so we can do some checking," Buffy orders the red head.

"No. I have to go home now. I have to take a bath and burn my clothes," Cordelia tells the rest of us.

"You have to go?"Xander says sarcastically "Aw, too bad. Keep in touch. Everybody wave Buh-bye," he finishes off with a smile. He really doesn't like her. I smile.

"I don't wanna go alone. I'm still fragile," She looks up at Angel and pulls the I'm-just-a-fragile-girl routine. "Can you take me home?" Angel just looks at her with his mouth open. His eyes dash over to Buffy and she just gives him a disapproving glare, "Great I'll drive." Cordy smiles and drags the vampire out the door.

"How about that? I always pegged him as a one-woman vampire," Xander comments to Buffy who just stares at the closed door. She made him jealous now he made her jealous. Karma's a bitch.

"I'll just go look for those locker combinations," Willow inches over to the computers. After a few minutes of Willow typing on the computer she smiles at the newly printed out locker numbers, "Here we go," Xander walks over and grabs the list.

"I call the first locker," he says reading the paper and walking out of the library. I hop off the counter and follow him close behind. He hands me the paper when I catch up with him and I take the second locker. I hand the paper to Buffy walk over to open the locker.

"Nothing unusual here," I call out when all I find are notebooks, schoolbooks, and lots of papers.

"Nothing in here but back issues of Scientific America," I hear Willow call. "Ooo, I haven't read this one!"

"Nothing remarkable here," Giles sighs.

"Guys!" Xander calls, finally, I think as I walk over to the locker he's standing by. "Your friend Chris Epp's locker," he tells Willow who looks shocked.

"'Grey's Anatomy', 'Mortician's Desk References', 'Robicheaux's Guide to Muscles and Tendons," Willow reads the titles off the books in Chris' locker. Giles reaches past Xander and pulled out a folded newspaper and opens it up. On the front page is a picture of three cheerleaders with a title that reads "Tragic Accident kills Three".

"I think it's fair to say Chris is involved," Giles states.

"Okay he dug up the bodies, but we still don't know why he did it," Simon comments.

"Yes we do," Buffy says opening the locker she was looking at so we could all see inside. Inside, on the lockers door, was a crude collage of a woman made from parts of various pictures.

"Huh, what do you know? I was right about the whole Frankenstein thing," I say looking at everyone as my phone rang. I thought it was my mom or Jack, but I was surprised to find Brett's name flashing on my collar id. "What's up?"

"Hey, I know it's sort of late, but I got great news," Brett sounds excited.

"Don't worry I was awake. So what's got you so excited?" I ask leaning against a nearby locker and watch the others talk.

"Nick got us an audition at the Bronze," a goofy grin broke out on my face at the news. I jump and squealed, but I would deny it if anyone said I did.

"What no way!" I squeal. Simon walks over and raises an eyebrow. The others walked over and try asking me what was going on. I shush them and focus all my attention to the phone. "How did he pull that off?"

"Remember how he used to help that one band a lot?"

"Yeah."

"Well he made friends with the owner and he finally worked up the courage to ask if we could audition," Brett explains.

"Cool so when is it?"

"That's the only drawback. It's during school tomorrow. It was the only opening he could offer us," Brett tells me carefully. I sigh.

"What?" Simon asks.

"It's Brett," I tell him covering the mouth peace. "We have an audition at the Bronze tomorrow, but it's during school hours."

"The Bronze." Willow cries excitedly.

"Yeah, should I go?" I asked

"Of course you should." Simon smiles. I look at the others and they all nod and smile in agreement—well except Giles who doesn't seem as interested.

"What time," I ask Brett turning my attention back to the phone.

"We need to be at the bronze around eight, but Nick thinks we should rehearse before," he tells me.

"I can be at your place around Six-thirty if you want."

"Sounds good. See you then."

"Bye," I turn back to my friends after hitting the end button, "You guys really don't mind right? I mean since we have the deal with mad scientists and…" I look over at Buffy.

"I'll call you if we need your help," the Slayer insists. I smile and start to walk backwards out of the hall.

"You guys are awesome," I look at my watch and my eyes widen. It was already past twelve. "I'm gonna need to go. I need to get up early. Remember if you need me just give me a call. Wish me luck." I turn and head towards the library to grab my stuff with Simon following. I would need a good night sleep for tomorrow.

O.o

I was tired. By the time I got home and finished taking my shower it was going on one in the morning. Sadly since I was so excited about the audition I couldn't fall asleep. When I finally _did _fall asleep it was around five, so I got about an hour of rest before my alarm clock went off. (Yes I finally got one.) It was so early Simon wasn't even up yet.

I got up and took a cold shower to wake up. When I was done I got dressed in some tight worn out black jeans that had rips all over and a silky red tank and my, now free of mud, knee high docks. When I was finished getting ready I wrote a note to mom about having to leave early to work on my science project and taped it to my door. I grabbed my backpack and mask and headed over to Brett's.

"Mornin'," I yawn when I walk into the garage. I was greeted by James who had massive bed head.

"How's my favorite singer?" he grins and pulls me into a lazy hug.

"Tired and... suffocating," I tell James when the hug turns into a bear hug. He chuckles and lets me go. He walks over and flops on the couch. "Where's Nick and Brett?" I ask sitting next to him.

"Right here," Nick calls walking in with Brett trailing behind. "I had to get sleeping beauty up," he growls and then grins when he turns to me, "Wow you look good," he pulls me off the couch and starts circling me. "You even left your hair down. It looks nice," Nick smiled as he pulls red lipstick out of his pocket.

"Why do you have lipstick in your pocket? You don't secretly dress in drag do you?" I tease.

"No," Nick snorts, "and it's good to know you still have a sense of humor this early in the morning. Now put this on then we can rehearse," he hands me the lipstick and I sigh putting it on while the others set things up. Once the lip stick was on Nick walks over to me and holds up lip gloss. "Put this on over, it will make the red pop out more," I groan but do what he says.

"How come I have to be all dolled up?" I ask as Nick walks over to me with a brush. I feel like one of those manikin heads the cosmetologists work on.

"You're the singer. You're supposed to look hot and sexy," Nick insists as he starts to mess with my hair. I just roll my eyes.

"I can't pull of hot and sexy. I always end up looking weird and funky," I tell him when he finally finishes and walks around to stand in front of me.

"Then it's a good thing you have a gay friend who has a keen sense of fashion," Nick hands me a mirror and my mouth drops.

"Wow, Michelle. If I didn't have a girlfriend…" James whistles and I feel my cheeks heat up. I look like a totally different person, even without the mask on.

"Okay no more ogling me. We need to practice and then pick the song we're going to play," I tell everyone setting the mirror down. They all agree and we got down to business.

We practice different songs and work on waking ourselves up. After we were done we all try to figure out what to play at the audition. After a little arguing we finally agree on two songs and practice them a few times. Soon it was time to head over to the Bronze and I felt the Butterflies in my stomach start to flutter around. I grab my mask and slipped it on as we all pile into James' car.

We were silent on the way over. I'm sure they were just as nervous as I was. I was glad I hadn't eaten anything or else I would have definitely been sick. We pull up to the Bronze and get out. The place looks so plain during the day.

Brett and Nick grab their instruments and we head to the back of the club. Nick knocks a few times and smiles when a man in his mid forties opens the door. He has short black hair and is wearing a worn out suit, "Nicky, glad you could make it," the man smiles and gives him a slap on the shoulder. "This must be the rest of your band. Come in, come in," he calls and steps to the side to let us pile in through door.

"Thanks again for giving us this chance Tom," Nick insists.

"Oh, you've helped me enough backstage you deserve a chance on stage. Now I can't promise you anything though until I've heard you guys play," he looks at the rest of us. "So who are your friends?"

"Uh this is Brett, James, and Shell," Nick introduced us as Tom shakes each of our hands in turn.

"Nice to meet you all," he smiles and turns to me. "So what's with the mask?"

"I like my privacy," I shrug in my false accent.

"Well why don't you get set up and play a cover song then something original," he gestures to the stage. I smile and help my boys set up. It was weird seeing the Bronze at this view. I grin as I picture the place being packed with people wanting to hear us play. Tom pulls a chair to the center of the dance floor. After a few more minutes we were ready to play.

With a deep breath I took up the microphone and start:

"_Right, right turn off the lights  
We gonna lose our minds tonight  
what's the dealeo?_

_I love when it's all too much  
5 a.m., turn the radio up  
where's the rock and roll?_

_Party crasher, panty snatcher  
call me up if you a gangster  
don't be fancy, just get dancey  
why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong  
in all the right ways  
all my underdogs, we will never be, never be  
anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_wont you come on and come on,  
and raise your glass  
just come on and come on  
and raise your glass_

_slam, slam oh hot damn  
what part of party don't you understand?  
Wish you'd just freak out_

_(Freak out all ready)_

_Can't stop coming in hot  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
it's so on right now_

_(It's so fucking on)_

_party crasher, panty snatcher  
call me up if you a gangster  
don't be fancy, just get dancey  
why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong  
in all the right ways  
all my underdogs, we will never be, never be  
anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_won't you come on and come on  
and raise your glass  
just come on and come on  
and raise your glass_

_won't you come on and come on  
and raise your glass  
just come on and come on  
and raise your glass_

_Oh shit, my glass is empty  
that sucks_

_so if you're too school for cool  
and you're treated like a fool  
you could choose to let it go  
we can always, we can always  
party on our own._

_So raise your-_

aw fuck

_-so raise your glass if you are wrong  
in all the right ways  
all my underdogs, we will never be, never be  
anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_so raise your glass if you are wrong  
in all the right ways  
all my underdogs, we will never be, never be  
anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_wont you come on and come on  
and raise your glass  
just come on and come on  
and raise your glass_

_wont you come on and come on and  
raise your glass for me  
just come on and come on  
and raise your glass_

_for me."_

By the end of the song my heart was pumping and I was fully awake. Not to mention I had a massive adrenalin rush. A little different than when I'm fighting, but felt just as good. I could get used to this.

"Not bad, not bad," Tom calls from his chair. "Now play me something that's yours," I nod to the band and we play the next song. When the song was over Tom was quiet, "I like it," he finally says after a dreadfully long pause. "You guys are good. I'll tell you what; you guys can start out by being the intermission band for three nights. That's two songs while the main band takes a quick break. After that we'll see," I chuckle when the guys cheer and pull me into a hug. "Now play for awhile and get used to the stage. I have work to do," he tells us as he stands up.

This could be fun.

O.o

We had stayed for half an hour before we decided to leave. Tom told us when we were going to play and how much we would get paid. Not much really, but it was a start. We parted ways and I went to go grab something to eat, without the mask on of course.

After grabbing some fast food I went to my crypt to eat and sleep. Which was exactly what I did when I got there. I had been asleep for a while when my phone went off. It was Buffy.

"Hello?"

"We need your help, Cordelia's in danger," Buffy insists making me bolt upright.

"Where do you need me?" I ask now fully awake.

"The school. Giles and the others should be at the football game."

"Got it. I'm on my way," I hang up and put my hair in a pony tail. After wiping my lips with some wipes to get the lipstick off I rush out to help.

When I get there I'm out of breath from running. I walk around the bleachers and spot Giles and everyone else. I watch when another person runs to them. Chris I believe. Just then a familiar pain shoots through my head. I lean against the bleachers as images of Cordelia strapped to a gurney with a man that's stitched up leans over her. As fast as the image began they it fades and my head is left with a phantom headache from remembering.

I look back at my friends and they're jumping out of they're seats. I mentally shake myself and run over.

"Michelle Cordelia's…" Willow starts but I hold up a hand as we all continue to follow Chris.

"I know. Buffy called me," I tell her and she nod. I look over at Simon who reaches up and touches his head and mouth's "memory". I nod then turned my attention back to running. My lungs hurt already from my previous run.

I reach the room Cordelia's held in to see Xander struggling to set Cordy free, while Frankenstein holds on to Buffy. Not to mention the place was on fire. I rush over to the creature and tackle him, setting him of balance enough for him to let go of Buffy. As soon as she's out of the way I go to kick. Only Frankenstein grabs my leg and lifts me up then throws me to the floor.

It stuns me for a second and when I'm finally back to normal I look up to see Frank. He's standing over me with a desk raised over his head ready to strike.

"Daryl!" I turn to see Chris shouting. Oh, so this is Daryl. "Don't!" Chris tells his brother. Daryl turns back to me, but then notices something behind me. He drops the desk and rushes over to the stitched up woman's body, which is now consumed in flames.

"She's mine!" he yells

"Daryl!" Chris shouts. Buffy grabs him just as he moves to run in after his brother, "Daryl!" I stand up and run over to Simon and the others away from the flames.

"No. We'll be together always," Daryl calls as the flames consume him and his, whatever she was to him. Truly a sad ending for both brothers.

O.o

Soon after, the school is surrounded by fire trucks and police. I'm standing off to the side with Simon. Willow and Xander seem to be in deep discussion, Giles and Miss Calendar are smiling at each other all cute like, and Buffy and Angel are walking away holding each other's hands. "Tonight was a good night," I smile and turn to Simon.

"Really?" he asks.

"Yep. When Buffy called I was a little worried, but considering our other night. This wasn't as deadly," I shrug and turn away from the school.

"True, oh by the way how did the audition go?" he asks as we walk side by side.

"We are officially going to start playing at the bronze," I tell him easily.

"You going to tell everyone?" he asks looking over at Willow and Xander.

"Nah, I'll tell them tomorrow," I yawn. "Right now I just want to wash all this ash off and go to sleep. I am so mentally drained it's not even funny," and with that we walk in silence all the way home.


	23. Enter the Billy Idol Look Alike

Here you go. The first chapter with Spike. Yay Spike! I know I wasn't the only one waiting to get to this chapter XD

Just wanted to thank Scorpian for being an awesome Beta. Not to mention all of you who have reviewed the last few chapters. TroubleInTheRainbow, Blacksword Zero, and IfLifeWereSilly. I love hearing from all of you. Hope you like this chapter.

The song used in this chapter is "Time is Running Out" by Muse

* * *

My palms are sweaty and my heart is racing. I have a feeling this is not going to end well. I look at Buffy who is sitting next to me. I can tell she feels the same. This is it. We are so dead.

"A lot of educators tell students to think of your principle as your pall," Snyder looks at us over his desk. "I say think of me as your judge, jury, and executioner. Tell me who do you think is the most troublesome student in this school?" Buffy and I look at each other, and then look at the third girl with us; Sheila who's just sitting there, popping her gum. She's you're a-typical looking bad girl, piercings, strange hair to boot—not exactly the person you would think Buffy and I would be grouped with. "Well, it's quite a match between the three of you," Really, Buffy and I were one of the worst kids in school? "on one hand, Buffy and Michelle haven't stabbed a horticulture teacher with a trowel, yet."

"I didn't stab anyone with a trowel," Sheila corrects him. "They were pruning shears," he just glared at her.

"On the other hand Sheila never burned down a school building or filled a school pool with jello," he looks at me for the last part. In my defense it seemed like a smart thing to do at the time.

"W-well that was never proven. The fire Marshall said it could have been... mice..." Buffy stutters.

"Mice?" he asks her

"Mice that were smoking," I press my lips together to keep from laughing at her answer. Was that the best she could think of?

"And the three of you seem to be tied in class-cutting and fight-starting events. You're really neck and neck here. It's quite exciting," Snyder continues with an almost sadistic gleam in his eyes.

"What's the winner get?" Sheila asks.

"Expelled," he states coldly. I look over at Buffy who probably has the same expression of worry I have on. "This Thursday is parent teacher night. Your parents, assuming you have any," he looked at Buffy and me, "will meet your teachers, assuming you have any left," he looks at Shelia who just shrugs. "I have decided to put you three in charge of this event. You have three days to prepare the refreshments, make the banners, and transform the school lounge into a habitable place for adults. This will incur my good will, and may even affect what I tell your parents when I meet them. Are we clear?"

"We're clear," Buffy looks at me and Sheila. "Don't you feel clear?" I nod but Sheila just looks at her, "We're very clear."

"Good. Because you mess this up this time, and your parents will be coming to clean out your lockers," With that he points to the door. We all get up and walk out. The whole time I was thinking about his threat. Man I did not need to get expelled. What would mom think? She would be so disappointed all because Snyder didn't like us.

"Well it shouldn't be that hard," Buffy says breaking me out of my train of thought. "We can work on the banners tomorrow at lunch and we can figure out refreshments then."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Sheila says not really paying attention. "Hey, Meatpie! Wait up!" she calls out to a biker dude with really long hair.

"Sounds like a plan Stan," I tell Buffy when Sheila runs off and Willow, Xander and Simon walk over to us.

"So Snyder's got you guy's making party favors?" Xander asks.

"Yep it's our due to society," I comment then turn and stop right in front of Simon. "Would love it if you helped out," I beg subtly and he just smiles.

"Fine. You know you didn't have to beg. Chances are we're all going to help you two out," Simon shrugs. I smile at his answer.

"You guys are awesome," I tell them all and turn my attention to Buffy. "You know it's hard to believe we're the worst teens in school alongside Sheila."

Buffy nods, and after a beat asks, "Is that what mom sees when she looks at me: a Sheila?"

"Sheila's definitely intense. That guy with her," Xander comments while we all watch Sheila suck face with...Meatpie? Who the hell chooses a nickname like Meatpie anyway? "That's the guy she CAN bring home to mother," Xander finishes in a joking tone—or is that sarcasm?

"She was already smoking in fifth grade. Once I was lookout for her," Willow says almost proudly.

"You're bad to the bone," Xander nudges her.

"I'm a rebel," she agrees. I can't help but laugh a little.

"It's just not fair. I'm the slayer and you're my backup. That requires a certain amount of fighting and cutting. What's Sheila's excuse?" Buffy asks.

"Homework," Xander states. "She won't do it. And most of the teachers respect that now. You'll probably want to keep her away from any sharp impalement's while you're working." he warns the two of us.

"Oh that reminds me." Buffy looked over at me. "Why did you put Jello in your school's pool?" the rest of them look at me confused.

I sigh and look down at me feet, "What happened was the swim team at that school had a bad habit of being total jerks when it came to girls. Dating them so they could get into their pants, name calling to the ones they thought were ugly, or just being overly crude. So one day me and my friend became there new targets. They were horrible, mean, and always calling us names. Just giving us a hard time. So I had enough. I went to the store and bought a dozen boxes of jello and snuck into the school after hours. The next day they had a pool full of cherry jello. For three weeks every time they cleaned it out I would sneak in and give them a new flavor. Totally worth the suspension," I finish with a smile. There's a collective chuckle from the others.

"Do you think any of the other slayers ever had to go to high school?"Buffy asks a little later returning back to the subject at hand.

"It's no biggie. You'll put on a nice little affair. The parents will love it. As long as nothing really bad comes along between now and then, you'll both be fine," Xander insists trying to comfort us.

"Are you crazy? What did you say that for? Now something bad is going to happen!" Buffy shouts at him.

"What do you mean? Nothing's going to happen," Xander tells her again

"Not until some dummy says "As long as nothing bad happens…","Willow scolds him. I stand off to the side watching them and try not to break out into giggles.

"It's like the ultimate jinx!" Buffy exclaims.

"What were you thinking? Or were you even thinking?" Willow finishes and they walk off leaving Xander now hugging his satchel.

"Well, you don't know. Maybe this time is different," he says defensively. I walk over to him and pat his back.

"Poor, poor Xander. You should know better than to use a jinx on the Hellmouth, it's like a karmatic rule, you know—like knock on wood?" But it's funny I had the strangest feeling that this Thursday was going to end horribly. Thanks a lot Xander.

O.o

"So big night tomorrow," Simon says sitting next to me on the bed.

"Yep. The band finally gets to play at the Bronze. We've been rehearsing almost every night," I tell him while fiddling with my necklace. "Is it weird that I have a funny feeling about tomorrow?"

"Nah, you're just nervous. This _is_ your first time singing with your band in front of people," Simon explains. "Just pre-show jitters."

"Yeah, yeah you're right," I sigh while putting my hands in my lap to stop fiddling with my necklace. "Come on and help me pick my outfit for the show. Nick will be mad if I don't dress to impress," I insist standing up.

"Fine," Simon stands and helps me pick through my clothes. I had to look good tomorrow.

O.o

_I had just fallen asleep when my eyes pop open to find I was in a warehouse. And not just any warehouse, but the one the anointed kidnapped and hid me in. I could already feel my skin crawl. All around me were vampires. Though I don't think they could sense me—or see me._

"_The Master is dead," I turn to face the vampire that was talking. "Someone has to take his place."_

"_As long as the Slayer's alive, whoever takes his place will be sharing his grave," calls another. Which __was true. As long as Buffy and I were here the next Vamp in control would be dead._

"_Then let the soul who kills her wear his mantle," continues the first vampire._

"_Can you do it?" I turn to see the anointed seated at the center of the commotion._

"_Yes," said the vampire. Ha, I'd like to see him try. I could tell just from the feel of him he wouldn't be able to pull it off. He felt like a regular fledgling. "This weekend, the night of St. Vigeous, our power shall be at its peak. When I kill her, it'll be the greatest event since the crucifixion. And I should know. I was there."_

"_You were there," someone called from behind him in a mocking tone. "Oh, please. If every Vampire who said he was at the crucifixion was actually there, it would have been like Woodstock," I looked past the vampire blocking my way to see who was talking. I felt my heart jump into my throat when I see who it is. Even in his game face I could tell. It was the man the PTB used to tell me they were taking my memory away. _

_I hadn't realize it before, but now that I paid attention, I could feel him. But unlike Angel and any other vampire his feeling wasn't uncomfortable. It was the tingling at the base of my spine but also a warmth in my chest. It was unsettling. I back away from him as he walks closer. Just being in the same room with him makes me angry._

"_I oughta rip your throat out," calls the vampire he mocked. The blond just turns his back to him and continues talking._

"_I was actually at Woodstock. That was a weird gig. I fed off a flower person, and spent the next six hours watchin' my hand move," he holds up his hand and waves it slowly in front of him at the memory. Even though I felt horrible about it, I couldn't help smiling at the thought of a master vamp staring at his hand high as a kite. I was too busy picturing it in my head that when the vamp rushes the blond from behind I jump. _

_Sensing it, the blond swings his fist up without looking, hitting him in the face and knocking him down and out. This man means business, "So. Who do you kill for fun aroun' here?" he asks with a smile on his face._

"_Who are you?" Asks the child vamp._

"_Spike," So I finally had a name to put to the face. "You're that Anointed guy. I read about you," he starts walking closer. A vampire steps forward as if to protect the child and Spike just growls at him. The vampire steps back just as quickly. "You've got Slayer problems. That's a bad piece of luck. Do you know what I find works real good with Slayers? Killing them."_

"_Can you?" the Child lifts his chin. _

"_A lot faster than Nancy-boy here," Spike looks at the vamp that he knocked out. "Yeah, I did a couple Slayers in my time. I don't like to brag," he says with a serious face which breaks out into a sharp tooth grin, laughing, unable to keep a straight face. "Who am I kidding?" he continues, still laughing, "I love to brag! There was this one Slayer during the Boxer Rebellion, and…" he stops abruptly. I felt a cold wind blow right up my spine—it was another Master vampire._

_He turns and his face morphs into his human guise. Behind him walking in the doorway is a pale woman with long black hair. She's wearing a long white flowing gown. I could sense she was strong, possibly even stronger than Spike, but I could also tell that she was weak—depleted of her natural strength._

"_Drusilla," Spike calls walking over to her. His tone is soft and sweet. "You shouldn't be walking around. You're weak."_

"_Look at all the people," Drusilla calls in a far away voice. "Are these nice people?" she looks at Spike. She was different; something was definitely off about her._

"_We're getting along," Spike tells her. _

"_This one has power. I could feel it from outside," she looks at the boy._

"_Yeah he's the big noise in these parts. Anointed, and all that," Spike shrugs. I felt weird being here, __and not being here. Was this happening as I slept? Knowing my luck I wouldn't doubt it._

"_Do you like daisies? Hmm?" she asks the boy. "I plant them, but they always die. Everything I put in the ground withers and dies," she looks off into space and the cold I feel traveling up my spine consumes my whole body. Completely covering Spikes warmth. I feel week. "Spike? I'm cold," she whimpers to him. Looking worried he takes off his coat and places it around her fragile body. Not that this would do much good—I mean they're body heat or lack there of won't seep into the jacket to keep her warm._

"_I've got you," Spike tells her sweetly. A small smile touches my lips as I feel Spikes warmth come back. Then I frown—No I will not smile because of him. I walk over to him and take a swing at his jaw. __Of course I just pass through._

"_I'm a princess," Drusilla hums at him._

"_That's what you are," Spike smiles down to her. I can hear myself snarl at the two. I watch Drusilla raise her hand and slice a thin line on Spike's cheek. Spike closes his eyes and she gently licks it off. They then lean in to kiss, but stop near inches from their lips touching. The two smile and turn to look at the anointed, "Me and Dru, we're movin' in," they move away from each other as he continues __talking. "Now, any of you want to test who's got the biggest wrinklies 'round here...step on up," he calls to the Vamps surrounding the room._

_Again I can't help but walk up and try to punch him. I sigh when I go through him yet again, "I'll do your slayer for you." He tells the boy, "But you keep your flunkies from tryin' anything behind my back. Deal?" the boy just nods._

_My brain suddenly feels like it's being poked with hot pokers. I kneel and scream while images flash through my head. Too fast for me to actually see anything; all I know is pain. I can't help the scream that tears from my lips. _

I sit up in bed drenched in sweat. My dream still imprinted in my head. No. Not a dream. A memory.

O.o

"My hand is starting to cramp," Simon complains as we finish up one of the banners.

"Well at least we finally have one done," Willow states cheerfully.

"Yeah, now we only have three more to go," Buffy sighs setting the banner off to the side to dry.

"Sheila's a no-show?" Willow asks, "She goes to this really rank bar. The Fish Tank? Sometimes they have raids and other stuff that can make you tardy."

"I think you mean Raves," I tell her looking up from the mini poster I'm working on.

"Hey, Willow. D'you think you can help me cram some French tonight? I don't want Mr. DeJean telling my mother I'm an imbecile," Buffy asks hopefully.

"I thought we were going to the Bronze tonight," Willow tells her.

"Yeah my bands playing tonight. I want you all to be there," I pout. "Not to mention Angel might show."

"If he does he'll meet some other nice girl? Studying comes first," Xander tells me.

"We're going to the Bronze. I wouldn't miss Michelle's band for the world. I can study and party and do parent-teacher night and make my mother proud as long as I don't have too..." Buffy frowns.

"Buffy!" Giles calls as he and Jenny make their way over to us.

"...fight vampires," Buffy sighs. I have a feeling vampire fighting was definitely on the agenda.

"What's up guys?" Xander asks Giles and Jenny who are still talking to each other.

"W-um, Ms. Calendar has been researching, well, uh surfing on her computer, a-and she's... Well, according to her calculations, this Saturday is the night of St. Vigeous," I groan remembering my dream. Now I had something else to worry about on top of parent teacher night.

"Let me guess: he didn't make balloon animals," Buffy states.

"No, he led a crusade, of, of, uh, vampires. They swept through Edessa, Harran, and points east," Giles explains. No that didn't sound like balloon animals.

"And they didn't leave much behind," Jenny adds.

"Well, if we survive Parent-teacher night tomorrow, I'll see what we can do about Saturday," Buffy insists and I nod going back to painting.

"You're being a tad flippant, don't you think? This is serious," Giles gently scolds.

"And being kicked out of school is laughs aplenty?" Buffy asks lifting up an eyebrow.

"You know what happens when you, you let your life interfere with your slaying," Giles informs her placing his hands on the banner that Willow and Buffy had just finished painting. He then lifts his hands off when he realizes he just leaned on wet paint.

"Gees, you adults are confusing. First you say school comes first. Then you come and tell us saving the world tops school," I say sarcastically. "Look we understand Giles, but since Parent-teacher night comes first, well it get's top priority," I look to see them looking at me with a look of confusion. "Well at least for the people who are threatened with expulsion," I add with a mutter.

"This Saturday's going to need a great deal of preparation," Giles states.

"Well, we'll help," Willow grins.

"Yeah, I'll whittle stakes," Xander tells the librarian.

"And I can research stuff," Willow confirms.

"I can sharpen the other weapons," Simon offers.

"And while I'm whittling, I plan to whistle a jaunty tune," Xander finishes.

"See all good for this Saturday," Buffy states. "We'll be ready." I nod then notice Snyder heading this way.

"Principle's coming," I say as I turn my attention back to my poster. Giles and Jenny both have left.

"You wouldn't be helping Buffy and Michelle in Sheila's place, would you?" the principal asks Xander and Willow.

"No," Xander says with a nervous chuckle.

"We're hindering," Willow adds. Yeah, Willow, great thanks, that sure helps.

"She ditched," Snyder takes in a deep breath. "Mm. I feel an expulsion coming on."

"No. no, actually. Sheila's been helping us for hours," Buffy lies covering for the girl. "Um, she just went to get some more paint." And as if by luck the girl walks into the room taking her glasses off. It's easy to tell she's been partying all night. "Oh! Oh, is there no more teal in the art room?" Buffy asks walking over to her. I almost chuckle at Sheila's confused expression. "I know you wanted everything to be perfect, but let's just go with what we have."

"Just make sure everything is perfect on Thursday," Snyder snarls as he turns to leave. That man is extremely unpleasant. I sigh and go back to painting. I want to finish it before I had to leave to set up at the Bronze.

O.o

"I'm nervous," I told my friends while we walk up to the club. Willow and Buffy helped me pick out my outfit and I held it close. A short red skirt that shows off way too much leg for my taste and a black tank-top. Buffy did my make up and put my hair in a bun. I also borrowed a pair of her zip up boots; the ones without the death heels. Simon was walking behind me, probably to keep me from turning and running. I have never been this nervous before a show.

"Don't worry about it. You'll sing, we'll cheer, and everything will be good," Xander insists pushing me through the door. I walk with them over to a table and sit down. Just for a little bit until my legs stop shaking.

"Will you stop freaking out?" Buffy huffs sitting down next to me.

"It's easier said than done," I murmur at the sight of Nick waving to me from behind stage. "I gotta go get ready. I better see you guys on the dance floor when my band goes on," I give them each the best nervous intimidating looking I can before standing.

I head over to Nick who has a big goofy grin on his face, "Just ten more minutes and then we're on stage," he tells me then starts pushing me to a back room. "Now get ready." I sigh and close the door. I rush to get dressed and then walk out the door.

"Looking good," Brett compliments walking over to me.

"Thanks," I grin while fixing my mask. "You ready?"

"Yep, now come on. The stage awaits," I force a smile as I follow him. He walks onto the stage but I hold back for a second. The band that we were playing in between was walking off stage past me. James and Nick are both onstage setting up. After a few seconds I swallow my fear and walk on stage.

My heart was racing, but at this moment I couldn't be more excited. We were only playing one song tonight. We had to make this count. As the music starts I look over at my friends and smile. The music comes on and I bob my head to the beat.

_I think I'm drowning_  
_Asphyxiated  
I wanna break this spell  
That you've created_

_You're something beautiful  
A contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction_

_You will be the death of me  
Yeah, you will be the death of me_

I watch Xander and Buffy drag Willow onto the dance floor and my smile widens. Then I feel a tingle at the base of my spine and a warmth in my chest. I frown looking out into the crowd. What was making me feel this way?

_Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

_Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out_

That's when I notice him. His blond hair slicked back and his black coat moving as he walks along the edge of the dance floor. A predator circling it's pray. While he walks a few girls pause look up and watch him. What was he doing here?

_I wanted freedom  
Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted_

_Now that you know I'm trapped  
Sense of elation  
You'd never dreamed of  
Breaking this fixation_

_You will squeeze the life out of me_

He was watching Buffy. No, not watching. He's sizing her up. Seeing who the slayer is before he tries to take her out. If only he didn't look so attractive. I wonder if Buffy notices him? I look down and my friend are still dancing completely oblivious. I look back up and he's gone. But I can still feel him.

_Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

_Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah  
Ooh-ooh-ooh Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah  
Ooh-ooh-ooh Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah_

I look around trying to find him and almost freeze when our eyes meet. Spike seems to pause and just stare for only a moment or two straight at me. Could he sense me like he did Buffy? I hold eye contact and with a little smile I sing...

_Yeah, you will suck the life out of me_

_Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it_

_Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah  
Ooh-ooh-ooh Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah  
Ooh-ooh-ooh Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah_

When the songs finishes I walk off stage. I hang back with my boys for a few minutes after the show. We were all talking and laughing when Willow, Xander and Buffy come running over. Xander and Buffy ran out the door but Willow stops in front of me.

"Willow, what...?" I start confused. Were they running from something? Xander then runs back in and passed us.

"There's uh…" she looks over my shoulder at the band. "A thing in the alley with Buffy," I catch on and turn to James and the others.

"I'm gonna go get some fresh air be right back," I tell them taking off my mask and running out the back door. When I run out I'm greeted by the familiar sight of Buffy fighting.

"Willow get her out of here!" Buffy calls and I notice a girl looking dazed holding her neck. Willow runs over to her and pulls her out of danger. Seeing that Buffy doesn't need my help I just stand out of the way and pull out my stake. "And a stake would be nice," she says punching the vampire repeatedly.

Just as I'm about to toss it to her the vampire punches her and Buffy falls to the ground in a daze, "I don't need to wait for St. Vigeous. You're mine," he bends over her and is caught off guard when she kicks him in the face. "Spike! Give me a hand."

"Buffy," I call tossing the stake at her. As soon as she catches it, in one swift motion plunges it home right into the vampire's chest. Just as the Vampire turns to ash I turn to see Spike clapping and walking out of the shadows. Xander runs out at that moment, with Simon behind. They both freeze when they saw the Vamp.

"Nice work, love," he smirks at Buffy. He's not even looking at us. Maybe in his eyes he only sees Buffy as a threat.

"Who are you?" The slayer asks.

"You'll find out on Saturday," he tells her with a smile.

"What happens on Saturday?" She keeps her eyes on him.

"I kill you," and with that he just leaves. We all watch his coat swishes behind him, no one making a move to follow.

"Not good," Simon finally says breaking the silence.

"Looks like we've got to cut bronze night short," Buffy tells us as she hands me back the stake. "We should see if Giles has anything on this Spike guy," I nod then look back at the door.

"Hey you guys go on ahead. I'll catch up. I don't think my band would like it if I just bail on them," I sigh.

"Okay, just be careful. See you in the library," she tells me as the others follow to leave. Simon stays for a second lingering behind.

"Don't worry I'll just change and say goodbye. I'll head over after," Simon nods and runs off with the rest of the gang. I really did want to change. I do not feel comfortable in short skirts. I feel like if I lift me leg high enough I would end up flashing everyone my panties. I sigh and slip my mask back on.

"Hey Shell. Is everything okay?" I jump a little and turn to face James.

"Yeah, but I got to get going," I tell him sadly.

"Fine. Party pooper," he whines as I push him back through the door with a smile.

"No whining. Something came up," I insist.

"You're not staying," I turn to Nick.

"I can't, but I'll make it up to you. I'll buy pizza next band rehearsal. Kay?" I grab the bag with my change of clothes.

"You better buy one with anchovies," Brett calls.

"One with pineapples," Nick adds.

"And a meat lover pizza. And you better not forget the sodas," James finishes as I close the door. There goes twenty bucks…or more… next week. I sigh as I change. At least with guys it was easier to get back on their good side. When I walk out dressed in a dark hoodie and black jeans I feel more comfortable. After saying goodbye I leave with my bag of clothes and I head over to the library.

I was about halfway there when I felt pain exploding in my head. I grunt in pain and lean on a nearby tree. Images of a person flash through my head. Spike. I watch images of him smiling, laughing, switching to game face, scowling, in pain, and last him crying. I fall to the ground with the emotions that flow with each facial expression.

As soon as it has passed I grab my stuff and run to the library. Why did I have to see stuff like that? Why did I need to feel that? I want him out of my life. Far away from me, and where I never have to see his face again.

O.o

When I reach the school I slow down and walk the rest of the way. The sooner we got rid of this problem the better, "Hey guys," I call walking through the library door. As usual everyone has their nose in a book. "How goes the research?" I set my stuff down next to the counter.

"Slowly," Giles tells me. "Spike. That's what the other vampire called him?" he asks looking up from the book. I nod and he frowns. "That's a little unorthodox, isn't it?"

"Maybe he's reformed," Buffy rolls her eyes.

"Perhaps he went by another name in... past times," Giles suggests.

"Well, whoever he is, we'll need all the help we can get come Saturday," Miss Calendar informs us. I agree. Spike is definitely going to cause trouble.

"So, this St. Vigeous deal. If they're gonna attack in force, aren't we thinkin' vacation?" Xander offers.

"We can't run, that would be wrong," Willow scolds him but then. "Could we hide? I mean, if that Spike guy is leading the attack," she shudders. "Yeeesh."

"Well, he can't be any worse than any other creature you've faced," Giles sighs.

"He's worse," we all turn to see Angel walking in through the library doors. "Once he starts something he doesn't stop until everything in his path is dead."

"So he's not the type to give up," I comment.

"We were at the Bronze before. Thought you said you might show," Buffy says walking up to his side.

"You said you weren't sure if you were going," Angel points out.

"I was being cool. C'mon, you've been dating for, what, like, two hundred years? You don't know what a girl means when she says maybe she'll show?" she crosses her arms over her chest. Watching them flirt was so cute.

"Wow, two centuries of dating," I turned to look at Willow as she kind of geeks out. "If you only had two a year, that's still, like four hundred dates with four hundred different..." she does the math but stops when she sees the look Buffy is giving her. "Why do they call it a mace?" she changes the subject as she looked at our assorted weapons.

"Uh, we do have a slightly more urgent matter to discuss," Giles speaks up getting us back on track.

"Yeah, like keeping my mom away from Principle Snyder tomorrow night," Buffy looks over at me and I nod.

"Yeah I agree," my mom's bringing my brother too. So I have him to worry about also.

"And not dying Saturday," Miss Calendar speaks up.

"Angel, do you know if this Spike fellow goes under any other name?" Giles asks, but when we all turn back to Angel he was already gone.

"Okay, that's it. I'm puttin' a collar with a little bell on that guy," Xander huffs.

"Maybe a black one with a gold bell," offers Simon.

O.o

Buffy is running around the lounge setting things up. I have been following her directions since school was let out, running here and there, putting this and that up. After the place was set the way she wanted, I just sat down next to Xander and helped him whittle stakes.

Cordelia was helping too which is a shocker. Miss Calendar, Simon, and Willow are cleaning the weapons while Buffy chops cucumbers. It was strange but proficient I suppose.

"For three nights the unholy ones scourge themselves into a fury," Giles reads out loud from a book, "culminating in a savage attack on the night of St. Vigeous."

"Does anyone remember when Saturday night meant date night?" Xander asks. I smile when Simon sighs and nods.

"Ooo! Parents start arriving in an hour," Buffy speaks up and I feel my heart speed up. I was worried about what Snyder would tell my mom. "Okay, so, um, banners are in place, the lounge is comfy...what am I forgetting." she looks at the rest of us.

"Punch?" Willow asks.

"Punch. I need punch!" Buffy calls out.

"My fingers are cramping. How long have I been doing this?" Cordy complains.

"Three minutes," Xander tells her without looking up from his piece of wood.

"So can I go now? She doesn't need this many stakes. I mean, if this guy Spike is as mean as you all said, it should be over pretty quickly," Cordelia groans. I stop and look over at her. "We're still all rooting for you two on Saturday. I'd be there for you myself if I didn't have to get my legs waxed," Cordelia nods. I just shake my head and go back to whittling.

"You guys hold down the fort. I'm punch bound," Buffy orders before leaving.

O.o

About forty minutes later parents start arriving. Among them are my mother and brother. I smile and walk over to them, "So you and Buffy did all of this?" Mom asks looking around the lounge.

"Not just the two of us. Xander, Willow and Simon all helped," I tell her as I look around at the adults. Across the room at the punch table are Willow and Buffy. I slip away from my mom and brother as one of my teachers walks over. As I make my way to the table I chuckle and Willow makes a face after she takes a sip of her drink.

"Sugar?" I hear Buffy ask.

"It's very good," Willow lies to her still making a face. So I should stay away from the drinks.

"Okay, now all I have to do is keep my mother and Snyder from crossing paths for the rest of the night," Buffy takes in a deep breath.

"Hi, Miss Summers," Willow greets loudly. Buffy and I turn to see her mother approaching us.

"Hi, Willow, Michelle. Hi, honey. Did you two do all of this?" Miss Summers looks around the room.

"Yeah! Um," Buffy picks up a cup of lemonade. "Here, have some lemonade," then she stops when she notices Snyder. "Right after Willow shows you the library. I have to stay here and hostess."

"Buffy, they're having that study session in the library, remember?" I tell her and her eyes light up with understanding.

"Right. French class it is!" Buffy grins her and Willow leads Joyce away.

"I better go follow my mom around too. See you later," I tell her just before Snyder made his way over to us.

Turns out that even though I do ditch classes often the teachers still have some decent stuff to say about me. Some classes I actually do homework. Other classes I participate. Though they also mention the late homework, the falling asleep in class, and unfinished class assignments. Mom is not happy about that.

The last person mom wants to talk to is Snyder, "Mom do you really need to talk to my principle? I mean you already talked to all my teacher," I try.

"No the principle actually knows you since he asked you to help with tonight so he should be able to tell me things that are in your files. Not just what he thinks about you," I groan as we walk over to Joyce just as Snyder walks over to the group.

"Hi. I'm Joyce Summers. I'm Buffy's mom," Joyce greets Snyder.

"And I'm Diana Thomson. Michelle's mom," I look over to Buffy who's wearing the same worried expression.

"Principle Snyder," he introduces himself. "I'm afraid we need to talk," he looks at both our mothers. "My office is down here," my mom and Joyce follow and I feel a little sick.

"He didn't look very happy," Buffy says worriedly.

"You are in so much trouble," Jack laughs as he picks up a cup of lemonade. I smirk when he takes a sip and spits it all out.

Buffy and I wait for what seems like forever. Every second they are gone my stomach feels worse and worse. Finally they walk out of the office and boy they do not look happy. I walk over to my mom with Jake following behind.

"Michelle I am very disappointed in you. Cutting classes and fighting. The cutting classes isn't new, but fighting. You've never done anything like that before," Mom says in a reprimanding tone.

"I'm sorry mom, but it was all in self defense I swear," I try to reason with her. Snyder has already wandered off, now that his destruction is over. "Look I know this sound's bad, but you know I would never do anything like that unless I had to."

"I want to believe that," she tells me and sighs. "We're going to have to have a long talk when we get home," it was late and Snyder was starting to turn off the lights. At least the worst was over.

Maybe I spoke too soon. The big glass window in the center of the lounge explodes. Spike and several vampires walk through the broken glass, "What can I say? I couldn't wait," the bleached blond vampire tells us. Just as he charges Buffy she picks up a chair and threw it at him, slowing him down.

"Shit!" I grab Mom and Jack and start running. Seeing Buffy doing the same with her mom, "Follow Buffy!" we run and I catch up to Buffy as we run down a hallway; Buffy is up front while I pull up the rear.

"Everybody this way! C'mon! C'mon!" Buffy yells as we run down a darken hallway. She pushes a cleaning cart and knocks down two vamps. As we pass the library Giles sticks his head out the door.

"What the hell...?" he asks.

As we run pass Buffy yells, "Spike and an army! Look out!" Right next to a door is a vampire. I hear Miss Calendar scream and Giles closes the door. This night just kept getting better and better.

"In here!" Buffy calls opening a door to one of the science rooms. I help her usher everyone inside and I close the door behind me. Snyder and another man push a filing cabinet in front of the door. Buffy runs to another door closing and locking it.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I whisper to Buffy. "I mean last time I checked it was still Thursday."

"I have no idea," she huffs.

"Who are those people, and what do they want?" asks one man.

"I didn't get much of a look but, is there something wrong with their faces?" Joyce asks. I look over at Buffy.

"Yes!" Snyder shouted. "P.C.P. It's a gang on P.C.P.! We've got to get out of here," he moves a desk over to a window and starts clawing at the metal slates on the windows.

"You can't go outside!" Buffy shouts at. "They'll kill you!"

"You don't tell me! I tell you!" he shouts back at her. He's going to get someone killed. The stupid man.

Buffy pulls him back on the floor and looked at him, "They will kill everyone in this room. Nobody goes out and nobody comes in until _I_ say so. Do you understand?" she says sternly. Way to go Buffy.

"Who do you think you are?" Snyder asks her clearly angry.

"She's the one who knows how to stop them," I tell him backing Buffy up. I watch as she starts looking around the room and then up at the ceiling. "You got a plan?" I ask walking up to her.

"Yeah, but first we need to get to the library," Buffy answers smiling.

"Wait, hold it. You are not going out there," my mom orders walking over to us.

"I agree. Look I know you both been accused of fighting and other things but those guys are serious. You can't go out there," Joyce tells us both.

"I know that's why we have to go up there," Buffy states pointing to the ceiling. I smile when I get what she's thinking. "You coming Michelle?" she asks.

"Give me a sec," I go over to Jake who seems like he's freaking out a little. "Jake, I'm going with Buffy so I need you to keep everyone in line," I tell him.

"Mom's safe with me. Just be careful," Jake reassures me with a smile. I secretly pull my stake and hand it to him without anyone noticing,

"If anyone gets though that door and they have a weird looking face. Stab that through their heart with this," Jake's eyes widen and he just stares. I nod silently and wait until he nods back. If he wants to know what I do at night I'll tell him, when we survive this.

When I turn back, Buffy has chairs under an opening in the ceiling. "Ready?" she asks and I smile and follow her up. You know I never realized how dirty it was in a place like this. I was about to ask Buffy if she knew where she was going when I hear someone.

"Slaaaaayer," Spike calls in a sing song voice. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty," then there's a banging noise. I stop for a second and listen. "I find one of your friends first, I'm gonna suck 'em dry and use their bones to bash your head in," I grimace. That sounds nasty. Buffy and I start moving again trying to ignore him. "Are you getting the word picture here?"

"Stupid Vampire," I mutter. Of all the people that had to make tonight even worse. "Hey do you think we're over the library ye—Ahh!" the ceiling breaks and I land in front of Giles with a thump. "Ow," I grumble when Buffy drops landing on her feet next to me.

"You okay Michelle?" she asks

"Peachy keen," I sigh and sit up.

"Buffy, Michelle. You're all right!" Giles smiles at us.

"How are the others?" Jenny asks as she offers me her hand.

"Principal Snyder and our mothers are locked in the science room with five others. Willow and Cordelia ran the other way," Buffy told them as she started filling a bag with stakes and other useful weapons.

"Where's Xander?" I ask.

"He got out through the stacks. Giles told him to get Angel," Simon answers.

"Good okay. I'm gonna take the vamps out in the hall," Buffy looks at all of us. "Since we found Giles do you mind helping me take out some vampires?" She looks to me.

"I'm always up for a fight," I tell her grabbing a few stakes.

"Giles, Simon you get our families and the others out the same way," Buffy orders them and they nod.

"Bloody right, I will. What's your plan?" Giles straightens.

"Michelle and I are going to split up and take 'em one on one. Set 'em up and knock 'em down," Buffy explains. I smile. Sounds like a good plan to me. I grab a stool and place it underneath the hole in the ceiling. Buffy climbs up first and I follow in after.

"Watch your back!" Simon calls after us. After a minute of crawling Buffy suddenly stops.

"Whats up?" I ask.

"Back up. Hurry," I do as she asks and right when I'm about to ask her why I'm scooting back, a poll stabs through the ceiling.

"Damn," I whisper as the next one scratches my arm. A few seconds later Buffy tells me to stop moving. Underneath us is a thumping noise. I sit back as Buffy kicks a hole in the ceiling and drops down on an unsuspecting vamp. After she finishes him off I drop down beside her. This time I land on my feet.

"Buffy! Are you okay?" Joyce calls from a hole in the door.

"I'm fine mom," she shouts back.

"Michelle?" I hear my mom call.

"I'm good too mom," I inform her.

"You two get out of here! We'll be fine," Joyce tells us. What a nice woman.

"Just hang on for one more minute till I tell you to open the door," Buffy orders her and then signals me to follow. I watch quietly as she peeks around the corner. I turn when I feel someone behind me.

"Sheila! Where've you been?" I ask and Buffy turns to look at her.

"Sorry I'm late. There's some pretty weird guys outside..." she tells us. I know better. She wouldn't have been able to get inside. She's too much of an easy snack for vampires not to notice her, unless...

"They're trying to kill us," Buffy tells her, though I think she's realized the same thing I have.

"This should be fun," Sheila tells us as she picks up the discarded ax. We turn away from her for a second. As Buffy goes to take care of the vamp in the hallway I spin and kick Sheila just as she starts to raise the ax. She falls hard then looks up at me, now sporting her own set of fangs.

As soon as she stands I drive the stake in her heart. I hear a gasp and turn to see Jace looking through the hole in the door. He's seen her turn to dust, "What...?" he looks at me. Just then Giles runs over. Buffy's also saw what happen to Sheila and looks at the floor.

"Mom Now!" Buffy calls and Joyce opens the door. I help Buffy get everyone out of the room. "Get them out," she tells Giles.

"You're coming too," Joyce tells her. One look from my mother tells me she's thinking the same.

"We'll catch up. Go," I tell them both. With a slight hesitation they start to follow the librarian. I follow Buffy back into the lounge and stop. There in front of us is Spike.

"Fe Fi Fo Fum. I smell the blood of a nice ripe... girl," he turns to us. Buffy looked at me and I nod. As much as I want to kill him she's the actual slayer. I lean up against the wall behind me. I watched as Spikes eye's flicker to me then back to her.

"Do we really need weapons for this?" Buffy ask.

"I just like 'em," he smirks. "They make me feel manly,"he trails a hand down his chest to the hem of his pants. I snarl at him and turn just as a vamp tries to sneak up on me.

"Didn't your mother tell you it's not polite to hit people when their back is turned?" I snap at him before I punch him in the nose. Buffy can deal with Spike. This one was all mine.

I kick the vamp as he charges me again and he slams into the wall. I pull out my stake and he charges again. I back up just enough so when he punches at me I can dodge and drive the stake in his heart.

"Stupid fledgling," I tell him as he dissolves into dust.

Two more vampires rush over to me just as I turn. I punch the first one and kick the second. I back up near the broken window and the two charge at me again, "Come and get me," I sing. The first one takes another swing at me. I duck and plunge the stake into him. The second takes the opportunity to kick me. I scoot back and trip over a piece of the broken window. "Why am I such a klutz?" I huff rolling to the side and barley missing the foot that stomps down. "Uh Uh Uh," I tell her standing back up and staking her without a seconds hesitation.

"You get the hell away from my daughter," I turn to see Joyce hitting Spike in the back of the head with an axe. He falls to the floor from the force.

"Go Miss Summers!" I shout.

"Women," Spike says bitterly as he gets up. Realizing that he's failed he turns and heads for the open window, which is right towards me. I move out of his way and just as he passes me our eyes meet. His eyes lower and I swear he's looking at my necklace. Then he's gone.

"Nobody lays a hand on my little girl," I turn back to Joyce and Buffy.

"Well tonight turned out better than expected," I tell them. Mom bombards me with hugs

"Thank god your safe," she tells me and I hug her back.

"I'm okay," I laugh. "No big deal."

"It was too," she tells me. "My daughter is strong and calm under pressure. What more can a mother as for?"

"I promise I'll start doing better in school mom," I tell her.

"Okay, for now let's just go home. After a day like this I'm gonna need a goodnight sleep," Mom sighs and she starts heading to the door.

I'm about to follow when Jake grabs my arm and looks me straight in the eyes, "What the hell was that?" he demands. He's a little pail. Probably still a little freaked. "She just turned into a cloud of smoke."

"Shh," I put a finger over my lips. "I'll tell you everything when we get home. But if anyone hears you talking like that they'll think you've lost your mind." I touch his shoulder. "Believe me, this is a lot weirder than just vampires," I turn and follow mom.

"Vampires?" he whispers, but then follows. We had a long conversation ahead of us

* * *

Don't forget to review, they make me very happy. Just think of them as my Christmas pressies.


	24. So Now You Know

Yay another chapter! You know I got more reviews the first Spike chapter than any of my other chapters. I wounder why? lol thank you all for your reviews.

**little bird**: Yes, Jake is around Dawns age.

Thank you everyone else who reviewed. **TroubleInTheRainbow, Scorpian(who is also my awesome beta P.S. Thank you.), and blacksword zero. **

Just want to also wish the rest of you a Happy New Year! May the new year treat you well.

* * *

Jake is sitting across from Simon and me with his mouth hanging open. I told him everything, minus the TV show, grandma, and my headaches. Okay so maybe not everything, "So every night I've been covering for you was so that you could fight monsters?" he asks and I nod. "Because you're sort of like a vampire slayer?" I nod again. "And Simon is the doll that grandma got you from Africa?"

"Do you want me to change again?" Simon asks.

"Oh no, I believe you," Jake's pale. Telling him about Simon was first on my list, though he did turn a little pale when Simon changed into his doll form. He's silent for a few minutes, "Okay, lets get this strait. Sunnydale is on top of the Hellmouth, which happens to act like a giant magnet for demons. So this town is over run with monsters. And one of the main monsters are vampires," he lies down on my bed and throws an arm over his eyes.

"Yep," I agree with him.

"So when we moved here Simon woke up and granted one of your wishes. Which was to be a slayer, thing is you didn't know you had moved in across from the real Vampire slayer, Buffy. So now you two fight side by side taking care of the monsters that run through Sunnydale. Please tell me I'm asleep because when those weird guys attacked the school, I got knocked out. This is all a dream and they were not vampires," Jake huffs and I pat his arm in comfort.

"Wish I could little brother," I try comforting him. "Sometimes I think I've lost my mind and I'm imagining it all, but I'm not. This is real. And now that you know you can't tell anyone about it. Not your friends or even mom."

"Yeah I know telling my friends would be stupid, but how come not mom?" he removes his arm and looks up at me.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me she wasn't worried about me when I left you guys in that room. How do you think she'll act when she finds out I fight things like that almost every night. Sometimes it's something worst than just a vampire. Last year we fought this guy called the Master. He actually ended up killing Buffy for a few minutes. And just last week we had to deal with a Frankenstein monster and grave robbing," I explain flopping down next to him on the bed. "I don't want mom to worry about me. And she'd tell me I would have to stop fighting."

"Can you? Can't you just, stop?" Jake asks.

"She could probably live a normal life for all about two days," Simon speaks up crawling onto the bed with us. "Slayers are made to want to protect people, to want to fight. It's like second nature to them. They can't _not_ do it. It's like telling someone they can't eat anymore."

"I didn't know that," I murmur glancing over at Simon.

"That's because watchers tend to be secretive bastards. The councils likes being in control and all, but You and me, we don't serve the council. So I can tell you anything you want. Not to mention some demons can sense slayers, like vampires. Some demons hunt them down as a trophy kill. So they can tell other demons 'Hey I killed a Slayer'," Simon finishes with a fake demon voice.

"Then are mom and me safe?" Jake asks turning to Simon.

"Look just follow a few simple rules," I insist standing up and walk over to my dresser. "One, don't let mom invite anyone in the house without my okay," I pull two things out from my slayer stash. "Two, from now on you will always carry around a stake and a cross," I hand him the items and smile. Then I look at my brother with a stern expression. "Now slaying is my job, well mine and Buffy's. You only use those if you absolutely have to."

"Yeah, yeah," Jake stands up and tucks them in his shirt.

"If your hanging with your friends and you see anything weird don't be a hero. Just call me and I'll rush over," I urge him while sitting back down on the bed.

"This is insane," he tells me as he walks over to my door.

"I never said it wasn't," I remind him as he leaves.

"That went smoothly," Simon sighs.

"At least I don't have to worry about him as much," I shrug and collapse on my bed. "I'm going to sleep. Thanks to Spike I spent more energy than I wanted tonight."

"Yeah well, goodnight," he smiles and goes to his "room".

"Goodnight Simon."

O.o

The next night I sigh and look up at the ceiling of my crypt. Buffy is taking full patrol tonight so I decided to have some 'me time' in my secret fort. I was desperately craving some quiet time. Jake finally stopped blackmailing me, but he was now always asking me questions. Are you going to kill any vampires tonight? How else can you kill a vampire? Do slayers always have to be girls? Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! He was giving me a headache.

I'm glad that he finally knows about me don't get me wrong. It's just that, it's not like I know everything about vampires and all the other demons out there. I groan and sit up, "It's all your fault." I growled at the poster of Billy/Spike.

If he hadn't shown up Jake wouldn't have invented that new rule. The one that I would tell him everything I fought the night before. It's annoying, but I did start a sort a scrap book. Pictures of all the monsters I fought so far and all I knew about them. I figure I could just show him that and we would be good. Not to mention something for future reference.

"Stupid Demon," I huff as I throw my feet over my bed. I want to fight something.

One fledgling and a demon later I'm feeling better. I may have a little bit of green blood on my pants, but nothing a little scrubbing wouldn't get out, "Nothing like a spot of violence to make a person feel better," I smile making my way home. I'm making my way out of the cemetery when I hear someone humming. I freeze when I recognize the words.

"_Your time is running out, your time is running out_," I turn and see Spike walk out from behind one of the crypts, "Well look who's out all on 'er own." he grins. "What's one of the slayer's lackeys doing walkin' around alone in a cemetery for?" I back away from him slowly already feeling the strange warmth spread through my chest.

"What do you want?" I ask keeping an eye on him. I did not want to fight him, well at least not at this moment.

"I asked you a question first."

"Clearing my mind," I insist, "with some mindless violence," I lean casually against a nearby tomb stone. I wasn't afraid of him. His eyebrow raises when I pull out my stake. "Now answer mine."

"Just lookin' for somethin' to eat. Didn't know I'd be runnin' into you," Spike shrugs as he lights a cigarette, leaning up against a nearby tree. We stand in silence for awhile. This was oddly...casual. "You can put that away love. I've no plans on killin' you tonight."

"Not likely," I tell him crossing my arms. "That would be like turning my back to a flesh eating lion. Stupid."

"Smart girl," he smirks. "But like I said, I'm not going to kill you tonight."

"But you do plan on killing me?" I tilt my head confused.

"Yes, just not tonight," he huffs. That's good. I don't think I want to fight him without any back up.

"Fine than what do you want?" I stand a little straighter.

"What are you?" he asks bluntly, not even a change in his facial features. I flinch.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm human and if you don't mind I should be getting home," I push off the crypt and growl at him.

"Not till you answer my question," Two vampires walk out of the shadows, one guy and one girl. I should have noticed them. I mentally curse myself for my stupidity. I'd been too focused on Spike and the vamp vibes he puts off I hadn't even notice them.

"I told you. I'm human, just a high school student," I tell him a little more forcefully. What did he want from me? From my point of view he had already taken so much away from me. In reality though it wasn't true—God damn PTB.

"Then why don't you feel like a normal human?" he tilts his head. "Why don't we test somethin' out? You can think of it as sort of a game," he nods to his lackeys and I groan.

I go into a fighting stance and duck and dodge as they come at me, "You know Spike, I really don't like you," I call out punching the girl. "You really know how to treat a girl," I kick the guy. Spike is just smirking. I growl and I stake the girl before taking a punch from the guy, knocking me to the ground. Jumping back up I kick him and send him spinning to the ground. With a quick hand movement he's dust.

"So much for not trying to kill me tonight," I call out to Spike steadying myself on my feet. I look back over to the tree he was leaning on, but he isn't there anymore. But I knew he was still nearby, "I know your still out there Spike," I call out to the seemingly empty cemetery. I have a feeling he knew what I was. I also knew he was going to be keeping a closer eye on me now. "What is it that turns vampires into such stalkers?" I mumble as I once again make my way out of the cemetery. Hopefully I wouldn't see Spike again for awhile.

* * *

Oh, as most of you can see Michelle is a major music person. So, if any of you can think of a song that would fit in future chapters don't hesitate to leave in a review!


	25. Don't Trust that Mummy!

**Wow, sorry it took so long to update. I just got a job at Knott's and I'm not used to working so as**

**soon as I get home I want to take a shower and sleep. Then on my days off all I want to do is sleep and watch TV. Wow I'm lazy XD Well not anymore! I'm starting to get used to working so I'll start writing more and giving you my readers more chapters. **

**Beta: Thank you, as always Scorpian! You are an awesome person!**

**Usual Disclaimer: nope don't own a dame thing (Other than the original characters that is.)**

**gottaloveva:Wow you are awesome. I love that you've reviewed for almost every chapter. It makes me a very happy writer. I also love the fact that you love Simon. He is one strange doll XD**

* * *

"You know Simon, I sort of like museums," I smile at my friend while turning to him. We are on our way to the Sunnydale museum for the annual school field trip. Buffy and the others are sitting in the front of the bus, but I talked Simon into sitting in the back—more leg room.

"That's only because you're a secret nerd," Simon insists as we pull up to the building.

"What's wrong with that? So I like history and science, is that some sort of crime?" I blame Tomb Raider, Jurassic park, and Indiana Jones. Then again, they are great movies. "Come on let's find Buffy and the others," I tell him as we walk off the bus. "I want to hear more about the foreign exchange student that's going to be staying with her."

"This is so unfair," Buffy grumbles when we catch up with the group.

"I don't think it's that bad," Willow insists.

"Well, a lot of parents are doing it this year. It's part of this whole cultural exchange magilla. The exhibit, the dance..." Xander explains.

"I have the best costume for the dance!" Willow smiles happily.

"A complete stranger in my house for two weeks. I'm gonna go insane! A danger to myself and others within three days, I swear," Buffy huffs.

"Oh come on Buffy," I nudge her. "It's only two weeks. It can't be that bad."

"Have you ever done an exchange program?" Buffy asked.

"My dad tried to send me to some Armenians once. Does that count?" Xander offers. I look at him for a second and he just shrugs. I roll my eyes and look at the giant dinosaurs bones on display.

"Ooh! There's mine! Sven," I turn to Cordelia who is talking with her Cordetts. She's gushing over a book with pictures. "Isn't he lunchable? Mines definitely the best."

"What're you looking at?" Buffy asks as she walks by. Clearly she is as curious as I am.

"Pictures of our exchange students. Look," Cordelia shows Buffy the booklet, but I can't see the pictures from where I'm standing. "100% Swedish, 100% gorgeous, 100% staying at my house! So, how's yours? Visually, I mean," Cordy asks Buffy.

"I don't know." Buffy shrugs. "Guy like?" Wait she didn't even know who is staying in her house?

"By guy-like we are talking big, beefy, guy-like girl, right," Xander checks nervously.

"I was just told 'guy'," Buffy sighs.

"You didn't look at him first? He could be dogly. You live on the edge," Cordy tells her before she walks off. I shake my head and we keep walking through the museum.

"Hold on a sec. So, this person who's living with you for two weeks is a man. With man parts," Xander asks and then off of Buffy's look he adds. "This is a terrible idea."

"What about the beautiful melding of two cultures?" Willow asks him.

"There's no melding, okay? He better keep his parts to himself," Xander huffs. He is so jealous and it makes me laugh. We continue walking around the museum looking at all the displays. After a while Buffy stops and leans on one of the corners of the displays.

"What's he doing?" we all look over to a see some guy scrapping the paint off of one of the masks. The little jerk is damaging history.

"Uh, that's Rodney Munson. He's God's gift to the bell curve," Xander fills in. We watch another student walk up to him and the mask he is destroying. Rodney just growls at him showing his braces.

"Look at those animal instincts go," Simon chuckles.

"What he lacks in smarts, he makes up in lack of smarts," Xander jokes and I smile.

"You just don't like him 'cause of that time he beat you up every day for five years," Willow tells him in a soothing tone.

"Yeah, I'm irrational that way," he looks at her.

"I better stop him before he gets in trouble," Buffy sighs pushing off the wall.

"I got it," Willow tells her placing a hand on her arm to stop her. "The non-violent approach is probably better here," with that she walks over to Rodney.

"I wasn't going to use violence. I don't always use violence," Buffy mumbles looking at Xander in confusion. "Do I?"

"The important thing is _you_ believe that," Xander tells her.

"Don't worry about it Buffy. Willow's just a little better when it comes to sweetly talking to someone," I tell her and smile when Xander agrees with a nod of his head.

"Welcome, students," the four of us turn to the Museum guide as he speaks into a mike. "We shall now proceed into the Incan burial chamber. The human sacrifice is about to begin," as we all head towards the mummy display area Willow walks over and joins us again.

"Typical museum trick," Xander insists as we follow the guide "Promise human sacrifice, deliver old pots and pans."

"Five hundred years ago, the Incan people chose a beautiful teenage girl to become their princess," the guide continues as our group walks over to the stone coffin.

"I hope this story ends with, 'And she lived happily ever after'," Willow says sadly.

"No, I think it ends with, 'And she became a scary, discolored, shriveled mummy'," Xander tells her as he looks in the coffin.

"I've never seen a mummy up this close," Simon murmurs.

"The Incan people sacrificed their princess to the mountain god Sebancaya, an offering buried alive for eternity in this dark tomb," the guide continues.

"They could've at least wrapped her in those nice white bandages, like in the movies?" Willow squeaks.

"The princess remained there protected only by a cursed seal placed there," The guide points to the tablet the mummy is clutching, "as a warning to any who would wake her."

"Why does every mummy come with its own curse?" I turn to Simon who only shrugs.

"So, Buffy, when's exchange-o boy making his appearance?" Xander asks.

"His name's Ampata. Gonna be at the bus station tomorrow night," the slayer answers

"Ooo. The Sunnydale bus depot. Classy! What a better way to introduce someone to our country than with the stench of urine," Xander sarcastically states.

"Eww," I shudder thinking about the nasty bus station. It couldn't be that bad right?

"Now if you follow me this way, please," The guide calls and as a group we all turn to follow. We spend the rest of the school day looking at all the exhibits in the museum.

O.o

"So, can I go?" Buffy asks Giles who is hiding behind the training pad he's holding. We are doing some early morning training and Xander and I are watching Buffy do her rounds.

"I think not," Giles insists. She just pouts and starts punching the pad hard enough to cause Giles to flinch. After four punches they pause for a second so Giles can pick up a thicker pad.

"How come?" Buffy grumbles.

"Because you are the Chosen one," he gives her a pointed look.

"Mn. Just this once I'd like to be the overlooked one," Buffy takes her fighting stance and Giles prepares for her punches. Wait a minute?

"Does that mean I can't go ether?" I ask. I already had a costume picked out and everything.

"Well, I'm... afraid that is not..." Buffy kicks the pad hard causing Giles to stagger back a few steps. "You two have responsibilities that other girls do not," he tells the both of us when he regains his balance.

"Oh! I know this one!" Buffy pipes up. "Slaying entails certain sacrifices, blah, blah, bity blah, I'm so stuffy, gimme a scone."

"It's as if you know me," Giles says sarcastically as she starts in with more kicking. I watch Xander wince along with Giles with every blow. "Your secret identity is gonna be difficult enough to maintain while this exchange student is living with you."

"Nooot..." Xander stands up and throws his hands in between Buffy and Giles stopping them, "_with_ her. In the same house as her. Am I the only one who's objective enough to make that distinction?" he huffs and walks over hopping onto the counter next to me. He really is jealous about some guy that's going to be staying with her.

"So!" Buffy continues. "I think going to the dance like a normal person would be the best way to keep that secret. Giles, come on, budge! No one likes a non-budger," Giles doesn't say a word. I watch Buffy step back and come at him with an especially hard kick.

"FINE!" He shouts before she lands the kick. I shake my head at Buffy's cleverness. "Go." he tells her completely giving in.

"Yay!" Buffy cheers "I win."

"I'll just go and introduce my shoulder to a, an icepack."

"I'm going too Giles. I can't be the only one in our group that's not going," I call out.

"So, I guess we're dance-bound," Xander hops off the counter following Buffy as she puts her training stuff away. "Cool. I think I can get my mom's car, so I'm wheel man."

"I thought you were taking Willow?" I ask hopping off the counter to just lean against it. Buffy and I talked and we both agree that Willow and Xander would make a cute couple. If only Xander would pull his head out of his ass.

"Well, yeah, I'm gonna take Willow, but I'm not gonna _take _Willow. In the sense of 'take me'. See, with you two we're four and everybody's safe," Xander shrugs. "Without you two, we're two."

"Ah, and we enter dateville. Romance, flowers..." Buffy says as they walk back to the table.

"Lips," Xander adds.

"Oh, come on. In all the years you've known Willow, you've never thought about her lips?" Buffy asks. Come on Xander feel the love for Willow.

"Buffy, I love Willow," he tells her and I smile. Go Xander! "And she's my best friend. Which makes her not the kind of girl who I think about her lips much," Dumb ass. "She's the kind of girl that... I'm best friends with."

"Hey guys," I turn to see Willow and Simon walking over to us.

"Willow! Hi!" Xander walks over to her and throws his arm over her shoulder. "We were just talking about happy things. Like the five of us going to the dance together. See?" he forces a few laughs. "Happy!" though no matter how happy Xander sounds at this moment. Willow just doesn't seem to be smiling. I really hope she didn't over hear Xander. "Not happy."

"No. uh, oh, y-yes. No. Rodney's missing," Willow explains. I look at Simon who nods.

"Trouble with Mr. Munson again?" asks the librarian as he walks out of his office with an icepack on his shoulder.

"His parents say he never came home last night," Simon tells us. Willow and Simon must've been talking about it on their way over here.

"Y'know," I look over at Buffy when she starts to talk. "I don't think I remember seeing Rodney on the bus back from the field trip."

"Why would the bus leave a student at the museum?" I ask out loud.

"I hope he didn't get in trouble at the museum," leave it to Willow to be worried about a troublemaker.

"Hey, maybe he awakened the mummy," Xander offers with a chuckle. I smile a bit; a mummy's curse.

"Right, and it rose from its tomb," Willow adds. Ha! Imagine it walking around in rags.

"And attacked him," Buffy smiles and nods. Attacking people on...the..Hellmouth. Ah, crap. I look around and notice everyone's smile has all fallen too. In a town like Sunnydale anything is possible.

O.o

We all rush and make our way too the Inca exhibit, "Mummy's, really?" Simon asks

"I wouldn't doubt it," I groan. "Living here I wouldn't doubt anything without looking into it first. Almost anything's possible here."

"On the other hand, maybe Rodney just stepped out for a smoke," Willow offers as we walk into the mummy's display area.

"For twenty-one hours?" Xander raises an eyebrow in disbelief.

"It's addictive, you know," Willow tells him stubbornly.

"We'll deal with that when we've... ruled out evil curses," Giles tells all of us.

"One day I'm gonna live in a town where evil curses are just generally ruled out without even saying," Buffy tells us as she, Simon and Xander walk up to the mummy's display case.

"There was a seal?" Giles asks.

"It was right here," Buffy leans into the case and pulls out a piece of the tablet. "And it's broken."

"Does that mean the mummy's loose?" Willow asks as the two of us walk up the casket.

"No, comfy as ever," Buffy shakes her head. So maybe it's not a mummy.

"Look at this series of pictograms," Giles looks down at the tablet then back up at us. "Look out!" he shouts when a man charges at us from behind Xander. When he's close enough he swings his knife at Xander almost cutting him. Luckily Xander ducks just in time and gets behind him. Just as the man looks in the coffin Xander jumps on his back. The man then throws Xander off and...runs away?

"Okay, I just saved us, right?" Xander asks as he stands up dusting himself off.

"Uh, I don't know. He sort of just ran away like a little girl," I offer looking at the hallway our scaredy cat ran down.

"Well, we'll fret about details later," Giles motions the rest of us down the steps. "Let's just get out of here before he comes back," we all follow except Willow who's now looking in the coffin.

"Giles, were the Incas very advanced?" She asks not looking up from the mummy.

"Yes, yes, very"

"Did they have orthodontists?"

"What are you-," Giles walks over and looks in the coffin. "Oh good lord," he backs up from the coffin as we all crowd around. Now looking more closely I notice the metal in the mummy's mouth. I looked over his clothing and shiver. "Rodney."

O.o

"Rodney looked like he had been dead for five hundred years. How could that be?" Willow ponders as we make our way into the school library.

"Maybe the mummy drained his life force?" Simon offers. "It could happen."

"We could always ask that crazy man with the big old knife," Xander insists.

"I don't think he seemed overly chatty," Buffy shakes her head.

"The way he bolted when he saw Rodney, I'd say he was as freaked as we were," Willow adds.

"My resources on this subject are extremely limited. I-I gather that this particular mummy was from the Sebancaya region of eastern Peru," Giles looks over at the pallet "It's very remote. Now, if there's an answer, then it's, it's locked in the..."

"...in the seal," Buffy hands the piece to him.

"It's gonna take me weeks to... translate these pictograms. Well, we'll start tonight with..."

"Ampata!" Buffy shouts interrupting Giles.

"I was gonna suggest hunting."

"No, I'm late. I told my mom I'd pick him up," she tells us as she heads out the doors.

"Uh-uh-uh, Buffy? Where are your priorities?" Xander calls. "Tracking down a mummifying killer or making time for some Latin lover whose stock in trade is the breakage of hearts?" I look at Xander confused. He got all that from an exchange student?

"Ampata's there alone. And I-I don't know how good his English is. He's from South A...South America," Buffy stops and thinks a second. "Hey, y'know, maybe he could translate the seal."

"Oh, yeah. Fall for the old 'let-me-translate-that-ancient-seal-for-ya' come on. Tsh. D'ya know how many times I've used that?" Xander asks.

"Oh cool it Xander," I pat him on the shoulder. "Look you go get Ampata, I'll take patrol tonight," I insist as I leave.

O.o

"Should of gone with Buffy and the others," I yawn. Patrol is a bust. Not a single vamp or demon out. Meeting an exchange student at the wonderful bus station would have been better than walking around empty cemeteries.

I make my way home and start climbing up my balcony, "So, you kill anything tonight?" a voice speaks and I almost fall off the banister when I look up to see Jake sitting on the balcony.

"Damn it Jake," I growl climbing over and opening the sliding glass door. "You scared the living daylight out of me."

He chuckles and follows me in.

"Aren't you supposed to know when someone's sneaking up on you?" Jake asks as I throw my jacket on my bed.

"Only if that thing is a vampire or demon, not a little annoying brother."

"Hey!" he complains as I sat down to take off my shoes. "So, anything?"

"Just hunting a mummy."

"A MUMMY!" Jake jumps up excitedly.

"Hey you two," Jake jumps when Simon poofs into the room. He still wasn't used to him popping up out of nowhere "So find anything?"

"Nope, tonight was a bust. Absolutely nothing," I flop onto my bed. "Now if you don't mind, I'm tired," I tell them before grabbing some clothes and head to the bathroom. "You two better be gone when I get out. I'll tell you tomorrow, Jake, everything I know about the Mummy. I promise."

He nods enthusiastically.

O.o

"So how's your costume coming Simon?" I ask as the two of us walk down one of Sunnydale high's halls.

"It's coming," Simon grins. "And yours?"

"Uh Uh Uh, I'm not spilling the beans," I tell him shaking my finger. "You'll just have to wait and see. Oh look Willow and Xander," I smile and drag him over to where they're standing. "Friends of mine. What's up?"

"We're discussing costume ideas," Willow tells us happily.

"Well. What, do you know? So were we," I look over and watch Buffy and a girl walk toward us. "Who's the girl?"

"That's Ampata," Xander sighs dreamingly.

"Who?" Simon asks.

"She's the exchange student. Notice the lack of boy-ness," Willow points out.

"Oh girl exchange student," I nod when they stop.

"Ah, don't worry. You will have no problems making friends. As a matter of fact, I know someone who's dying to meet you," Buffy tells Ampata. We all make our way to the library.

"How do you do?" Giles greets the girl when we walk in.

"Hi," she smiles.

"I was, I was wondering if you could, um, translate this?" He hands her the seal.

"Wow Giles you really just jump right in, don't you?" I shake my head. Ampata looks at the seal with disbelief.

"Something wrong?" Buffy asks noticing her expression too.

"Uh, No! Uh, it is... Uh, why are you asking me?"

"Well, uh, uh..." Giles coughs. "It's, well, it's an artifact... from, from, uh, your...region. I-it's, uh, from the tomb of a-an Incan mummy, a-a-actually. We were trying to translate it, uh,um, as a-a project for our, um..." Giles stops to think.

"Our archeology club," ah good save Willow.

"Very good," Giles nods.

"It is broken. Where are the other pieces?" Ampata asks.

"Sadly that's all we have," Simon explains. Ampata takes it and looks closely.

"Hmm. It is very old and valuable," she looks back at Giles. "You should hide it!"

"Is-is, uh, anything you recognize here?" Giles points at something on the seal. "Um, um, this, this, um...this ch-chap here with the knife, for instance?"

"Well, I-I do not know exactly, but... I-I-I think this represents, I believe the word is...'bodyguard'?" Ampata tells him.

"Bodyguard?" he takes the seal from her looking more closely at it. "Interesting."

"Legend has it that he guards the mummy against those who would disturb her," she tells us. That makes sense. Most mummies, well cursed mummies, have bodyguards. Right?

"Well, uh, yes, well, that's, um, that's a very good starting point for our, um... club," Giles looks over at Buffy. "Um..."

"Oh, and, uh, a-as club president, I have, um, lots to do," she looks over at me. "And as vise president..."

I sigh, "I have to help out too."

"Uh, oh, Willow, maybe you could..." Buffy gives the red head a pleading look.

"Stay with Ampata for the day. I'd love to," Xander cuts in bowing slightly.

"Yes! That will be fun," Ampata smiles at him. Xander gestures for Ampata to go ahead of him. Willow watches the two leave with a slightly lost look, poor thing.

"Boy. They really like each other," Willow sighs. It must be hard to watch the guy you like hanging around another girl. Oh well, off to the books.

"Ha! Or possible ha," Buffy calls out after a long session of reading. Simon all ready left, leaving us girls to the researching. "Do you think this matches?" she looks over at me then at Willow. Willow is her twirling her stuffed toy frog. She seems to be in her own little world. "Hey!" Buffy shouts snapping her out of it.

"Oh! Yes. I'm caring about mummies," she looks up at both of us.

"Ampata's only staying two weeks," Buffy tries to comfort her.

"Yeah. And then Xander can find someone else who's not me to obsess about. At least with you I knew he didn't have a shot. Well, you know, I have a choice. I can spend my life waiting for Xander to go out with every other girl in the world until he notices me, or can I just get on with my life," Willow says firmly.

"Good for you," I smile.

"Well. I didn't choose yet," Willow deflates and I shrug. Maybe she can find someone better for her eventually.

"Good lord!" Giles states all of a sudden. I look over at him to see him looking over Buffy's work. "Good work!"

"My work?" she asks confused.

"Yes. This is most illuminating. It seems Rodney's killer might be the mummy," he informs us.

"Where does it say that?" Willow asks.

"Well, here. It implies that the mummy is capable of... feeding on life force of a person, effectively freeze-drying them, you might say. Extraordinary," Giles says in a profound manner. The things that man finds extraordinary... then again I found it sort of interesting too. We are both equally disturbing in our fascination.

"Ooh evil mummy. So how do we find this mummy?" I ask setting my book down.

"Well, the answer to that is somewhere still in here. Or in the rest of the seal," Giles continues. Not long after Xander and Ampata run into the library saying that the bodyguard guy attacked them.

"Here you are," Giles serves the scared girl tea.

"Thank you," Ampata smiles at him before taking a sip.

"Why's this guy so into us? I mean, what's he want?" Willow asks what everyone is thinking. He is clearly after something.

"He said, 'Give me the seal'" Xander explains.

"That's weird," I huff.

"Apparently this is more popular than we realized. I just don't know what we-we should do with it," Giles says looking at the seal.

"Destroy it," Ampata tells him and he looks at her startled. "If you do not someone could die," I guess that makes sense, but something felt off. I mean Ampata really doesn't like the seal. Maybe she just doesn't like anything carrying a curse?

"I'm afraid someone already has," Giles tells her. He must mean Rodney.

"You mean the man with the knife killed someone?" She asks a little confused.

"Uh, no. well, not exactly," Buffy insists.

"You are not telling me everything," Ampata looks us.

"You're right, Ampata," Xander agrees taking her hand. "And it's time we do. We're not an archeology club. We're in, uh..." Giles clears his throat and Buffy gives him a stern look. He better not tell her anything. "We're in the crime club. Which is kinda like the chess club, only with crime, and, um... no chess."

"Please understand me. The seal nearly got us killed. It must be destroyed!" she gets up, clearly mad, and runs from the library.

Only a second behind her Xander gets up and runs out after her, "Ampata!" he shouts. He's really got it bad.

A few seconds Willow stands up too, "I better make sure they're both okay," and with that she's gone. I sit and watch the doors swing.

"I don't get it. Why would the bodyguard have such a Jones for a broken piece of rock?" Buffy asks turning the seal around in her hand.

"Well, u-m, perhaps... he needs to put it together with the other pieces," Giles suggests.

"Does that mean he has the rest of them?" I ask. "I mean we only have that one piece."

"Then they'd still be at the museum," Giles sighs.

"So maybe we should go there and find them. And odds are he'll show up, too, right?" the slayer mentions.

"So we're going to look for the other pieces?" I ask sitting up a little straighter.

"Hey! Look at us! We came up with a plan. A good plan," Buffy practically rejoices. I smile at Buffy's enthusiasm.

"Alright. We'll meet there tonight after it closes," Giles nods.

"No!" Buffy cries as she looks up at him. "Bad plan. I have other plans. Dance plans," Giles gives her a stern look. "Canceled plans," she looks over at me with her puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, I'm going too," I sink into my seat. It sucks. I had a cool costume and everything. Not to mention Nick wants me to meet some people over at the dance. He had even told me to bring my mask. Oh well.

O.o

"Wow Xander! Looking good." I smile as I walk up to Xander. We are both walking up to Buffy's place. He is dressed up as Clint Eastwood. Very hunky. If only Willow wasn't crushing on him. Xander was defiantly edible.

"Thanks Michelle," he looks down at my clothes. I looked down at my black pants and dark hoodie. We walk up to the door and he rings the bell.

"I've come for the dance," Xander tells Buffy as he walks into the house with a cigar hanging from his mouth. He's so weird. I smile and wave at Buffy and she turns to look back at Xander.

"And, uh, what culture are you?"

"I'm from the country of Leone. It's in Italy pretending to be Montana," he looks Buffy and me up and down., "and where are you from? The country of white trash?" Buffy is wearing a white shirt and blue overalls.

"I don't look like white trash do I?" I huff.

"No you look more like the sketchy parts in towns," Xander smiles. Oh goody, just what I was going for.

"Mm. New line-up. You and Willow are taking Ampata. Giles, Michelle and I are hunting mummies. Where's you and Willow?" Buffy asks.

"She's not coming... with us."

"Oh! On a date. Romance, lips..." she tells him as Ampata starts walking down the steps. Xander takes off his hat as he sees her. She's wearing a pretty gown sort of like an Inca princess.

"Hello Xander," Ampata smiles as she reaches the bottom of the stairs.

"Hho hee ze thee ai uh..." Xander starts speaking stupid awestruck boy.

"I can translate American salivating boy talk," Buffy tells us. "He say's your beautiful."

"Hyav su," Xander mumbles to Buffy.

"You're welcome," Buffy nods.

I can't help it and I let a little giggle, "You guys are weird," I giggle out as Ampata walks over to stand next to Xander. I smile up at Joyce when she walks over.

"Ampata, don't you look wonderful! Oh, I wish you could talk my daughter into going with you," Joyce tells her.

"I tried, but she is very stubborn," Ampata replies.

"We'll I'm glad someone else sees that," Joyce tells her and I smile when Buffy gives her a 'Who me?' look.

"Well, goodnight, then," Ampata tells us as she and Xander head out the door.

"Be careful," Xander adds and gives Buffy and me a pointed look.

"We will," Buffy assures him before she calls back out to him. "You look good," he gives us his Xander goofy grin and then they're gone.

"Look at that," Joyce watches them go. "Two days in America, and Ampata already seems like she belongs here. She's really fitting in," she heads back upstairs.

"Yeah how 'bout that?" Buffy murmurs.

"Whats wrong?" I ask a little concerned.

"Ampata and I were talking about the Incan princess…" she pauses.

"Yeah…?"

"Well I was thinking; did we give up our lives too, like the she did for her people?" she asked sadly.

"In a way, yes," I tell her honestly. There is no reason to lie. "The only difference between her and us is that we weren't forced to die for the people we care about. Instead we get to fight. We're not sacrifices. We're warriors. Our lives maybe be hard, but at least we still get to live," I give her a shrug just as there's a knock on the door.

"Thank heavens your home," Giles states walking in.

"Yup! Not at the dance," Buffy gives him a pointed look. "What are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet at the museum to find the bodyguard," she glances over at me.

"That was the plan," I nod.

"No, he's already been found. In a school restroom. Mummified," Giles explains.

"Wait, the mummy killed her own bodyguard. That doesn't make sense," I tell them shaking my head.

"Well, I've cross-referenced, and, uh, I've looked at the pictograms anew. He was a guard alright. But it was his job to insure that the mummy didn't awake and escape," Giles tells us.

"So, Ampata translated wrong," the slayer suggests.

"Perhaps," Giles nods slowly.

"Hold on a sec," Buffy frowns. "She was wiggy about the seal from the minute she saw it," she isn't saying what I think she's saying right?

"Yes, I suppose she was." Giles agrees.

"Her trunks!" Buffy suddenly shouts and runs up the stairs.

"I beg your pardon?" Giles asks following her up. I make it up a few steps when my head explodes in pain. Oh shit, not again.

_I'm standing next to Ampata, and like usual my presence isn't even acknowledged. I look around the room we're in, but it doesn't look familiar. Also it's not very well lit, "There you are. Why'd you run away?" we both turn to Xander as he turns a corner and walks over to her. His parka thing is gone, but they're still both in costume. So I'm guessing they're at the Bronze at the dance. _

"_Because... I do not deserve you," Ampata tells him. She looks like she's been crying. Xander gives her a disbelieving look and huffs out a chuckle._

"_What, you think that you don't deserve me?" he says walking over to her and then completely laughs "'Man I love you." he smiles at her. Then he finally sees the tears streaking her face."Are those tears of joy? Pain? Revulsion?" he asks her. He must be confused. Hell I'm confused. Why am I seeing this?_

"_I am very happy. And very sad," Ampata tells him as he walks up to stand right in front of her._

"_Then talk to me. Let me know what's wrong," Xander tells her sweetly. Xander is really nice. And, why can't I find someone to look at me like that? I'm jealous of any girl that get's that look from Xander. Ampata is beyond lucky. Stupid lucky girl._

"_I can't!" she tells him as she leans forward to cry into his shoulder. Xander wraps his arms around her._

"_Hey, I know why you can't tell me," he pushes her away to look at her. "It's a secret, right?" she nods. "And if you told me, you'd have to kill me," Xander jokes, but it seems to upset Ampata more as she throws herself back into his shoulder. Oh this is starting to look really bad for Xander. "Oh! That was a bad joke. And the delivery was off, too. I'm sorry. I, uh" he gently strokes her hair and face, "I'm sorry"_

_They look into each other's eyes deeply, sweetly. I watch as they slowly lean into each other embrace and kiss. It's so romantic and sweet and, oh that's not good. Ampata snakes her arm around Xander's neck and it's completely mummified. Ampata's the mummy! "Xander! Xander!" _

I lean up against the wall trying to catch my breath. It feel like my life is being drained from me. Was that happening at this moment? Oh no Xander. We need to get to the dance. I really hope he's okay.

I run up the stairs and into Buffy's room. How am I supposed to get them to follow me? How do I tell them Ampata's the mummy?

"It's certainly all boys clothes," Giles says holding up a pair of boxers. "Why would a girl pack these?" they hadn't even noticed I'm in the room. Buffy tares away a lock on the trunk in the middle of the room.

"How 'bout this one? What kind of girl travels with mummified corpse?" she says once she's lifted the lid. "And doesn't even pack a lipstick?" she looks up at me. "You okay Michelle, you look pail," she stands up and looks at me.

"Xander," I tell her and watch as the information clicks in both her and Giles head.

"Giles your car now," she orders, but we're already heading out the door. I just hope we get there in time.

O.o

On the drive over Giles decides to drop us off at the dance then head to the museum. He figures since destroying the seal woke the mummy then putting it back together would seal her back away. Not arguing with his theory Buffy and I run out of the car and into the Bronze. As soon as we run in we spot Simon and Willow, who's dressed as an Eskimo? Okay so not important at the moment. Oh and Simon is dressed as Zorro for some reason. Is that even accurate? Okay, again not important. Brain stay on track!

"Willow where's Xander?" Buffy asks when were close enough for her to hear over the music. Willow is trying to grab a piece of cheese with her gloves on, which is not working.

"He's looking for Ampata," she says a little bummed.

"We need to find him like right know," I tell her and Simon. "Ampata's the mummy!"

"Oh, Good," Willow perks up with a smile then the realization of how bad this situation settles on her features. "Xander!"

"Where'd they go?" Buffy asks.

"Backstage, I think," Simon tells us and we make our way through the crowd. Finally as we reach backstage we see Xander leaning up against a wall on the floor. Seeing him on the floor like that scares me, but then after closer inspection I see that he's not mummified. Sighing in relief I rush over to him with the others.

"Are you okay?" the slayer asks.

"I think so," Xander tells us weakly. "Boy, that was some kiss!"

"Where's Ampata?" Buffy asks.

"She said something about the seal," he tells us though he still seems a little out of it.

"Oh Giles!" I tell them and they start to help Xander to his feet.

"What's going on?" Xander asks.

"He doesn't know?" Willow looks at him.

"We'll tell him on the way," the slayer tells her. We start to leave when I see Nick heading over. Damn.

"Michelle you made it. Where's your mask?" he frowns and looks me up and down. "Where's your costume?" he crosses his arms clearly upset with me.

"You guys go ahead I'll meet up with you and Giles," they nod and start to leave though Simon stays with me.

"Oh who's this?" Nick perks up and looks Simon up and down.

"This is Simon and sorry to burst your bubble Nick, but he doesn't bat for your team," I chuckle a little at the little huffy noise he makes.

"The good ones are always straight or taken," Nick looks back at me. "Michelle I wanted you to meet the band that's playing tonight. I wanted you to meet Oz," he grabs my arm and starts to drag me though the crowd. I feel a tap on my shoulder and look over to Simon who's holding up one of my Masks. I smile and put it on.

"Fine, but only a few minutes then I have to go," I tell him. He blinds me with a huge smile and leads me over to a man in a green shirt and a red over shirt. I smile a little when I see that his fingernails are painted. This must be the infamous Oz. Talking with him is a taller guy with a white beater with a light green and yellow over shirt. Wonder who he is?

"Hey Oz I found her," Nick says proudly as he presents me. "I'd like you to meet Shell."

"Hey I'm Oz, This is Devon," Oz says with the twitch of a smile. His features, though remain mostly impassive, but it's a pleasant look all the same. Next to me I notice Nick is standing a little straighter and almost staring at him. Man that boy has it bad.

"You looked a lot hotter on stage," I look over to Devon and scowl. So, he is one of those judge-a-girl-by-looks-guys. Lovely.

"You look even uglier up close," I tell him in my fake accent. I push down my hood of my jacket and lean to one side. "Don't you yanks know how to treat a woman?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Shell!" I look over at Nick. "Be nice."

"Whot! He started it," I point to Devon. "Though, Oz is an okay bloke." I smile at Oz, "Maybe you can teach your mate here some manners."

"I can try," he laughs as Devon sputters clearly a little mad. I smile when I hear Simon silently chuckling to my right.

"Shell can I speak to a second over here?" Nick smiles and starts pulling me away from the two. "We'll be right back," he pulls me a couple feet away with Simon following behind. "Michelle that was Devon the lead singer for Dingo's Ate My Baby." he looks at me angrily, "I know he can be a jerk, but they're my favorite band."

"Look I'm sorry Nick but come on," I sigh. "I will not just stand there and be insulted."

"He was being rude," Simon nods in agreement.

"Look I'll make it up to you Nick, but I need to make sure my friend from earlier is okay. He wasn't feeling well and we were going to take him home when you came over," I lie with ease. I should be ashamed that I can come up with a lie that fast, but I'm not.

"Okay, I'll go boost his ego back up. Just next time be a little nicer," he tells me and runs off.

"Let's go Simon. We need to get to the museum ASAP," I tell him and turn towards the door. I am not looking forward to running all the way over there.

O.o

"Come on Simon!" I shout as we run though the museum to the mummy exhibit.

"I may be a magic doll, but that doesn't mean... I can't get tired. I mean, Jesus Michelle. We did just practically run the whole way here," Simon gasps clutching his sides. "My sides are cramping," I turn and watch as he leans up against a wall.

"It's not like I'm not tired," I huff out. It's true. I'm all nasty and sweaty. Though my sides weren't hurting that much yet. I stop sprinting and jog the rest of the way. I run into the room and am greeted by the sight of Ampata completely mummified trying to kiss Xander. "There will be no sucking face while I'm around," I grab her and pull her off of Xander. I watch in disgust as her arms rip from their sockets still holding onto Xander.

I look behind me when I hear I crash and see Buffy kick the lid off the coffin and climb out. Ampata must have thrown her inside. I look down at the mummy I'm holding and drop her body to the floor. Xander throws the arms he's holding and we watch as they crumble into dust and broken body parts. We're all quiet as Giles gets out of the coffin. Willow walks over and kneels next to Xander who's looking at what's left of Ampata. How does someone deal with that? When the person you were falling hard floor tries to kill you? We all left in silence.


	26. Frats Are Cults

Okay it has been way to long. way, way, way, way, way too long.I really need to stop doing that. I hope you like the new chapter.

* * *

I tilt my head in confusion as the people in front of me begin to sing and dance. I mean I think they were singing—if you can call that singing.

"Is she dying?" Xander asks as we all stare at the television screen. It's a quiet night for once. So, instead of patrolling, we are all hanging at Buffy's watching some Hindi movie that is playing on TV.

"I think she's singing," Buffy tells him, though by the sound of it she isn't so sure either. She was lying down on her bed with Xander next to her. They are both French braiding Willow's hair, who is sitting in front of them on the floor, though Xander seems to be doing a better job at it than Buffy. Simon and I are sitting on either side of Willow. Well I'm lying down Simon is sitting.

"To a telephone in Hindi. Now that's entertainment!" Xander exclaims. Then after a brief pause. "Why is she singing?" Okay so we can't understand what they're saying. That doesn't mean we don't understand the storyline.

"She's sad because her lover gave her twelve gold coins, but then the wizard cut open the bag of salt, and now the dancing minions have nowhere to put their big maypole... fish thing," Willow explains before she takes a sip of her juice. Sadly, she just summed up everything we just watched. Okay, so we don't really get the storyline, but guessing is half the fun. Even if we are left terribly confused.

"Uh-huh. Why is she singing?" Xander asks again

"Her lover? I thought that was her chiropractor," Buffy comments confused.

"Because of that thing he did with her feet? No, that was personal." Willow says seriously.

"I thought that scene was sort of creepy. I mean the whole time he was rubbing her feet he was like giving her those creepy masher eyes," I tell them with a shudder.

"Masher eyes?" Simon frowns.

"Yeah that thing that he kept doing with his eyebrows. You know when he kept moving them up and down over and over again. They're masher eyes. Add on to the fact that he was not cute at all just doubles the ick factor. Popcorn me," I hold out my hand and Simon passes the bowl of popcorn over to me.

"Hmm. And we thought just because we didn't have any money or anyplace to go this would be a lackluster evening," Xander insists as he finishes his side of Willows hair with a hair tie. I smile watching Buffy look at her side which is a sad go at braiding hair, and then over at Xander's. Maybe he should help her out. I wonder how he got so good at that? Maybe I should ask him to do mine too?

"I know!" Willow chirps happily. "We could go to the Bronze and sneak in our own tea bags and ask for hot water," ah, sweet innocent Willow.

"Hop off the outlaw train, Will, before you land us all in jail," Xander jokes.

"I, for one, am giddy and up," Buffy grins. "There's a kinda hush all over Sunnydale. No demons or vampires to slay, I'm here with my friends..." she pauses and looked back at the screen. "So, how does the water Buffalo fit in again?" Xander just shakes his head.

"I think it's their house pet," I shrug before stuffing a handful of popcorn in my mouth. I had to agree with Buffy. I like fighting and slaying, but a night off is just what we needed. I passed the popcorn back to Simon and cuddle back down into my pillow. It's funny to think that before Sunnydale I had never had a movie night with friends. It's almost sad to think that I was more like a normal teen as a vampire slayer than I ever was before.

O.o

"Bye mom! I'm running late!" I shout grabbing a piece of toast and running out the door. I had another dream last night about a certain blue eyed demon. I knew for a fact it was a dream because we were always fighting. Verbally or with our fists, sometimes both. I always wake up angry or a little pissed off. Jake's even called me out on it once when I accidentally snapped at him when we accidentally bumped into each other at breakfast a couple days ago.

I'm starting to dislike Spike more and more. I was happy that we hadn't run into each other the past few weeks, but now he's interrupting my dreams and turning them into nightmares. I mean I can't get him out of my head. The sooner Buffy and I can dust him the better.

After practically running all the way to school I find Buffy and Willow talking in the hallway.

"You dreamed about Angel again?" Willow asks excitedly. So, it was going to be an 'I dreamed of Angel' morning. That is a change from our usual 'I had a dream about Xander' mornings.

"Third night in a row," Buffy tells her before nodding to me. "Hey Michelle."

"What did he do in the dream?" I ask trying to dig up any juicy details of the pg rated.

"Stuff," Buffy told us with a sly smile.

"Oh! Stuff!" Willow gushes. "Was it one of those vivid dreams where you could feel his lips and smell his hair?" Those are her favorite Xander dreams. I smile at the way those two act when they are talking about their crushes.

"It had surround sound." Buffy emphasized. "I'm just thinking about him so much lately."

"You two are so right for each other," Willow smiles than adds "Except for the, uh..."

"Vampire thing," Buffy finishes.

"I don't think it's such a bad thing," I shrug "Every sinner has a future and every saint has a past. That's what I believe," not to mention I've had moments when watching a horror movie I'm rooting more for the monster instead of the humans. Or when it came to The Phantom of the Opera, I always thought that Christine should have ended up with Eric. I never believed in a black and white world when I can clearly see so many colors.

"I'm brainsick. I can't have a relationship with him," the slayer huffs.

"Not during the day, but you could ask him for coffee some night. It's the non-relationship drink of choice," Willow points out. "It's not a date, it's a caffeinated beverage. Okay, sure, it's hot and bitter like a relationship that way, but..."

"What's like a relationship?" Xander asks interrupting the beginnings of a Willow babble.

"Nothing I have. Coffee?" Buffy asks him as we continue walking down the hall.

"Huh?" Xander blinks completely lost in the conversation. I watch Xander stop following us and is now standing in front of Cordelia and one of her Cordette's. They are looking at some magazine. I follow Buffy and Willow over to the drinking fountain, "So, Cor, you're datin' college guy's now?" Xander asks though I don't think he's actually interested.

"Well, not that it's any of your business, but I happen to be dating a Delta Zeta Kappa," she states proudly and I just shiver. Eww she's dating a frat boy. I don't know about anyone else, but I've always thought of frats as like first stage cults. I mean they pledge their lives to their frat's, they treat their pledges like crap, and usually do a lot of partying and drinking.

Now I'm not saying I haven't met or known a few people that came for pretty simple and non-culty frats. I'm just saying it's just not my cup of tea.

"Oh! An extra-terrestrial. So that's how you get a date after you exhausted all the human guys," nice one Xander.

"You'll go to college someday, Xander. I just know your pizza delivery career will take you so many exciting places," Cordy shoots back at him. Sadly for this Xander seems to be lost on a good comeback. Since Cordy seems to have won this round Xander walks over to us in defeat. Just as he reaches us the morning bell rings.

"Oh!" Buffy chimes in all of a sudden. "We told Giles we'd meet him in the library ten minutes ago!"

"Damn, I forgot," I grumble following her down the hall.

"Aw, he won't be upset. There hasn't been much paranormal activity lately," she reassures me. Though I wasn't so sure. Giles has been a little strict lately.

"You both are ten minutes late," Giles comments as we speed walk into the library.

"Sorry Giles, I haven't been sleeping well," I insist setting my stuff down and sit in my normal spot. Buffy walks over to the table and leans up against it.

"Just because the paranormal is more normal and less... para of late is no excuse for tardiness or letting your guard down," Giles lectures and I sigh. He didn't have to be so strict with training. I get enough from Simon already.

"I haven't let my guard down," Buffy tells him. I just sit back waiting for him to tell us what he wants us to work on.

"Oh, really?" Giles looks at Buffy. "You yawned your way through weapons training last week, you, you, you skipped hand-to-hand entirely... Are you gonna be prepared if a demon springs up behind you and does this?" the entire time he's talking he's maneuvered himself behind Buffy. At the end of his question he swings his arm over her shoulder from behind. Unfortunately for him Buffy is prepared grabs his arm and pulls it behind his back, forcing him to bend over and wince in pain. The whole time she has a bored look on her face. "Yeah, well, I'm, I'm not a demon," the watcher insists grunting in pain. "Which is why you should let go now."

"You know Giles, when someone is planning a sneak attack, one doesn't usually give a clue that they're going to attack," I point out as Buffy lets go of his arm.

"Yes well, when you live on top of a... a mystical convergence it's only a matter of time before a fresh hell breaks loose," he nods while rubbing his wrist. "Now is the time that you should train more strictly, you should hunt and patrol more keenly, you should hone your skills day and night."

"And the little slice of life that should belong to me from, I don't know, seven to seven-oh-five in the morning, can I do what I want then?" Buffy asks a little annoyed. I know what she means. I haven't been to my crypt in a while and I'm beginning to miss it.

"I agree with Buffy, Giles. I know we have a lot to train on, me especially, but haven't you ever heard the phrase all work and no play makes slayer a dull girl?" I ask as I hop off the counter and walk over to the table they're both at.

"You think I don't know what it's like to be sixteen?" Giles gives us a look.

"No. I think you don't know what its like to be sixteen. And a girl. And the slayer. The only one who knows what it's like is Michelle and she's still not even a full slayer," Buffy says waving her arm in my direction.

"Fair enough, no, no, I-I don't," Giles takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes.

"Or what it's like to have to stake vampires while you're having fuzzy feelings towards one?" Buffy throws out.

"That ones all Buffy," I insist holding my hands up in front of me. "I do not, nor will I ever have fuzzy feelings towards any vampires." Not to mention I don't see how I could since chances are Angel will be the only vampire we ever work with and Buffy already has dibs on him.

"Digging on the undead doesn't exactly do wonders for your social life," the slayer grumbles.

"That's exactly where, where being... different, uh, comes in handy," Giles stutters as he sits down on the edge of the table beside her.

"Right! Who needs a social life when you've got your very own Hellmouth?" The slayer exclaims sarcastically.

"Yes! Y-you, you, you have a duty, a-a-a purpose, y-y-you have a commitment in life. Now how many people your age can say that?" Giles agrees obviously not catching her sarcasm.

"We talkin' foreign or domestic? How 'bout only Michelle?" again she points to me.

"Well, here's a hard fact of life: we all have to do things we don't like!" he practically shouts at her. "And you have hand-to-hand this afternoon and patrol tonight. So I, I suggest you both come straight here at the end of-of period six a-and you get your homework done. And don't dawdle with your friends," Buffy starts to pout. "And, and don't think sitting there pouting is gonna get to me, because it won't," I try to hide a smile when I see Buffy look down than back up at him with her pouting skills on full power. "It's not getting to me," Giles states as he turns to look away from her. Her pouting skills are just as strong as her glaring skills.

O.o

"Too much information for one day. My head hurts," I complain to Simon as we walk up to the front of school.

"I can handle just about everything, but the writing assignments… you'll help me with the report right?" he give me a big smile.

"Yeah" I playful nudge him with my shoulder. "I still don't see how you have trouble with that of all things, but as long as you help me with my math we got a deal," we walk over to Buffy who is sitting on the railing in front of the school.

"Hey Buffy," I smile when we reach her and the smile grows as Xander and Willow make their way over.

"Aren't you two supposed to be doing your homework in the library?" Willow asks with a small smile.

"We're dawdling," the slayer replies as she grabs Xander's arm, "with our friends," she looks up at me and I chuckle at her subtlety making fun of Giles. The next thing I know Cordy is walking by bumping into Willow and continues on without even a glance. Sometimes she can just get on my nerve.

"You okay?" Buffy asks the red head.

"Jeez," Willow grumbles.

"So we got anything planned for tonight?" Simon asks after we all watch Cordelia walk up to a shiny car. Must be the Collage boy she's dating.

"I had fun watching that Hindu movie last time. Maybe this time we can mute it and add our own little voice overs instead?" I suggest them with a smile.

"That sounds like fun," Buffy agrees.

"Okay, so tonight, channel fifty-nine, Indian TV, sex, lies, incomprehensible story lines. I'll bring the betel nuts," Xander happily offers just as Cordy walks up to us.

"Come on," she orders Buffy grabbing her arms, "Richard and his fraternity brother wanna meet you."

"Well, I don't really wanna meet any fraternity boys," Buffy insists as she's dragged off.

"And if there was a god, don't you think he'd keep it that way?" Cordy asks her as they walk away.

"Fraternity's give me the creeps," I comment out loud as the two girls make their way over to a guy in a yellow shirt. He looks like a douche. I watch as he says something to Buffy and she turns to leave only for Cordy to grab her arm. The second time she tries to leave another man from the car walks over to her. This time it's a little easier to hear their conversation.

"Ah, feel free to ignore him. I do all the time. I'm Tom Warner. I'm a senior at Crestwood college, and I... and I just feel like a complete dolt meeting you this way, so..." he crosses his arms, "here I stand in all my doltishness." he seems pretty normal. The thing is, it's the normal looking ones that you have to be careful around.

"Huh-huh-huh, right," Xander says watching the two of them, "like she's gonna fall for that."

"I'm Buffy Summers," she smiles up at him and removes her sunglasses.

"Oh, nice to meet you. Are you a senior here?" Tom asks.

"Junior," she replies.

"Oh, me, too," he pauses and shakes his head. "Except that I'm a senior and I'm in college. So we have that in common, and... I major in history."

"Mm. History stumps me. I have a hard enough time remembering what happened last week," that is so very true. She always has to come to me or Willow for help on her history assignments.

"No nothin' happened last week, don't worry, I was there," Tom tells her with a smile. Okay so this guy is a little smooth and charming…

"She's gonna walk away," Xander insists then pauses. "Now," But still Buffy stays. Subtly flirting.

"So, uh, my friend invited your friend to a party we're having this weekend," Tom pauses as Cordelia's fake laugh rings though the air. "You know, actually he's not even really my friend. I only joined the fraternity because my father and my grandfather were in it before me. Y'know, it meant a lot to them."

"Okay, boots, start a-walking," Xander says still waiting for Buffy to turn and walk away.

"Oh, I know, I talk too much anyway. They're really dull parties full of really dull people, so... would you like to come and save me from a really dull fate?" he asks.

"Oh, I wish I could, but I'm sort of involved," Buffy says apologetically. Probably talking about Angel.

"Well, sure, of course you are," he deflates a little. "Well, thanks for letting me ramble."

"Y'know people underestimate the value of a good ramble," Buffy tells him

"Buffy, Michelle!" we both turn to see Giles. He looks at both of us and points to his watch. I sigh and walk down the steps to Buffy.

"Come on Buff. We've dawdled enough," I tell her and glance up at Tom.

"Oh, I gotta go," Buffy sighs before we both turn to head off, but Buffy stops for a second to smile at Tom. "It was nice to meet you."

"Oh same here," he tells her before we take off. After stopping to grab her bag from Xander we both head off to the library.

O.o

"I'm going to attack you. A word of warning: for your own good, I won't be pulling any punches," Giles tell Buffy as he walks out of the cage holding a sword in one hand and a staff in the other. As usual Buffy is up first. Not that I mind. By the time Buffy is finished with Giles he's usually too tired to deal with me, so he either has me practice with Buffy or go home. I don't mind. Simon usually saves time to train me.

"Please don't," Buffy comments flatly. Just as she finishes she kicks the sword out of his left hand. Giles pauses a second then quickly swings the staff at her. She sidesteps him and the end of the staff hits the floor. While holding Giles' arm that's holding the staff she steps on the staff, breaking it. Next Giles tries lunging at her, but, with a simple sidestep from Buffy he ends up running onto the table sliding across the top of it. He just moves too slow, it's easy to counter all his moves.

"Good. So, why don't you spar a bit with Michelle and, uh, you have patrol tonight. Uh, I'll see you both in the morning," Giles orders the both of us still lying across the table. Just another typical training day with Giles.

O.o

Oh, how I've missed my crypt. After patrolling my area I decided to go and spend some me time in my second room. Nothing like resting in a place that's nice, quiet, and away from any little distraction.

I've been sketching the latest monsters that we stumbled across. Like the Incan Mummy for instance. You know having a sketch diary was sort of fun. It seems easier to write in than a regular diary.

After spending a good enough time resting I put my book away and stand up to stretch. As I was stretching I catch a glimpse of the Billy/Spike poster. You know if I got a few darts I could probably turn the poster into a dart board. Oh, that would be so cool to have in here. It could also help out with all the pent up anger I have built up because of him.

After taking a mental note for later I head out the crypt door. Since it's still early I decide to check out one more cemetery. I'm walking through the cemetery without a care in the world when I hear someone shouting.

"I knew this was going to happen," a male voice sounds out. As I creep closer I felt the familiar tingles of Angel.

"Really? And what do you think is happening?" I'm pretty sure that confused voice is Buffy. It sounds like they're fighting. It'll probably be wiser to stay out of sight so I snuggle up to a headstone to eavesdrop. I mean... not eavesdrop, cause that would be rude. I mean so I can keep an eye on them.

"You're sixteen years old, I'm two hundred and forty-one," Angel explains with a sigh.

"I've done the math," she nods, the confusion gone from her voice

"You don't know what you're doing, you don't know what you want," Angel insists as if talking to a child. That is only going to piss her off, Angel.

"Oh. No, I-I think I do. I want out of this conversation," she practically growls before storming passed him to leave.

"Listen," Angel catches her elbow and gets Buffy to face him. "If we date, you and I know one thing's going to lead into another."

"One thing's already led to another. It's a little late to be reading the warning label," she angrily states.

"I'm just trying to protect you. This could get out of control."

"Isn't that the way it's supposed to be?" she almost whispers to him. I for one always figured love to be something you had to work for. After watching so much TV, that's what is imprinted into my head. Though now that I was living in a TV universe I guess love would be a lot harder to find, let alone keep.

"This isn't some fairytale," Angel murmurs pulling her in close, making Buffy gasp. "When I kiss you, you don't wake up from a deep sleep and live happily ever after."

"No. when you kiss me I want to die," she pulls away and runs. It must be hard on her loving him and Angel isn't making it any easier. I watch Angel stand there staring at the place Buffy had been standing.

"Michelle, I know your hiding out there," the vampire calls out making me stiffen and look over at Angel who is now looking directly at my hiding place.

"Uh, hi. Angel," I nervously chuckle standing from my spot. "What a huge coincident…running into you…out here… What are you doing out this wonderful time of night?"

"You can cut out the innocent act. I know you were listening the whole time."

I bite my bottom lip and look down at my hands, "Sorry. It sort of just happened. I didn't mean to. So… you and Buffy hit another rough patch?"

"Yeah. I just don't understand why it has to be so difficult," Angel looks down at the ground and shakes his head.

"I think you and Giles forget that she's the slayer sometimes, and she's already has a lot on her plate," I take a few steps toward him and pat him on the shoulder. "She does care for you-you know."

"She does?" he asks looking back at the area Buffy fled from.

"Yes. And I know you like her too. You two need to stop dancing around each other though, it's driving me crazy," I give him a look.

"Why are you comforting me of all people, a vampire?" he asks me.

"Well I'll end up comforting Buffy no doubt tomorrow, but someone needs to help you out too. You may be a vampire and all, but you do care about her. Though if you do end up hurting her, I promise to make your undead life a living hell. " I tell him with a big smile. He just gives me a small smile, but then again, vampire with a soul I would assume his life is sort of already a living hell in its own way.

O.o

"You're going to the fraternity party?" Willow asks as she grabs her stuff for the next class. "What made you change your mind?"

"Angel," Buffy tells us.

"He's going with you?" Willow perks up all happily. "She's got a date with Angel! Isn't that exciting?" Willow taps Xander who is sitting on one of the lounge couches.

"I'm elated," Xander answers her as he closes the magazine he is looking at.

"I-I'm not going with angel." Buffy stutters as we head down the steps. "I'm going with—ye gods—Cordelia," she finishes before running ahead ashamed. She should be, I mean Cordelia, really?

"Cordelia?" Willow squeaks. "Did I sound a little jealous just then, 'cause I'm not really—Cordelia?" Willow runs to catch up with Buffy. Xander and I following shortly behind.

"Cordelia's much better for you than Angel," Xander reassures the slayer as we catch up with her.

"What happened with Angel?" I ask casually.

"Nothing, as usual. A whole lotta nothing with Angel," Buffy mumbles.

"Bummer," Xander tries though he doesn't sound bummed out at all.

"What are we bummed about?" Simon asks he sneaks up behind me.

"God, Simon!" I jump not expecting him. "You're as bad with the sneaking up on people as Angel is," I give him a cross look and all he does is smile.

"I don't understand. I mean, he likes you. More than likes," Willow insists to Buffy.

"Angel barely says two words to me," she mumbles.

"Don't you hate that?" Xander asks the Slayer. I look over at him and raise an eyebrow.

"And when he does, he treats me like I'm a child," Buffy huffs. God I would hate that. Though I don't think I would date anyone that older than me. Keep me off the "attracted to the dead" list.

"That bastard!" Xander exclaims. He is really liking the whole Angel bashing isn't he?

"You know, at least Tom can carry on a conversation," Buffy adds a little happier.

"Yeah! Tom?" Xander does a double take. "Who's Tom?"

"The frat guy," Willow explains before going into the library.

"Oh, Buffy, I don't think so. Frying pan, fire? You know what I'm sayin'," Xander calls after her.

"Awww. Poor Xander," I pat his shoulder. "The guys to be jealous over just keep piling up, huh?" I smile as I follow the girls into the library. As we walk in we were greeted by the site of Giles swinging a sword around and talking to himself.

"Will you be ready if a vampire's behind you?" He thrusts the sword behind him as if he's jabbing at someone. He then raises the sword above his head as if he's about to stab someone. I clear my throat and he turns around quickly, "I didn't see you... creeping about," Giles clears his throat as he hides the sword behind his back. He then tosses it through the open cage doors. "Um, how did it go last night?" he covers as if nothing occurred.

"I got nothing," I told him as I hop on my usual seat with Xander right next to me. I think he is reading the same magazine from before.

"I found this," Buffy hands him what looks like half a bracelet.

"E-N-T," Giles reads out loud.

"I've seen something like that before," Willow insists as she looks closer at it.

"It's broken in two. I don't know what the rest of the letters might have spelled. And there's blood on it," Buffy finishes. Oh blood that means evils afoot.

"Uh, I didn't see any-" Giles looks closer at it turning it around in his hand.

"Angel showed up," Buffy explains. "He could smell it."

"The blood? There's a guy you wanna party with," I hit Xander's arm with the back of my hand.

"Ow, woman!" Xander hisses rubbing where I hit him.

"Cool it with the jealousy thing Xander," I whisper right back as Simon snickers. Xander just gives me a sheepish look.

"Blood," Giles looks at it.

"In Sunnydale, how shocking," Simon states sarcastically.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do: Buffy should probably make the rounds again tonight," Xander starts as he hopped off the counter, sends me one scathing look and walks over to Giles, Willow, and Buffy, "and we should try to figure out who that bracelet belongs to," It actually sounds like a good plan.

"Yes, good idea, yes," Giles agrees. "She'll patrol with Michelle, and, and we'll reconvene..."

"Uh, hello? I'm standing right here?" Buffy interrupts him "And she's not available." Oh yeah the frat party. Yuck.

"Why not?" Giles asks her.

Xander gives Buffy a side look, "Buffy, this is a little more important than-"

"I've got a mountain of homework to do," Buffy interrupts Xander before he can spill the beans to Giles. "And, um...my mom's not really feeling well, and she could probably use my help, and, um, to be truthful I'm not really feeling all that well myself." Oh so she was going to lie her way to the party.

"Oh, w-w-well, um, sorry, of course. If-if-if you're not well," Giles tells her.

"I can check it out. I can take full patrol until Buffy's feeling better," I shrug easily. I guess I could cover for her this time. "Buffy can tell me where she found the bracelet and I'll start there." I tell them as I walk over to them. Buffy is going to owe me one.

O.o

"Well, say it," Buffy states later when we leave the library.

"I'm not gonna say it," Xander sighs.

"You lied to Giles," Willow tells her all disbelieving.

"Cause she will," Xander points to Willow.

"Look, I wasn't lying. I was just... protecting him from information that he wouldn't be able to.. digest," Buffy insists.

"And I covered for you, which you now owe me one," I point out. "Look Buffy you can have fun once in a while we can cover for each other now and then. Just be careful okay."

"You'd rather go to a frat party where there's gonna be drinking and older guys and probably an orgy, than save someone on patrol," Willow complains.

"Whoa! Whoa-ho-ho, rewind," Xander breaths. "Since when do they have orgies and why aren't I on the mailing list?"

"There are no orgies!" Buffy exclaims. Wow our conversations end up in weird places.

"I heard a lot of weird things go on at frat parties," Willow shrugs.

"They only sound crazy because they're drunk and things only seem crazy. Oh and Buffy don't drink too much," I tell her.

"Okay, you know what? Look seven days a week I am busy saving the world. Once in a great while I wanna have some fun. And that's what I'm gonna have tonight. Fun!" Buffy insists on the north side of testy.

Some time later Simon, Willow, Xander, and I walk upon Buffy sitting with Cordelia talking about what I assume is the frat party. Though Buffy doesn't seem to be enjoying herself. The four of us stop as Willow gets a drink and then we walk over to the two.

"So, Cor, you printing up business cards with your Cell number and hours of operation, or just going with a halter top tonight?" Xander asks.

"Oh, are we feeling a little envious?" Cordy looks up at him "You could belong to a fraternity of rich and powerful men. In the Bizarro world," and again Xander has no comeback.

"Do you guys wanna join us?" Buffy asks hopefully

"Nah, I gotta... digest and all," Xander tells her and we all head up to the couches away from Cordelia. I turn back to Buffy just in time to see her head fall to the table. Yeah she was regretting it already.

"I can't believe she lied to Giles," Willow told us as we watch Buffy. "My world is all askew."

"Buffy's lying, Buffy's going to frat parties... That's not askew, that's cockeyed," Xander grumbles.

"Askew means cockeyed," the red head tells him.

"Oh," I watch Xander grab her coke and take a swig as Willow grabs his energy bar and breaks off a piece for herself. Those two are so in sink it's cute.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it. We'll help Giles," Willow insists.

"I'm going to the party," Xander tells us.

"What?" Simon asks him.

"I gotta keep an eye on Buffy. Those frat guys creep me," he explains.

"You wanna protect her?" Willow asks and he nods "And prove that you're just as good as those rich, snotty guys?" he nods again. "Maybe catch an orgy?"

"If it's on early" he tells her and Willow nods popping the piece of power bar in her mouth as Xander takes another swig of her coke. I look over at Simon who just shakes his head and smiles. Watching those two together just makes me smile.

O.o

"I hope Buffy's having fun," I sigh as I walk through the cemetery where I saw Buffy and Angel the night before. I have been walking around in circles trying to find the other half of the bracelet. So far I've found nothing. Absolutely nothing. No to mention from here I can hear the frat party. I am absolutely bored—and giddy as a school girl when my phone rings.

"Hey Michelle," it's Willow and she sounds nervous.

"Hey, Will's, what's up? Got anything on the bracelet?" I want to just go home, sleep, and then ask Buffy how the party went tomorrow.

"Well that's the thing. See I found out on the computer that girls have been going missing every year on this exact date. Then Giles called Angel so he can figure out all the details on the bracelet, which they then figured out that it had something to do with the college, and I mentioned the frat party. So they decided to check it out and, I-I sort of blurted out that Buffy was at the party with Cordelia," Willow finishes with a rush of breath.

"Willow breath. When you do that I always worry you're going to pass out from lack of air," I order her as I stop walking. "Okay so they know Buffy's at the party?"

"Yes and so we're headed over there right know. Giles wants you to meet us there."

"Yeah sure. Um I'm already outside of the party how far are you guys?" I sigh.

"At least a few minutes."

"Just hurry up," with that I hang up and lean up against the wall. Damn I hope Buffy and Cordy are okay. Why was it the one time she tries to have fun something like this happens? Can't a slayer have one night of fun? I mean if she can't have fun does that mean I'll never be able to have one night off. I kick off the wall behind in frustration. Guess I better scope out the place.

After walking around the place I notice everyone leaving. Everyone that is except Buffy and Cordelia, "Michelle? Are you there?" I hear Willow call out.

"Over here you guys," I watch Angel and Giles trail behind the red head. "I've been keeping an eye out while waiting for you guys," I told them as I put my hands in my pockets. "I think they're still inside," we all turned back to the house. All of a sudden Angel turns around just as a man in a hooded robe walks up to us.

"Hey," Is that Xander? "What are you guys doing here?" He asks as he lifts the hood. Why is Xander wearing that?

"A bunch of girls are missing, and the Zeta Kappas may be involved, and Buffy. Are you wearing makeup?" Willow finishes and I squint to get a better look at him. My eyes widen when I notice he is indeed wearing makeup.

"No," Xander mutters as he wipes the remaining lipstick off his lips. "I think Buffy's still inside somewhere with Cordelia. Her cars still here."

"Xander, what are you wearing?" I ask.

"Oh," he looks down at the robe and looks back up at us. "I found it in their trash. I saw them through the window. They were wearing robes and went down to the basement. I was gonna use it to sneak in."

"See, what did I tell you. It's a cult," I smile then frown, sometimes it's bad when I'm right. "And that means trouble."

"They may be involved in some kind of ritual," Giles tells us.

"Like the other missing girls," Willow agrees.

"With Buffy," Angel growls out as his face shifts into his game face.

"Okay, that IS the guy you wanna party with," Xander states.

"Okay we all agree she's in trouble. Now can we do something about it?" I ask them as I start heading towards the frat house. "Now come on I've got an idea," I smile at them and we set the plan in motion.

We all watch as Xander walks up to the door with the hood up, "Got locked out dumping trash. Let me in. I don't wanna miss the, uh..."

"Come on," the frat guy tells him.

"...you know what," Xander throws down the hood "Where are they?" He asks punching him in the face. That's our cue. The rest of us rush in, me following Angel as he takes out another frat brother. I follow Willow and punch a guy that runs towards her. We both run to what looks like the basement door. We freeze when we see a giant snake like creature, Frat guys in robes, and Buffy fighting a guy with a sword.

"Willow get the others. I'll help Buffy," I order her as I run down the steps. Not planning on getting in Buffy's way, I run to the wall where a girl still chained to the ceiling.

"Please get me out of here," the girl begs tiredly. The poor thing looks filthy. Stupid frat boys. I look over my shoulder and watch Buffy kick their asses. I smirk as I go back to helping the girl. At least their good life is coming to an end.

Just as I yank the chains out of the wall I hear Cordelia scream. I turn around and see the giant snake is grabbing her and pulling her towards the hole he slithered out of. The rest of the gang is running down the stairs towards us. I run over to Cordy and grab the snake man's arm and with a swift punch manage to break it with a sickening CRACK. As soon as he lets go of her, Buffy runs over with a sword and chops the snake's upper body from the rest of him.

Now that the snake is on the floor dead I go over to one of the frat guys and start going through his pockets for a key. Buffy and the other girl still have their hands chained together which cannot be comfortable.

I look up to see Buffy doing the same. I almost fall on my butt though when Simon pops up out of nowhere holding up two small keys, "Looking for these?" he asks with a smile as he hands both Buffy and me a key.

"And what took you so long to get to the party?" I grumble at him a I snatch the key out of his hand and walk over to the girl.

"I was listening to a conversation your mother was having over the phone," he explains as he looks around the cave like dwellings. "Wow. Must have been some party."

"Thanks," the girl smiles at me as she rubs her now free wrists. I smile back and turn to ask Simon why he's spying on my mom when Cordy starts talking.

"You did it! You saved us!" she says to Buffy. Wait no, she grabs on to Angel and pulls him into a hug. "I've never been so happy to see anyone in my whole…" Guess she was talking about him. She then lets go and looks at the rest of us, "You guys. I just...hate you guys!" she whines. "The weirdest things always happen when you're around!" I roll my eyes just as Angel ruffly grabs Tom and pulls him to his feet. As he passes Cordelia she grabs on to his shirt and scowls at him. "And you! You're going to jail for a fifteen thousand years!" Wow she's a little scary when she's mad.

She then let's go of Tom and stomps up the stairs. Angel shakes his head and pushes Tom in front of him, following Cordelia.

"Come on Simon. Let's leave Giles and Buffy space to talk things out," I whisper to him and we both head up to the first floor. This place is starting to creep me out. We walk upstairs and wait outside. Cordelia and Angel have already left with Tom.

"Okay doll of mine. Spill the beans," I order Simon as we wait outside with Willow and Xander. "What was so interesting about the conversation my mom was having that it made it so you couldn't help us out?"

"She was talking to her sister," Simon explains.

"Aunt Molly" I ask. I hadn't heard from her in a while. She's my mom's older sister.

"Yep. Turns out your aunt and uncle are going to be passing through town, with your little cousin," he told me with a smile. Yay they're coming over. I would get to see my little cousin for my birthday! We'll have so much fun.

My little cousin Junie is the sweetest thing ever. She has big brown eyes and long dark brown hair like her daddy's. She's only ten years old and she follows me around like a little puppy. I think it's because I spoil her rotten. It would be awesome to spend my birthday and Halloween together. Having her in town would be—horrible. No not good, not good at all. I didn't want her coming here. Not to Sunnydale.

* * *

Oh does anyone know any cute Icons that can take the place of this little thing O.o just to mix it up a little.


	27. All Hallow's Eve

I hate when I'm bad and take forever to post a new chapter. I really like this episode and had fun twisting it around for my amusement. I hope you like it.

* * *

"I am freaking out about my relatives coming over for Halloween," I whine to Buffy as we walk through Pop's Pumpkin Patch. Mom had Jake and me cleaning the house like crazy all day. I don't mind cleaning, really I don't, but it's as if she had us clean everything at least three times. My hands still smell like window cleaner for Christ sake.

"Don't worry so much about it," Buffy smiles. "Giles said Halloween's a quiet holiday remember?"

"Yeah, I know," I sigh as I kick a pumpkin blocking my path. "I guess I'm more worried about them being in Sunnydale than anything else. I don't want to have to worry about them too. I mean I worry about my brother every night he comes home late from hanging out with his friends. It helps that he knows about the things that go bump in the night though, so I know he'll be smart enough to carry a stake and cross with him at all times. Then I have to worry about Mom when work keeps her late at the office."

"I'm glad all I really have to worry about is my mom. You can handle yourself in a fight just fine, so can Giles and Simon," Buffy adds. "And we're usually with Willow and Xander when anything threatening pops up."

"Speaking of threatening," I point to a vamp walking out from the shed thing some of the pumpkins are stacked in. What was he doing in a pumpkin patch anyway? Maybe he wants the perfect pumpkin for a jack-o-lantern. Or maybe he likes pumpkin seeds. Or maybe I inhaled way too much cleaning products while cleaning. Yep that's gotta be it.

"I've got this one," Buffy walks forward rotating herr shoulders.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You got the last two," Buffy waves at me. I shrug and lean up against a stack of hay. "Alright fangy, let's get this over with," she goes at him and lands a punch to his jaw. He growls and kicks her, sending her flying towards a sign counting the days left till Halloween. Luckily she misses it, but ends up crushing on top of a jack-o-lantern instead. That must have hurt.

"You sure you want this one?" I ask.

"Positive," she shouts over to me as she grabs a small pumpkin lying next to her, hitting him square in the forehead. Next she throws a bigger pumpkin making the vampire stagger back a few steps, giving her enough time to hop back up to her feet. Grabbing a stake from her shirt she launches it at him.

I chuckle a little when the vamp grabs a scarecrow and she ends up staking it instead. He tosses it to the side and goes at her with a roundhouse kick missing her completely. He tries kicking her again but she blocks it and punches him twice. I watch as they trade punches back and forth until he lands a punch that causes her to stagger and grab on to a hay wagon. As he comes at her she jumps up raising her legs and grabs him in a scissor hold. With a simple twist of her body she flips him on the ground.

Buffy steps away from the wagon, jumping over the vamp and somersaults over to the countdown sign in front of the patch. She plucks it out of the ground just as the vamp gets up and charges her. Using the sign she knocks his feet out from under him causing him to fall flat on his back. Then she plunges the stake home.

"Nice one Buffy," I cheer before looking at my watch. "Uh, weren't you supposed to meet up with Angel at the Bronze?"

"Oh shoot," she shuffles around then than starts to leave.

"Oh, wait a sec," I walk over and pull a few straw pieces from her hair. "There you go."

"Thanks," Buffy smiles than takes off. I sure hope her date goes well.

**-_-'**

Sunnydale High. One of the few places I can handle not being at the day before Halloween. There's this volunteer table laid out for tomorrow night and Snyder is having people sign up like crazy. Okay, not having, more like forcing. I watch him grab the next girl that walks by the table and pulls her over handing her a clipboard and pen, "You're volunteering," Snyder orders her.

"Snyder must be in charge of the Volunteer safety program for Halloween this year," Willow comments after watching Snyder pull another student over to the table. The five of us walk on by the table.

"Note his interesting take on the volunteer concept," Xander points out.

"What's the deal?"Buffy asks as we stop at Willow's locker.

"Oh, a bunch of little kids need people to take them trick-or-treating. Sign up and get your own pack of sugar-hyped little runts for the night," Xander fills us in. Huh, so that's what the table was set up for.

"Yikes. I'll stick with vampires," Buffy tell us. Guess she's not good with kids.

"You would be good at that," Simon nudges me.

"Miss Summers and Miss Thomson. Just the juvenile delinquents I've been looking for," Snyder grabs us both and drags us both over to the table. Not again. "Halloween must be a big night for you two. Tossing eggs, keying cars, bobbing for apples, one pathetic cry for help after another," he tells us both. Wait, what's wrong with bobbing for apples? "Well, not this year you two," Willow and Xander both follow us over to the table. Simon just leans up against the locker and shakes his head with a small smile on his face.

"Gosh, I'd love to sign up, but I recently developed carpal tunnel syndrome, and can tragically no longer hold a flashlight," Buffy tells him trying to weasel her way out of volunteering. Not buying it Snyder hands both Buffy and I a clipboard and pen. Why do I always end up getting forced into volunteering? I feel a little better though when Snyder passes Xander and Willow both a clipboard too. At least I won't be alone.

"I can't believe this. We have to get dressed and the whole deal?" Xander asks as we walk down the hall a few minutes later.

"Snyder said costumes were mandatory," Willow tells him.

"It's not that bad. I was planning on dressing up and taking my cousin out for the night anyway." I shrug.

"I was gonna stay in and veg. The one night a year things are supposed to quiet," Buffy huffs.

"Halloween quiet? Oh, I figured it'd be a big old vamp scare-appaloosa," Xander states as we walk into the school lounge.

"Nope. Halloween is nice and quiet," Simon comments as we all sit down at a table. Well except Xander. "Vampires just tend to stay in and do whatever vampires do in their spare time."

"Those wacky vampires!"Xander smiles. "That's why I love 'em! They just keep you guessing!"

"You know what I want to know is how do you always get out of being sucked into volunteering?" I ask Simon as Xander turns and walks over to the vending machine.

"I just know how to avoid Snyder better than you guys do," he looks at Buffy and Willow then back at me. "Plus I have to do some last minute shopping on Halloween."

"What for?" I ask as I reach into my backpack and pull out a lollypop.

"Your birthday you dummy. You know the thirty first? Same day as Halloween?" He smiles and grabs a candy bar sticking out of my bag. So, my sweet tooth is acting up.

"How could you forget about your own birthday?" Buffy asks as I pop the lolly in my mouth.

"I've been occupied okay," I mumble around the candy.

"Oh!" Willow pipes up and we all look in the direction of Xander to find he's arguing with Larry, again. Just as I'm about to get up to help him Buffy gets up and rushes over to them. Just in time to catch Larry's fist that's aimed at Xander's head. She pulls it behind his back and slams his head into the vending machine.

"Get gone," she growls at him as she shoves him away. "Ooh! Diet!" she calls as she notices her slamming Larry into the machine got her a free soda. Isn't violence great?

"Do you know what you just did?" Xander asks Buffy as Willow, Simon, and I listen in on their conversation.

"Saved you a dollar?"she asks holding up the can of soda.

"No, but Larry was about to Pummel me!" he tells her.

"Oh, that?" Buffy gives him a little pat on his chest. "Forget about it," she turns and starts heading back to the table.

"Oh, I'll forget about it,"Xander groans at her as he follows. "Maybe in fifteen, twenty years when my rep for being a sissy man finally fades!" oh, he doesn't sound very grateful.

"Xander, Don't you think you're..."

"A black eye heals, Buffy, but cowardice has an unlimited shelf life," he interrupts her. "Oh, thanks! Thanks a lot for your help," Xander grabs his bag and walks off. Letting out a little sad sound Buffy sits back down at our table.

"I think I just violated the guy code big time," she tells us.

"Oh you have no idea,"Simon sits a little straighter in his chair "I may have only been a guy for less than a year, but even I know never to let a girl fight my battles. Well, unless it's to save my life. Other than that..." Simon shrugs.

"Poor Xander. Boys are so fragile. Speaking of, how was your date last night?" Willow asks. Talk about a quick change of topic.

"Misfire. I was late due to unscheduled slayage. Showed up looking trashed," Buffy tells her.

"I thought Michelle went with you so you would be on time," Willow looks over at me.

"It wasn't my fault," I shrug and look over at Buffy. "I could have handled it all on my own, but she wanted to take down this one vamp and he sort of threw her around the hay stack. That's what made her late."

"Was he mad?" Simon asks carefully. He might not be into the whole drool over guy's thing, but he is totally all for Buffy and Angel getting together. Maybe just not as giddy about it as us girls.

"Actually he was pretty unmad. Which probably had something to do with the fact that Cordelia was drooling in his cappuccino," I can't help but wince at the idea of Cordy drooling over Buffy's man. Okay so he's not hers officially yet, but she's working on it.

"Oh, Buffy. Angel would never fall for her act," Willow comforts her.

"You mean that actually showing up, wearing a stunning outfit, embracing personal hygiene' act?" Buffy huffs.

"You know what I mean. Uh, she's not his type," Willow try's again.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't know what his type is. I've known him less than a year, and if you haven't noticed he's not exactly one to over share," she sounds a little down.

"True. It's too bad we can't sneak a look at the watcher diaries and read up on Angel. I'm sure it's full of fun facts to know and tell," Willow points out.

"Yeah," Buffy perks up."It's too bad. That stuff is private," there's mischief gleaming in her eyes.

"Not to mention he keeps them in his office. In his personal files," Simon smiles.

"Most importantly, it would be wrong," Buffy adds with a firm nod. I have a bad feeling I know where this is going.

**O.**

How I got dragged into sneaking into Giles office I'll never know. But here I am with Buffy and Willow. Simon snuck off to go buy me my B-day gift so he wasn't in on the heist. I leaned up against the wall next to the library doors as Willow and Buffy look through the round door window decorated with a black cat sticker. I guess Giles isn't in here since Buffy opened the door and walked inside no problem.

I join Willow and we both watch as Buffy looks around the Library. After a few seconds she starts making her way to Giles' office only to jump when he call out to her, "Buffy,"she turns and looks at the weapons cage. After a few words back and forth Buffy turns to us when Giles isn't looking. She waves at us to come in, but Willow and I both shake our heads 'no'. I cover my mouth to stifle a laugh when Giles looks up from his book and Buffy pretends to scratch her head instead.

"You do it," Willow whispers to me.

"You two are the ones that want to see what's inside the book," I insist as I nudge her. "Not me."

"I can't move," is her reply.

"Fine," I whisper harshly. If they won't do it, than I will. I quietly open the door and make my way inside.

"I'll have you know that I have a very, uh, many relaxing hobbies," Giles is telling Buffy as I snuck past them.

"Such as?" She asks him then mouths 'now hurry' to me when Giles isn't looking. I roll my eyes and quietly make my way to Giles office.

"Well, um..." he stops to think. "I enjoy cross-referencing."

"Do you stuff your own shirts, or do you send them out?" Buffy asks as she grabs a book off the stack of books in front of him. "So, how come Halloween is such a big yawner? I mean, do the demons just hate how commercial it's become?"

"Um, It's interesting, ac..." he pauses then looks at her. "Not, I suspect, to you. What is it you're after?"

"Of course, it's of interest to me!" Buffy shouts stopping me as I reach the door. "I'm the slayer. I need to know these things. You can't keep me in the dark any longer," She shakes her finger at him as I continue to make my way to his office. "Look at me when I talk to you!" Buffy shouts and I freeze. I turn to look over at them.

"I really don't have time for these games," Giles says tiredly to her.

"Ms. Calender said you were a babe," Buffy blatantly states. Really, that is the best thing she could think of to stall him? I open the door and dash straight to the drawer that Giles kept his secret diaries in. After flipping through a few of the books I found one on the Aurelius line. It's bound to have something on Angel. I walk back out and hold up the book for Buffy to see then nod my head in the direction of the door.

"But I've overstepped my bounds. It's none of my business, you know," she stammers. "What was I thinking? My God! Shame, shame," I close the door behind me.

"Did you get it?"Willow asks as Buffy walks out behind me.

"Here you two go," I hand the book to Buffy.

"Come on I know where we can go read it," they pull me along and dragged me into the girls' bathroom of all places.

"Man, look at her,"Buffy says as she turns the page to the book. It's a drawing of a noble woman in an elegant gown.

"Who is she?" Willow asks. The three of us are sitting on the bathroom sinks. Buffy in the middle with Willow and me looking over her shoulders.

"It doesn't say, but the entry's dated 1775," Buffy points to the corner of the page.

"Angel was eighteen. And still human," I point out.

"So that's the kinda girl he hung around? She's pretty coiffed," Buffy add.

"She looks like a noble woman or something. Which means being beautiful is sort of her job," Willow informs her.

"And clearly this girl was a workaholic. I'll never be like this," Buffy sighs.

"Oh, it's not that bad,"I point to the picture. "She may have been pretty, but she would have been majorly dull. All she knows how to do is read, write, and know how to look pretty. Oh and finding a husband."

"Thank you. Now I feel better," Buffy tells me sarcastically. "Still it Musta been wonderful. Put on some fantabulous gown and go to a ball like a princess, and have horses and servants, and yet more gowns."

"Yeah, I guess that does sound wonderful," I sigh. I may not have fit in in society back then, but it would have been interesting to spend a day in one of those girl's shoes. Maybe I had just read too many Jane Austin novels.

"Yeah. Still, I think I prefer being able to vote," Willow smiles. "Or I will when I can," she adds. Just then the door opens and Cordelia walks in.

"So, Buffy," She calls out when she notices us. "You ran off last night and left poor Angel all by his lonesome," She walks over to the mirror and opens up her bag. "But I did everything I could to comfort him."

"I'll bet," Buffy replies dryly.

"So, what's his story anyway?" Cordy asks as she pulls out her blush. "I mean, I never see him around."

"Not during the day, anyway," the red head tells her.

"Oh, please," Cordelia looks away from the mirror and over at us. "Don't tell me he still lives at home. Like, he has to wait for his dad to get back before he can take the car,"she scoffs and puts the blush away and pulls out her lip gloss.

"Cordelia, I think his parents have been dead for a couple of hundred years," Buffy tells her.

"Oh, good. I mean..."she looks over at us confused. "What?"

"Angel's a vampire," I tell her slowly.

"I thought you knew,"Buffy adds.

"Oh, he's a vampire,"she turns back to the mirror. "Of course! But that cuddly kind. Like a carebear with fangs?" she asks sarcastically.

"It's true," Willow tells her calmly.

"You know what I think?" she puts her lip gloss away and grabs her bag to turn to us. "I think you're trying to scare me off 'cause you're afraid of the competition. Look, Buffy you may be hot stuff when it comes to demonology or whatever, but when it comes to dating, I'm the slayer," she then turns and walks out.

"Wow that was interesting," I break the silence as I hop off the sink. I look down at my watch. "Oh wow I got to go. I should have been home and hour ago. Look I'll meet you at the costume shop later you guys."

"Just remember we'll be over at Ethan's Costume shop around six," Buffy calls out as I run out the door.

**O_o**

"I'm home!" I call out as I open the door. When I walk inside I drop my backpack on the floor and put my jacket on the coat rack.

"Shelly!"I hear a high pitched voice call out just as something crashes into me from behind. I smile as I look down to see Julie my little cousin wrapping her arms around me in a big hug. She's only eight so she's only a head taller than my waist. Seeing as I'm five foot three inches she's still really short. "Yay your home!"she calls as she looks up at me and smiles a big toothy grin, "Did ya miss me?"

"Of course I missed my favorite little cousin," I tell her as I playfully ruffle her hair. She has long black hair that falls all the way down to the middle of her back. She also has pail skin and dark brown eyes. She looks a lot like her dad, "So how's my little cuz doing?" I kneel down so I can look her in the eye. She's wearing her orange and black leggings with a black skirt. Julie is also wearing a black hoodie with a little cat in a witch hat. She's obviously already in a Halloween mood.

"Good. Look I even lost another toof. Way in t'e back!" she pulls her cheek to the side to show me. "I' hurd a wot," she tells me still holding her cheek. She's still having trouble pronouncing her 'th's. It's so cute.

"I bet it did," I laugh as I take a step back. "So where is everyone?"

"Michelle!" I hear Mom call from the living room. Julie grabs my hand and pulls me to the living room. Mom is sitting across from my aunt and Jake is sitting next to uncle. "What took you so long to get home?" Mom asks as I walk into her line of view.

"I was helping out my librarian, Mr. Giles, out with organizing his books with some of my friends," I explain.

"It's a relief to hear you're hanging out at school with friends instead of the cemetery," my uncle Rick says with a smile. Man, if he only knew. He's a man in his late thirty's and just like Julie he sports black hair and dark brown eyes. He's a proud business man who acts as such.

"Oh, you seem to get prettier every time we visit," Molly, my aunt, smiles as she walks over to me and pulls me into a big hug.

"I've missed you guy's so much," I respond as I hugged her back. Just like mother she has short light brown hair except her eyes are green not hazel. She's one of the sweetest people I know.

"I've missed you guy's too," she insists as I pull away and sit down in the arm rest of the couch next to her since there were no more seats. I watch as Julie wiggle herself in between the two of us.

"Julie's been talking about seeing you guy's nonstop on our way over here. She's also been talking about how she hopes you like the present she got you for your birthday," Molly smiles as Julie whines.

"Don't tell her. It's supposed to be a surprise!" Julie calls out than looks at me. "I t'ink you're going to like it!"

"I'm sure she will sweetie," Mom reassures her. "I've missed you guy's so much. How's life treating you?"

"Good. My jobs kept us moving about, but other than that we've done well," Rick tells her. Rick is a Project manager for some software development agency so he's always having to leave and go places. Since he moves more than our family Julie's home schooled by Molly. The poor kid doesn't get to hang out with too many kids her age so when she visits us she clings to me and wants to hang out with me no matter what I do. I don't mind, really I don't. She's not like other little girls. She's really smart and understanding for a girl her age.

"How's school been you two?" Molly asks looking back and forth between Jake and me.

"I just tried out for Football. I'll find out next week if I made the team or not," Jake states proudly. Who is he kidding? Of course he made the team. If they don't pick him than they're crazy.

"That's good. Still into sports I see," Rick smiles. "And you Michelle? I've heard from your mother that you've been getting in trouble a lot more than usual. Maybe if you participated in school activities more you wouldn't have the time to cause trouble,." here's the thing. I love my uncle very much, he could be really cool, but sometimes I feel like he's embarrassed by the way I am. I mean he knows me as the girl with no friends, who has an obsession with vampires, and hangs out in cemeteries. The only thing that's really changed is that I have friends now and I kill vampires.

"Rick…"

"Actually I've been involved with school a lot," I interrupt Molly. "Thanks to my friends I've been to a few football games, helped set up parent teacher night and I hung out with a foreign exchange student that was staying at my friends Buffy's place," Okay so it's the partial truth. They didn't need to know that I went to the football game to look for Frankenstein, or that I was forced to do the parent teacher night by Snyder. Not to mention how it was ruined by Spike. And don't get me started on Ampata. "And just today I volunteered to take a group of kids out Trick-or-treating for my birthday," Also forced to do by Snyder.

"Well, that is good."Rick nods. "I guess you are trying."

"Does that mean you can't take me trick-or-treating?" Julie asks.

"No, I can still take you with me. Plus this way you can make a new friend or two," I tell her and look at her mother for her approval.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful. Julie never gets to spend enough time with kids her age," Molly approves happily. Even Rick seems happy.

"Is Jake coming too?"Julie asks.

"Nah, I'm going to a friend's house for an all-night monster movie marathon," Jake grins. He has been slowly wearing my mom down trying to get her to let him go all week. She finally caved in this morning and said yes. I knew for a fact that he was going to a friend's house for a movie night. If they were actually staying in all night was the real question. I roll my eyes and freeze when I noticed the time on the clock that hangs on the wall. It's almost five thirty. Wow I was late getting home.

"Oh schnitzel," I cry standing. "I'm late. I've got to get going."

"Where are you going?"Mom asks as I start grabbing my wallet and phone.

"I promised to meet my friends at the new costume shop in town. They signed up for the Halloween thing too. Thing is, costumes are mandatory and none of us have one yet," I explain.

"That's funny. You usually have your costume ready before October even starts," Molly points out.

"I've been really busy," I tell her as I throw on my jacket.

"Can I go wit' you?"Julie asks as I grab my keys from my backpack.

I look over at Molly,"I don't mind if you don't."

"I don't mind, she still needs fangs for her costume anyway," she grabs her purse and pulls out her wallet. "Can you buy her a pair?"

"Fangs? What are you going as this year?" I ask as I take the money her mother handed me.

"I'm going to be a vampire princess," she smiles as she stands up. I shake my head and smile too. Oh, how I've corrupted her.

"Are you sure you don't want to go as just a princess?" Rick asks trying to change her mind.

"Nope. Vampire princess' are better t'an just princess'," she tells him while she tying her shoes.

"She's got you there uncle," I chuckle.

"She loves vampires just as much as you do," Molly smiles, "Just last week she got Rick to buy her a big bat pillow."

"It's really fluffy you wanna see?" she starts to run upstairs.

"Why don't you show me it later? You're sleeping in my room anyway so I'll see it. Plus we're late," I tell her grabbing her hand. "Bye you guy's see ya later. Call me if you need me."

"Bye momma. Bye daddy,"Julie calls as we leave the house. The whole way over to the shop she talks about everything and anything. She really is the cutest thing ever.

**.**

"So what are you going to be for Halloween?" Julie asked as we walked across the street to the costume shop.

"You know I haven't really thought about it yet," I tell her honestly. "I just haven't had the time to think about it."

"Maybe you can wear one of your masks," Julies says than smiles. "I know! You can be my vampire servant t'at kills anyone who wants to hurt me," such a strange girl. Was that the way I was growing up? I smile and shake my head.

"Wow, what have you been watching?" I stop and looked down at her.

"I watch vampire movies when momma and daddy go to sleep," she says shyly. "Please don't tell t'em,"she begged closing her eyes and holding her hands in front of her.

"I wont, but you shouldn't watch them when I'm not with you. Some of them aren't for girls your age."

"Oh, I only watch the ones you watched with me," she grabs my hand again and pulls me forward. "Is that the shop? It looks so cool!" I follow her as she drags me to the shop.

I spot Buffy right away. She's messing with a fake pumpkin. I let out a chuckle when she turns it on and it let out a sharp scream, "Nice one Buffy," I say walking over with Julie trailing behind.

"Hey, you're late,"Buffy points out.

"Oh, who's this?"Willow asks when she spots Julie.

"This is Julie my cousin. Julie this is Willow and Buffy," I push her in front of me.

"Aww she's so cute,"Willow coo's.

"Nice to meet you!"Julie cries. "What costume did you pick out?" She points to the bag Willows holding.

"A time-honored classic!" she holds up a ghost costume. A white sheet with the eyes cut out and everything. It even has "Boo" written on the front.

"Oooh a ghost!" Julie shouts.

"Okay. Will, can I give you a little friendly advice?" Buffy smiles as she looks at the costume.

"It's not spooky enough?" Willow asks.

"It's just... you're never gonna get noticed if you keep hiding. You're missing the whole point of Halloween," Buffy tells her.

"Free candy?" Willow and Julie say together.

"It's come as you aren't night. The perfect chance for girls to get sexy and wild with no repercussions," Buffy explains.

"Oh, I don't get wild. Wild on me equals spaz." the red head told us.

"Don't underestimate yourself Willow. You've got it in you," I encourage.

"Hey, Xander," Willow says spotting a chance to drop the conversation. He walks over carrying a bag."What'd you get?" he looks at her and pulls out a toy military rifle out of his bag.

"That's not a costume,"Buffy tells him he gives her a look that says he's still mad at her and looks back at Willow.

"I got fatigues from an Army surplus at home. Call me the Two-Dollar Costume King, baby!" he sounds proud of his costume, "And who is this?" he looks down at Julie, still completely ignoring Buffy.

"My names Julie. Are you friends wit Michelle too?" She asks.

"Why yes I am," he tells her with a smile.

"Meet my little cousin. She wanted to come and meet you guys," I smile.

"Hey, look, Xander..."he turns and points the rifle at Buffy. " I'm... really sorry about this morning," she tries

"Do you mind, Buffy? I'm trying to repress."

"Okay, then I promise, from now on I'll let you get pummeled," Buffy puts her chin on his shoulder and pouts. He rolls his eyes then turns to look at her.

"Thank you," Buffy smiles. "Okay, y'know, actually I think I could've t..." Xander starts, but Buffy focused entirely on something else across the room. She turns and starts walking towards a dress in the corner of the shop. "Hello! That was our touching reconciliation moment there," Xander calls out to her as they follow.

"What we're t'ey talking about?" Julie asks grabbing my jacket.

"Buffy saved Xander from a bully and he was all man hurt about it," I explain to her.

"Oh," she nods and walks over to the dress Buffy is looking at.

"I'm sorry, it's just... look at this," She points to an 18th-century gown. It's dark pink with the frills and everything.

"It's so pretty," Julie gushes.

"Too bulky. I prefer my woman in spandex," Xander states.

"Please, let me," a man with a British accent, who I can only guess owns the shop, offers.

"Oh, i-its…" Buffy stammers as he pulls the dress off the Mannequin.

"Magnificent. Yes, I know. There," he holds it up to her in front a mirror. "My. Meet the hidden princess. I think we found a match. Do you?" he asks her as she looks at herself in the mirror with complete aww. She must be thinking about what Angel would say if he saw her in it.

"Oh, uh, I-I'm sorry. There's no way I could ever afford this," she tells him.

"Oh, nonsense. I feel quite moved to make you a deal you can't refuse," he tells her and she smiles and holds the dress close to her chest.

"Yes, I'll take it name your price," she tells him

"Well then let's ring this up for you then," he says leading her over to the cash register.

"T'at's so cool. Now we can bot' be princess'!" Julie smiles than looks up at me. "Can we look for some fangs for me now?" I nod as she starts to pull me to another part of the shop.

"Hold on a moment. Fangs and princess? Okay what am I missing" Xander asks as he and Willow follow.

"Julie wants to be a vampire princess and I'm going to be her human servant that kills any who harm my princess," I tell them and they both look at me like I've grown another head. "Hey, don't look at me like that. It was all her idea not mine," I shrug.

"That sounds... interesting," Willow says with a small smile.

"But a vampire of all things?" Xander asks. I just shrug.

"Oh t'ese ones. Scare-a-crow," Julie reads and hands it to me. "T'ere not big and bulky like t'e ones mamma were gonna get me," she says with a smile.

"It says they mold to your teeth so you can take them out and put them back in easily," I tell her after looking over the label. "Are you sure these are the ones you want?" I ask looking down at her.

"T'ey look like Claudia's fangs in "Interview Wit' A Vampire"," she states proudly. As I look closer I realize they sort of do.

"As my lady commands me," I give her a little curtsey that makes her laugh.

"Do you like vampires Julie?" Buffy asks when she sees me pay for the fangs.

"Yes," she says with a big smile.

"You do know vampires are evil right?" Xander asks.

"Yeah."she rolled her eyes. "And if one ever tried to hurt me or my Shelly, I'd turn it into dust wit' a stake. But Halloween is a come, as, you, aren't, night," she smiles up at Buffy. "So if I go as a vampire and a princess I'm two tings tat I'm not."

"Shelly?" Xander looks at me.

"That's her nickname for me," I tell him.

"Wow, you're one smart little girl," Willow smiles.

"Mamma say's it's because I'm home schooled," she places her hands behind her back and rocks back and forth on her heels. The perfect picture of cute.

"Hey, is Simon here yet?" I ask looking around the shop. Even though he wasn't volunteering like us he still plans on dressing up.

"I thought he was with you," Buffy states

"Simon? Like your doll?" Julie asks. Just then Simon walked through the doors and walks over to us.

"Hey you guys find your costumes yet?" he asks. Holding up a bag. "Cause I found mine. Look, I found this cheap suit at goodwill," he opens the bag. "All I have to do is draw lines on my face and I'm a dummy."

"But your already one,"I tease him laughing when he turns to glare at me.

"You're just jealous cause my costumes awesome," Simon smirks.

"Whatever," I chuckle."Simon meet Julie."

"Oh, the cousin you've been talking about?" he asks knowing full well who she is. "Nice to meet you,"Simon was one of Julie's favorite things to play with when she was over. She's always very careful with him.

"Hi," she turns to me."I t'ought you were talking about you're doll."

"Nope I left him at home in my closet. You can play with him when we get home if you want," I looked over at Simon.

"Yay. Oh what about your costume?" she asks.

"I think I have something in the back of my closet that will fit my costume quite nicely," I tell her with a smile. I look down at my watch. "Now I think we should get going. I want to get you home before it starts to get any darker," I look at Buffy who nods.

"Okay. Bye Shelly's friends. It was nice to meet you," she waves goodbye.

"See ya guy's tomorrow," I call out as she drags me through the door.

**O.O**

"Can I help you wit' your costume?" Julie asks when we finished eating dinner and we are heading up to my room. Dinner had been ready when we got home and we all sat around the table talking and catching up. "I want my bodyguard to look awesome!" Before getting home I had convinced Julie to just call me her bodyguard instead of her servant, at least at home. I didn't want Rick to get mad at me for something his kid came up with.

"I think that's a great idea. If we hurry we can put it together before going to bed," I tell her as I open my door.

"Where's all your vampire stuff?" she asks after walking around my room.

"Uh, I put it all away when we moved in. I still have everything I just haven't put everything up yet," I lie.

"Oh. Okay," she sits down on my bed. "Alright let's get your costume ready." for the next hour we go through my closet and pick out a few things. Turns out I have an old light brown skirt in the back of one of my drawers. After a few cuts here and there it looked like I had been through a few fights in it. I also have a black corset that Julie said made me look pretty. It took her a while to pick out a good mask though. She liked them all it was hard for her to decide.

"We're going to look awesome," Julie says excitedly as we get ready for bed.

"Yes we are," I agree before turning off the light. Julie is small enough that I let her climb in the bed with me. Tomorrow night is going to be fun.

**-.-**

_When I open my eyes again Julies nowhere in sight. Nor am I in my room. I'm in the warehouse again. The one with..."Here it comes. Rewind that. Let's see that again," I look over at Spike who's watching a big TV monitor. I can feel the warmth in my chest spread as I walk over to him to get a closer look. Was he watching Buffy? That bastard was. It was the fight from last night, the one in the pumpkin patch, "She's tricky." he smiles circling around the monitors."Babe likes to play," he stops and watches. "You see that? " He points to the screen "The way she stakes him with that thing? That's what's called resourceful. Rewind it again."_

"_Miss Edith needs her tea," I turned to look at Drusilla. She's speaking dreamily and is moving wistfully like usual. Spike holds his hand out to her but doesn't tear his eyes away from the monitors._

"_C'mere, poodle," Spike smiles wrapping his arm around her waist._

"_Do you love my insides? The parts you can't see?" she asks in a far away voice._

"_Eyeballs to entrails, my sweet," he tells her. I don't know if that's sweet or just plain creepy. Somehow I think it's a bit of both. "That's why I've got to study this Slayer. Once I know her I can kill her. And once I kill her you can have your run of Sunnyhell. Get strong again."_

"_Don't worry. Everything's switching. Outside to inside," she tells him as she walks around to his other side. She brings her mouth close to his neck and breaths on it. "It makes her weak." wait what? What does? I walk over closer to hear her better. She speaks so quietly._

"_Really? Did my pet have a vision?" Spike asks completely focused on her now._

"_Do you know what I miss? Leaches," she tells him going completely off topic. _

"_Come on, talk to daddy," He smiles trying to get the information out of her. "This thing that makes the slayer weak? When is it?" come on Drusilla tell him. Tell us._

"_Tomorrow,"she tells him_

"_Tomorrow's Halloween. Nothing happens on Halloween," he tells her completely confused._

"_Someone's come to change it all. Someone new," she holds the doll up to her ear as if it's speaking to her. They both smile at the news. No, that's not creepy at all. _

**O.0**

I sit up in bed with a start. That isn't my usual Spike nightmare, "Awww come on," I growl as I flop back down in bed. Halloween is supposed to be quiet. My birthday is supposed to be quiet. My birthday! I sit up and look around the room. The light is shining in and Julie was nowhere in sight. I look over at my alarm clock. It's almost eleven for goodness sake.

I climb out of bed and slip my slippers on, "Happy birthday!" startled I look up to see Julie walking into my room with a small box in her hands. It's poorly wrapped with a big bow taped on top. "I wrapped it myself," she smiled proudly handing me the box.

"Thank you Julie," I smile before I start to unwrap it. After struggling with the pound of tape she has wrapped around the box I finally open it up. Inside is a charm bracelet with a little bat dangling from it, "Oh, thank you Julie. I love it." I set the box down and put it on.

"I knew you would like it," she smiles and pulls me to my feet. "Come on. Auntie made breakfast for you."

"Oh, good you're awake," Jake calls when I walk into the kitchen. "I thought I was going to have to help Julie wake you up," he laughed and stuffs a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"I'm up," I grumble before sitting down and smiling when mom walks over with a big plate with the works. Eggs, bacon, hash browns, and toast. Mmmm mmmm.

"Happy birthday sweetie," she kisses the top of my head and sits down next to Molly and Rick.

"Thanks mom. Morning aunt and uncle," I smile as I take a bite of hash browns.

"Good morning," they both greet me. A few minutes after silently eating I lean over to Jake. Molly and Rick have just finished eating and are heading upstairs to get dressed for the day. Mom has started dishes and is humming away.

"Hey Jake. Are you really spending all Halloween watching movies?" I asked quietly enough so mom won't hear.

"Most of the night anyway," he shrugs not looking up from his plate. "The other half involves eggs and TP." he whispered. Ha I knew it.

"Whatever, you remember when I told you that Halloween in usually quiet right?" he nods. "Forget I said it. Look I want you to keep your eyes out for anything funny and your phone ready to give me call. Okay."

"Yeah. I got you," he tells me as he gets up now finished with his food. "If I need you I've got you on speed dial." he smiles "We'll I'm leaving. The sooner I leave the more movies we can get in." he heads out the door. "Oh." he stops and turns back around. "Happy birthday sis. Stay safe."

The day went by fast. A gift from my aunt and uncle here. One from my mom. I even got a gift from Simon who snuck in when no one was looking. He's wearing his tux already and I'm in my costume. He got me a new mask for my collection. It's a beautiful black mask with light brown lace around the edges, "Oh, Simon thank you."

"Hey, think of it as a job well done gift."

"Now I'll look perfect for Halloween," I spin around happily. It's the perfect finishing touch to my costume, "Oh, I need you to do me a favor."

"Favor?" he asks.

"I have a feeling something's going down tonight. Now I don't know what, but something is happening," I tell him looking out my window. It's almost three and kids are already starting to go door to door. "I need you to keep an eye out for Jake. He's going out with his friends later, probably to egg houses. If something does go down, make sure that they all get home safely."

"I'll do it on one condition," he smiles walking closer.

"What?" I frown.

"Can you draw the lines on my jaw? I keep messing up," I laugh and grab the eye liner off my desk table.

"Sure. Then meet me over at Buffy's," I smile and help him out. As soon as I'm finished Simon disappears, probably over to Buffy's. I finish up with my eye makeup and head off to find Julie.

"Wow you look cool!"Julie shouts as Molly finishes up her makeup. They are in the downstairs bathroom getting her ready.

"Don't move Julie. I'm almost finished with your eye shadow," Molly tells her then looks up at me. "Oh, Michelle. When you get to your friend's house can you help her out with her fangs?"

"Anything for my Princess," I tell her with a bow. I smile when Julie lets out a giggle.

"Alright, all done,"Molly smiles. "Look at my little Vampire."

"Do I look pretty?" She asks twirling. She really does. The thing is she looks a lot like a mini Dru dressed in her costume. It's black and wispy. Much like the ones I usually see Drusilla in.

"Yeah pretty," I smiled"Come on, my friends should be all at Buffy's now."

"Okay," Julie follows me out of the bathroom.

"You keep her safe now," Molly calls as we leave. Of course I'll keep her safe. I look down at Julie. She looks up and gives me a big smile. She is my princess after all.

"Oh, Xander," I call out as we walk across the street to Buffy's house. "How goes the army soldier?"

"Well look at you two. Very nice," he smiles as we walk up to the door.

"T'ank you," Julie giggle just as he knocks on the door. As soon as Buffy opens the door Xander salutes her with his toy rifle in his hand.

"Private Harris reporting for..." he pauses as he see's her costume. "Buffy! Lady of Buffdom, Duchess of Buffonia, I am in awe! I completely renounce spandex!" I just shake my head.

"Thank you, kind sir,"she curtsies. "Oh and who is this little princess?" she asks making Julie giggle.

"Hi Buffy," She gives her a curtsy as well almost falling. I catch her and she gave me a smile.

"If you like my costume you should see..." we all turn to the stairs to see Willow walking down the stairs in her ghost outfit.

"Hi," she calls down to us.

"…Casper," Buffy finishes her sentence obviously disappointed.

"Hey, Will! That's a fine boo you got there," Xander says staring at her costume.

"My fangs Shelly,"Julie pulls on my skirt.

"Oh, yeah. Come on," I stop when my cell goes off from a text.

WHATCHING YOUR BROTHER. STAY SAFE AND I'LL CALL IF I NOTICE ANYTHING WEIRD I smile. I definitely owe Simon big time, "So what weapons do you have," Julie asks as I open up her fangs.

"Uh holy water, a stake, and a cross." so I was taking real weapons. The kids wouldn't know the difference.

"Cool!" She squeals"This Halloween is going to be the best."

**^'^**

The school was full of little kids. All giggling and in costumes. I had a group of four kids including Julie. I had a dog, a demon, and a fairy. All very cute costumes, "Alright you guy's let's get some candy!" the kids all cheer as we leave the school. We are able to hit a lot of houses before it gets dark.

"Hey Shelly. Can we go to one more house before you take us back?" the little fairy asks.

"Okay you guy's. One more house," I smile when they run to the next house. It's almost six so I need to get the kids back to the school soon. Hopefully I would be able to get them home before anything actually happened. "Why aren't you following?" I ask when I noticed Julie isn't moving.

"Can we still go to a few houses before going home?" She asks grabbing my hand.

"I don't mind," I tell her as the wind picks up. I feel a shiver run up my spine and I freeze. Something's not right, "Oh no. Not now," I look around the neighborhood, but everything's still normal. Still I don't feel right. When the first scream rings out I'm not caught off guard. What does, is when I see the little girl I had in my group shrink and turn into a fairy, "Oh, not good." the other little boy dressed as a dog turns into one and starts barking up a storm. The little boy dressed as a demon even ran off, with his new tail trailing behind. "Okay, Julie I need you to... Ahhh!" I look down to see her in game face and biting into my wrist, "Julie!" I pull my wrist away and she just smiles and wipes the blood off her chin.

"What? It is your duty as my servant to feed me when I am hungry," she turns and looks around. People are screaming, demons are growling and chasing people. Its complete chaos. "I like this town. There's so much death," she smiled than turned to me. "Let's go kill someone." Oh, that was so not creepy.

"Uh, we have somewhere we need to go first," We needed to find Buffy and the others.

"Then give me your wrist. I'm still hungry and if you won't feed me I'll tell mom," After thinking about a few second I give her my wrist again. This was a stupid idea.

"Remember, if you drain me you won't have me as a servant," I hissed as her fangs slid in. After a few second she pulled away and smiled.

"The blood of a slayer truly is the best," Okay this kept getting weirder and weirder. "Lead the way."she tells me as she shifts back to her human face. I really hope her being all vampy is just temporary. Right then my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Julie what the hell is going on? One moment I'm TP-ing a house with my buds, the next we're running down the street away from a pack of monsters!" Jake practically yells over the phone.

"Are you hurt? Are any of your friends hurt? Is Simon with you?"

"No, I'm fine. Though I can't say the same about my friend Josh. He's a freaking Girl. With pig tails and boobs. Boobs Michelle! Do you know how weird that is? Oh, and yes your babysitter is with us," he growls.

"Hi Michelle!" I hear Simon call over the phone.

"Look we're all headed home. You do the same, as soon as you can. I'm almost home now," he huffs. I guess he's running.

"I can't yet. I need to find what's causing this. I promise to be careful," I looked around and notice Julie running off. "Look I've got to go," I hang up and run off chasing her."Julie, where are you going?"

"There's someone screaming over here," she smiles. "I want to kill something and your boring me." I growl but followed.

"Julie I need to get you to safety. It's my job as your body guard," I call out. God, at this rate we'll never find the others. Not to mention Julie could get hurt, "Julie, this has to stop!" I look over my shoulder when I hear another person scream. "That is it!" I cry. I knew Sunnydale could ruin holidays, plus many other things, but I just wanted an easy birthday. "We need to go find..." I turn to look at Julie and freeze when I see her walking over to Spike with a smile on her face.

Spike is just smirking looking around at all the chaos. When Julie walks up to him he stops and tilts his head, "Julie," I whisper causing the bleached vampire to look over at me.

"Well, looky here," he turns to me. "Not the slayer I was looking for, but who am I to turn away from an opportunity for some fun," Spike's smirk turns into a grin.

"You may not touch her," Julie speaks up dragging his gaze away from me. "She is mine," her little face shifts as she growls. Oh, not good. I walk over and stand in between them and steady my gaze on Spike. I have bigger things I need to deal with and Spike is not it.

"Spike," I warn.

"Who's the little one?"He looks down at Julie who's still growling in game face. "Reminds me of someone," Spike chuckles and looks back up to me. "I could use a sprog like her for my girl to play with," I growl and punch him catching him off guard. We need to get away from him. I can't fight him if I have to watch Julie.

"Shelly I don't like him. Kill him for me?" she backs away to give us room.

"On any other given day I would, but sadly not today," I sigh. I didn't have time for this.

"Pity," Spike says as he punches me square in the jaw. I feel my lip split as I look back at him. I freeze for a second when I see a car swerving down the street at us. Some sort of demon is on the hood of the car blocking the drivers view. I smile at Spike as I wait for just the right moment to grab Julie and run.

"Sorry to cut this short Spike, but I'd rather not get hit by a car," he looks at me confused as I turn and throw Julie over my shoulder just as I hear the screeching of the car's tires.

"Bloody hell!" I turn to see Spike and a few other demons jumping out of the way of the on-coming car.

"Put me down!" Julie cries punching and kicking as I run from the bleached menace.

"I will. After we're a few blocks away from him.", I tell her as I keep running.

"Do you know him?"Julie asks once she stops struggling.

"Let's just say he's a thorn in my side that I'd like to get rid of," I tell her as I stop running. Ten blocks is definitely enough distance between us. Not to mention I'm not the slayer he's looking for. I look around all the warehouses we were now surrounded by.

"Why haven't you killed him?"

"I... it's not my job to. It's Buffy's," I tell her.

"But you're a slayer too. Doesn't that make it you're job too?" Julie asks. I freeze and stare at her. How is it that a child's logic could sound so much better than my own? I can't believe I never thought of it like that. Just because I'm Buffy's back up doesn't mean I can't take out the big bad. If I have the chance, I should take it. But what if I change something I shouldn't? I could turn this world upside down, and not in the good way either.

"Michelle?" I turn and watch wide-eyed as Willow walks over to us. She was definitely not wearing that when we left the school.

"Willow what are you wearing?" I whisper taking a double take.

"Oh, goodness it is you," she sighed. "I thought I would have to convince you, you were really Michelle and not whoever you're dressed as."

"You have no pulse, but you're not a vampire," Julie walks up to Willow and reaches out to touch her. I watch fascinated as her hand goes through Willow and she jumps back hissing."What are you!" Just like Julie she has become her costume. She's a ghost.

"Julie? Oh, wow. Fangs," Willows eyes widen. "You're a vampire."

"And you're a ghost right?" Julie asks

I sighed this is going to be one long night, "Willow, please tell me you know what's going on."

"Remember the costume shop we went to yesterday?" she asks and I nod. "Turns out the shop owner, Ethan, put out some major spell. Now everyone that bought a costume at his shop turned into their costume. So Buffy's some wimpy Victorian girl, Xander's a soldier, Julie's a vampire, and I'm a ghost," she finishes.

"He couldn't have followed the rules and left Halloween alone," I mumble running my hand over my face.

"Oh, she bit you!"Willow points to my wrist. I pull my hand away and looked at the mouth shaped scab forming over my wrist. My first vampire bite and it's from own cousin.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. Now you said something about Buffy?"

"Oh she has no idea that she's the slayer, or what cars are. She even fainted after seeing some demons," Willow explains Buffy fainting? That isn't good.

"Where are Xander and Buffy now?"

"I went to her house, that's where I left them to go find Giles, but they weren't there," Willow tells us.

"Great," I huff."Spike's out looking for her too."

"Oh, that explains why he's heading over this way," she states looking over my shoulder.

"What?" I turn around and curse when I see a very angry Vampire walking this way with a few demons trailing behind.

"Must still be mad about you almost getting him run over," Julie laughs.

"What?" Willow blinks confused.

"Tell you later. Run now," I tell her as I pick Julie up and make a run for it. "This is so not how I wanted to spend my seventeenth birthday," I mumble as we run behind one warehouse. It's mere luck that Angel, Cordelia, Xander, and Buffy are also there.

"Guys!" Willow shouts as we run towards them.

"Willow, Michelle!"Angel says as he sees us.

"Guys, you gotta get inside," she tells them as we stop in front of them. The two of us look behind us and watch as Spike rounds the corner and marches towards us.

"We need a triage!"Xander states as he sees Spike.

"This way," Angel points behind him. "Find an open warehouse," he tells us.

"Ladies, we're on the move!" Xander tells Cordy and Buffy as he picks up his.., oh, that is so not a Toy rifle anymore. Angel picks Buffy up and runs after them with Willow and me picking up the back.

"This town is weird," I can feel Julie shaking her head. It's different carrying her on my back while running. Though it was better than running with her on my shoulder.

"Over here!" Angel calls now that he's running in front. Xander runs up next to him and pushes the door aside and one by one we run inside.

"Check if there are any other ways in!" Xander calls as he closes the door. I set Julie down by Cordelia just as Angel does the same with Buffy.

"I need you to stay here Julie," she just jumps up on a little box and smiles.

"This should be fun to watch," she smiles up at Cordelia.

"What is up with the little brat?" Cordy asks.

"That's my cousin. I'll tell you more later when we're not looking death in the face—and don't call her a brat!" I exasperate before I run over to help Xander barricade the door. I can hear the demons beating against the metal trying to get in. I lean up against the big grate Xander put in front, but it's no use. With the demons all teaming up on the other side it's only a matter of seconds before the grate gives away and the demons are making their way inside.

"Go!"Xander shouts as we all run away from the door as the demons pile inside. It's no use though seems we were lucky enough to pick the one place that only had one door. Angel, Xander, and I are the only able fighting bodies, but I don't know who to hit. Who's human and who's really a demon?

Soon all three of us were being held and Spike's advancing on a crying Buffy, "Look at you. Shaking. Terrified. Alone. Lost little lamb," I twist and pull trying to break free of the demons holding on to me. I turn to look at Julie and feel a little relief to see the demons are paying her no mind. She's still just sitting there on her box, watching.

I turn back to Spike and Buffy just as he slaps her across the face with the back of his hand. "Buffy!"I shout as Spike smiles.

"I love it," he then grabs her neck and lowers her onto the crate behind her. The whole time Buffy's crying and completely terrified. I look around to see if the boys are any closer to breaking free than I am. Sadly they're not. I watch in horror as Spike grabs Buffy's head and turns it to the side and closes in for the kill. I can't let him kill her. I think as I get an arm free and punch both of the demons holding me. I turn and notice Xander reaching for his gun, but just as he aims it-it turns back into a toy gun.

"What the..." he looks at the gun confused. I look around and notice almost all the monsters have turned back into humans. A few of the kids are looking around completely terrified. I look back over at where Spike is holding Buffy and smile when I see him looking around confused and holding a wig. We both turn to look at Buffy just as she gets up off the crate with a smile on her face.

"Hi, honey. I'm home,"she tells him before punching him in the gut. Good Buffy's back to normal. I look around the warehouse and find my cousin standing next to Xander taking the fangs out of her mouth and staring at them. I rush over to her, careful to avoid Buffy's beat down, and crouch down beside her. She looks up at me and watches as Spike and Buffy fight it out.

Buffy finally lands a good hit, thanks to a pipe, sending Spike flying back into a crate than onto the floor. Spike then gets up and growls at her. With a sparing glance towards me he takes off running. Beaten again. I turn back to Julie who's touching her forehead, "Did my face look like that?" she asks looking up at me.

"Sometimes," I tell her honestly, "but you're okay now," I smile and place my hand on her cheek. Her eyes widen and she grabs my hand and stares at my wrist.

"I bit you," her eyes mist over and a tear slips down her cheek. "I hurt you," she cries and I pull her into a hug.

"Oh sweetie it's okay,"I pick her up and run my fingers through her hair. "I'm okay just a scratch," I insist trying to calm her down. I look around at all the other kids crying and sigh. We would all have to get them back to the school. Back to their parents. Speaking of parents. While still holding Julie I pull out my phone and call the house.

"Michelle!" Mom picks up on the first ring.

"Hey mom," I smile into the phone.

"Oh, thank god. Are you and Julie alright?" She asks.

"Yeah. The two of us and some friends sort of hid when everything went chaotic," I tell her. "Did Jake make it home okay? I talked to him earlier..."

"He's fine. We were all worried about you though. Rick and Molly are worrying themselves into old age over the two of you. I knew she would be safe with you though."

"Yeah, we're good," I tell her looking over at my friends. Angel had his arm around Buffy and they're leaving.

"Are you able to head home now?" Mom asks I can still hear the worry in her voice.

"I have to take the other kids to the school first. Get them back to their families," I tell her. Julie is holding on tight to my neck and I can still hear her sniffling.

"Oh okay," Mom murmurs.

"I've got to go. See you soon."

"I love you sweetie. Be safe," I smile and hang up. Still carrying Julie I walk over to Xander and Cordelia.

"Hey, you two," I smile as I walk over to them. "You guy's okay?"

"Yeah, were good. You?"Xander asks.

"I guess. Hey where's Willow?" we all look around the room.

"Not here?" Xander offers

"Argh...come on we should round up the kids and get them back to their families."

O.o

It took a while, but we were able to find each of our groups of kids. The parents of said kids are beyond happy. Thanking us repeatedly as we left school grounds. We had found Willow while we were rounding up kids. After dropping the kids off Xander walked Willow home and Cordelia drove off.

Julie is on my back the entire time, asleep at least half of the night. I was happy to finally be heading home. Halfway home she starts waking up and yawns, "Are we going home now?" she asks and I smile.

"Yeah, we are," I shift her on my back. "Safe and sound."

"What about t'e monsters?" she asks.

"The vampires can't come in without an invite. All the others I'll kill before they get into the house," I tell her then stop walking. "You know you can't tell your parents or my mom about tonight right?"

"Yeah, I know. T'ey wouldn't believe me anyway," she sighs.

"Jake knows," I tell her as I start walking again. We walk in silence for a few minutes. The police sirens had stopped going off an hour ago and the fires of the "Riot" had all been put out. All in all it was as quiet as the night could be after such a crazy event.

"Shelly?" Julie asks as my house comes into view.

"Hmm?"

"What's a slayer?"

"How do you know about slayers?" I ask carefully.

"It's weird. I remember stuff about being a vampire. And I remember you're a slayer," she explains with a head tilt.

"In every generation a slayer is born. Or more realistically, every time one dies, another takes her place. She's here to fight the vampires and monsters that want to hurt humans. You remember Buffy, she's the slayer," I offer.

"But you are too right?"

"There was this...I guess you can say spell, that happened. It gave me the powers of the slayer, but only not as strong. I'm like her...sidekick. I fight by her side along Willow and Xander," I insist. "We protect people as best as we can."

"So you'll protect me?"she asks in a small voice.

"With my life," I tell her and that's the truth. I won't let anyone hurt her. Not demons. Not humans. And definitely, not Spike.

* * *

Again, sorry for the wait and I hope you like the chapter. Feel free to write a review. Oh, and does anyone know of a Spuffy video with the song stupid girl. I've been looking everywhere and haven't found one. I would really appreciate it.


	28. When The End Is Here

Sorry you guys for taking so long to post this chapter. Me and my beta have both been hit by the Procrastinating monster. He is an evil villain to all of the human race and he must be stop. All right with that out of the way here is the next part. Oh and Scorpian came up with the title. Thank you Scorpian LOL

Usual Disclaimer: You know I don't own it, I know I don't own it. Does anything else really need to be said. XD

* * *

The view from my balcony is nice. Well as long as I ignore all the debris left over from Halloween. The stars are shining brightly and there isn't a cloud in the sky to block them from my view. It's nice, just the calm atmosphere I need after my birthday disaster.

I look over my shoulder into my empty bedroom. The lights are off and the covers are thrown open on my bed. Empty. Julie is sleeping with her parents. No doubt tucked in between the both of them. Aunt Molly wanted to keep her close ever since we got home. I don't blame her, when we got home the worry on her face was beyond noticeable. My mom is just as worried though.

Julie and I were both greeted with our mothers circling around us like mother hens to make sure we weren't hurt. Mom was a little worried when she noticed my split lip though. I told her I was okay and I got it from protecting Julie, though I didn't really tell her how. Thankfully I was able to hide the bite mark. Rick and Molly also showered me with 'thank yous' for keeping Julie safe. It was really overwhelming and draining and soon everyone was headed to bed. Well except me. I sigh as I fold my arms and lean up against my railing. My body is still humming from tonight's excitement.

I watch as a couple walk down the street heading god knows where. With the way this holiday went, you would think people would be more hesitant about walking down the street at night buuut NOOOO. Their stupidity just makes my job harder. People in this town seem to always be at risk of getting bit. Speaking about being bitten. I move my right hand in front of me and stare at the bandaged bite mark.

My first vampire bite and it's from my own cousin. I sit up and start to unwind the gauze I used to wrap it. It's weird. I'm scabbing over, but it's healing at a normal human speed. My slayer healing hasn't kicked in. For all I know it's going to scar over. I have to admit. Moving here is life changing. I'm never going to be a normal girl again, but honestly was I ever? I sigh and lean up against the balcony again.

"What's with all the dramatic sighing?" I turn sharply to see Simon who, as usual, popped out of nowhere.

"Simon!" I place my hand over my heart to keep it from beating out of my chest. "I've told you not to pop out of nowhere like that!" I scold him.

"Forgot, sorry," He smiles innocently. Liar. He knew exactly what he was doing. "So… how was your birthday?"

"Besides everyone turning into their costumes and Spike trying to kill us yet again. I would say it was... different," I lean up against the railing and look at him.

"Different...?"Simon looks at me confused. "That's not what I expected to hear from you after tonight."

"What did you think I was going to say?"

"I don't know," Simon stops to think about it. "Maybe something along the lines of, 'My birthday was ruined by that stupid Ethan guy and Spike. This town is awful and I wish I never moved here in the first place," Simon finishes in a poor imitation of me complete with a teenage tantrum one-foot-stomp. "Something like that."

"Do you really see me as an immature teen like that? You know what, whatever." I laugh. "It's just... I've never felt more normal in my life. Isn't that weird? With how much I'm dealing with in a weekly basis I should already be feeling some sort of pressure or weight from all this responsibility, but I don't. At least not yet," I turn and plop down on one of my balcony seats. "I feel like a normal girl. Granted I do have more weird things going on in my life than other girls. But compare me to who I was before moving here. You can't tell me I haven't changed for the better. I was pathetic, a loser with no friends, and no social skills. Here, I'm the slayer. I protect people on a regular basis with my super human strength. I even have friends that will back me up if I need them. I'm happy here."

"Then why do you sound sad?" Simon points out.

I was kind of hoping he wouldn't catch that part, but I explain anyway, "It's just, I feel weird knowing that I had to move here, to the freaking Hellmouth for goodness sake, to feel like a new me. If we had moved anywhere else I would still be the old me. I never want to be like that again,"a sad smile spreads on my features.

"I hope you remember that when things get harder here," he sighs as he sits across from me.

"Do you remember what happens?" I lean closer to him. If he knew anything that could help me in the future I wanted to know.

"Just a little. It's not like I had all the episodes memorized like you," the corner of his mouth twitches hiding a smile. "I… can't tell you exactly what happens. The Powers that be would only hurt you more by making you forget it again anyway," I huff and let my head rest on my hands. Stupid PTB."But what I can tell you is this. As the years go on the evil that you will have to face will get stronger and more viscous. To tell you the truth I'm scared of our future here. For you."

"Simon," I reach over and place a hand on his knee. "I know it will get harder. I may not remember what's in store for us, but I know how TV shows work. As the years go on they have to get darker and scarier. They need to keep they're viewers on the edge of their seats, hoping that the character they love doesn't get killed off," I lean back in my seat and stare up at the sky. "I'll be careful, but I won't sit back and hide to survive. I wanted this life so I got it. Even if I come to hate it in the future, for whatever reason, I'll deal with it," I tell him confident in my words. Even if I was a little scared.

I will be the character that survives. The real challenge I had in front of me was to make sure that I wasn't the only one standing when the ending credits roll.

* * *

**Guest: I think everyone wants Spike all to themselves lol**

You guys want to know a secret? I have all your guys' review written in a little book of mine. When I need inspiration to write a new chapter I reread some of them. Please review so I have more to put in my little purple notebook. XD


End file.
